E se fosse diferente
by Thiago J Potter
Summary: E se alguns fatos isolados na vida de Naruto mudassem, se ele parasse em um time diferente? E se ele tivesse uma das Kekkei Genkais mais poderosas do Mundo shinobi? Naruto x Grande Harem NarutoxKurenai/Ino/Hinata/Ten Ten/Anko/Ayame/Kin/Hana...SasuxSaku
1. Novos Times

Olá a todos, eu estou começando Esse projeto de Uma Fic de Naruto em Português, pois há Eras não encontro uma fic descente em minha língua natal. Espero que outros fãs de Naruto brasileiros, portugueses ou de qualquer lugar do mundo que saibam falar português se divirtam lendo tanto quanto eu me diverti criando essa fic.

* * *

Nota do Autor: Só para deixar claro, eu não sou dono do Naruto e isso vocês já sabem... Até por isso eu estou publicando aqui essa história em não no mangá!

* * *

**Novos Times**

Sarutobi Henzan, o Sandaime Hokage, está reunido com todos os Jounins da vila da folha para uma tarefa que eles têm que fazer todos os anos, separar os novos genins em times. Aparentemente essa é uma tarefa trivial, mas envolvia uma grande trama política e muitos problemas que poderiam ser causados por uma má escolha de times para o futuro da vila.

A primeira etapa era a escolha dos Jounins, essa era feita através de eleição onde os Jounins melhores classificados seriam eleitos senseis das novas turmas de genis, esse passo já havia sido feito e foram eleitos: Hatake Kakashi, o Jounin mais famoso da vila; Sarutobi Asuma, o filho de Sandaime Hokage e um dos antigos ninjas guardiães; e Kurenai Yuuhi, uma nova Jounin com extrema habilidade em Genjutsu, tendo obtido o melhor conceito de aprovação para Jounin desde Uchira Itashi.

Sarutobi olhou nos olhos de cada um dos três Jounins e viu que neles havia expectativa e esperança, atrás deles haviam Jounins de vários clãs, pois essa safra de genins os interessava especialmente, uma vez que entre eles estavam alguns dos futuros herdeiros dos clãs da vila da folha.

- Gostaria de saber primeiramente – fala Sarutobi – Qual o time vocês gostariam de pegar.

- Eu gostaria de pegar o time do garoto Uchira. – fala Kakashi – Eu certamente sou aquele que pode fazer suas habilidades chegarem ao máximo mais rápido.

- Eu gostaria de pegar o time Ino-Shika-Cho! – fala Asuma.

- Eu não tenho preferência, Lord Hokage – fala Kurenai – Meu time é o que o senhor escolher para mim.

O Hokage analisa as respostas dos três, logicamente ele colocaria o último dos Uchiras no time de Hatake Kakashi, e por razões de amizade entre os clãs Yamanaka, Nara e Akimi, ele teria que colocar Ino, Chouji e Shikamaru juntos. Asuma provavelmente estaria escolhendo esse time por ser preguiçoso, pois uma vez que os três fazem parte de clãs, os clãs ficariam responsáveis pelo treinamento das técnicas do trio e ele entraria apenas com a parte do trabalho de equipe, além disso, os clãs Hyuuga e Inuzuka eram conhecidos por trabalharem bem juntos em suas técnicas de rastreamento, logo seus líderes exigiriam seus filhos estarem juntos, e o clã Aburame era conhecido por serem ótimos lutadores, mas não se meterem diretamente com a política da vila a não ser que os afetassem diretamente e isso, todos faziam questão de nunca acontecer. Ainda sobravam dois genins para serem posicionados, ambos aparentemente sem clã, sendo um deles com um problema peludo selado na barriga, seria lógico colocar eles com o sensei mais preparado para treiná-los, mas o Hokage, em sua profunda e vasta sabedoria, tomou uma decisão que mudou o curso da história.

Todos ficaram tensos olhando o Hokage enquanto ele examinava os fatos.

- Muito bom. – fala o Hokage – Então as divisões dos times devem ser assim...

* * *

Naruto estava contente com sua aprovação, mesmo tendo sido enganado por Mizuki e tendo descoberto que tinha um monstro terrível feito de ódio e chakra selado em sua barriga, ele tinha aprendido um novo super ultra Jutsu, o Kage Bushin no Jutsu, uma técnica que segundo o seu professor Umino Iruka era classificada como Rank B, muito acima da capacidade de um estudante da escola conseguir adquirir.

- Prestem atenção, por favor! – fala Iruka aos nove formandos da turma – Vocês serão alocados em três times e cada time terá o seu Jounin sensei. A divisão dos times serão os seguintes: Time 7 – Hauno Sakura, Uchira Sasuke e Aburame Shino, Seu Jounin sensei será Hatake Kakashi.

Sakura se levanta e começa a comemorar o fato de ter conseguido ficar no time do último dos membros do clã Uchira, Naruto e Ino se mostram amuados e Sasuke e Shino se mostram indiferentes .

-Time 8 – Continua Iruka ignorando a bagunça promovida por Sakura – Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba e Naruto Uzumaki...

Nesse momento Naruto e Kiba trocam olhares de rivalidade e Hinata desmaia na cadeira e aqueles que estão em volta vão ajudar-la.

- O Sensei do time 8 é Kurenai Yuuhi – continua Iruka ao confirmar que Hinata estava bem – O Time 9 é...

- Eu, Chouji e Ino! – fala Shikamaru impaciente – Somos os últimos que restaram... Fala logo o nome do problemático do sensei que eu quero tirar uma pestana.

Chouji ri e Ino fica desolada de estar num time tão esquisito quanto esse.

- Não precisa ficar impaciente Shikamaru – fala Iruka – o sensei do Time 9 será Sarutobi Asuma.

- Ta aí um nome complicado... – fala Shikamaru lembrando de ter ouvido histórias dele de seu pai.

- Todos vocês devem se apresentar aqui amanhã para conhecerem seu Jounin sensei ás 9:00h, não se atrasem...

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi foi procurar o Hokage pessoalmente assim que soube das divisões dos times, e, assim que chegou à sala do Hokage, encontrou Kurenai Yuuhi na sala segurando um pergaminho de formato estranho, mas ele ignorou a Jounin e olhou diretamente para o Hokage.

- Hokage-sama. – fala o líder dos Hyuugas – Eu acho que ocorreu um equívoco na escolha dos times, como o senhor sabe recentemente uma de milhas filhas e minha herdeira direta ao posto de líder do clã se graduou na academia e está entre os novos genins desse ano.

- Entendo perfeitamente. – fala Sarutobi – Não entendo qual o equívoco que ocorreu.

- O clã Hyuuga e o clã Inuzuka são dois dos clãs mais influentes na vila da folha. – fala Hisashi – Nós não deveríamos nos misturar com os habitantes comuns da vila, por tanto, uma vez que o Clã Aburame é também um clã renomado, seria lógico o posicionamento do herdeiro do clã Aburame com os Herdeiros do clã Hyuuga e Inuzuka.

- Eu não sei o quanto você acha que eu sei sobre você – fala Sarutobi – Mas eu garanto que sei bem mais do que você acharia confortável que eu soubesse.

Com essa afirmação, Hiashi fica tanto desarmado e desconcertado, toda sua preparação mental que ele havia feito até aquele momento havia sido destruída por apenas uma frase do velho homem.

- Perdão? – fala Hiashi fingindo não entender.

- É o fato de Naruto estar no mesmo time de sua filha que o está incomodando? – pergunta Sarutobi.

- Não... - mente descaradamente o líder dos Hyuugas – Como eu já disse, o problema não é ele, é que seria interessante a aproximação com o clã Aburame...

- Não me venha com essa... – fala Sarutobi – Pois eu sei muito bem que Hinata nunca herdará a posição de líder do clã... Será arranjado um casamento político para ela com um outro clã ou ela será removida para a família secundária... Sua ingenuidade é achar que eu não estava a par disso entre muitos outros fatos... Mas de fato pensando nela e no clã Hyuuga eu coloquei ela e o herdeiro do cla Inuzuka no mesmo time... Será interessante um casamento entre vocês para fortalecer os laços entre seus clãs e isso nem mesmo você vai discordar.

- Então por que não foi colocado o herdeiro dos Aburames para entrar no mesmo time. – fala Hiashi – Ele seria igualmente aceito como um bom candidato a desposar minha filha.

- Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que os herdeiros do clã Aburame possuem um contrato de casamento criado no dia do nascimento do mesmo. – fala Sarutobi – E se Hinata não é a futura esposa de Aburame Shino, isso é em boa parte culpa, por não aceitar a proposta do clã Aburame à época... Naquele tempo você realmente pensava em fazer sua filha mais velha uma herdeira do clã, e para isso seria necessário um casamento dentro do próprio clã... Alguém jovem e promissor, alguém como o seu sobrinho...

- Você é realmente mais astuto do que eu pensei, Hokage-sama. – fala Hisashi mostrando sua verdadeira face – Mas, retirando que os clãs Nara, Akimi e Yamanaka sempre formam times juntos, ainda sobravam três genins que se formavam no mesmo ano que poderiam substituir com primor a vaga formada por Naruto Uzumaki, por que ele seria mais qualificado que os demais?

- Primeiro, vamos ao genin primeiro colocado do ano, Sasuke Uchira... Ele não tem, até onde eu sei, nenhum contrato matrimônio com ninguém e constituiria uma boa possibilidade para o clã Hyuuga incorporar o agora enfraquecido clã Uchira e aumentar ainda mais seu poder político, mas para treinar Sasuke seria necessário que o Jounin-sensei fosse Hatake Kakashi e, como você bem sabe, ele possui o Sharingan e Sasuke logo irá desenvolver sua Kekkei Genkai e o dele será ainda mais poderoso que o de Kakashi, ai fica no ar a pergunta, você gostaria que cada técnica de Taijutsu secreta do clã Hyuuga, o Junken, fosse copiada pelo Sharingan?

A afirmação de Sarutobi chocou o líder do clã que ficou sem responder, mas logo lhe veio algo a mente.

- Não seria perigoso ao clã Aburame que suas técnicas fossem copiadas pelo Sharingan? –pergunta Hiashi.

- Ao contrário do Junken, a técnica do clã Aburame envolve sacrifício do seu chakra – fala Sarutobi – um portador do Sharigan para usar a técnica dos Aburames deveria abrir mão do próprio Sharigan e de qualquer outra técnica ninja que ele conheça e a partir daquele momento ele não poderia mais utilizar qualquer técnica que não fosse por meio de seus insetos. Duvido que por mais que Kakashi e Sasuke analisem a técnica de Shino eles tentem copiá-la... Além disso, o processo para ganhar essa técnica tem grande eficácia para crianças nas primeiras idades, mas quando se tem a rede de chakra completa, ela pode ser mortal ao ninja que tentar se tornar portador dela.

Dessa vez o líder dos Hyuugas não conseguiu encontrar o que contestar da afirmação do Hokage.

- A segunda coisa que você deve levar em consideração, é que Naruto Uzumaki não é a própria reencarnação da Kyuubi, mas sim o Jinchuriki dela, a prisão onde o monstro se abriga. – Fala o Hokage – Yodaime Hokage queria que a vila visse seu filho como um herói, não como um monstro.

- Você está querendo dizer que o garoto-kyuubi é na verdade o filho de Yodaime Hokage? – pergunta Hiashi vivamente surpreso – Mas o sobrenome dele nem é igual...

- Isso que eu estou lhe contando é um dos segredos mais bem guardados da vila – fala Sarutobi – Atualmente só eu e os membros seniores do conselho sabem dele, pois Naruto foi gerado da relação entre Namikaze Minato e Uzumaki Kushina, uma nukenin da vila da névoa.

- O Yodaime teve o filho com uma nukenin? – Não entende Hiashi. – Isso é um escândalo... Se o Dayamô souber disso...

- Eventualmente ele descobrirá – fala Sarutobi – Mas até lá a história terá esfriado... Basicamente o que você conhece da história da Segunda Guerra ninja?

- Oi? – Não Entende o líder dos Hyuugas o motivo da pergunta do Hokage.

- Dessa sua resposta depende o quanto eu posso te revelar. – fala o Hokage.

- Basicamente eu sei que foi uma das guerras mais sangrentas da história. – fala o líder dos Hyuugas – Não tão sangrenta quanto à terceira, mas eu sei que quatro dos cinco países ninjas se uniram para combater algumas vilas ocultas independentes que fugiram de controle.

- Basicamente a segunda guerra shinobi foi causada por inveja. – fala Sarutobi – eu era jovem na época e havia acabado de me tornar Jounin... Com a perda de Shodaime Hokage a vila passava por mais bocados, sempre sendo pressionada pelo clã Uchira e pelos outros países que possuíam Jinchurikis mais poderosos, de modo que a Vila da Folha formou uma aliança com outros países ninja e quem liderou a aliança foi o Nidaime Suikage que na época havia acabado de instituir "os Sete Espadachis Sagrados", guerreiros que eram tidos como tão poderosos que suas espadas abriam os mares. Mas como eu já disse antes, essa guerra foi causada por inveja, inveja de quatro vilas ocultas ninjas, conhecidas por serem as mais fortes de uma vila que contava apenas de quatro clãs e uns poucos civis, essa vila era chamada vila do tornado do extinto país do vórtice. Os ninjas dessa vila vinham se mostrando cada vez mais capazes e mais fortes de modo que as melhores e mais bem pagas missões eram dadas a eles e no fim nossas vilas estavam tendo que conter despesas militares por falta de verbas...

- Isso é impossível... – fala Hiashi.

- É bem possível, - fala o Hokage – Tão possível que aconteceu... No dia marcado os exércitos das quatro vilas: Areia, Folha, Pedra e Névoa, marcharam contra a vila do tornado com seus quatro Kages e foi um confronto que durou quase nove meses.

- Nove meses de guerra contra uma vila? – pergunta Hiashi sem acreditar – Os exército de quatro das vilas mais fortes e quatro Kages contra uma única vila?

- E não teríamos ganho a guerra se não recebêssemos apoio das vilas da Grama, Cahoeira e outras menores depois de um mês de confrontos. – completa Sarutobi – Nessa guerra Nidaime Hokage perdeu a vida, assim como seis dos sete espadachins sagrados, o jinchuriki da Sambi desapareceu misteriosamente e outros dois kages morreram. O único Kage sobrevivente foi o Suikage que foi o que mais se destacou em combate, no meio dessa mesma guerra eu herdei o título de Hokage e a vila da folha perdeu três quartos do seu efetivo militar... Logo depois disso eu tive que começar um programa intenso de treinamento entre os novos genins que culminou no aparecimento dos Sanins. Mas a segunda grande guerra não parou naquela parte, por que no retorno para casa, Sandaime Kazekage e Sandaime Tsuchikage resolveram iniciar um confronto do restante de seus exércitos. Passaram-se três anos nesse confronto até que a vila da chuva oculta pediu ajuda a vila da folha, pois a guerra acontecia em seus domínios. A vila Oculta da folha foi para a guerra novamente e saiu como se fosse uma grande vitoriosa na guerra. Devo destacar que os exércitos da vila da Areia e da vila da Pedra estavam exauridos por causa de três anos de guerra e, por isso, 10 anos depois, houve a terceira guerra shinobi por que muitos estavam insatisfeitos com o resultado da segunda guerra.

- Mas o que a história dessa guerra se relaciona com o Naruto Uzumaki?

- Bom, a Vila Oculta da Folha perdeu várias coisas, mas ganhou algo de bom, esperança. – fala Sarutobi. – Pois um dos clãs que lideravam a vila do tornado era o clã Namikaze, um clã particularmente perigoso de se ter como inimigo, e a vila da folha conseguiu obter o último Namikaze vivo, Namikaze Minato.

- Você está dizendo que o Yodaime Hokage era originalmente membro da vila do tornado? – fala Hisashi sem saber mais do que acreditar.

- O clã Namikaze possuía uma Kekkei Genkai particularmente perigosa de se lidar, eles lutavam como loucos e, mesmo sendo poucos podiam acabar com um exercito inteiro apenas sendo meia dúzia deles na luta... Ela é um dos maiores segredos da vila da folha atualmente e talvez Naruto possa vir a desenvolver ela. Como a vila do tornado nunca registrou os aspectos da Kekkei Genkai e nem mesmo o Yodaime Hokage, que eu suspeito ter conseguido alcançar essa habilidade registrou a mesma, se Naruto o fizesse o tornaria progenitor de uma nova Kekkei Genkai, e eventualmente seria formado um novo clã na vila da folha, o clã Namikaze...

- Isso abriria novas possibilidades... – fala Hiashi ponderando.

- Além disso, ainda tem outra implicação. – fala Sarutobi – Pois assim como na guerra a vila da Folha ficou com o último Namikaze, a vila da Névoa ficou com a última Uzumaki, pois os Uzumakis também foram líderes da vila do tornado e também possuíam uma Kekkei Genkai muito poderosa que o tornavam praticamente invencíveis em batalha e, novamente essa Kekkei Genkai não foi registrada nem pelos ninjas da vila do tornado, nem por Uzumaki Kushina, mãe de Naruto e se ele desenvolvesse essa habilidade ele se tornaria igualmente progenitor de uma nova Kekkei Genkai, e eventualmente seria formado um novo clã na vila da folha, o clã Uzumaki...

- Esse pivete possui duas Kekkei Genkai adormecidas? – fala Hiashi exasperado - Devemos então mantê-lo na vila como propriedade genética, e não alistá-lo em times...

- Até onde sabemos, essas Kekkei Genkais podem nunca se ativar e certamente não se ativarão sem um empurrãozinho dos riscos de uma missão. – fala Sarutobi – Por mais que me doa falar, o fato de ele poder nunca ativar uma delas seria mais desastroso que a possibilidade de perder um ninja em batalha com ou sem Kekkei Genkai.

- Entendo... – fala Hisashi – sem ninguém do clã dele para poder treiná-lo ele teria que aprender na prática...

- Mas é quase impossível que ele chegue a ativar as duas Kekkei Genkais, pois nem mesmo na época da vila do tornado os clãs Namikaze e Uzumaki conseguiram unir suas Kekkei Genkais num só ninja... Aparentemente elas se repelem até o nível da circulação de chakra no organismo. Então se por algum acaso milagroso Naruto viesse a desenvolver as duas Kekkei Genakais, talvez ele realmente formulasse uma terceira Kekkei Genkai mais poderosa que as anteriores. Agora, você tem alguma dificuldade em deixá-lo no time da sua filha Hinata e considerá-lo como um futuro pretendente ao matrimônio com ela?

- Eu relutantemente digo que não. – fala Hisashi sabendo que se o garoto conseguisse despertar metade de seu potencial ele se tornaria tão forte quanto Yodaime Hokage.

- Eu gostaria de saber apenas o que aconteceu para que Uzumaki Kushina para ela se tornar uma Nukenin? – pergunta Hisashi.

- No período do Yodandaime Suikage ela foi perseguida por caçadores da névoa que queriam acabar com os shinobis com Kekkei Genakai por ordens do Kage, depois de alguns anos de perseguição ela ficou doente e pediu asilo na Vila da Folha, Namikaze Minato se apaixonou por ela e a escondeu na vila, ela morreu no parto por causa da sua fraqueza e Yodaime morreu selando Kyuubi em Naruto. Fim da história. – fala Sarutobi.

- Com sua licença, Hokage-sama, - fala Hiashi – Estou me retirando.

Hiashi sai e olha para a Jounin que ficou apenas ouvindo a conversa entre dois dos membros mais influentes da vila, ele sabia que ela era a Jounin sensei de sua filha, mas quem ele estava enganando ele não dava a mínima para aquela garota sem talento, por que ele iria se importar de terem colocado o Jounin mais fraco para cuidar dela?

- Acho que ele não gosta de mim, Hokage-sama. – fala Kurenai depois que Hiashi estava longe.

- Como ninja nem sempre vão gostar de você. – fala o velho sabiamente – mas não importa o quão falem ou pensem mal de você não vão fazer nada a menos que pensem que você é fraco ou incompetente, e isso, eu garanto, ele sabe que você não é.

- Fico honrada com suas palavras, Hokage-sama. – fala a mulher. – Mas o que o senhor quer que eu faça com esse pergaminho?

- Como você já deve ter ouvido na história, - fala o velho Hokage –Para minha vergonha eu lutei na segunda guerra shinobi, e no último dia de guerra eu pude recuperar esse pergaminho, aparentemente é ilegível e não faz sentido, mas aparentemente ele é a explicação detalhada da Kekkei Genkai dos quatro clãs da antiga vila do Tornado, os clãs Uzumaki, Namikaze, Kaguya e Koori.

- Mas o senhor havia dito que eles não haviam deixado registros...

- Eu apenas omiti a informação dele... – fala Sarutobi – Pois esse é o único registro sobrevivente e eu o havia feito surgir convenientemente para Namikaze Minato através do meu pupilo Jyaria... Depois que ele decifrou esses registros ele ficou cada vez mais forte até se tornar a lenda que foi no passado.

- O senhor quer que eu passe esse para Naruto? – fala Kurenai – Ele não é muito novo? Não poderão roubar dele?

- Esse registro está totalmente ilegível para qualquer um que não tenha a Kekkei Genkai do clã Namikaze. – fala Sarutobi – já tentei vários especialistas, até portadores de dojutsu como Hyuugas e Uchiras, mas ninguém pode decriptar a informação... Esse pergaminho é mais seguro que todos os documentos secretos que eu possuo em minha sala.

- Então é só fazer isso chegar até ele? – pergunta Kurenai.

- De uma maneira que ele não consiga relacionar conosco. – fala Sarutobi – Ele tem que achar que achou ou que ganhou isso de alguma forma...

- Não deve ser difícil... – fala Kurenai pensando em algo.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo!


	2. Missão Rank C

**Missão Rank C**

Naruto acorda atrasado e nem tem tempo para verificar seu café da manhã e sai correndo para a academia, chegando na rua da academia ele vê uma velhinha com problemas para atravessar a rua.

- A senhora precisa de ajuda? – fala Naruto a senhora que se surpreende, mas aceita a ajuda.

- Você é tão bonzinho, meu jovem... – fala a velhinha - As carroças andam tão perigosas hoje em dia para uma senhora da minha idade...

Naruto olha para o relógio ele estava atrasado, mas não podia fazer nada.

- Essa bandana quer dizer que você é um ninja da vila, não é? – pergunta a senhora.

- Sim, hoje é o meu primeiro dia como ninja. – fala Naruto.

- Você parece forte... – fala a senhora – Um dia você poderá se tornar um grande ninja...

Nesse momento eles chegam ao outro lado da rua.

- Obrigado, meu rapaz. – fala a velhinha retirando da bolsa um pergaminho – Eu costumava usar um truque ou dois desses na época que eu queria ser uma shinobi, mas nunca consegui me formar fala a velha...

- É realmente muito difícil, eu fui reprovado três vezes...

- Eu desisti na primeira... – fala a velha – Você certamente fará melhor uso desse pergaminho que eu.

- Obrigado Oba-san. –fala Naruto correndo para tirar o tempo de atraso.

- De nada... – fala a velhinha se transformando em Kurenai. – Missão Cumprida.

Naruto chega na sala e vê que dos outros oito genis apenas dois já se encontravam ali esperando por seu sensei, eles eram Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba, nesse momento Naruto percebeu que na verdade ele não estava atrasado, mas sim adiantado e que seu relógio já havia parado de funcionar há mais de doze horas atrás e ele nem havia percebido.

Esperar pelo horário combinado não foi tão ruim para Naruto, pois, meia hora antes do horário, chegaram dois dos senseis juntos e levaram seus times para dois lugares diferentes. Já Sasuke, Shino e Sakura tiveram que esperar pelo seu sensei que aparentemente iria se atrasar.

Kurenai levou seus três genins para uma casa de chá onde, para a felicidade de Naruto que não havia comido seu café da manhã, eles puderam experimentar um chá com biscoitos enquanto faziam suas apresentações.

A primeira coisa que Kurenai notou em seu time foi à rivalidade que Naruto e Kiba demonstraram, pois isso seria bom para o desenvolvimento de ambos, a segunda coisa que ela notou foi o fato de que Hinata ficava vermelha e quase desmaiava cada vez que Naruto falava com ela e de certo modo sádico ela achou bom, pois queria esfregar isso na cara do pai dela e por terceiro ela notou os olhares impertinentes de Kiba para cima dela... Será que ele não se mancava? Um garoto igual a esse espera que eu dê alguma bola para ele?

- Agora que já estamos apresentados nós acabamos o que devíamos fazer por hoje... Amanhã nós devemos os encontrar às 7:00h em ponto na praça dos heróis da vila para iniciar um treinamento antes das missões. – fala Kurenai. – Vocês estão dispensados... Menos você Naruto.

Nesse momento Kurenai ouve o ranger de dentes de Kiba para Naruto como se ele estivesse roubando sua presa, o que fez Kurenai sorrir. Como esse garoto poderia ter uma mente tão fértil...

Quando os outros saíram, Kurenai começou a andar sendo seguida por Naruto.

- Eu notei que você tem um pergaminho antigo com você. – fala a Jounin – você está treinando com ele?

- Esse é um pergaminho que eu ganhei hoje de uma Oba-san que eu ajudei a atravessar a rua. – fala Naruto. – Eu não li o que está escrito.

- Você deveria tentar. – fala Kurenai – Pela aparência desse pergaminho deve ter alguma coisa muito importante escrita nele... Olha como ele é antigo e está bem conservado... Poderia ter aí vários jutsus poderosos...

- Verdade? – fala Naruto excitado – poderia ter algo de incrível aqui que me deixasse realmente forte?

- Até onde eu sei, poderia. – fala Kurenai parando de andar e então Naruto descobriu onde eles estavam indo, pois Kurenai parou no portão do prédio onde ficava seu apartamento. – Não fique chocado, é só uma inspeção de rotina.

- Inspeção? – fala Naruto abrindo o portão e deixando sua sensei entrar.

- Não fique alarmado. – fala Kurenai – Você vai entender quando chegarmos lá.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento de Naruto, Kurenai ficou surpreendida com o que via, o lugar parecia um chiqueiro, lixo espalhado para todo o lado misturado a roupas e artefatos ninja, as paredes estavam imundas e até o teto tinha uma mancha de alguma coisa muito esquisita.

- Bom... O resultado da inspeção é péssimo... – fala Kurenai – Um ninja de verdade não poderia viver num lugar como esse... Olha só para essa caixa de leite... a validade venceu há quase um mês... Vou falar uma coisa para você Naruto Uzumaki... Em uma semana eu vou voltar aqui e quero ver tudo limpo e a partir de agora vou fazer essas inspeções todos os meses, se alguma vez você for reprovado nessa inspeção eu vou fazer questão de te mandar de volta para a academia ninja onde você nunca mais vai voltar.

- Isso não! – fala Kurenai – Uma semana... e eu quero ver essa casa habitável. E isso não vai ser motivo para você faltar às missões.

- Sim senhora! – fala Naruto prestando continência vendo Kurenai sair pela porta.

* * *

No dia seguinte as 7:00h da manhã o time 8 estava todo reunido na praça dos heróis da vila da folha e eles partiram de lá para um campo de treinamento que era mais afastado próximo ao muro da cidade.

Ao chegarem lá eles perceberam que o lugar era cercado por tantas árvores altas que o ar era estranhamente parado e abafado, o lugar era escuro mesmo sendo 8:00h da manhã e não havia qualquer sinal de iluminação pública.

- Vamos descobrir aqui a extensão da capacidade de cada um de vocês. – fala Kurenai – Hinata, você primeiro.

A garota faz três selos ativando sua linhagem exclusiva avançada sanguínea, o Byakkugan e começa atacando com seu Junken ao estilo mais tradicional dos Hyuugas.

Kurenai mostra pouca dificuldade em evitar o Junken de Hinata e quando ela se dá por satisfeita com a demonstração que Hinata dá ela manda ela parar.

- Hinata-chan, você é demais! – fala Naruto impressionado.

- Isso não é nada para ela. – fala Kiba, - Não é mesmo Akamaru.

- Au! Au!

- O próximo é você, Kiba. – fala Kurenai

- Prepare-se para o meu incrível poder Sensei! – fala Kiba dando uma pílula de energia para Akamaru e comendo ele próprio uma. Gatsuga!

Kiba começa atacar furioso como se fosse um animal selvagem, mesmo que a professora tivesse que admitir que ele era muito melhor em combate que Hinata, ainda não representava qualquer dificuldade para ela lutar com ele e quando ela ficou satisfeita com a demonstração de poder de Kiba, ela mandou-o parar.

- Incrível! Kiba-kun. – fala Hinata.

- Quero ver você fazer melhor. – desafia Kiba a Naruto.

Kurenai não tinha muitas esperanças no desempenho de Naruto, afinal apesar de todo o potencial que Hokage-sama havia dito que ele tinha dentro de si, ele ainda era o aluno que foi pior classificado entre os alunos recém graduados, por isso foi uma surpresa quando ele fez um único selo em forma de uma cruz.

" Onde ele aprendeu isso?" – pensou Kurenai,mas ela já estava além de qualquer pensamento quando viu a quantidade de clones que ele formou na primeira tentativa, deveriam ser pelo menos 300, não 400 clones com forma física real que cercavam Kurenai em todos os sentidos, alguns deles estavam empoleirados em cima das árvores acima de sua cabeça, outros simplesmente estavam perto demais para que ela se sentisse confortável com a situação.

- Bela quantidade. – falou ela simplesmente sacando uma Kunai e pela a primeira vez partindo para a ofensiva – Vamos ver do que eles são feitos.

Os Narutos mais distantes jogavam shurikens enquanto os mais próximos tentavam lutar com Kurenai, mas em poucos segundos explodiam em fumaça.

Demorou alguns minutos até que Kurenai pudesse destruir todos e finalmente ficasse frente a frente com Naruto, que em termos de taijutsu era inferior a Hinata e que rapidamente foi derrotado.

- Muito bom. – falou Kurenai – Eu vejo que vocês têm um nível de taijutsu aceitável para o nível de genin recém formado na academia e espero que vocês tenham aprendido um pouco das habilidades um do outro e que possam cooperar em equipe a partir de agora. Eu sou uma ninja especializada em Genjutsu então pouco eu vou poder ajudá-los a evoluir em taijutsu, por isso eu peço a todos que se esforcem e treinem arduamente taijutsu e podem deixar que eu treino vocês em ninjutsu... Quanto à genjutsu eu acho que só Hinata está preparada para aprender alguma coisa, vocês dois – apontou para Kiba e Naruto – tem muito chakra, mas pouco controle sobre ele... Amanhã começaremos as primeiras missões mais assim que tivermos um intervalo irei garantir que vocês tenham um domínio de chakra suficiente para que eu possa colocar algum ninjutsu nas cabecinhas ocas de vocês.

* * *

Naruto volta para casa no fim do dia exausto, pois Kurenai fez o time fazer 100 voltas ao redor do campo de treinamento. O que tem de errado com aquela sensei? Tem cara de boazinha, mas é má pacas...

Com um selo em forma de cruz ele cria três kage bushins que o ajudam a limpar sua casa, fazia tempo que ele não fazia uma boa limpeza na casa e com certeza ele achava ótimo ter como fazer isso usando os Kage Bunshins para ajudar, fazendo isso o trabalho ficava bem mais fácil.

Já era alta madrugada quando Naruto vai finalmente dormir, cansado, mas ansioso para que o dia logo amanhecesse.

* * *

7:00h da manhã e Naruto corre ainda sonolento para o portão da vila onde deveria encontrar sua Jounin sensei e seus companheiros da equipe 8, chegando lá ele vê que era o último que faltava, mas por sorte ele ainda estava dentro do horário e não tomou nenhuma reprimenda por causa disso.

- Teremos uma semana muito atarefada. – fala Kurenai - O hokage falou que estavam a tempos com um bom número de tarefas de Rank D que ninguém pegava então ele passou para nós algumas delas... A primeira de hoje é cuidar de uma infestação de ratos...

- Ratos... –fala Kiba sorrindo – Isso vai ser fácil... Nós somos especializados nisso

- Basicamente nós precisamos ir lá e acabar com eles. – fala Kurenai – não precisa ser especialista.

- Isso aí! – fala Naruto – Aposto que eu mato mais deles que você!

- Apostado! – Fala Kiba – Valendo o que?

- Uma semana de ramem no Ichiraku. – fala Naruto.

- Fechado. Pode deixar pago que eu já estou até sentindo o sabor de ramem na boca. – fala Kiba.

- Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, vamos dar o nosso melhor! – fala Hinata tímida.

- É assim que se fala Hinata! – fala Naruto colocando as mãos no ombros de Hinata, o que quase a faz desmaiar.

Naruto, Kiba, Hinata e Kurenai andam por algum tempo para fora da vila por uma estrada rural onde encontram uma pequena fazenda com aspecto de abandonada.

Quando eles chegaram perto da casa um senhor de idade avançada se aproxima e começa a chorar.

- Vocês são os ninjas da vila da Folha? – pergunta o velho – Eu venho esperando vocês há algum tempo... Sempre que eu tenho tentado plantar ou criar algum animal nessa fazenda eu não consigo por causa da infestação de ratos... Eles aparecem em todos os lugares... Atacam minhas plantações e afugentam meus animais... Todos meus empregados me abandonaram... Eu tentei de tudo... Gatos... Veneno... Mas os ratos parecem aumentar de número a cada tentativa minha.

- Mas não parece haver rato nenhum nessa fazenda. – fala Kurenai – Só parece que é uma fazenda abandonada.

- Eu sinto o cheiro deles em todo o lugar! – fala Kiba – O fedor de ratos se escondendo em todos os cantos...

- Devem ser uma centena deles – fala Hinata ativando sua Kekkei Genkai – Não, talvez mais... São milhares de ratos escondidos em todos os cantos da fazenda.

- Isso aí vamos acabar com eles – fala Naruto se multiplicando em uma centena de clones. – Se cada um pegar uns dez nós conseguimos vencer o Kiba fácil...

- Eu também estou nessa para vencer! – fala Kiba – Vamos nessa Akamaru.

Mas nada preparou eles para o que eles veriam a seguir, pois uma multidão de ratos se levantou e começou a atacá-los como um mar em ondas, os clones de Naruto não agüentaram por muito tempo explodiram enquanto Kiba e Akamaru não tiveram nem tempo de reação.

Naruto criou clones novamente e eles o jogaram para fora do mar de ratos antes desaparecerem. No alto ele criou mais centenas de clones que pegaram cada uma grande quantidade de Shurikens e foram lançando nos ratos que foram morrendo, mas logo surgiam outros que os substituíam.

- Naruto-kun eles estão sendo invocados de alguma forma! – fala Hinata a Naruto que estava abrindo caminho no meio do mar de ratos com Kunais e Shurikens sendo atiradas do meio de seus Kage Bushins.

- Não vamos perder para ele Akamaru! – fala Kiba assim que sente que o número de ratos diminuiu - Gatsuga!

O Ataque de Kiba mata muitos ratos ao mesmo tempo e abre caminho para Naruto que chega até o ponto onde os ratos estavam saindo, o celeiro da fazenda, lá ele vê um rato diferente, ele usava roupas parecidas com roupas ninjas.

- Fui descoberto! – fala o rato.

- Você fala? – pergunta Naruto.

- Você achou que eu era o que? – pergunta o rato – Um imbecil? É claro que eu falo!

- Então faça que esses ratos parem de aparecer! – fala Naruto ao rato e deixe essa fazenda em paz.

- Você não pode entender a dor dos ratos! – fala o rato – Eles cometiam aqui um crime bárbaro contra nós!

- E o que eles faziam? – pergunta Naruto.

- Essa fazenda era antigamente a maior fornecedora de erva para gatos do mundo... – fala o rato – Milhares de gatos se alimentavam e ficavam mais fortes por causa dessa fazenda... Então nós simplesmente atacamos esses malfeitores para acabar com o estoque de nossos inimigos.

- Mas... Isso não é meio dramático? – pergunta Naruto – Vocês poderiam simplesmente pedir para que eles parassem de plantar erva de gatos aqui.

- Há... Mas isso nós não poderíamos – fala o rato – nós só podemos falar assim tão abertamente ao humano que mantém o contrato dos ratos, qualquer outra coisa iria expor os ratos ninja aos grandes países Shinobi.

- Mas você não está falando comigo agora? – pergunta Naruto

- Isso por que eu decidi que você será o próximo a assinar o contrato com os ratos. – fala o rato – Eu me chamo Rattichibi, sou um dos guardiães do contrato dos ratos e ofereço a você o contrato com os ratos.

- Mas...você pode oferecer isso assim tão fácil? – pergunta Naruto – Parece simples demais...

- O fato é que temos uma relação muito forte com isso que está dentro de você! – fala o rato – Nós sempre acompanhamos a Kyuubi por onde quer ele ela foi, éramos os olhos e ouvidos dela no mundo enquanto ela era nossa garantia de sobrevivência contra os gatos, não sei se você sabe as raposas são parentes próximas dos cães e por isso ela também nos ajudava a combater nossos inimigos que também tinham um bijuu ao seu lado... Era aquele gato infernal que enchia nossa paciência... Esqueci de perguntar seu nome...

- Uzumaki Naruto! – fala o loiro.

- Então você poderá ser o novo pactuante dos ratos se quiser, Naruto-sama.

- Sama? Me chame apenas de Naruto que está bom, além disso, vocês poderiam parar de atacar a fazenda que eu converso com o dono para que ele pare de plantar erva de gato? – fala Naruto para o rato que sobe então no seu ombro.

- Claro que podemos fazer isso, Naruto-dono. – fala o Rittichibi – Kai!

Todos os ratos, inclusive os ratos mortos somem da fazenda.

Kurenai, Kiba, Hinata e o velho aparecem e se surpreendem que Naruto esteja com um rato diferente do que tudo o que eles já viram no ombro.

- O que é isso, Naruto? – pergunta Kurenai – E por que todos os ratos desapareceram.

- É por que eu mandei-os voltar para onde eles vieram! – fala o rato.

- Esse é Rittchibi-san. – fala Naruto – Um rato-ninja... Ele quer que vocês parem de plantar erva de gato nessa fazenda e aí os ratos param o ataque.

- Três anos eu venho tentando plantar nessa fazenda e nada eu consigo nela – fala o homem chorando – se vocês quiserem eu planto qualquer coisa desde que eu possa trabalhar nessa terra que é tudo o que eu tenho nessa vida.

- Eu acho que isso resolve nosso caso. – fala Naruto para o rato.

Rittchibi faz então alguns selos com a mão e aparece um enorme pergaminho que Naruto segura com dificuldade.

- Esse é o pergaminho é o contrato dos ratos para invocação. – fala Rittchibi – é só você assinar nele com sangue e que passará a ser o próximo pactuante e o novo guardião do contrato, para invocar um rato você terá que usar os selos do javali, do cachorro, do Pássaro, do Macaco e da Ovelha, imaginar o rato que você quer convocar e ele aparecerá.

- E os ratos são fortes? – pergunta Naruto

- Existem ratos fortes especialistas em batalhas e ratos inteligentes que formulam estratégias, existem ratos que possuem venenos e doenças hospedadas em seus corpos e ratos de elementos, principalmente do fogo, você também poderá invocar hordas de ratos normais. Mas lembre-se quanto mais forte for o rato ou maior o número de ratos invocados você gastará uma maior quantidade de chakra na invocação... Se você invocar o chefe dos Ratos gastará uma quantidade absurda de chakra, mas se você invocar um rato normal quase não gastará chakra.

Naruto cortou o dedão com uma kunai e assinou o pergaminho com sangue numa parte que o rato lhe mostrou.

- Precisa colocar também suas digitais... – fala o rato - é só imitar as outras assinaturas... então, se está tudo certo, eu vou embora!

O rato então desaparece em uma nuvem de fumaça.

- Naruto, você sabe o que você acabou de fazer? – pergunta Kurenai.

- O quê? – pergunta Naruto.

- Você agora conseguiu um Jutsu de Rank A, o jutsu de invocação! – fala Kurenai – A maioria dos ninjas passam a vida toda e nunca conseguem um jutsu desses e você conseguiu ele em sua primeira missão!

- Mas isso só quer dizer uma coisa! – fala Naruto se lembrando de horas atrás – Que eu venci a aposta!

Kiba fica deprimido nesse ponto e Hinata vai consolá-lo.

- Agradeço a vocês Shinobis da folha! – fala o velho ainda chorando – Agora depois de três anos eu poderei finalmente voltar a trabalhar em minha fazenda.

- Não precisa chorar mais Oji-san! – fala Naruto.

- Eu estou chorando de felicidade! –fala o velho.

* * *

Depois daquela missão com os ratos, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata e Kurenai, realizam outras Dez missões Rank D: Limpar a classe da academia Shinobi, Resgatar o gato Tora, ajudar na colheita de uma plantação, Resgatar o Gato Tora, pintar a casa de uma velha senhora, Cuidar do jardim da cidade, Resgatar o Gato Tora, Limpar o cemitério da cidade, Passear com os cães do clã Inuzuka e recolher o lixo do rio da vila.

Nesse ponto Naruto já está de saco cheio das missões que estavam recebendo, principalmente a aparte de Resgatar o Gato Tora, e começa a gritar no escritório do Hokage.

- Eu não quero mais nenhuma missão inútil igual a essa! – fala Naruto – coloque uma missão direita para que eu faça! Como eu vou poder me tornar o próximo Hokage se só faço esse tipo de missão!

- Naruto! – grita Iruka – todos nós temos que fazer missões menores quando começamos e vocês não tem nem muito tempo que saíram da academia ninja e já estão querendo uma missão melhor?

- Calma Iruka! – fala Sandaime Hokage – Era de se esperar que eles também quisessem uma missão mais séria... Afinal nós demos para o grupo do Kakashi uma missão rank C, não foi?

- O quê? – fala Kiba sem entender – O Sasuke, o Shino e a Sakura estão fazendo uma missão rank C e nós só estamos fazendo missões rank D?

Nesse momento Sasuke e Sakura entram desesperados no escritório do Hokage acompanhados por um velho bêbado com cara de ofegante.

- Hokage-sama! – fala Sasuke em desespero – Kakashi-sensei foi capturado!

Então Sakura e Sasuke começam a explicar sobre a missão que eles passam e como Kakashi havia sido capturado no jutsu de prisão de água de Zabuza Momochi.

- Mas isso é realmente muito complicado... – fala o Hokage – E pensar que Kakashi se deixaria capturar assim tão fácil... Bem não tem jeito, não podemos perder um Jounin do nível dele agora... Temos que enviar um time para libertá-lo, mas estamos sem muitos Jounins disponíveis... Vocês podem me informar onde está Aburame Shino?

- Ele estava retornando com agente, mas nos perdemos no caminho de volta. – fala Sakura.

- Isso é mal... Mas agora não podemos nos preocupar com ele...– fala o Hokage. – Kurenai, você e seu time irão junto com Sasuke e Sakura para resgatar Kakashi. Eu acho que Gatou gostaria de expor a execução de um Jounin da folha para isso servir de lição para os demais, por isso eu acho que vocês terão algum tempo para chegar lá antes que Kakashi seja executado...

- Sim Hokage-sama!

- Recomendo uma aproximação não violenta e silenciosa, e você como usuária de Genjutsu seria perfeita para isso, além disso, eu estarei também passando a você e seu time a responsabilidade de escolta do construtor de Pontes. – fala o Hokage – por mais que Kakashi sendo um veterano é imperdoável se deixar capturar desse jeito... Ambas missões são consideradas de Rank A, e a conclusão destas bem como a localização de Aburame Shino são vitais para que não se manche o bom nome da vila da folha.

O Hokage então começa a escrever num pergaminho, ele o lacra e atira para Kurenai que o pega no ar.

- Entregue isso a Kakashi e ele entenderá minhas ordens. – fala o Hokage.

Todos então saem da sala do Hokage apressados deixando o Hokage e Iruka-sensei para trás.

- Mas Hokage-sama. – fala Iruka – Você poderia enviar outro Jounin ou mesmo uma equipe de chuins para isso... por que eles?

- Esse assunto é um tanto quanto delicado para a vila... se alguém espalhar na vila que o melhor Jounin da vila foi vencido por um Nukenin de classe A da vila adversária começarão a espalhar boatos que a vila enfraqueceu e o meu cargo estaria abalado, a segunda coisa é o fato do herdeiro do clã Aburame ter desaparecido, se o clã descobre isso eu vou ter um dos clãs mais bem comportados da vila da folha fazendo confusão na vila e, por último, temos a evolução dos alunos de Kurenai, nem parecem mais os pirralhos que você ensinava quando eram da academia, não é mesmo, Iruka.

- Principalmente Naruto, - fala Iruka – Parece que ele se tornou mais forte... Mas a personalidade dele permanece a mesma...

- Você deveria parar de ser super-protetor com eles Iruka, eles não são mais seus alunos, agora eles são ninjas de verdade...

- Como o tempo passa rápido... – fala Iruka – parece que foi ontem que eles conseguiram as bandanas e se tornaram ninjas...

- Você está começando a se sentir como eu me sinto... – fala o Hokage.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo!


	3. Missão no País das Ondas

**Missão no País das Ondas**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kurenai, Hinata , Kiba e Tazuma estavam nos portões da vila da folha já com as suas coisas arrumadas e prontos para sair em sua missão especial.

Eles não puderam ir correndo por que Sasuke, Sakura e Tazuma ainda estavam exaustos da viagem de ida e volta que fizeram por boa parte do caminho, e, até mesmo por isso, Kurenai fez mais de uma pausa no primeiro dia de caminhada.

No segundo dia de caminhada ela foi ainda mais puxada, pois eles tinham que ficar o menor tempo possível na fronteira dos países das ondas e do fogo para evitar armadilhas ou emboscadas e, graças ao faro de Akamaru e Kiba, eles puderam evitar completamente o encontro com ninjas de outras vilas chegando ocultos no país das ondas onde eles puderam ver Hatake Kakashi estendido em uma cruz com o corpo com vários sinais de tortura com uma placa no pescoço dizendo o dia e o horário de execução.

- Ele será executado amanhã de manhã – fala uma velha senhora – Eles o colocaram ai hoje pela manhã e fizeram uma grande comoção... Vão matar ele igual fizeram com Kaiza...

A senhora então sai chorosa enquanto os ninjas ficam olhando para o ninja que estava desacordado.

- Eu sinto cheiro dos insetos do Shino – fala Kiba farejando o ar – Ele não deve estar longe.

- Tomara que não tenha sido capturado. – fala Kurenai.

- Eu vou achar ele agora mesmo – fala Naruto fazendo selos com a mão e convocando um rato ninja.

– O que você quer de mim Naruto-sama... – fala o rato.

- Rickchie! – fala Naruto – Você pode pedir para os ratos da área procurarem por um garoto de óculos escuros que está se escondendo por aqui. Ele provavelmente está cercado de insetos.

- Sim, Naruto-sama! – fala Rickichie.

- Esse é um rato novo? – pergunta Hinata.

- Esse é o 207º irmão de Rittchibi, ele é o irmão mais velho de uma família de 672 irmãos ratos... – fala Naruto.

- 674! – fala Rickichie que começa a se afastar dos ninjas.

- E você decora o nome de todos eles? – pergunta Kurenai

- Se eu não decorar eles ficam furiosos. – fala Naruto – E o pior são os nomes... cada um mais esquisito que o outro...

- Depois do 100º Filho meio que faltam idéias... – fala Rickichie.

- Vamos esperar agora. – fala Kurenai – quando o rato voltar vamos resgatar Kakashi...

- Assim na cara dura? – pergunta Kiba.

- Eu os distraio com um genjutsu e Kiba, que é o mais rápido de nós liberta Kakashi. – fala Kurenai – Os outros fiquem preparados para qualquer ataque inimigo...

Uma hora depois surge Rickichie.

- Achamos ele. – fala o rato – ele está ali no segundo andar daquela torre. E está olhando para vocês agora.

- Pelo menos ele não foi capturado – fala Kurenai – Hinata você consegue vê-lo?

- Perfeitamente! – fala Hinata – Ele parece bem.

- Então eu quero que você vá até lá e traga-o de volta antes do ataque e tente evitar encontrar com o inimigo.

- Por falar em inimigo – fala o rato – tem um cara muito forte em cima daquele prédio olhando diretamente Kakashi.

- E como ele é? – pergunta Kurenai.

- Ele tem uma espada enorme e tem uma bandana cortada típica de nukenins! – fala o Rickichie que depois aponta para umas pedras logo atrás de onde Kakashi se encontrava – e tem um garoto menor mascarado escondido atrás daquelas pedras... Ele também parece forte.

- Então são apenas dois inimigos? – pergunta Kurenai – temos resgatar Kakashi sem causar muita surpresa...

- Com isso eu me despeço, boa sorte Naruto-sama! – fala o rato desaparecendo.

- Eu tenho uma idéia! – fala Kiba – Mas para isso Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura tem que ser bem rápido também...

- É isso ai... – fala Kurenai – assim como é esperado do herdeiro do clã Inuzuka!

- Assim que o Shino e a Hinata chegarem podemos começar! – fala Naruto animado.

- Mas vocês tem certeza que isso vai funcionar? – pergunta Tazuma – Eu digo... Será que eles vão cair nessa?

- Se vai funcionar ou não eu não sei... – fala Kurenai vendo Shino e Hinata se aproximando – Mas esse plano deve começar agora! Vocês dois cuidem do construtor de pontes!

Kurenai se aproxima do ninja que se escondia atrás das pedras e o ataca com um genjutsu. O ninja sem entender de onde vem o ataque simplesmente desmaia.

Seis Narutos se aproximam correndo e enquanto quatro deles dominam os seguranças, outros dois vão na direção de Kakashi.

Uma bomba de fumaça cobre a área e nesse momento chega Zabuza Momochi que ao ver a ação dos Ninjas dá um grande aceno de sua espada espantando a fumaça e vendo que Kakashi ainda estava amarrado na cruz enquanto os Narutos tinham desaparecido.

- Está vendo Kakashi! – fala Zabuza – um bando de ninjas de baixo nível é tudo o que a Vila da folha é capaz de enviar para o seu resgate. Nem valem a pena a toda a espera que eu tive...

Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura e Akamaru chegaram ao ponto de encontro com o corpo inconsciente de Kakashi onde encontraram Shino, Tazuma, Hinata e Kurenai.

- Bom... Vai levar um tempo para eles descobrirem que estão executando um clone meu! – fala Naruto – Até lá eles não vão nos perseguir.

- Precisamos de Kakashi com as mínimas condições de luta para quando eles nos encontrarem... – fala Kurenai – Não é recomendado para que nós fossemos a sua casa agora Tazuma-san existe algum tipo de lugar deserto nessa ilha onde poderíamos acampar em segredo?

- Do outro lado da ilha tem um bosque deserto. – fala o construtor de pontes – As pessoas raramente vão lá por que tem a má fama de ser assombrado.

- Esse é um local perfeito para nos escondermos por enquanto. – fala Kurenai – Eu acredito que três dias sejam o suficiente para que Kakashi se recupere o suficiente e, então, podemos voltar às atividades normais sem maiores problemas.

- Mas por que devemos esperar Kakashi-sensei se recuperar? – fala Naruto – Se a situação apertar eu posso convocar o chefe dos ratos e acabar com eles...

- Convocar um chefe de animais ninjas consome uma quantidade absurda de chakra e provoca uma destruição sem tamanho... – fala Kurenai – Você só poderá fazer isso nessa missão se eu pedir para você, e, acredite, essa está entre as ultimas opções do repertório.

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Tazuma, Sasuke, Shino, Sakura,Kurenai e Kakashi já se encontravam a dois dias escondidos e Kakashi estava quase em condições de lutar novamente contra Zabuza.

Kurenai, por outro lado, ficara encarregada de treinar os genins para que eles obtivessem a perícia mínima necessária para apoiar os Jounins na luta contra os ninjas de Gatou.

Ela obrigou eles a treinarem arduamente, primeiro ela tentou o caminhar sobre as árvores e ela ficou feliz ao ver que fizera a escolha certa, pois somente metade deles: Sakura, Hinata e Shino conseguiram de primeira enquanto Sasuke, Naruto e Kiba não conseguiram muito avanço no primeiro dia e ela decidiu deixar eles treinando subida de arvore pelos três dias.

Depois ela foi até um lago e tentou algo ainda mais avançado com aqueles três que tinham melhor controle de chakra... Andar sobre a água. Isso se mostrou bem mais difícil que subir em arvores e apenas Hinata conseguiu resultado imediatamente, principalmente pelo costume do uso da habilidade do byakkugan. Ela resolveu deixar então Sakura e Shino treinando caminhar sobre a água e levou Hinata para treinar.

- Hinata, como você tem uma grande habilidade com o controle de chakra, vamos praticar alguns genjutsus, eles podem ser realmente úteis numa luta principalmente se você conseguir pegar seu oponente desguarnecido.

Os três dias passaram rápido e quando finalmente Kakashi ficou pronto para retomar a luta contra Zabuza, eles resolveram planejar o próximo passo.

Kurenai e Kakashi, que eram os ninjas mais graduados estavam discutindo o plano de ação enquanto os outros ainda treinavam.

- Nessa altura eles já descobriram sobre o clone e estão tentando fazer uma emboscada para nós. – fala Kurenai – Não seria inteligente irmos diretamente para a casa de Tazuma... Apenas colocaríamos a família dele em risco.

- Isso é um fato. – fala Kakashi – O melhor a se fazer seria conseguir uma vantagem sobre eles, pois até onde eu sei a essa altura eles já poderiam até mesmo ter tomado a família de Tazuma como reféns.

- Isso seria um problema bem grave. – fala Kurenai – Tentaremos envolver os civis o mínimo possível.

- Eu acho que a ação mais inteligente a se tomar é seguir Zabuza até seu esconderijo e atacá-lo lá. – Fala Kakashi – Zabuza é o maior trunfo nas mãos de Gatou, sem ele os outros guerreiros poderiam ser facilmente derrotados pelos genins.

- Concordo com sua colocação e sei exatamente aqueles que estão capacitados para isso. – fala Kurenai.

Assim Shino, Naruto, Kiba e Hinata são escolhidos como rastreadores de modo que eles pudessem localizar o esconderijo de Zabuza.

Felizmente para eles, Zabuza não parecia ter tido muito trabalho para se esconder, e logo o faro de Kiba pode detectar uma cabana no meio de uma região alagada pela água do mar, com aspecto de abandonada.

- Você tem certeza que essa cabana é o esconderijo dele? – pergunta Kurenai a Kiba.

- Meu faro está me dizendo que ele está se escondendo por aqui. – fala Kiba – E tem um cheiro peculiar aparentemente feminino também.

- Aquele caçador ANBU deve ser uma mulher... – arriscou Sakura.

- Vamos ter que lidar com eles e quem mais estiver ali. – fala Kakashi.

- Devemos averiguar o número exato de inimigos antes de começar a investida. – fala Kurenai – Você poderia conferir quantas pessoas estão dentro da cabana, Hinata.

Hinata ativa seu Byakugan e olha para a cabana.

- Eu posso ver apenas duas pessoas – fala Hinata – O homem alto com a espada gigantesca que apareceu quando resgatamos Kakashi-sensei e uma mulher bem mais baixa. Parece ter minha idade...

- Se avançarmos todos contra a casa só vai alertá-los mais rápido. – fala Kakashi – Eu vou desafiá-los sozinho e vocês aparecem depois.

- Eu também vou com você. – fala Kurenai – Os outros devem ficar escondidos.

Naruto então aparece na frente da cabana e começa a gritar enquanto os outros se escondem.

- Me enfrente como um homem seu verme imprestável! – grita Naruto – Eu o grande Naruto Uzumaki irei chutar sua bunda de volta para sua vila podre.

- Não acredito que ele fez isso! – fala Kakashi a Kurenai enquanto os outros se escondem como podem.

- Ele é sempre assim... – fala Kurenai desanimada.

Uma espessa névoa sai da cabana e circula a toda a região.

- Você é mesmo um idiota! – fala Zabuza Momochi, o demônio da vila da névoa – Você veio até mim de peito aberto Hatake Kakashi e trouxe o idiota que lhe resgatou junto.

- Ei... Sua luta não com ele! É comigo! Naruto Uzumaki o futuro Hokage! – fala o garoto.

- Haku! Cale a boca desse imbecil! – fala Zabuza a seu subordinado que estava vestindo uma máscara e tinha quase a mesma altura que Naruto.

- Sim, Zabuza-sama, eu sou sua ferramenta... Use-me como quiser... – fala Haku fazendo selos com a mão e criando um grande numero de agulhas ao redor de Naruto – Elemento Água: Morte por Mil Agulhas Voadoras de Água.

Naruto então usa o Kage Bushin no Justu e se multiplica em vários de Narutos que o defendem de um golpe fatal.

- Não adianta resistir – fala Haku – Você irá morrer!

- Meu inimigo não é você! – fala Naruto – Eu não luto com mulheres!

- Que bom! – fala Haku – Eu não sou uma mulher! Elemento Gelo: Espelhos Demoníacos de Cristal de Gelo.

- Parece que você está levando isso a sério, Haku! – fala Zabuza quando vê Kakashi avançando contra ele com uma Kunai na mão e se esquiva.

Kurenai tenta alcançar Naruto, mas uma grande espada passa a sua frente praticamente cortando-a ao meio e impedindo seu caminho.

- Vocês dois vão lutar contra mim! – fala Zabuza – Não permitirei que interfiram na luta deles.

Naruto estava no meio dos espelhos contemplando que Haku surgiu em todos eles.

- Esse é meu poder final! – fala Haku – Para me tornar um Shinobi completo eu mato meu coração para que eu possa matar outras pessoas...

- Um Shinobi não precisa matar pessoas! – fala Naruto - Os Shinobis são aqueles que aceitam missões para proteger os mais fracos de pessoas como vocês.

- Palavras nobres a suas! – fala Haku – Devo gravá-las em sua lápide?

Milhares de agulhas são jogadas contra Naruto num só segundo e ele pensa que iria morrer ele sente que apenas duas lhe atingem, mesmo com os milhares sendo jogadas.

"Eu estaria de baixo de algum tipo de ilusão por causa dos espelhos?" – pensou Naruto

Mais um ataque de agulhas, mas dessa vez nenhuma agulha atinge Naruto, pois, ao invés disso, surge uma dupla diferente frente dele.

- Não vamos deixar que ninguém o machuque Naruto-kun. – fala Hinata com Byakugan ativado.

- Você deveria obedecer aos senseis, dobe. – fala Sasuke com os olhos vermelhos e uma vírgula em cada retina. – Mas graças a você meu Sharingan parece ter despertado.

Kurenai e Kakashi continuam lutando contra Zabuza que prova ser um adversário forte o suficiente para conter os dois, principalmente que eles não sabem o que acontecia dentro daquela sala de espelhos rodeada de névoa.

Naruto, vendo os dois amigos com seus dojutsus ativados e tentando lutar contra Haku ele se sente meio inútil e idiota.

Haku pulava de um lado para o outro numa velocidade impressionante que só mesmo um usuário de Sharingan poderia ver e mesmo assim imagens dela saltavam de todos os espelhos de modo que apenas um usuário de Byakugan poderia ver todos ao mesmo tempo, e assim nem Hinata e nem Sasuke, mesmo com seus dojutsus ativados podia fazer mais do que se defender dos ataques de Haku.

"Se ao menos eu pudesse ver como eles vêem e pudesse fazer alguma coisa para ajudar!" – pensa Naruto quando ele sente o tempo ficar mais lento e vê alguma coisa piscando no ar, um ponto vermelho que pisca e desaparece para surgir então outro que logo desaparece dando lugar a mais outro.

Naruto então caminha lentamente para aquele ponto vermelho e agarra-o com uma de suas mãos.

A princípio Naruto não acredita, mas ele se move atrás de Haku que parecia estar parado e segura a sua perna.

Nesse momento ele sente como se a realidade retornasse e ele sentiu que segurava algo, que para sua surpresa era a perna de Haku.

- Como? – pergunta Haku desesperado.

Naruto então segura firmemente Haku e joga contra o chão com toda sua força, que parecia ser ainda mais força que o comum.

- Que quantidade absurda de chakra é essa Naruto? – pergunta Sasuke.

- A rede de chakra de Naruto-kun ficou descontrolada e está emitindo uma quantidade de energia que eu nunca imaginei ser possível. – fala Hinata. – E isso no seu olho... É algum tipo de dojutsu?

Sasuke olha para Naruto impressionado, pois seus olhos estavam completamente azuis, não azuis como habitualmente, mas o glóbulo do olho estava azul e emitia um brilho sinistro e sua retina apresentava o formato de um "X"

Haku levanta o rosto para Naruto enquanto seu justu de espelhos se desfaz.

- Eu sou agora uma ferramenta quebrada. – fala Haku – Me mate!

Naruto então faz uma seqüência de posição de mãos e invoca um rato do tamanho de um cavalo.

- Este é Richard CXI um rato venenoso. – fala Naruto – Ele é especializado em veneno paralisante.

Haku então faz uma cara de desespero para Naruto.

- Desculpe-me mais eu não posso me permitir matar uma mulher. – fala Naruto.

- Mas eu não sou mulher... – fala Haku.

- Ainda com essa conversa? – pergunta Naruto – Richard CXI paralise-a.

O rato então começa a vomitar veneno em Haku que começa a perder o controle de seu corpo e fica estático no chão.

- Como você fez isso? – pergunta Sasuke – Você se moveu como se soubesse onde Haku estaria antes que estivesse ali.

- Eu não sei explicar muito bem. – fala Naruto enquanto sente uma quantidade de informação absurda surgir no seu cérebro, o que lhe dá uma tremenda dor de cabeça – Eu simplesmente vi por sobre o jutsu de Haku. Eu consegui analisar todos os parâmetros do Jutsu dela e vi sua principal falha.

- E qual era essa falha, Naruto-kun? – pergunta Hinata.

- É que por mais rápido que ela consiga se mover, ela só consegue se deslocar em linha reta, então descobrindo em qual espelho ela estava e para qual espelho ela iria eu poderia calcular com a velocidade dela, qual o ponto ela estaria mais vulnerável antes de ela chegar nele.

- Mas como você soube que ela era a real? – pergunta Sasuke.

- Ela era a única que jogava as agulhas da mão direita, as outras imagens refletiam invertidamente como um espelho.

- Mas como você sabia para qual espelho ela iria? – pergunta Hinata.

- Ela olhava para o espelho alguns segundos antes de pular para ele. – fala Naruto.

- Essa capacidade de análise está muito acima do meu Sharigan – fala Sasuke – E você analisou tudo isso com ela se deslocando naquela velocidade...

- Eu podia ver todas as imagens ao mesmo tempo, mas eu não podia ver mais que borrões. – fala Hinata. – Eu nunca poderia fazer nada nem parecido.

- Vamos ajudar nossos senseis. – fala Naruto cambaleando com uma tremenda dor de cabeça.

- Kiba e Shino foram ajudar eles. – fala Sasuke – Eu e Hinata viemos te ajudar enquanto Sakura protegia o velho Tazuma.

- Se Zabuza foi bom o suficiente para capturar um Jounin, ele certamente dará trabalho mesmo sendo contra dois Jounins e dois genins.

Naruto então corre em direção aos sons da luta e vê que Zabuza lutando contra Kurenai e Kakashi ao mesmo tempo, mas não vê sinal de Kiba ou Shino.

Naruto então corre em uma velocidade anormalmente alta em direção a Zabuza que não esperava que um genin conseguisse se aproximar tanto dele em tão pouco tempo.

Naruto então faz os sinais com a mão e encosta na barriga de Zabuza que devido à posição que estava não consegue se esquivar apropriadamente.

- Justsu de Invocação! – fala Naruto que logo depois se afasta com um pulo para trás.

- O que você fez comigo moleque? – pergunta Zabuza.

- Usar uma espada grande igual a essas lhe dá uma enorme vantagem tanto de força quanto alcance, mas quando alguém muito pequeno consegue ficar tão próximo de você não há como haver velocidade suficiente para bloquear pelo menos o primeiro ataque. – fala Naruto – E era tudo que eu precisava para vencer você.

- O-o quê você fez? – pergunta Zabuza sentindo algo se movendo dentro dele.

- É exatamente a distração que eu estava precisando! – fala Shino quando uma multidão de insetos aparece cercando Zabuza e o atacando todos ao mesmo tempo. – Não adianta resistir meus insetos comem chakra!

Zabuza começa a se debater e logo fica muito fraco para isso e então ele para de se mover. Haku chora silenciosamente sem poder se mover enquanto a névoa se dispersa.

Quando os insetos de Shino se afastam Zabuza estava no chão totalmente imóvel e seu corpo estava preto como se ele estivesse sido carbonizado.

- Que tipo de ataque é esse Shino? – pergunta Hinata assombrada.

- Eu me escondi na névoa com Kiba que me deu as coordenadas para que montássemos uma armadilha de insetos quando Zabuza se distraísse. – fala Shino – Assim que Naruto atacou ele eu vi uma brecha e ataquei também, mas eu não sei que tipo de reação foi essa que ele teve. Ele deveria ficar exausto por falta de chakra, mas parece que ele morreu antes de alguma doença.

Naruto então veste uma luva e abre a boca de Zabuza de onde sai um rato.

- Rinald é um rato hospedeiro de uma doença tropical rara conhecida como peste maligna. – fala Naruto

- Mas não é perigoso usar um jutsu tão mortal? – perguntou Kakashi.

- Além disso, nós queríamos apenas capturar ele e não matá-lo. – fala Kurenai

- o modo de contaminação da peste maligna é pela mordida de um rato hospedeiro e quem é contaminado fica doente rapidamente e em cerca de dois minutos fica inconsciente, começa ter febre e surgem manchas no corpo, o enfermo permanece piorando por até 72 horas antes de morrer. Existe uma única forma de cura uma erva que corta os efeitos da doença, mas parece que o ato de retirar o chakra enfraqueceu o organismo de Zabuza ao ponto de isso causar morte quase instantânea.

- Entendo... – fala Kurenai – Então foi um acidente...

Haku chorava inconsolável enquanto o rato desaparece.

- Eu sou agora uma ferramenta quebrada e sem dono. – fala Haku com dificuldade por causa da paralisia – me mate, por favor!

Haku então desmaia por causa da dor e do desespero.

- Tudo vai bem, quando acaba bem... Certifique-se de queimar o corpo para que nenhum outro rato se contamine com ele Kurenai-sensei – fala Naruto retirando as luvas e jogando sobre o cadáver de Zabuza e caindo para trás inconsciente.

Kurenai olha então para naruto e vê vários sinais de ferimentos em seu corpo, olha novamente para o resto da equipe e vê que Sasuke havia despertado a sua Kekkei Genkai e logo ele se lembra da conversa que ela presenciou entre Hiashi e o Hokage há poucas semanas atrás.

Naruto não havia sido atingido por Zabuza e essas feridas não pareciam com feridas de agulhas, não seriam essas feridas mostra que Naruto não começara a despertar sua Kekei Genkai?

Isso ela só poderia dizer depois de perguntar a Hinata e Sasuke o que aconteceu com a batalha entre aquele nukenin que estava inconsciente e Naruto.

Foi uma grande dificuldade para o grupo carregar o corpo inconsciente do companheiro de Zabuza, por que seu corpo estava coberto de veneno, de modo que quem tocasse nele ficaria paralisado, por isso eles tiveram que improvisar uma maca para transportar-lo sem ter contato direto.

Naruto também teve que ser transportado, e quando eles chegaram à casa de Tazuma toda a vila ficou assustada com o grupo que chegara.

- Estamos aqui Tsunami! – fala Tazuma chamando a sua filha – Precisamos arrumar local para eles descansarem. A partir de agora eu acho que não teremos mais problemas com os capachos de Gatou.

- Então já podemos recomeçar a construção da ponte? – pergunta a garota animada.

- Imediatamente! – fala Tazuma ajeitando seu chapéu de palha e indo em direção as casas vizinhas para espalhar as boas novas.

Naquela noite ocorreu uma grande festa naquela vila e os shinobis foram os convidados de honra, e todos compareceram menos Naruto e Haku que ainda encontravam-se desacordados.

Dois dias depois Haku acorda e percebe que está deitado ao lado da pessoa que mais odeia no mundo, ele se levanta com dificuldade e procura uma agulha, mas percebe que estava sem suas roupas habituais.

- Não precisa ficar com medo. – fala Kurenai – Zabuza será inteiramente responsável pelo incidente, com a morte dele você será considerado inocente.

- Minha vida é graças a Zabuza-sama! – fala Haku – eu morreria por ele se eu tivesse conseguido me mexer naquela hora.

- Eu não duvido disso... Afinal você é um garoto muito estranho... – fala Kurenai – A primeira vista parece uma garota...

- Aparências podem ser ilusórias. – fala Haku.

- Mas mesmo assim você surpreendeu à pobre Sakura que iria te dar um banho para remover o veneno paralisante. – fala Kurenai – Você depois poderia falar com ela para que ela ficasse um pouco menos chocada.

- Então... vocês me viram... – fala Haku corando envergonhado

- Só eu e a Sakura vimos você... – fala Kurenai – E não fizemos isso por mal, suas roupas anteriores estavam ensopadas de veneno. Você ficaria paralisado por um bom tempo.

- Eu estou em débito com vocês... Mas ainda vou matar aquele ali. – fala Haku apontando para Naruto

- A morte de Zabuza foi um acidente. – fala Kurenai – Naruto tinha a intenção apenas de deixar Zabuza doente tempo o suficiente para que ele fosse preso. Não queria a morte dele.

- Mas mesmo assim foi culpa dele! – fala Haku – Agora sou uma ferramenta quebrada sem dono, tudo por culpa dele.

- As pessoas morrem, Haku. – fala Kurenai – Alguns por acidente, outros de doença ou velhice e outros assassinados. Pela profissão que vocês tinham era mais do que esperada esse tipo de morte dele.

- Mesmo assim. – fala Haku – eu vingarei a morte de Zabuza-sama.

- Por que ao invés de trilhar o caminho da vingança, você não escolhe simplesmente mudar de dono? – pergunta Kurenai

- Para você? – pergunta Haku – Me poupe...

- Não estava falando para mim. Para ele! – fala Kurenai.

- Ele? A maior fonte do meu ódio? – pergunta Haku indignado.

- Você sabe o nome dele? – pergunta Kurenai.

- Naruto? – pergunta Haku sem lembrar direito.

- Naruto Uzumaki. – confirma Kurenai. – Esse nome não lembra alguma coisa a você?

- Uzumaki... – pensa Haku sem se lembrar.

- Vou refrescar sua memória Haku Koori, você não se lembra da história do seu clã?

- Koori... – fala Haku – Esse é o nome do meu clã que minha mãe me passou. Um dos quatro grandes clãs que praticamente desapareceram depois da segunda grande guerra shinobi.

- E você se lembra quais clãs liderava esses quatro?

- Os clãs Namikaze e Uzumaki... – fala Haku se lembrando das histórias que sua mãe lhe contava e ao mesmo tempo arregala os olhos compreendendo onde Kurenai queria chegar.

- Ele é o ultimo descendente dos Uzumaki vivo e, mesmo sem saber ainda é também o ultimo dos descendentes dos Namikaze. Matar ele é como matar alguém que você deveria servir.

- Mas como... Ele não poderia estar vivo... – fala Haku – Eles foram exterminados na guerra segunda Grande Guerra...

- Isso são apenas histórias inventadas pelos Kages do passado para encobrir o que eles fizeram. – fala Kurenai – Eles conseguiram obter uma criança de cada clã e depois essas crianças se tornaram grandes shinobis e se casaram, Naruto é fruto desse casamento.

- Então os clãs que lideravam a vila do tornado ainda vivem... – fala Haku – Eu não poderia matá-lo então. Ele é agora minha esperança de reerguer meu clã, por mais que doa a morte de meu mestre, eu não poderia matar meu principie assim que eu acabei de encontrá-lo.

- Principie? – pergunta Kurenai sem entender a reação do rapaz.

- Os Uzumaki e os Namikaze devem ser tratados como realeza pelos clãs Koori e Kagoya. Por possuir um grande senso de justiça e nobreza além de possuir uma grande quantidade de poder de luta. – fala Haku – Se ele é realmente o ultimo descendente dos dois clãs, servi-lo pelo resto da minha vida seria o maior prazer que eu teria.

Kurenai percebeu que seu plano deu certo até mais do que o esperado e sorriu de orelha a orelha, pois pelo relato de Sasuke e Hinata deram era sinal que a Kekkei Genkai de Naruto estava se despertando e aparentemente era a do clã Namikaze.

"Quem diria que teríamos outro Yondaime Hokage?" – pensa Kurenai – "Minato escondia a sua Kekkei Genkai e por isso ele subiu rapidamente de postos e foi considerado um prodígio, mas nunca chegou a montar um clã. Se o Hokage souber disso ele vai fazer de tudo que essa Kekkei Genkai não desapareça como quase aconteceu com a morte do pai dele e isso vai significar que Naruto vai poder praticar poligamia com a benção e imposição do Hokage e do conselho de anciões da vila. Será que ele está preparado para isso?"

Mais um dia dormindo e Naruto acorda como se nada tivesse acontecido. A essa altura Hinata e Haku já estavam em uma disputa de quem iria cuidar de Naruto, de modo que ele despertava inveja nos homens da casa (Isso por que ninguém ainda havia descoberto que Haku era na verdade um homem).

- Você se sente melhor Naruto-kun? – pergunta Hinata impedindo Naruto de se levantar da cama.

- Você deveria descansar Naruto-ouji-sama. – fala Haku ajudando Hinata a manter Naruto deitado – eu cuido de você.

- Eu estou bem... – fala Naruto – desde a infância eu sou assim... Depois de uma noite de sono eu fico curado de tudo.

- Mas você dormiu três dias seguidos, Naruto-kun. – fala Hinata.

- Esse é mais um motivo para me levantar. – fala Naruto que desiste de se levantar e resolve jogar o jogo de Hinata e Haku, mesmo sendo alvo dos olhares mortais dos outros homens da casa. – Ok. Façam como quiserem!

-Já está quase na hora de iniciar os trabalhos na ponte! – fala Kurenai – Enquanto Gatou estiver por ai não podemos baixar a guarda.

Sakura e Kurenai foram então seguidas por Kakashi, Kiba e Sasuke super irritados com Naruto, enquanto Shino e Hinata ficou para trás para vigiar a casa e Haku (que passou a se considerar servo de Naruto, mas ainda sim era inimigo há pouco tempo).

- Foi você mesmo que derrotou os ninjas de Gatou? – pergunta o neto de Tazuma a Naruto.

- Eu não me orgulho muito disso. – fala Naruto – Mas fui eu com a ajuda de meus amigos.

- Você deve ser realmente muito forte. – fala o garoto.

- Claro que eu sou! – fala Naruto – Afinal eu sou Naruto Uzumaki, aquele que será o futuro Hokage.

- E eu sou Inari. – fala o garoto – Prazer em conhecê-lo.

A partir daquele ponto Naruto e Inari se tornaram grandes amigos e passaram muito tempo conversando, passadas duas semanas, a ponte foi concluída e o grupo de ninjas teve que retornar a sua vila, não antes de enfrentar Gatou e um bando de mercenários baratos que ele contratou, um confronto que terminou com a morte de Gatou pelas mãos de Haku. Ninguém interferiu ou mesmo quis interferir com isso, pois todos achavam que essa foi à forma que Haku encontrou de vingar a morte de seu mestre. Afinal, antes Gatou que um deles.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo!


	4. A Primeira Esposa

**A Primeira Esposa**

Quando chegaram à vila da folha eles se dirigiram diretamente ao escritório do Hokage para reportar a confusa missão no país das ondas e ao final do relato, quando todos saiam da sala, Kurenai manteve Naruto e Haku na sala até que todos os outros saíram e ficassem apenas Naruto, Kurenai, Haku e Sandaime Hokage na sala.

- Você gostaria de falar alguma coisa a mais, Kurenai? – pergunta o Hokage quebrando o silêncio.

- Parece que o Naruto aqui andou despertando os seus poderes de Kekkei Genkai. – fala Kurenai – Eles ainda não estão em completo domínio, mas logo rumores sua habilidade começará se espalhar assim como aconteceu com seu pai.

- Como assim Kekkei Genkai? E como assim meu pai? - pergunta Naruto.

- E qual delas se manifestou? A dos Namikaze ou a dos Uzumaki? – pergunta Sarutobi.

- Aparentemente a Kekkei Genkai dos Namikaze. – fala Kurenai – Mas eu não vi pessoalmente e por isso sou suspeita para falar.

- O Ougan renasceu? – Fica Sarutobi pensativo – Isso é realmente um grande feito.

- O que vocês estão falando? – pergunta Naruto.

- Você nasceu com um poder exclusivo que poucos tem um dojutsu tão raro quanto o próprio dojutsu do criador do mundo ninja. Não há relatos históricos oficiais sobre ele, mas historiadores dizem que o Ougan, ou o olho do rei, não é uma variação de nenhum dos três jutsus oculares existentes, antes é um jutsu ocular totalmente independente. Fala-se que os usuários de Ougan adquiriam uma enorme velocidade física e mental, além de uma enorme facilidade em fuinjutsu. Eles podiam analisar as habilidades de um oponente e achar suas fraquezas apenas olhando para ele uma única vez. De todos os dojutsus é aquele com maior capacidade de análise e também o que consome mais chakra, você deve usar sabiamente o Ougan, pois ele consome muito chakra para ficar ativo e pode levar o usuário a morte por exaustão da energia vital. Se você ficou três dias dormindo, quer dizer que só daquela vez você gastou uma quantidade de chakra que demorou três dias para se produzido, muitos nunca chegam acordar depois de abusar do uso do Ougan.

- E esse dojutsu é tão incrível assim? – pergunta Naruto

- Com ele você poderá compreender qualquer língua ou código com uma facilidade incrível, com o tempo poderá saber o que as pessoas estão pensando em um processo de análise facial parecido com o que fazem alguns usuários de Byakugan, saberá sempre se uma pessoa fala a verdade, esconde alguma coisa ou mente. Poderá descobrir as fraquezas que seu oponente nem sabe que tem...

- E como eu aprendo a usar esse dojutsu? – pergunta Naruto interessado.

- Você terá que aprender tudo na prática. – fala Sarutobi – Não existem no mundo usuários conhecidos de Ougan.

- Eu sou o único? – pergunta Naruto.

- Isso foi uma herança genética única deixada por seu pai e com ela você vai poder se tornar o fundador de um novo clã na vila da folha, o clã Uzumaki-Namikaze. – fala Sarutobi – Como fundador do clã, você, suas esposas e seus filhos passarão a pertencer imediatamente ao clã, você pode escolher também pessoas que você confia e fundar casas secundárias no seu clã, nesse ponto eu sugiro que funde uma casa secundária para os Koori e una Haku no seu clã. Ele poderia abrir seu próprio clã, mas teríamos provavelmente problemas com a vila da névoa ao abrir um clã Koori aqui.

- Haku-chan gostaria de fazer parte do meu clã? – pergunta Naruto a Haku.

- Gostaria do fundo do meu coração, Naruto-ouji-sama. – fala Haku.

- Então está acertado. – fala o Hokage – Você vai receber a herança que seu pai te deixou, assim como o incentivo financeiro básico de criação de um clã da vila da Folha e assim você vai puder iniciar seu clã, mas, depois discutimos isso. Eu ficaria muito grato se você hospedasse Haku temporariamente, Naruto.

- Mas... Haku-chan é uma garota... – fala Naruto.

- Ele é homem. – fala Kurenai vendo Haku ficar vermelho – Eu já disse que eu vi com meus próprios olhos.

- Mas eu não consigo acreditar que ela é um garoto. – fala Naruto.

- É que ele é um garoto muito estranho. – fala Kurenai que recebe um olhar de reprovação de Haku.

- Então tá! – fala Naruto que sai da sala puxando Haku pelo braço – Se você está falando Kurenai-sensei.

Quando eles saem da sala Kurenai fecha novamente a porta.

- Ele vai ter que se casar para iniciar o clã, não é? – pergunta Kurenai

- Exatamente isso que eu gostaria de falar com você. – fala o Hokage – Ele provavelmente deverá ser obrigado a praticar a poligamia, pois como eu já disse esse dojutsu é muito importante para a vila, além disso, como ele é descendente dos Uzumaki seus filhos tem 25% de chance de nascer com a Kekkei Genkai dos Uzumaki. A maioria dos clãs vai querer um pedaço dele, vai ser uma luta infernal.

- Eu já esperava alguma coisa assim. – fala Kurenai. – Mas o mais importante agora será determinar quem vai ser a primeira esposa dele. Ela vai ajudá-lo a liderar o clã e será a responsável legal pelo clã até que ele alcance a idade que ele possa liderar o clã sozinho.

- E conhecendo a ficha dos ninjas da vila me restam três candidatas. – fala Sarutobi – E a isso vem o motivo de eu querer falar com você sobre isso. Você é a candidata numero um.

- Eu? Por isso eu não esperava... – fala Kurenai.

- A posição de primeira esposa deve ser escolhida entre as ninjas mais graduadas da vila. Que em ordem elas seriam:

Tsunade dos Sanin, que atualmente se encontra fora da vila, além de estar fora da idade para casamentos;

Tsumi, que já é líder de clã e o que causaria problema com outros líderes;

Shizune, a aprendiz de Tsunade que também está fora da vila;

Você, Kurenai, que foi a Jounin com melhor aceitação do conselho;

Yugao, que é uma Jounin e faz parte da ANBU;

Anko, que é uma Jounin especializada em interrogatório.

Hana, que é uma Jounin especializada em rastreamento e já pertence a um clã e, por isso, é inadequada ao cargo de primeira esposa.

Depois da Hana nenhuma outra mulher seria considerada apta para a função.

Kurenai ficou de abismada de como todas as coisas conspiravam na direção dela. Ela nunca esperava que uma coisa dessas pudesse acontecer com ela e muito menos assim tão bruscamente. Para ela, que nunca teve planos de se casar e constituir família, a idéia de ter um marido dividido por muitas mulheres não lhe agradava muito, mas uma coisa lhe passou rapidamente pela sua cabeça algo como uma luz ou uma lembrança que a fez mudar de idéia.

- Hokage-sama pensou nisso tudo desde o começo? – perguntou Kurenai – Era o desejo de você me fazer à primeira esposa de Naruto desde o começo?

- Era. – fala o Hokage – Não temos atualmente ninguém mais bem capacitada quanto você.

- Se for de desejo do conselho que eu me torne a primeira esposa, assim o farei. – fala Kurenai - Mas eu me reservo ao direito de assessorar ao Naruto na escolha das outras esposas e intervir se for necessário. Conheço ele bem o suficiente para saber que não conseguiria recusar qualquer proposta de casamento, e, por mais que eu ache que essa Kekkei Genkai é importante para a vila, eu não acho ideal que Naruto pratique poligamia com mais da metade das mulheres da vila.

- Como primeira esposa você terá esse direito. – fala Sarutobi – Acho que devo chamar isso até de dever. Você tem alguma indicação para segunda esposa?

- Hinata Hyuuga. – fala Kurenai sem pestanejar.

- Você sabe o quanto Hiashi ficaria ofendido. – fala Sandaime – Eu acho que ele ainda não se recuperou totalmente daquele episódio anterior.

- Mas eu posso garantir que isso não é apenas do meu interesse, se eles continuassem juntos no mesmo time como vinha acontecendo eles eventualmente acabariam juntos, principalmente por causa dela.

- Ela já gosta dele? – pergunta o Hokage – isso certamente acelera as coisas... Eu vou comunicar isso a Hiashi imediatamente. Não deve ser tão difícil para ele, pois eu soube que ele planejava torná-la membro da família secundária se não conseguisse casá-la até o final do ano.

- Eu fico ainda mais satisfeita em fazê-la segunda esposa depois de ouvir isso. – fala Kurenai – ela não merece isso.

- O Time 8 provavelmente terá que ser modificado – fala o Hokage – como a lei da vila proíbe times com integrantes amarrados a laços sanguíneos diretos ou de casamento, Naruto será realocado com outro time.

O Hokage começa a olhar a lista de times disponíveis quando ele vê uma possibilidade.

- Naruto deverá ir para o time 10, onde terá como companheiros Maito Gai, Rock Lee e Hyuuga Neji. E Ten Ten passará para o Time 8. É prudente que Naruto não fique em nenhum time com mulheres, pois ele poderia eventualmente acabar casando com ela e teríamos que realocar novamente ele de time, além disso, pelo que você me disse Naruto não é muito bom em Taijutsu e esse time é especializado em taijutsu, o que fará muito bem a ele.

- E quando essas mudanças vão entrar em vigor? – pergunta Kurenai.

- Logo após o exame Chuin. – fala o Hokage – Após esse evento devemos realizar os casamentos e a realocação de times. Fazer isso antes prejudicaria os dois times, uma vez que a competição incluirá trabalho em equipe.

- E quando acontecerão os Exames? – pergunta Kurenai.

- Daqui a duas semanas. – fala o Hokage – A indicação dos times que participarão será amanhã. Logo enviarei um ANBU para comunicar os demais Jounis-senseis sobre isso.

Kurenai andava pelas ruas da Vila da Folha em direção ao apartamento de Naruto, se tudo isso iria realmente acontecer ela tinha que garantir que Naruto realmente saiba do que está acontecendo e entenda sua nova situação atual.

Quando ele chega no apartamento ela o vê impecavelmente limpo e isso a surpreende dado as suas vistas anteriores e dado o tempo que Naruto ficou afastado dele.

- Kurenai-sensei! – fala Naruto ainda com uma vassoura na mão vendo que a Jounin já estava dentro da sua casa como ela sempre fazia nas inspeções surpresa. – Eu acabei de deixar tudo limpo.

- Eu vejo que você aprendeu a sua lição de limpeza e organização. – fala Kurenai – Você vai ser um ótimo marido quando ficar mais velho.

- Er... Na verdade Kurenai-sensei tem uma coisa que eu quero te perguntar... – fala Naruto – Quando o Hokage-Jiji falou sobre fundar um novo clã ele disse alguma coisa sobre que minhas esposas e filhos iriam fazer parte dele, mas eu acho que é estranho ele falar em esposas... Como eu poderia me casar mais de uma vez?

- Você não entendeu Naruto? – fala Haku que aparece de dentro da casa vestindo uma roupa laranja de Naruto que, estranhamente, não o deixava mais masculino. – Isso quer dizer poligamia.

- Poli- o quê? – pergunta Naruto.

- Poligamia quer dizer que um homem pode casar com várias mulheres. – fala Kurenai – E no caso de fundação de um novo clã por causa de uma nova ou rara Kekkei Genkai , isso pode ser permitido.

- E o Hokage acha que isso vai acontecer? – pergunta Naruto.

- Na verdade ele já está marcando os casamentos. – fala Kurenai. – Já marcou dois.

- Mas e se ele escolher alguém estranho e que eu não goste. – fala Naruto.

- Ele ainda não fez nada disso. – fala Kurenai – Ou você acha que eu e a Hinata somos estranhas?

- Vo-você e a Hinata-chan? – fala Naruto surpreso.

Kurenai então puxa Naruto para mais próximo e agarra-se firme a ele.

- E você vai ser forçada a se casar? – pergunta Naruto.

- Na verdade eu poderia recusar. – fala Kurenai no ouvido de Naruto – Mas então eu pensei em uma coisa.

- Que coisa? – pergunta Naruto curioso.

- Que se você tiver metade da beleza que seu pai tinha, eu não me importo de dividir você com 100 ou mesmo 200 mulheres desde que eu tenha o meu pedaço de você.

Naruto engole seco.

- Você ainda pode escolher outras noivas. – fala Kurenai – Mas lembre-se que eu sou a primeira esposa e você deve me consultar antes de fazer sua escolha. Você possui uma Kekkei Genkai magnífica e tal, mas eu não posso deixar você escolher qualquer garota ao seu bel prazer. Por mais bonito que você venha a se tornar isso não é desculpa de escolher garotas contra a vontade delas.

- Eu nunca faria isso. – fala Naruto – Mas... Eu realmente gostaria de que a Sakura-chan se casasse comigo... Eu sempre gostei muito dela.

- Eis um pedido difícil. – fala Kurenai – Eu vou perguntar a ela o que ela acha, mas eu não quero que você se anime muito... Ela pode ser dura na queda. Ela é uma das capitãs do fanclube do Sasuke... Claro que você conseguiria o casamento se pedisse ao conselho, mas você acabou de me dizer que não forçaria nenhuma garota, ou você vai voltar atrás com sua palavra?

- Eu não volto atrás com minhas palavras! – fala Naruto – Se Sakura-chan não se sentir feliz ao meu lado é melhor que ela fique ao lado de outra pessoa!

- Isso sim são palavras de um verdadeiro homem. – fala Kurenai. – Você gostaria de casar com mais alguém além dela?

- Com Haku-chan?

- Ele é homem e pelas leis do país do fogo dois homens não podem se casar! – fala Kurenai – Mas se você quiser fazer coisas esquisitas com esse ai ninguém vai te impedir. Tem um monte de ninja que faz isso por ai e ninguém liga. Mais alguma?

- Meu leque de conhecimento de garotas está ficando meio curto...Talvez a Ayame?

- Ayame Ichiraku? – pergunta Kurenai – Essa tem muito potencial... Vou falar com ela.

Kurenai então dá um beijo no rosto de Naruto e sai do apartamento.

- Você queria mesmo casar comigo Naruto-oiji-sama? Se eu fosse uma garota você realmente casaria comigo? – pergunta Haku.

- Eu não queria que você ficasse mais longe de mim. – fala Naruto emocionando Haku. – Mas eu não sei que coisas esquisitas eram essas que a Kurenai-sensei estava falando.

Haku já não estava mais nesse plano de tão extasiado que se sentia.

Assim que saiu do apartamento de Naruto, Kurenai caminha pelo meio da rua pensando nas possibilidades, Naruto seria provavelmente obrigado se casar pelo menos com umas cinco esposas... Se ela conseguisse convencer Ayame sobrariam apenas mais duas esposas que provavelmente iriam partir de propostas dos clãs. Se ao menos ela conseguisse convencer Sakura... Seria realmente uma missão tão improvável de ser realizada com sucesso que seria quase impossível conseguir.

Kurenai então para em frente a barraca de ramem do Ichiraku, a essa altura Kurenai já sabia da importância de Ichiraku e Ayaneme na vida de Naruto e achava que a essa altura, devido a urgência dos fatos, essa seria uma decisão das mais acertadas.

Kurenai entra na barraca onde é atendido com o mesmo atendimento caloroso que Ichiraku sempre faz para seus clientes.

- Boa Tarde, Kurenai-san. – fala o homem – Vejo que vocês já retornaram de missão,mas o Naruto ainda não veio aqui, se você estiver procurando ele.

Kurenai olhou em volta e viu que a barraca estava vazia.

- Eu não vim hoje procurar Naruto. – fala Kurenai – Antes eu vim cumprir um pedido dele, mas antes eu vou contar uma coisa a vocês que é um grande segredo da vila.

Kurenai então contou toda a verdadeira história de Naruto, o que deixou o senhor e a garota chocados.

- Eu já sabia que aquele gaki era filho do Yondaime. – fala Ichiraku.

- Sabia? – pergunta Ayaname assustada.

- Como você descobriu? –pergunta Kurenai.

- Minato-kun era um dos melhores fregueses do meu pai. – fala Ichiraku – e mesmo depois da morte de meu pai ele continuou vindo aqui. Eu também conhecia a mãe de Naruto. Aqueles dois tinham uma coisa em comum... Eles realmente adoravam ramem e foi bem aqui nessa barraca que eles se conheceram.

- Eu não sabia disso... – fala Kurenai.

- Mas por que você me contou sobre toda essa história? – pergunta Ichiraku – Digo... Se ela é um segredo da vila e eu também não entendi essa história de 2ª Guerra Ninja, da vila do tornado.

- O fato é que Naruto despertou a sua linhagem exclusiva, sua Kekkei Genkai, o que lhe dá condições de se tornar um líder de um novo clã.

- Eu sabia que algum dia esse moleque iria conseguir ser grande igual era o pai dele... – fala Ichiraku – Líder de um clã? Isso é realmente algo para se comemorar... Você quer que nós façamos uma festa surpresa para ele?

- Não é bem isso... – fala Kurenai – o fato é que para um novo clã com uma Kekkei Genkai tão rara e poderosa quanto a dele a vila da folha lhe dá certas condições exclusivas...

- E estas seriam? – pergunta o Ichiraku sem entender.

- Ele poderá praticar poligamia.

- Poli- o quê? – pergunta Ayaname enquanto Ichiraku faz uma cara de assustado.

- Aquele cara tem realmente muita sorte! – fala Ichiraku emocionado. – Um grande cara... Ele merece...

- Bem... No dia de fundação do clã com essas condições especiais ele é obrigado a se casar com pelo menos 5 mulheres... – fala Kurenai – É uma garantia que sua Kekkei Genkai será passada para pelo menos um descendente.

- Então vamos ter que organizar uma festa de casamento! – fala Ichiraku animado.

- E o Hokage já decidiu duas das cinco esposas. – fala Kurenai – As outras três ficariam para que o conselho escolhesse entre os clãs ninjas mais poderosos.

- Casamentos políticos? – pergunta Ichiraku – Isso é mal... Vão obrigar Naruto a se casar com mulheres que nem mesmo o conhecem...

- Mas o Naruto pode interferir e escolher qualquer uma mulher da vila para ser esposa dele antes que o conselho faça as escolhas. – fala Kurenai.

- Ele não é exatamente popular entre as mulheres. – fala Ichiraku – Isso não é bem uma vantagem...

- E se eu dissesse que ele escolheu sua filha para ser sua terceira esposa? – pergunta Kurenai tentando parecer casual.

- O-o quê? – pergunta Ichiraku quase enfarando.

- Logicamente, por causa do poder que ele receberá como líder de clã ele poderia forçar o conselho de anciões para aceitar sua escolha e o casamento seria feito da mesma maneira. – fala Kurenai – Mas ele me disse que nunca forçaria ninguém a se casar com ele, tanto que as duas que foram escolhidas pelo Hokage foram praticamente voluntárias para o casamento.

- E por que minha filha? – pergunta Ichiraku – Por que não você?

- Eu serei a primeira esposa. – fala Kurenai – Eu fiz a minha escolha e espero que Ayaname possa também fazer a sua.

Os dois olham para Ayame.

- Você gostaria de casar com Naruto mesmo sabendo que haverão outras esposas? – perguntou Ichiraku sabendo que ela tinha uma queda por Naruto . – Ninguém vai te obrigar a isso e eu não vou te impedir, se você quiser... Naruto é um bom rapaz apesar de tudo... Não é culpa dele essa confusão toda.

- Eu gostaria. – fala Ayame – Eu gostaria de me tornar esposa de Naruto-kun mesmo que eu tivesse que dividi-lo com outras.

Ichiraku pareceu um pouco insatisfeito com a resposta de sua filha, mas respirou fundo e colocou novamente um sorriso no rosto.

- Então não se pode fazer mais nada... – fala Ichiraku – Você pode avisar, a quem quer que seja necessário, que Ayaname será a terceira esposa de Naruto. Teremos uma grande festa... Quando será o casamento?

- Depois do Festival do Exame Genin que ocorrerá por volta de um mâs. – fala Kurenai.

- Um mês? – pergunta Ichiraku – Está muito em cima... Temos muitas coisas a se preparar e pouquíssimo tempo pela frente...

- Não se importe com o tempo e com dinheiro. – fala Kurenai – A vila da folha estará pagando tudo e estará disponibilizando pessoal para fazer todas as tarefas. Farei questão de lembrar-se de você para o Hokage, afinal é o casamento de Naruto, não pode faltar ramem...

Kurenai prosseguiu em seu caminho até que encontrou no meio da vila onde ele avistou uma dupla de garotas, as capitães do fanclube do Sasuke: Ino Yamanaka e Sakura Haruno.

- Sakura é com você mesmo que eu gostaria de falar. – fala Kurenai ainda pensando no que deveria falar, pois, ao contrário de Ichiraku e Ayaname que era perfeitamente confiáveis, ela não confiava totalmente em Sakura e Ino para lhes dizer todo o segredo de Naruto, um segredo que nem mesmo Naruto sabia completamente.

- O que você gostaria de falar comigo, Kurenai-sensei. – fala Sakura.

- Eu sei que Naruto gosta bastante de você... – fala Kurenai

Nesse momento Sakura fez uma cara de desgosto

- E que você gosta realmente do Sasuke, mas eu estava pensando... Você não gostaria somente dele por que ele é rico e tem bastante habilidade nata? Tipo assim e se o Naruto pudesse se tornar tão rico e conseguisse uma Kekkei Genkai ainda mais poderosa que o Sharigan, você não mudaria seu conceito sobre ele e se casaria com ele ao invés de Sasuke?

- Coisas assim não acontecem... – fala Sakura.

- Mas digamos que acontecesse... – fala Kurenai.

- É claro que não! – fala Sakura – Em primeiro vem Sasuke-kun, em segundo vem Sasuke-kun e em terceiro, e não menos importante, vem Sasuke-kun. Meu coração só tem lugar para um! Ainda mais se for aquele baka inútil do Naruto...

- Mas Sasuke nunca demonstrou nenhum tipo de afeto por você e Naruto ama você... Mesmo assim você não mudaria de idéia.

- Eu nunca mudaria de idéia. – fala Sakura – nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça na minha vida eu vou me casar com Sasuke-kun!

- Entendo...

- Sasuke-kun está em outro nível. – fala Sakura – Não é mesmo Ino?

- Bom... a Kurenai-sensei está certa até certo ponto. – fala Ino – Sasuke-kun é muito distante e quase inalcançável... Se Naruto ficasse assim tão forte e talvez um pouco mais esperto eu não me importaria realmente de me casar com ele... Afinal ele é até um pouco bonitinho...

- O que foi isso Ino! – fala Sakura – Você abandonaria Sasuke-kun por isso? Então parece que eu é que realmente mereço o coração dele!

- Eu mereço muito mais que você sua testuda! – fala Ino se recompondo – Eu só estou cansado de esperar que ele me escolha... Só isso...

- Ino-porca-chan!

As garotas começam então a brigar enquanto Kurenai estão abriu um sorriso e se afasta das duas capitães do fanclube do Sasuke. Ela havia atirado no que viu e acertado no que não viu...

Certamente os Yamanakas também enviarão uma representante para tentar casar com Naruto... Quem sabe ela não poderia soprar uma pista para Inoichi, ele era um dos homens mais inteligentes da vila e pegava as coisas no ar, isso seria somente para e garantir que as coisas acontecessem como deviam.

Naquela mesma tarde, Kurenai passou na sala do Hokage para informar da escolha de Ayame como terceira esposa.

- Bem na hora! – fala o Hokage ao ver Kurenai ao entrar na sala do Hokage e se deparar com ninguém menos que Tsumi Inuzuka que encara Kurenai com um olhar mortal antes de sair do escritório batendo a porta atrás dela.

- Eu acho que ela reagiu melhor à notícia que eu imaginei. – fala o Hokage – Casar Naruto com ela significaria o mesmo que unir o dojutsu de Naruto ao clã Inuzuka e não é esse meu objetivo... Alteraria a balança de poder da vila... Causaria muitos problemas com os outros clãs... Outros Clãs iriam exigir compensações e iria ser um caos... Mas o que eu lhe devo a visita num momento tão oportuno?

- Eu gostaria de informar que a terceira esposa de Naruto será Ayaname Ichiraku. – fala Kurenai – Tanto Naruto quanto Ayaname estão de acordo com isso.

- Isso não pode ser impedido. – fala o Hokage – A reunião emergencial do conselho e dos principais líderes dos clãs deverá se iniciar em poucos minutos para fazer o anúncio da formação do novo clã. Inclusive Hiashi já foi comunicado do casamento e aceitou os termos de bom grado. Eu gostaria que você também participasse da reunião.

- Mas eu não sou integrante de nenhum dos grandes clãs. – fala Kurenai.

- Ainda não. – fala sarutobi – Mas como Naruto ainda não tem cabeça para cuidar dos assuntos do clã, eu acredito que você possa ser vista desde já como responsável legal por ele, uma vez que será a primeira esposa e a líder em exercício do clã enquanto ele não completar a idade necessária.

- Entendo... – fala Kurenai – farei o melhor possível Hokage-sama.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo!


	5. Indicações Para o Exame Chuin

**Indicações Para o Exame Chuin**

Kurenai se encontrava sentada junto aos líderes de clã em um auditório enquanto o Hokage e os três conselheiros seniores da vila se sentavam em uma enorme mesa no centro.

- Eu trago a conhecimento de vocês que uma nova Kekkei Genkai foi desperta na vila. – fala Sarutobi – Uma Kekkei Genkai rara do passado que não possui muitos registros escritos e que pode ser considerada uma Kekkei Genkai nova devido à falta de registros confiáveis, ela é um dojutsu conhecido como Ougan.

- Dá um tempo! – fala Shikaku, o líder dos Nara e pai de Shikamaru – Nunca se comprovou a existência do Ougan.

- Eu mesmo vi usuários de Ougan lutando na 2ª Guerra Shinobi – fala Sarutobi – E, mais recentemente, houve um grande usuário de Ougan aqui nesta vila. Seu nome era Namikaze Minato.

- Yondaime-sama? – pergunta um dos líderes de clã sem entender.

- Isso mesmo, Yondaime Hokage era um usuário de Ougan e por isso é parte do motivo de sua força. – fala Sarutobi – Aquele que despertou esse dojutsu foi aquele que é conhecido por todos como Naruto Uzumaki.

- O garoto Kyuubi? –pergunta um dos líderes.

- O filho de Yodaime Hokage. – fala Sarutobi irritado – Mas eu não preciso dizer que esse é um segredo da vila que está sendo decretado imediatamente.

Nesse momento os líderes de clã ,que ainda não conheciam a história, ficam perplexos.

- Será criado então um novo clã. – fala Sarutobi – O clã Uzumaki-Namikaze e ele será destinado a proteção dos portadores de Ougan da vila da folha e, como só temos um portador de Ougan na vila da folha e provavelmente no mundo ninja, eu e os conselheiros Seniores nos reservamos o direito de permitir a prática da poligamia para fim de proteger essa Kekkei Genakai rara e ameaçada de extinção.

Nisso um dos membros do conselho se levantam.

- Eu sou o representante do Clã Uchira. – fala o representante de clã – Eu represento os interesses deles, ou mais especificamente de Sasuke Uchira, como ultimo dos Uchiras da vila da folha. Eu gostaria de saber por que os Uchiras, um clã renomado, tradicional e com um dojutsu de valor inestimável não recebeu o mesmo tratamento que este novo clã está para receber.

- No caso do clã Uchira, da mesma forma que eles estão ameaçados de extinção, eles também são responsáveis pela sua própria extinção uma vez que um nukenin dos Uchiras foi o responsável pelo assassinato de todo o clã. Ao levarmos o caso para o Daymao ele nos aconselhou que o retorno do clã Uchira a proporção original deveria ser feito gradualmente enquanto houvesse o risco de ataque do traidor. Um clã com poucos ninjas poderia ser facilmente protegido enquanto vários seriam de grande dificuldade. Esses mesmos procedimentos serão tomados com o clã Uchira assim que for provada a captura ou morte de Uchira Itashi. Além disso, esse conselho já está cansado de emitir notificações quanto à necessidade do ultimo herdeiro dos Uchiras de escolher uma noiva, mas, até agora, não obtivemos resposta. Se o herdeiro dos Uchiras não se sentir capacitado para essa escolha nós membros do concílio estaremos fazendo essa escolha por ele. Alguma pergunta mais?

Kurenai contem-se para não rir da cara de pateta que o representante dos Uchiras fez e ao olhar para o lado ela viu que muitos outros líderes de clã faziam a mesma cara.

- Sem mais perguntas. – fala o representante do clã Uchira se sentando.

- O fato é que, pela tradição da vila da folha, em casos como esses, o portador da Kekkei Genkai deve fazer casamento com no mínimo cinco esposas, todas habitantes da vila da folha, ninjas ou civis. Naruto Uzumaki ou Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze como ficará conhecido após a fundação do clã, já obteve três dos cinco contratos mínimos necessários para casamento e, tendo em vista a proximidade do exame Chuin, no qual ele participará, a fundação do clã deve ser atrasada em um mês, os dois outros contratos de casamento devem sair através de propostas feitas diretamente a mim e aos conselheiros que serão encaminhadas a apreciação da outra parte interessada.

Nesse momento os líderes dos clãs começaram a discutir entre si com uma animação fora do comum. Um dos líderes de clã mais exaltado se levanta.

- Se já foram aceitas três propostas de casamento, já foi acertado quem será a primeira esposa. – fala o líder de clã – Qual clã ela pertence?

- Ela não pertence a nenhum clã ainda. – fala o Hokage – Mas foi qualificada por mim e pelo conselho como a melhor para a posição.

- E quem seria essa? – pergunta o líder de clã.

- Kurenai Yuuhi – reponde o Hokage – E, por sinal, ela está agora em nossa audiência, representando os interesses do futuro clã.

Kurenai sentiu receber olhares de todos os líderes de clã ao seu redor e sorriu como se nada tivesse com aquela bagunça toda.

* * *

Naruto estava aproveitando seu período de descanso após a missão do país das ondas sem saber que paralelamente os líderes de Clã da vila brigavam para resolver seu futuro numa batalha furiosa político-diplomática.

Ele sacou então da bolsa os seus pergaminhos que ele usaria para treinamento, atualmente seu controle de chakra não era muito bom, uma vez que ele apenas conseguira completar o treinamento de escalada em árvore e não havia nem começado a treinar andar sobre as águas, mas uma coisa lhe chamou atenção, era o pergaminho que aquela velha senhora havia lhe dado no dia que ele se tornara genin, no fim ele não servira para nada, pois nada o que havia escrito nele fazia sentido, mas ele então se lembrou do que o Hokage havia falado em sua sala sobre as habilidades do Ougan e resolveu pô-las a prova.

Ele tentou se concentrar da mesma maneira que ele fez quando ele lutava com Haku e para sua surpresa ele conseguiu finalmente ler o pergaminho.

"Nesses dias inquietos dessa terra esquecida, depois de séculos de peleja, foi finalmente instituída a paz entre os clãs Uzumaki e Namikaze. Nossos clãs, que parecem se rejeitar até em nível celular, parecem ter conseguido finalmente esquecer suas diferenças graças a um casamento entre os clãs, esse acordo de paz selado com uma cerimônia matrimonial entre os futuros líderes de clã parece selar o destino dessa nova era Shinobi que vivemos uma vez que os clãs antigamente nômades estão começando a se fixar e cada vez fica mais restrita conseguir se deslocar sem ser alvo de um massivo número de clãs."

Naruto continua então a ler o pergaminho e se surpreende ao ver que esse pergaminho contava na verdade a história de dois clãs, os Namikaze e os Uzumaki e como eles evoluíram ao longo da história.

"Após a terceira tentativa infrutífera de obtenção de terras com um Daymao, nosso clã chegou até um vale promissor oculto no meio da montanha escarpada onde os ventos ferozes castigavam a parte externa das rochas na maior parte do dia, perfeito para defesa de ataques externos. O nome da nova vila que será instalada será conhecido como vila do tornado em alusão tanto a instabilidade do clima ao redor da vila quanto à habilidade do clã Uzumaki."

Naruto continua lendo as histórias da vila do tornado e aprende muitas coisas sobre o Ougan, como a maneira que se ativa, os poderes obtidos através dele e algumas limitações que os usuários de Ougan descobriram dele, ele também ouviu falar do Tatsumaki, a Kekkei Genkai do clã Uzumaki.

"O clã Namikaze e o clã Uzumaki se completam no seu nível mais elementar. Enquanto os Namikazes possuem os olhos mais experientes, os Uzumakis possuem os corpos mais bem preparados, porém por mais que uma união de Kekkei Genkais seja desejável nunca houve alguém que pudesse dominar as duas Kekkei Genkais, pois os filhos de uma união entre os clãs possuíam a Kekkei Genkai de um ou de outro, mas nunca a Kekkei Genkai dos dois. Por mais que queiramos encontrar a paz através de nossas ações, nossos corpos continuam se rejeitando mutuamente."

Naruto passou a noite toda lendo o pergaminho e vendo a fascinante história dos clãs que seus ancestrais pertenciam. Ele aprendeu também sobre o clã de Haku, o Koori, que era um clã que servia ao clã Namikaze e o clã Kaguya que servia ao clã Uzumaki. Depois de horas a fio de leitura do pergaminho Naruto reparou que não tinha chegado à metade dele, mas a manhã já se encontrava alta no céu, então ele decidiu deixar o restante da leitura para mais tarde, pois ele não conseguia mais segurar o sono e ali mesmo no sofá onde estava adormeceu.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte metade da cidade já sabia sobre a criação do novo clã, mas a maioria desconhecia algumas particularidades como quais são os integrantes do mesmo e qual é a Kekkei Genkai do novo clã. Kurenai estava se divertido com as propostas de casamento que ela recebeu dos mais diversos clãs da vila da folha. A pilha de folhas lotava uma enorme caixa que ela recebeu em casa. Kurenai sabia que teria que peneirar esses pedidos e achar os mais decentes para que Naruto pudesse escolher dois deles. Até aquele momento ela havia separado cinco propostas de casamento promissoras das mais de 1000 que ela havia recebido. Aparentemente praticamente cada mulher civil ou ninja solteira havia feito uma solicitação de um contrato de casamento. Kurenai ficou surpresa com alguns nomes que surgiram, pois até mesmo alguns homens haviam feito propostas.

- Aff... – reclama Kurenai olhando as propostas após detalhada análise – Essa vila não vai pra frente assim... Apenas cinco propostas decentes? E agora eu ainda tenho que saber se essas propostas não partiram de alguém quem que está pressionando elas ou foram espontâneas.

Kurenai olha novamente para as propostas e começa a repetir os nomes das candidatas.

"Parece quem precisava soltar aquela pista par Inoichi colocar o nome da filha dele na candidatura pelo cla Yamanaka. O clã simplesmente mandou propostas de casamento para Naruto vindas de todas as mulheres solteiras em idade fértil..." - pensava Kurenai.

- Anko, Ino Yamanaka, Hana Inuzuka, Ten Ten e Yugao. – fala Kurenai para si mesma – Apenas duas delas vêm dos clãs da vila e, por mim, Naruto poderia escolher qualquer dupla ou mesmo todas elas que não teria problema... Afinal na visão da vila quanto mais, melhor.

* * *

Naruto acorda e vê que de alguma maneira havia chegado à cama e estava confortavelmente aconchegado entre as cobertas quando olha para o lado ele vê que Haku estava deitado dormindo ao lado dele em sua cama.

Se não fosse pelo fato de que Kurenai houvesse falado que Haku era um garoto e que Haku tivesse confirmado a historia toda, Naruto estaria pensando agora que Haku era uma mulher.

- Como você pode ser homem, se você e mais gatinha que Sakura-chan? - se pergunta Naruto passando as mãos nos cabelos de Haku que estava adormecido.

Naruto sai da cama com cuidado para não acordar Haku e vai para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã. Ele esperava que Haku pudesse gostar de Ramem instantâneo, por que era a única coisa que existia de comer naquela casa e era o único café da manha que Naruto já comeu desde que se entende por gente.

Haku não demora muito para acordar e quando chega a cozinha pega seu copo de ramen instantâneo e o come com voracidade.

- Hoje provavelmente teremos o dia livre. - fala Naruto – Teremos um ou dois dias livres por causa daquela missão longa no pais das ondas.

Naruto então leva Haku para um passeio pela vila e eles acabam parando num campo de treinamento mais afastado da vila, era um bosque com um lago logo no final.

- Naruto-Ouji-sama... - fala Haku ansioso – Eu gostaria de ver mais uma vez a ativação da sua Kekkei Genkkai.

- Eu não sei muito bem como fazê-lo. - responde Naruto sinceramente – Aquela coisa simplesmente aconteceu.

- Ontem eu vi que você estava usando ela para ler um pergaminho. - fala Haku – Um pergaminho numa língua que não pode ter sido escrita por humanos. Seus olhos eram a coisa mais bela que eu já vi na vida.

Naruto então resolve atender ao pedido de Haku e se concentra para ativar sua Kekkei Genkai. Ele se esforça e fecha os olhos e quando os abre Haku da uma exclamação de admiração.

- Da ultima vez eu não pude ver, mas olhando agora eu realmente acho incrível.

Naruto olha seu rosto refletido na água e vê que seus olhos não eram aqueles olhos azuis iguais aos de sempre, antes eram olhos totalmente dourados, não somente as pupilas, mas também todo o glóbulo do olho. Seus olhos pareciam faiscar emitindo um brilho esquisito e, no centro do olho, onde deveria existir a retina, duas linhas diagonais formavam um xis.

- Realmente incrível! - assombra-se Naruto que olha novamente para Haku - Você e realmente um homem...

- Eu já disse isso. - fala Haku.

- Olhar você com o Ougan ativo me fez concluir isso automaticamente. - fala Naruto.

- O que mais você pode deduzir de mim? - pergunta Haku.

- Você sente falta de sua mãe, suas família e seu pais, usa agulhas como armas por que não gosta de matar pessoas e as agulhas são as armas com menor chance de desenvolver fatalidades. Você me perdoou do fundo do seu coração pelo que aconteceu com Zabuza. Você não gosta muito da vila da folha e só esta aqui por que me seguiu. Você esta inseguro pelo seu futuro. Você tem medo da reação dos lideres dos clãs se descobrirem que você e um ex-ninja da vila da névoa e... Você esta apaixonado...

Nesse momento Haku cobre os olhos de Naruto.

- E um dojutsu assustador se você pode descobrir tudo isso simplesmente olhando para a pessoa. - fala Haku.

- Apaixonado por mim. - conclui Naruto com os olhos tampados por Haku. - Desde quando você esta apaixonado por mim?

Haku retira as mãos dos olhos de Naruto e estes tinham retornado ao normal.

- Eu não sei ao certo... - fala Haku – Eu acho que eu já estava apaixonado por você quando eu cheguei aqui nesta vila.

- Você e um bom rapaz Haku-chan. - fala Naruto – Eu terei uma vida complicada daqui para frente... Eu entendo agora o que Kurenai-sensei quis dizer com coisas esquisitas... Mas eu não acho que seria justo com você dividir uma parte de meu coração com tantas outras pessoas. Eu já acho injusto o suficiente para Hinata e Kurenai.

- Eu não me importo. - fala Haku – Seguirei ao se lado quer com uma parte do seu coração, quer sem ela. Serei uma ferramenta sua como eu fui uma ferramenta de Zabuza-sama.

- Isso eu não posso permitir – fala Naruto – Se você quer uma parte do meu coração eu te dou sem querer ela mais de volta. Mas ao contrario de mim você esta entregando todo ele... Está realmente disposto a isso?

- Estou. - fala Haku

Naruto então da um beijo nos lábios de Haku, não seria a primeira vez que ele dava um beijo em um homem afinal (Lembrem-se do malfadado episódio com o Sasuke)

- Agora você e meu! - fala Naruto possessivamente a Haku.

Se alguém passasse naquela hora poderiam achar que era apenas um casal de namorados aproveitando um tempo livre, e era exatamente como eles se sentiam agora.

* * *

Kurenai procura Naruto por toda vila para lhe entregar os formulários de contrato de casamento que ela separou para ele examinar, não que ele tivesse uma idade propicia para entender exatamente sob quais pressões ele iria passar, ter varias mulheres em casa significaria para muitos homens um paraíso, mas dar conta de todas elas seria uma coisa totalmente diferente. O fato de ser a primeira esposa de Naruto a levou a pensar em tomar atitudes drásticas... Ela teria que iniciar o garoto nas artes do amor.

Kurenai continuou procurando Naruto preocupada com o horário, pois logo ela teria que participar da reunião dos Jounins para indicação dos participantes da vila da folha para o exame chuin deste ano.

Kurenai então chegou ao campo de treinamento sete onde encontrou Naruto e Haku num clima muito além do amigável pelos olhos dela.

- Ainda bem que eu encontrei você finalmente – fala Kurenai entregando os contratos a Naruto – Essas são as melhores propostas de casamento que você recebeu. Sinta-se a vontade de aceitar qualquer uma delas, mas você e obrigado a aceitar pelo menos duas.

Naruto passou os olhos na lista e ficou vendo os nomes das suas candidatas a esposa e se surpreendeu em encontrar o nome de Ino entre elas.

- Todas elas realmente aceitariam casar-se comigo de livre e espontânea vontade? - pergunta Naruto a Kurenai.

- Isso você só poderia encontrar sua resposta após falar com todas elas. - fala Kurenai – A começar de agora para o fim da semana você vai encontrar com elas e poderia perguntar o que quiser diretamente. E a partir de hoje à noite vocês dois vão passar a dormir na minha casa... Tem muita coisa que vocês têm que aprender antes de definir essa confusão toda de clã.

Naruto e Haku se encaram e engolem seco.

- Não se preocupem... Tratarei vocês com carinho... - fala Kurenai aos dois

Kurenai então da um beijo na bochecha de cada um.

- Quero que vocês retornem para casa e se preparem para se mudarem par a minha casa. - fala ainda Kurenai antes de ir embora e deixar os dois perplexos. - Eu estou indo para uma reunião urgente no escritório do Hokage.

- Será que ela viu? - pergunta Naruto a Haku sobre o beijo que eles trocaram

- Não sei... - fala Haku – Mas acho que ela suspeita.

Naruto e Haku resolvem seguir a orientação de Kurenai e ir para casa.

Kurenai chega à reunião encima do horário, mas, para sua sorte o Hokage ainda não estava na sala.

Quando Kurenai entra na sala ela e congratulada por inúmeros Jounins, aparentemente os boatos de seu casamento haviam se espalhado mais rápido do que ela previra.

Quando o Hokage entrou todos os ruídos de conversa cessaram e todos estavam atentos ao que o líder máximo da vila iria falar.

- Depois de três longos anos, finalmente o exame chuin será realizado novamente em nossa vila, nos como vila cede dos exames temos que mostrar a força de nossos genins para todos os países ninjas, mostrar que nossa nova geração de ninjas da vila da folha vai honrar as tradições e, eventualmente ultrapassar as gerações anteriores como tem sempre feito. Quero deixar claro que falhas neste exame não serão toleradas, pois podem muito bem ocasionar mortes, por isso fiquem preparados na hora da indicação de seus subordinados se não tiverem confiança na capacidade deles e melhor que não os indiquem. Ponham-nos em um treinamento mais severo e daqui a seis meses vocês os indicam.

Os Jounin se entreolharam. Indicar um genin de sua equipe elevava o orgulho do Jounin perante os outros, mas vê-lo falhar vergonhosamente depois de tudo trazia a desgraça.

- Vamos começar pelos Jounins que receberam os seus genins esses ano. O critério para se conseguir participar do exame chuin e ter completado apenas três missões, por isso eu penso que todos estão perfeitamente aptos pelo regulamento... Qual e a posição de vocês quanto a eles?

- Eu, Kurenai, Jounin responsável pelo Time 8, indico Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka e Hinata Hyuuga para participarem do exame Chuin. - fala Kurenai.

- Eu, Kakashi, Jounin responsável pelo Time 7, indico Sakura Hauno, Aburame Shino e Sasuke Uchira para participarem do exame Chuin. - fala Kakashi.

- Eu, Asuma, Jounin responsável pelo Time 9, indico Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka e Chouji Akimi para participarem do exame Chuin. - fala Asuma.

- Muito bem... Vejo que a posição de vocês não e recuar... - fala o velho Hokage – Eu espero que todos esses genins consigam retornar com vida desse torneio... Vamos passar para as outras equipes então...

* * *

Naruto e Haku ficaram esperando Kurenai retornar da sua reunião na torre do Hokage no apartamento de Naruto, o horário avançava muito mais devagar que o normal para aqueles dois que, além de envergonhados por serem descobertos e por isso não tentaram nada novo por medo de que Kurenai retornasse e pegassem eles novamente, não se sentiam arrependidos.

Naruto sentia que já era dominava completamente os pensamentos de Haku e Haku sabia que Naruto sempre teria um espaço no coração dele para ele.

Quando Kurenai chegou ambos haviam caído no sono.

"Eles fazem um belo casal, mas e realmente uma pena que Haku tivesse nascido homem, pois daria uma excelente esposa para o Naruto." - pensava Kurenai.

Kurenai acordou os dois e os levou para onde ficava sua casa.

Ambos se assustaram ao chegar ao apartamento de Kurenai, tudo lá era espartanamente arrumado como se fosse em uma base militar, mas ao mesmo tempo tudo era estranhamente rosa... rosa demais para o gosto de Naruto, mas estranhamente (e tenha certeza Haku era estranho) as cores combinavam com os gostos de Haku.

Kurenai apresentou a eles a seu apartamento não era muito grande, era só um pouco maior e melhor localizado que o apartamento de Naruto, mas tinha uma coisa que incomodava Naruto naquele apartamento, ele tinha apenas um quarto e apenas uma cama, e, mesmo sendo uma cama bem grande, isso ainda incomodava Naruto e ele tinha certeza que Haku pensava numa linha de raciocínio parecida com a dele.

Kurenai então foi fazer o jantar para eles (já estava nessa hora e eles nem tinham notado de tão nervosos que estavam). Os dois garotos esperaram até o Kurenai terminar de cozinhar sem trocar nenhuma palavra, apenas olhares.

No horário do Jantar Kurenai sentiu o clima pesado no ar, mas ela nada fez para quebrar aquele silêncio, afinal desde que ela retornou do país das ondas ela não tem a oportunidade de desfrutar de uma refeição tão silenciosa, provavelmente a única refeição silenciosa que Naruto teve na vida, mesmo contando com as que ele comeu sozinho.

Para Naruto a comida não estava tão ruim assim, na verdade, com a experiência que ele tinha em fazer comida, a comida de Kurenai parecia realmente deliciosa e se perguntassem para Haku ele diria a mesma coisa, afinal, Haku viveu quase toda vida cercado de homens, ele só teve uma boa refeição assim antes da morte de sua mãe.

- Agora chegou a hora de ir para a cama. – fala Kurenai depois do jantar.

- Mas a senhora não acha que está meio cedo, Kurenai-sensei! – fala Naruto

- Primeiro, me chame apenas de Kurenai daqui pra frente. – fala Kurenai – Afinal nós vamos nos casar...

- Sim Kurenai. – fala Naruto.

- Depois... Quem disse que nós vamos dormir? – pergunta Kurenai – Eu quero você e Haku bem energéticos hoje para nossa primeira noite.

- O que? – falam Haku e Naruto assustados.

* * *

NA: Se quiser saber o que maiores detalhes dessa parte da história e você tem mais de 18 anos, estou pensando em publicar uma fic só com os lemons... Mas só se a galera realmente quiser isso...

* * *

Kurenai acorda no novo dia inesperadamente mais cansada do que imaginaria ficar depois que tudo aquilo aconteceu. Aparentemente Naruto demonstrou possuir um talento impar inato quando tange as artes do amor ele demonstrou que pode ser mais até do que apenas energético, ele era incontrolável, insaciável...Kurenai estava mais do que feliz de ter escolhido ele para ser seu futuro marido, ela nunca havia pensado que um garoto apenas poderia derrubar ela quando se tratava de sexo.

Ela olhou para o lado e viu que Naruto ainda estava abraçado a Haku, que ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto, aparentemente o comportamento inesperadamente selvagem de Naruto deixou tão satisfeito quanto ela.

A mulher olhou novamente para Naruto e viu que seus cabelos estavam incrivelmente mais longos que antes. O que era de se estranhar, pois como podiam os cabelos crescerem daquela forma, eles estavam tão grandes que chegavam a estar do tamanho dos cabelos dela...

Kurenai tomou cuidado para sair da cama sem acordar os dois garotos, ela não queria que eles acordassem ainda... Eles deviam descansar por causa do que eles haviam acabado de fazer na noite passada.

* * *

Ao meio dia Kurenai, Naruto e Haku saem de casa. Haku é deixado na torre do Hokage para avaliação de seu novo posto como ninja da vila e, Kurenai e Naruto, vão até a um dos rios da vila onde há uma pequena ponte. Eles ficam ali esperando por algum tempo quando até que surgem Kiba e Hinata.

- Yo! Naruto, você sabe da ultima? – fala Kiba - Hinata vai se casar!

Hinata olha então para Naruto e fica vermelha, ela nunca tinha falado nada a respeito com Naruto, apenas tinha sido comunicada pelos seus pais.

- Eu já sabia disso... - fala Naruto – Eu também vou.

- E eu também. – fala Kurenai.

- Ei... Por que todo mundo vai se casar e eu sou o último a descobrir... – reclama Kiba

- Se você se preocupasse em perguntar a sua mãe o que está acontecendo agora, você vai saber por que isso está acontecendo. – fala Kurenai – Pelo andar das coisas até sua irmã Hana pode acabar se casando.

- Hana também? – fala Kiba desesperado – Isso é um surto de casamentos? Eu vou ser o ultimo solteiro da vila da folha?

- Ultimo solteiro da vila da folha... – fala Kurenai – Eu acho que não... Terão muitos outros solteiros... Mas poucas solteiras... Se não é que você me entende...

- Como assim? – fala Kiba sem entender

- Vai surgir um novo clã na vila da folha com uma Kekkei Genkai rara e o Sandaime Hokage instituiu um decreto que permitia o possuidor dessa Kekkai Genkai possuir múltiplas esposas. Em resumo ele pode casar muitas vezes enquanto.

- Ei... Mas isso pode reduzir consideravelmente o número de mulheres livres da vila... – reclama Kiba – Quem é o cara? Eu mato ele e ponho fim nisso!

- Se você tentar matá-lo a vila o declarará um ninja renegado e os caçadores ANBU o perseguirão, capturarão e você será condenado à morte. Não que eu ache que você conseguiria matá-lo com a Kekkei Genkai ativa, mas isso é só uma suposição, afinal esa Kekkei Genkai é muito preciosa para a vila. E quanto a quem desenvolveu a Kekkei Genkai, pense bem... Qual o único homem que você conhece e que vai se casar?

- Naruto... Seu... – fala Kiba que se contém em atacar Naruto ao se lembrar o que Kurenai acabara de dizer. – Você vai se casar até com a Hana?

- O clã Inuzuka fez a proposta de casamento – fala Kurenai – Se ela vai casar ou não é escolha dela e de Naruto.

- Hump... Se é assim então não tem jeito... – fala Kiba – Mas eu fico chateado por causa dela.

- Por quê? – pergunta Naruto.

- Quando dois clãs passam um contrato de casamento político ele impede que a partes troquem técnicas ninjas... No caso de Hana ela perderá seu cachorro, o animal que viveu toda a vida ao lado dela igual a mim e Akamaru, e nunca mais poderá fazer técnicas combinadas com ele.

- Por que isso? – pergunta Naruto.

- Eles não podem admitir que outro clã possua a mesma técnica que eles. – fala Kurenai – Um pouco frio, mas isso é a pura realidade. Alguns clãs, entretanto, não fazem esse tipo de coisa, como o clã Akimi, o clã Nara e o clã Yamanaka, mas clãs como Inuzuka, Hyuuga e Aburame tem esse tipo de tradição.

- E o que acontece com essas pessoas que perdem essas técnicas? – pergunta Naruto.

- Basicamente... Deixam de ser shinobi. – fala Kurenai – Para um shinobi de clã, perder sua técnica original é começar novamente do Zero.

Naruto olha então para Hinata.

- Isso vai acontecer com você? – pergunta Naruto.

- Eles vão me colocar um selo, eu poderei continuar usando o Byakkugan, mas depois que eu morrer meus olhos serão selados e eu não poderei transmitir o Bakkugan para meus descendentes.

- Isso é mal! – fala Naruto – Se você quiser desistir do casamento por causa disso...

- Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas Naruto-kun! – fala Hinata

Naruto então abraça Hinata que cora e quase desmaia.

- Eu vou arranjar uma maneira de destruir esse selo maldito depois que eles aplicarem em você. – fala Naruto – Eu vou aprender todo o necessário sobre selos, como fazê-los e como destruí-los somente para quando chegar a hora.

- Obrigado, Naruto-kun. – fala Hinata sentindo o calor de Naruto.

- Isso vai ser problemático... – fala Kiba lembrando-se do seu ex-colega de academia.

- Eu prometo que vou trabalhar no problema da Hana também. – fala Naruto – Ela vai conseguir manter seu cachorro ninja nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça.

- Eu gostaria de ver você dizer isso para minha mãe. – fala Kiba – A ultima vez que meu pai quis persuadir ela de uma coisa ela ficou tão furiosa toda vila escutou seus gritos.

- E o que aconteceu com seu pai? – pergunta Naruto.

- Não sei... Nunca mais o vi desde então. – fala Kiba.

- Retornando ao nosso assunto principal... – chama atenção Kurenai – Eu indiquei o nome de vocês três para participar no próximo exame Chuin. Eu acho que vocês tem a força e a experiência necessária para participar pelo menos sem morrer tentando... Será uma boa experiência de crescimento para vocês, mas devem levar isso a sério, por mais que sejam apenas simulações pessoas morrem durante o exame Chuin, por isso vocês recebem esses papéis, vocês devem assinar e se encontrar no local marcado nele... O torneio começa semana que vem e vocês têm hoje livre por causa do tempo prolongado da ultima missão, mas amanhã faremos outra missão, uma bem simples, mas Rank C.

- Outra missão Rank C? – pergunta Naruto animado. – Espero que retornemos dessa missão a tempo de chegarmos para o torneio.

Kurenai então vai embora deixando seus genins para trás.

- Você vai se inscrever? – pergunta Kiba a Naruto.

- Lógico! – responde Naruto.

- Eu também vou! - responde Hinata

- Então parece que nós três iremos nos escrever. – fala Kiba.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo!


	6. Última Missão do Time 8

**Ultima Missão do Time 8:**

Kurenai vai direto para o escritório de Sandaime Hokage e ao chegar lá é prontamente atendida pelo velho.

- Sandaime Hokage – fala Kurenai – Eu estou preocupada com uma coisa... Não sei se isso é realmente verdade, mas se for é uma das coisas mais incríveis que eu já vi.

- E o que seria tão incrível? – pergunta o Hokage – Ontem à noite... Bem... Eu levei Naruto e Haku para o meu apartamento e eles estão passando a morar lá agora... O fato eu que eu queria ensinar a eles uma ou duas coisas antes que eles se vissem cercados por aquela multidão de esposas que Naruto vai ter, mas enfim...

- Seja objetiva Kurenai. – fala o Hokage.

- Eu acho que Naruto está desenvolvendo uma nova Kekkei Genkai. – fala Kurenai.

- O que a faz pensar isso? – pergunta Sandaime.

- Depois da... seção de ensino que eu dei a eles... Seção essa que Naruto se revelou uma excelente aluno... – fala Kurenai – Eu percebi algumas modificações físicas nele... O seu cabelo cresceu e ficou até mais longo que o meu, suas unhas ficaram do tamanho de garras...

- E você perguntou a ele se isso normalmente acontecia com ele? – perguntou o Hokage.

- Eu perguntei e a resposta me surpreendeu. – fala Kurenai - E eu acho que vai surpreender você também...

- E qual seria essa resposta?

- Ele disse que nunca havia precisado cortar o cabelo antes e nem cortar as unhas, eles simplesmente não cresciam de maneira que precisassem ser cortados.

- Isso não pode ser verdade! – fala Sandaime – Se isso que você me fala é verdade... É prova que além do "Ougan" ele possui a Kekkei Genkai da família Uzumaki, Tatsumaki, latente esperando para acordar a qualquer momento.

- Eu acho que nesse exame chuin será o despertar de uma nova Kekkei Gekai. – fala Kurenai – O que daria a mistura do Ougan com o "Tatsumaki"?

- Não sei... – fala o Hokage – Mas somente o ninja imprevisível Nº1 da vila da folha poderia realizar algo que julgava-se impossível. É nisso que eu acredito. O Ougan e o Tatsumaki juntos formam uma combinação muito poderosa... Ele poderia facilmente superar qualquer um dos Kages com as instrução adequada.

Depois de se despedir de seus companheiros de equipe, Naruto volta até seu apartamento, pois ele tinha se esquecido do pergaminho que contava a história dos clãs Uzumaki e Namikaze lá ele então resolveu ler o pergaminho até a hora do almoço, pois estava muito curioso sobre seus ancestrais.

"O Ougan é uma técnica ocular baseada basicamente na percepção visual e na análise, diferente do Sharigan o Ougan não permite que o usuário copie técnicas ou crie genjutsus, pois existem as limitações físicas do usuário, você pode compreender a técnica e entender como se faz, mas se as suas condições físicas forem inapropriadas realizar a técnica não seria possível copiá-la, por isso usuários de Ougan costumam a treinar fisicamente para que suas condições físicas fiquem compatíveis para com os poderes do dojutsu, além disso, os membros do clã Namikaze formularam uma teoria que foi testada e aprovada para o caso do Ougan sobre o funcionamento das Kekkei Genkais essa teoria vem basicamente dizer que as Kekkei Genkais vêm para aumentar as condições anteriores do shinobi, em outras palavras se o Ougan é baseado em análise e percepção, se um shinobi treinar métodos de análise e percepção sem ajuda o Ougan ele automaticamente está aumentando o efeito do dojustu sem mesmo precisar aprimorar o uso dele, em outras palavras o melhor usuário de Kekkei Genkai não é aquele que se aprimorou ao máximo no uso da mesma e sim aquele que se aprimorou tanto na Kekkei Genkai quanto nas suas próprias habilidades que serão elevadas. Um usuário de Ougan que tenha muito conhecimento sobre selos terá uma absurda facilidade de analisar os mais diversos selos, mesmo aqueles que ele desconhece, um usuário de Ougan que conhece muito bem taijutsu poderia avaliar perfeitamente o taijutsu de um adversário ou se ele conhece bem certo elemento ele terá facilidade de aprender uma técnica que ele viu com aquele elemento."

Naruto continuou lendo as características do Ougan maravilhado e querendo começar logo seu treinamento nesse dojustu assim que terminasse de ler o pergaminho até que entrou numa parte onde lia-se sobre a Kekkei Genkai dos Uzumaki.

"O Tatsumaki é uma Kekkei Genkai que mesmo para usuários avançados de Ougan não possui muitos defeitos enquanto ativada, ela dá ao usuário chakra praticamente ilimitado, de modo que sempre se tem mais do que se pode gastar, outra vantagem é a liberdade que se ganha na manipulação de forma do chakra em sua forma bruta, os Usuários de Tatsumaki possuíam uma incrível técnica que era virtualmente impossível de ser realizada a menos que essa pessoa tivesse o dobro de chakra que um Kage e tivesse um controle de chakra acima de um ninja médico essa técnica se chamava Aura de Batalha.

O princípio da técnica é tão simples que até assombra ela é baseada no treinamento de caminhar sobre as águas, mas nesse caso seria melhor chamar de treinamento de caminhar nos céus, ou seja, considerando que o ar é um fluido compressível praticamente sem viscosidade, os usuários de Tatsumaki cobriam o corpo com chakra muito poderoso e concentrado que anulava a gravidade ao redor de seus corpos, a técnica ainda dá uma vantagem defensiva absurda por causa do chakra concentrado, mas o pior problema desta técnica é estabilizar o vôo devido as correntes de vento através da redistribuição de chakra por todo a aura ao seu redor, essa técnica consome uma quantidade absurda de chakra e pode-se dizer que ela é restrita aos usuários de Tstsumaki por causa dessa peculiaridades. O clã Uzumaki gostou particularmente do local onde foi posicionada a vila oculta do tornado por causa do clima especialmente pela oportunidade de treinar essa técnica durante um tornado, o que exige que você tenha realmente um excelente controle de chakra, mesmo para um Uzumaki e que tenha aperfeiçoado seu Tatsumaki ao nível mais extremo."

Naruto ficou surpreso em ver tudo aquilo sobre seus outros ancestrais, ele realmente gosta do fato de ter uma Kekkei Genkai, mas daria um braço e uma perna para trocar o Ougan agora pelo Tatsumaki, afinal os Uzumakis eram guerreiros perfeitos e podiam até voar... Alguém já ouviu falar de ninjas voando sem auxilio de invocações? (Ele ainda não tinha feito o filme 05 – Laços nessa época!) Ele certamente não.

"O Ougan e o Tatsunaki alcançaram a perfeição um do lado do outro, por isso os Namikaze e os Uzumaki se casavam entre eles buscando aquele que pudesse nascer com o poder de unificar as Kekkei Genka,i há quem diga que a união das duas Kekkei Genkai resultaria na criação de uma Kekkei Genkai totalmente nova e perfeita e seu usuário seria Kami-sama entre os homens e há quem diga que o poder da nova Kekkei Genkai trará a desgraça a todo o mundo e seu portador seria o próprio Akuma. Há até quem diga que ninguém vivo conseguiria suportar tamanho poder."

Naruto continuou lendo o pergaminho até que ele começou a falar em uma guerra entre a vila do tornado e quatro países ninja ele começou a contar relatos históricos de bravura dos seus antepassados na guerra, aquela que seria considerada a 2ª Guerra Shinobi que se encerrou com um poder devastador de Em-no Goya que se juntou a aliança dos países shinobis e, a partir daquele ponto, a vila do tornado começou a sofrer várias derrotas... A partir daquele momento não tinham mais relatos, somente uma lista de jutsus que os dois clãs guardavam, jutsus esses que necessitavam que o portador fosse usuário de uma das duas Kekkei Genkais para realizar.

Naruto começou então analisando os jutsus que poderiam ser úteis para usuários do Ougan e ele viu vários tipos de selos que eram usados para compensar as dificuldades geradas pelo Ougan em termos de chakra, aparentemente o principal defeito do dojutsu e viu orientações de sobre adquirir técnicas de taijutsu que utilizassem velocidade e técnicas sobre aumento de percepção.

Naquela hora Haku aparece no apartamento de Naruto com uma cara preocupada.

- Kurenai-san estava preocupada com você. – fala Haku – Ninguém tinha ouvido mais sobre você desde que se separou do time e isso foi na parte da manhã.

- Que horas são? - pergunta Naruto sentindo subitamente fome e fraqueza no organismo.

- Já passam das nove. – fala Haku.

- Nove? Então já está na hora do jantar – fala Naruto – Esse Ougan é realmente perigoso... Você perde completamente a noção do tempo enquanto está usando ele.

Naruto se levanta, mas sente que não tem forças suficiente e cai sentado ele força o corpo a ficar de pé e sente seu corpo ficar mais forte e ele consegue então ficar de pé.

- Vou ter que comer alguma coisa. – fala Naruto – Não dá para viver de pergaminhos afinal.

Naruto e Haku então vão para casa de Kurenai onde o almoço já os aguardava, Naruto não sabia se era por que estava morrendo de fome ou se era por que Kurenai realmente tinha melhorado ainda mais seus dotes culinários, mas aparentemente a comida daquele dia parecia ainda melhor do que no dia anterior.

No meio do almoço Naruto explicou todo o seu motivo para o desaparecimento e Kurenai se mostrou compreensiva quanto a isso.

- Fiquem tranqüilos. – fala Kurenai enquanto eles ainda jantavam - Eu preparei bastante comida, pois eu quero vocês ainda mais energéticos hoje do que estavam ontem, afinal amanhã será o dia da última missão do Time 8.

- Última missão? – pergunta Naruto

- Última. – fala Kurenai – As leis da vila proíbem times com pessoas envolvidas por laço de casamento ou de sangue em primeiro grau.

- Então depois do torneio Chuin eu vou ser transferido para outro time? – pergunta Naruto – Qual time será?

- Se-gre-do! – fala Kurenai brincando com o garoto.

- E é melhor você levar a missão a sério por que depois dela você ainda tem que escolher suas noivas antes do torneio. – fala Kurenai

- Claro... – fala Naruto voltando a sua atenção para o prato.

Na manhã seguinte Kurenai estava mais uma vez com um sorriso de orelha a orelha ela olha novamente para Naruto e Haku deitados nus e abraçados e acha uma pena ter que acordá-los daquela cena tão bonita.

Naruto acorda bem disposto, se arruma e, logo, ele e Kurenai vão encontrar o restante do time que estava esperando na entrada da vila.

- Essa missão é muito importante. – fala Kurenai – Numa pequena vila não muito longe da nossa hão boatos de uma gang de bandidos que se reunindo próximo a ela. Nossa missão é basicamente confirmar os boatos e combater os bandidos. Como não se espera combate com ninjas e só bandidos comuns essa missão é de Rank C.

Eles andam por umas seis horas até que encontram a vila ela era pequena e escondida de maneira de que quem visse de longe não a enxergaria, mas quando eles entraram dentro dela eles viram que ela era bem grande. Talvez não tão grande como a vila da folha, mas era bem grande para um vilarejo não-ninja.

Ao chegarem no vilarejo Kurenai foi se apresentar ao representante da vila que os atendeu com toda presteza possível e lhes passou os detalhes da missão. Eles resolveram então almoçar pela vila antes de continuar a missão e, depois do almoço, eles saíram na busca por pistas dos bandidos.

Kiba e Akamaru estavam o tempo todo na frente da missão procurando e farejando enquanto os outros ficaram somente olhando. Como o Byakkugan tem limite de distância e o jutsu de convocação de ratos de Naruto gasta uma razoável quantidade de chakra considerando a área de busca, Kurenai achou melhor deixar kiba a frente dessa parte, já que ele parecia gostar realmente de mostrar suas habilidades de rastreamento.

Num momento Kiba e Akamaru começaram a correr, parece que eles tinham achado uma pista...

- Eu sinto um cheiro de lobos... – fala Kiba – Em todos os lugares e o cheiro está ficando mais forte...

Nesse momento vários uivos soturnos foram ouvidos vindos de vários locais.

- Aparentemente o relatório da missão está errado. – fala Kurenai – Eles devem ter algum ninja entre o bando nessa região não é comum a existência de lobos, devem ser ou parceiros ninja ou invocações.

- Invocações é? – pergunta Naruto fazendo o selo de invocações de batendo a palma da mão na terra – Jutsu de invocação!

Logo um rato vestido igual gente surge.

- Rittchibi! – fala Naruto – Quanto tempo eu não te vejo!

- Faz realmente muito tempo. – fala o rato – Em que eu posso ajudá-lo, Naruto-sama?

- Você poderia me mostrar novamente o contrato de invocação dos ratos? – pergunta Naruto.

- Aqui está! – fala o rato entregando um pequeno pergaminho que cresce muitas vezes nas mãos de Naruto.

Naruto então começa a desenrolar o pergaminho e Kurenai olha surpresa para Naruto.

"Como ele pode pensar em ler calmamente o pergaminho enquanto estamos cercados por lobos?" – pensa Kurenai ouvindo o rugido dos lobos cada vez mais próximo.

Naruto então olha para o rato e lhe faz uma pergunta:

- Você saberia diferenciar o uivo de lobos comuns com lobos de invocação?

- Claro. – fala Rittchibi – Os lobos de invocação tem uma aliança com os ratos há séculos!

- Era exatamente isso que eu estava vendo no pergaminho – fala Naruto devolvendo o mesmo para o rato – E esses são invocações ou comuns?

- Certamente invocações! – fala o rato compreendendo o que Naruto queria fazer.

Naruto então deu um sorriso largo como ele nunca tinha feito até agora e isso surpreendeu Hinata e Kurenai, principalmente quando o primeiro lobo apareceu onde eles estavam. E começou a cercá-los, claramente esse não era um lobo normal, ele tinha pelo menos o tamanho de um cavalo.

Logo muitos lobos começaram a aparecer e cercar o Time 8.

- Olha o que temos aqui... – fala um lobo – Um cachorro, dois garotos, uma mulher e uma garota...

- Eu exijo que você me leve ao seu líder! – fala Naruto aos lobos.

- E quem é você para exigir alguma coisa! – fala o lobo olhando diretamente para Naruto.

- Eu sou aquele que detêm o contrato de invocação de ratos! – fala Naruto – Me atacar é uma quebra grave na aliança que vocês têm com eles. Pelo contrato nesses casos ambos os contratantes devem se enfrentar sem usar as invocações e o vencedor ficará com ambos os contratos.

- Por isso eu não esperava... – fala o lobo surpreso.

- Ele está certo, sabe... – fala o rato no ombro de Naruto para o lobo.

- Mas eles não possuem esse tipo de contrato, possuem? – pergunta o lobo apontando para os demais.

- Não ouse se aproximar deles! – fala Naruto encarando o lobo. – Se você atacar qualquer um que esteja sobre minha proteção também causará quebra de aliança. Ou você permitiria que eu atacasse suas fêmeas e sua alcatéia e saísse ileso?

- Infernos... Não... – fala o lobo – você conseguiu moleque! Você tem muito mais fibra do que eu julguei que você tinha.

Os lobos então abriram passagem e Naruto e os outros seguiram o lobo chefe que os conduziu até o acampamento dos bandidos.

Os bandidos olharam assustados ao verem os lobos que eles deixaram vigiando o acampamento aparentemente conduziram os inimigos até o meio dele, normalmente eles simplesmente devoravam quem quer que fosse.

Quando eles chegaram ao meio do acampamento, que deveria ter uns 50 bandidos mal-encarados e armados olhando com caras de assombro para os shinobis que acabaram de chegar.

De uma barraca a frente deles surge um homem saído de uma barraca, sua pele era negra e seu cabelo branco, seu corpo era tão grande que assustava a Naruto o fato de ele caber na barraca, seu pescoço era tão largo que ele era da grossura da cintura de Naruto.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – fala o homem – Eu disse que não quero prisioneiros!

- Temos um problema... – fala o lobo líder – Não podemos atacá-los!

- Não podem? – fala o homem – Eu possuo o contrato dos Lobos, eu mando atacá-los e vocês não me obedecem?

- Não podemos, pois ele tem o contrato dos ratos! – fala o lobo apontando para Naruto.

- E daí? – fala o homem – ele poderia ter o contrato com os gambás e mesmo assim vocês deveriam atacá-los logo.

- Nós não podemos atacar os ratos... – fala o Lobo - Essa é a nossa lei... Está escrito no contrato que você assinou! Se você tiver algo para resolver com ele, deverá aceitar uma disputa que vale os dois pergaminhos de invocação.

- Então se eu derrotar esse moleque eu vou ganhar um novo contrato de invocação? – pergunta o homem – Essa vai ser fácil... E aviso logo que você genin com cara de idiota! Antes de ser líder desses bandidos eu era um ninja da vila da nuvem, um chuin, não menos. O homem pega então uma bandana do bolso e coloca na cabeça.

A bandana que ele colocou era realmente da vila da nuvem, porém tinha um risco horizontal bem no centro dela.

- Um ninja renegado! – fala Kurenai.

- Olha lá! – fala um dos bandidos – o Chefe colocou a bandana... Ele está a sério agora!

- Primeiro devemos invocar os chefes dos animais! – fala Naruto – depois nós lutamos entre nós, você escolhe os termos da luta já que eu sou o desafiante!

- Ok! – fala o homem começando a fazer conjunto de selos com a mão, ato que é logo seguido por Naruto.

Ambos batem a mão no chão e logo surgem os dois mestres do contrato, o chefe dos ratos e o chefe dos lobos, duas criaturas gigantescas que só por surgirem destroem boa parte do acampamento.

- A luta será integralmente em tajutsu! – fala o homem aproveitando o fato de possuir muito mais massa corporal que Naruto – perde quem cair primeiro inconsciente, ou morto, você concorda com os termos?

- Claro que sim. – fala Naruto.

- Yo! – fala o chefe dos ratos, um rato monstruoso que usava um tapa-olho e tinha uma horrenda cicatriz no rosto ao chefe dos lobos – Fazia algum tempo que não tínhamos uma diversão dessas, não é?

- Certamente que sim. – fala o chefe dos lobos, que era um belo lobo branco de proporções colossais, polidamente – Isso me lembra os velhos tempos.

- Os velhos tempos são realmente sempre os melhores. – fala o rato gigantesco.

Naruto então ativa seu dojutsu, o que assusta o ninja renegado.

Naruto então parte para cima do homem que vê que apesar da sua vantagem de força, em termos de velocidade ele tinha uma incrível debilidade em relação à Naruto que explora exatamente essa característica contra ele, obrigando-o a se mexer mais do que necessário, o que depois de uma invocação de um chefe de animais de contrato de invocação não é uma boa idéia para a maioria dos ninjas, principalmente dos que tem pouco chakra e como Naruto tinha reservas abundantes, ele pode então agüentar bem a luta enquanto seu oponente ficava cada vez mais fraco.

Naruto então concentra mais chakra em sua mão e dá um soco bem na boca do estômago do homem que cai ajoelhado no chão por causa da dor. Naruto então lhe dá um chute no queixo que faz o ninja renegado finalmente cair no chão derrotado.

- Acho que temos nosso campeão! – fala o chefe dos lobos desaparecendo.

- Parabéns garoto! – fala o chefe dos ratos desaparecendo.

Os lobos todos sumiram, todos menos um, aquele que era o chefe da alcatéia que falara antes com Naruto, ele entregou um contrato para Naruto, o contrato que antes era aquele homem e passou a pertencer a Naruto.

- Como ele perdeu o contrato o nome dele deve desaparecer da lista. – fala o lobo – Assine, por favor, com sangue no lugar dele e você será o novo contratante dos lobos.

Naruto rasga do dedo com os dentes e começa a assinar o contrato do mesma maneira que ele assinou o contrato dos ratos depois ele passa sangue nos dedos e deixa suas digitais.

- Agora você é o novo contratante dos lobos. – fala o lobo – Eu me chamo Argos, líder do clã do norte. Se precisar de ajuda meu clã, bem como qualquer um dos outros três, servirá a você com lealdade. O lobo se curva e desaparece.

Rittchibi reaparece pulando nos ombros de Naruto que já desativara sua Kekkei Genkai.

- Agora você possui dois dos contratos com nossa aliança. – fala o rato – o restante dos contratos de nossa aliança é o contrato dos cães, mas ele é muito parecido com o dos lobos e os lobos são mais fortes fisicamente.

- Vocês levam essa guerra contra os gatos muito seriamente. – fala Naruto – Até onde eu sei o mais perigoso que os gatos possuem é a Nibi, o bijuu de duas caldas e vocês tinham a Kyuubi ao seu favor.

- Desde que ela desapareceu as coisas ficaram um pouco mais feias. – fala Rittchibi – Mas agente se vira.

O rato então desaparece.

- Naruto, como você pode ter mais de um contrato de invocação! – fala Kurernai sem entender.

- Simples... O contrato de ratos me permite ter até três contratos de invocação desde que ele seja o primeiro a ser assinado – fala Naruto fazendo os selos apropriados para invocação – Jutsu de invocação de ratos!

Surgiram então dezenas de ratazanas do tamanho de cavalos que saíram atrás dos bandidos que ainda não tinham fugido.

- Ei... Akamaru... Não vamos deixar eles fazerem a festa sozinhos! – grita Kiba correndo atrás dos bandidos com seu cão na sua cola.

- Aparentemente esses contratos tem por objetivo unificar a aliança deles com um único contratante... Mas eu acho que eu não vou pegar o contrato dos cães, já que o contrato dos lobos é muito parecido.

- Você sabe quem é o contratante dos cães? – pergunta Kurenai.

- Hatake Kakashi. – fala Naruto se sentindo fraco por causa do uso do dojustu – Eu descobri isso enquanto estávamos na missão no país das ondas... Eu não vou nem pedir que ele me deixe assinar no pergaminho deles, eu acho que tenho é que procurar uma terceira invocação sozinho.

Naruto cai sentado por causa da exaustão de chakra. Os ratos, Kiba e Akamaru estavam terminando de agrupar os bandidos inconscientes em um monte humano.

- Terminamos aqui Naruto-sama! – fala um dos ratos, um enorme rato negro com olhos vermelhos.

- Agradeço muito Ricard. – fala Naruto.

- Que tipo de ratos eram aqueles? – pergunta Hinata

- Eram um esquadrão especialista em Taijutsu. – fala Naruto revelando estar cansado.

- Sabe Naruto. – fala Kurenai – você tem se tornado forte, tão forte quanto um Chuin, quase igual a um Jounin em relação a combate, mas você tem uma falha que você terá que consertar antes de chegar ao nível de se tornar um Hokage... Você confia demais em suas habilidades e ignora as habilidades dos outros. Se você trabalhasse em equipe você poderia ter terminado com essa missão bem menos cansado. É bom ter iniciativa, mas se você tivesse deixado esses bandidos do final para que eu e Hinata tivéssemos finalizado depois que os lobos se foram, você poderia voltar para casa pelas suas próprias pernas.

Kurenai levantou Naruto e colocou-o entre Kiba e Hinata que apoiaram ele como se fossem muletas.

- Espero que vocês aprendam mais sobre trabalho de equipe antes do final do torneio, vocês se tornaram excelentes genins, está no momento de avançar para a segunda etapa no seu desenvolvimento.

Eles retornam para a vila da folha chegando lá já durante a noite e Haku estava sentado na entrada do portão principal aguardando.

- Naruto-ouji-sama! – fala Haku quando ele se aproxima. – Estou feliz que tenha retornado.

- Essa é uma das suas futuras esposas Naruto? – pergunta Kiba.

- Ele é um garoto... – fala Naruto – E ele é um membro da casa secundária do meu clã.

- Mas ele cheira a garota. – fala Kiba. – Estranho...

- Ele é um garoto estranho. – fala Kurenai.

- Hiashi-sama pediu para avisar que a partir de agora Hinata-san vai ficar hospedada conosco. – fala Haku a Kurenai – Ele falou que seria vergonhoso para um membro do clã Hyuuga fazer vergonha em frente a membros de outros clãs.

"O que será que passa na cabeça do chefe do clã Hyuuga?" – pensava Kurenai – "Ele realmente está me pedindo para fazer a iniciação sexual de sua filha antes do casamento? Ou ele quer se livrar dela como se fosse um peso?"

- Você ouviu Hinata? – fala Kurenai – Você vai conosco... Eu vou ensinar a você tudo o que eu venho ensinando a Naruto e Haku nesses últimos dois dias.

Naruto e Haku se encaram percebem que ambos estavam vermelhos que nem tomate, enquanto Hinata estava sem entender nada.

- Vamos até o Ichiraku comemorar nossa missão bem sucedida! – fala Kurenai convidando todos.

- Isso aí! – fala Kiba indo na frente com Akamaru na sua cabeça.

Naruto, já recuperado depois de ouvir falar em ramem, segue logo atrás segurando as mãos de Hinata e Haku, arrastando-os em direção ao Ichiraku.

Kurenai vai mais lentamente atrás, ela tinha realmente se divertido nessa ultima missão e Naruto, o genin Nº1 em surpresas havia conseguido novamente um contrato de invocação. Quem saberia a extensão das capacidades dele no futuro? Se agora ele era um genin e tinha todas essas qualificações em poucos anos ele poderia ser mais forte que um Hokage. Yodaime assumiu o posto de Hokage com 19 anos, será que Naruto conseguiria superar essa façanha?

Naruto acorda primeiro dessa vez e olha ao redor vendo outros três corpos entrelaçados ao seu, os mais próximos eram os de Haku e Hinata, atrás de Hinata estava o de Kurenai, todos deitados na mesma cama e todos com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Naruto acha aquilo meio estranho, mas sabe que terá que se acostumar com aquilo logo, ele tenta levantar sem acordar ninguém, mas quando ele olha para o lado ele vê que Kurenai está se levantando junto com ele, ele não poderia esperar um senso de percepção melhor de um jounin, mesmo que ele tivesse dormindo.

Quando eles saem da cama Kurenai lhe dá um beijo na boca e se abraça a ele.

Ele se sente meio estranho, era dia e a luz da manhã iluminava o quarto e ela estava totalmente nua, o que o deixava um pouco nervoso.

Eles se vestem e descem para tomar o café da manhã.

- Você irá a partir de hoje as casas das suas noivas, deverá conversar com elas, verificar o que elas pensam de você e sobre o fato de elas terem sido obrigadas a se casar ou não. – fala Kurenai – Se você vai começar pela parte da manhã eu não recomendo que você vá para a casa de Anko... Ela tem um péssimo humor pela manhã, deixe para falar com ela depois do almoço... Seria melhor se você fosse visitar os Yamanaka ou os Inuzuka que tem mania de acordar cedo.

- Entendo... Mas Kurenai... Eu estava pensando... – fala Naruto – Você acha que a Ino, uma das capitãs do fanclube de Sasuke realmente gostaria de se casar comigo?

- Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza! – fala Kurenai – Mas isso você terá que confirmar com seus próprios olhos.

Naruto sai do seu apartamento e vai direto para o bairro do clã Yamanaka, ele sabia que Ino não era da família da liderança do clã, mas certamente seu pai Inoichi era conhecido e respeitado como um dos maiores Jounins da vila da folha e o Jounin mais forte do clã Inoichi, por isso ele sabia que tinha que tratar tudo com o maior cuidado possível.

-Antes de chegar aonde era a casa de Ino, Naruto vê que a loja de flores da família de Ino está aberta.

"Como eles levam a sério essas história de floricultura" – pensa Naruto – "Quem viria comprar flores a essa hora da manhã?"

Quando ele entra na loja se surpreende em ver que Ino era quem estava atendendo no balcão. A garota cora ao ver o rosto de Naruto. Ela definitivamente sabia o que ele estava fazendo ali.

- Olá Ino! – fala Naruto – Você já deve ter uma idéia do que eu vim fazer aqui...

- Comprar flores? – pergunta a garota fingindo-se de desentendida.

- Não é desse tipo de flor que eu estou atrás (Não levem isso no mal sentido galera!) – fala Naruto – Eu queria apenas saber o que fez Ino Yamanaka enviar uma proposta de casamento para o clã Uzumaki-Namikaze se sua verdadeira paixão reside em Sasuke.

"Tudo bem... Eu estou sendo meio duro com ela... Mas eu tenho que saber toda a verdade" – pensa Naruto ativando seu dojutsu.

Ino olha e encara os olhos de Naruto que estavam diferentes. Ela não sabia a habilidade que tinham os olhos, pois já se haviam espalhado lendas de todos os tipos sobre o Ougan pela vila, mas ela sabia que Naruto nunca faria algum mal para ela, ela não sabia explicar o porquê, apenas sabia.

- Eu estou apenas cansada de esperar... Cinco anos atrás eu era realmente apaixonada pelo Sasuke e agora eu me considero apenas uma garota com a cabeça mais dura que as outras, eu não posso deixar de admitir que eu admiro sua força e suas habilidades que o fizeram o genin com as melhores notas do ano, mas... A personalidade dele é muito sombria e esquisita... Ele não parece que gosta de mulher... Na verdade eu nunca vi ele gostando de nada... Só vive para tentar ficar mais forte e nunca dá valor a nada que não seja sua própria vida... Há anos eu deixei de gostar dele, na verdade poucas garotas realmente gostam dele... Sakura é a mais fanática delas... Eu estou como uma das capitães do grupo por que sou a melhor amiga dela.

- Mesmo que você realmente não goste do Sasuke. – fala Naruto sabendo que é verdade por causa da sua habilidade do Ougan. – Por que você gostaria de um cara igual a mim?

- Quem disse que eu não gosto de você? – pergunta Ino – Você é provavelmente o garoto mais bonito da vila e olha que os Yamanakas se orgulham de ser os mais bonitos dos mais bonitos. Mas ao mesmo tempo ninguém parecia gostar de você e todos olhavam mal para você. Eu não podia simplesmente chegar para meu pai e dizer que eu queria namorar com você... Ele pode ser assustador quando quer!

- E por que agora? – pergunta Naruto surpreso em saber que Ino realmente gosta dele. – Você nunca manifestou essa vontade...

- Não sei como isso aconteceu... Provavelmente é por causa dessa história de criação de um novo clã... – fala Ino – Mas meu pai começou a dizer do nada que não desaprovaria se eu quisesse tentar fazer um contrato de casamento com você... Ai eu simplesmente preenchi o formulário e entreguei no escritório do Hokage.

- Isso explica muitas coisas... – fala Naruto desativando o Ougan– Se não é contra sua vontade... E você realmente gosta de mim... Eu ainda devo perguntar para você se você entendeu a parte que eu vou ter múltiplas esposas...

- Entendi, e não ligo! - fala Ino

- Então está tudo certo! - fala Naruto - Vamos falar com seu pai agora e comunicar sobre o casamento. Os termos do casamento ele acerta com a Kurenai.

- Kurenai-sensei? - pergunta Ino - Por que ela?

- Ela é a responsável pelo clã até eu completar a idade. - fala Naruto - Aliás, é melhor você perder o hábito de chamá-la de Kurenai-sensei e passá-la a chamá-la só de Kurenai. Ela será minha primeira esposa.

- Muito bom! - fala Inoichi que aparece atrás do balcão surpreendendo os dois - Vejo que já estão se dando bem... Não é necessário me falar mais nada, afinal eu meio que escutei o que vocês falavam da sala ali atrás. Mas não liguem para mim...

- Desde que parte da conversa você está ouvindo? - pergunta Ino preocupada

- Desde logo antes da parte que eu sou assustador. - fala Inoichi assustando a filha - Mas eu juro que não ouvi bem essa parte.

- Inoichi-sama... - fala Naruto se inclinando para cumprimentar Inoichi e tentando parecer o mais formal possível- Eu honrosamente aceito a proposta de casamento com sua honorável filha. Espero que isso possa ajudar a estreitar os laços entre nossos clãs.

- Fico muito honrado com suas palavras e espero que corresponda a elas com pelo mesmo amor que eu dedico a ela.- fala Inoichi a Naruto.

Depois da rápida visita a Ino, Naruto segue em direção ao seu segundo destino o clã Inuzuka.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo!


	7. Chegando ao Local da Prova

**Chegando ao Local da Prova**

Depois da rápida visita a Ino, Naruto segue em direção ao seu segundo destino o clã Inuzuka.

Hana diferentemente de Ino era filha da líder do clã Tsume e também irmã de Kiba, seu companheiro de equipe, por isso ele tinha que ser ainda mais cuidadoso no caso dela, se ele cometesse alguma gafe poderia criar um mal estar entre clãs.

O bairro do Clã Inuzuka era cercado por uma enorme muralha era como se fosse uma fortaleza inexpugnável no meio de uma cidade fortificada, um ultimo refúgio no caso em que a cidade fosse invadida por um exercito que a transpusesse as muralhas externas.

Naruto passou por um dos portões e não se surpreendeu de não ver viva alma os guardando, geralmente os portões do bairro do clã Inuzuka ficavam abertos sempre não importando que horas eram, pois eles eram projetados para serem usados em tempos de guerra e, em tempos iguais a esses, eles eram completamente ignorados.

Naruto então foi em direção ao centro do bairro, a mansão onde morava o líder do clã Inuzuka, lá era onde morava Kiba, seu companheiro de equipe, Hana sua provável futura esposa e Tsume a líder do clã Inuzuka.

O rapaz se surpreendeu com o tamanho da casa em que moravam apenas três pessoas, na verdade poderiam morar um clã inteiro dentro daquela casa onde moravam apenas três.

Ao chegar na porta ele foi atendido sem mesmo bater nela.

- Fala ai Naruto! – fala Kiba que aparece de trás da porta como se nada tivesse acontecido – O que você está fazendo por aqui?

- Como você sabe que eu estava aqui? – pergunta Naruto.

- Nesse bairro todo mundo cheira mais ou menos parecido. – fala Kiba – Eu pude sentir seu cheiro desde o momento que entrou na minha rua... Não se importe com isso é coisa de Inuzuka!

Naruto então é puxado para dentro de casa por Kiba.

A casa de Kiba era imensa. E confortavelmente mobiliada. Tinha um ar nobre e confortável como Naruto nunca havia visto antes.

- Você veio ver a Hana, não veio? – pergunta Kiba – Minha mãe disse que isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Já está quase na hora do almoço e Hana e minha mãe devem retornar para almoçar em casa. Espere um pouco aqui e você poderá almoçar conosco.

Naruto nem havia notado esse fato, mas já havia atravessado quase toda a vila desde o apartamento de Kurenai até o clã Inuzuka... Realmente ele estava sentindo que já era hora do almoço.

Naruto conversou com Kiba por mais uma hora quando Tsume e Hana aparecem pela porta.

- Olha quem veio nos fazer uma visita. Eu fiquei com inveja da Kurenai... Eu queria poder adestrar você... Mas já que não tem jeito pelo menos você vai ficar com a Hana – fala Tsume agarrando-se a Naruto e lhe dando uma mordiscada na orelha que faz Naruto ficar ruborizado.

- Se você magoar minha filha de algum modo eu te mato, e mesmo que o próprio Hokage venha atrás da minha cabeça eu não me arrependerei do que eu farei, fui clara? – fala Tsume bem baixo para que apenas Naruto escutasse.

- Agora você e Hana vão conversar um pouco no jardim, que eu vou ver como andam os preparativos para o almoço. Siga-me Kiba!

Tsume avança pelos corredores da mansão seguida por um enorme cão com tapa-olho que rosna para Naruto e depois segue a dona.

Hana, sem saber o que fazer, conduz Naruto para um jardim que eles tinham dentro da casa, isso mesmo um enorme jardim dentro de casa! Ele parecia ser feito para servir de exaustão para a enorme casa que se espalhava ao seu redor.

Seus cachorros, dois enormes cães braço e cinzentos a seguiam por onde ia e ficavam encarando Naruto como se estivesse esperando uma ordem para atacar.

- Kiba me contou uma coisa ontem... E eu estava pensando... Por que você iria querer casar comigo se para isso você teria que abandonar seus amigos de infância? – fala Naruto apontando para os cães – Kiba já havia me contado antes a história de como vocês conseguem os cães ninjas e como os treinam desde a infância.

- Kiba não devia se intrometer nisso. – fala Hana.

- Sua mãe está te obrigando? – pergunta Naruto – Se ela estiver fazendo isso é só me falar e esse casamento nunca vai nem existir.

- Eu não posso pedir uma coisa egoísta dessas. – fala Hana – É para o bem do meu clã!

- Corta essa. – fala Naruto – Eu quero saber o seu bem. Uma vez que você se casar comigo você vai mudar de clã, seus melhores amigos e terão que lhe deixar e você pode até perder postos na hierarquia Shinobi por que a maioria dos seus jutsus dependem da parceria dos seus cachorros.

- Você acha que eu já não sei de tudo isso? – fala Hana tentando conter as lágrimas – Mas eu tenho que continuar isso até o final... Minha mãe está simplesmente obcecada por você! Fala sobre você todos os dias... Acho que só o Kiba não percebe!

- Eu compreendo. – fala Naruto – mas ela vai ter que esquecer! Se você não quer se casar eu também não quero.

- E quem disse que eu não quero? – pergunta Hana – Eu quero sim me casar com você, eu não queria mesmo perder o Pollux e Felix.

- Pollux e Felix são o nome de seus cães? – pergunta Naruto,

- Somos nós! – falam os cães...

- Eles falam? – pergunta Naruto.

- Nâo eu não falo... – fala um dos cães

Você está ficando maluco! – fala o outro cachorro.

- Onde já se viu cachorro falando? – pergunta um dos cães.

- Depois de certa idade eles aprendem a falar. – fala Hana. – Pollux e Felix são um dos maiores orgulhos do clã Inuzuka, os cães gêmeos que aprenderam a falar mais cedo e sua mãe era de uma ótima linhagem de cães, enquanto seu pai era um lobo.

- Um lobo? – pergunta Naruto tendo uma idéia.

Naruto então faz alguns selos com as mãos e bate com as mãos no chão.

- Justu de invocação de lobos! – fala Naruto.

Surge então um gigantesco lobo encara Naruto e depois encara os outros dois.

- É para dilacerar esses cachorros, Naruto-sama? – pergunta Argos.

- Lobo insolente! – fala o Pollux.

- Eu como lobinhos iguais a você no café da manhã! – fala Felix.

- Na verdade eu estava querendo outra coisa. – fala Naruto – Eu queria saber se eu posso incluir algum lobo em particular no contrato de invocação?

- Isso é possível... – fala Argos – Mas como lobos normais não são ninjas eu não imagino no que esse lobo em particular poderia lhe ajudar.

- Na verdade os lobos são esses aqui. – fala Naruto apontando para o cachorro – Ele é uma mistura de espécies... E eu queria saber se poderia deixá-lo entrar no contrato de invocação dos lobos.

- Um meio-lobo? – pergunta Argos. – Não é muito usual, mas ele poderia ser aceito com se algum dos líderes de tribo o incluísse na sua tribo.

- Você não poderia fazer isso? – pergunta Naruto.

- Não poderia fazer isso nunca. – fala Argos – Ele nunca conseguiria entrar nos terrenos da minha tribo.

- Não podemos fazer nada a respeito? – fala Naruto.

- Há uma coisa sim... – fala Argos – Como você sabe há uma coisa que todos os lobos desejam há muito tempo. Um mestre de invocações que realmente entenda e respeite nossas tradições e costumes. Não temos um desses há várias décadas... Se você concordasse em passar alguns meses treinando para se tornar um verdadeiro mestre de lobos, eu acho que ninguém do meu clã se importaria em aceitar um meio-lobo, mas esse treinamento é muito árduo, quase mortal... Somente umas seis pessoas sobreviveram a ele em toda a história dos lobos e todos eram de uma certa família particularmente especializada.

- Naruto-kun, você não precisa fazer isso! – fala Hana.

- Se você está decidida a fazer um sacrifício para se casar comigo eu devo estar disposto a um sacrifício a altura. – fala Naruto – Além disso, eu iria pedir para que um dos lobos me treinasse de qualquer maneira. Isso será bom para mim também. Agora temos apenas convencer sua mãe a deixar Pollux e Felix entrarem no clã dos lobos do Norte e você tem que assinar o pergaminho dos lobos.

- Ninguém vai poder falar que estamos copiando as técnicas do clã Inuzuka, não é? – fala Naruto – Vocês usam parceria com cães, eu e você usaremos invocações de lobos!

- Entendo onde você quer chegar! – fala Pollux – parece bem conveniente isso tudo... Mas quem disse que queremos entrar no clã dos lobos?

- Preferimos morrer a passar a morar com lobos! – fala Felix.

- Eu já estava pensando a mesma coisa. – fala Argos – E fico feliz em dividirmos a mesma opinião, mas isso não é algo que possa ser contornável. Como invocação você não precisa viver junto ao nosso clã. Pode simplesmente viver onde você quiser e fazer como o que quiser desde que não desonre o bom nome dos lobos. Eu vou lhe entregar um pergaminho com as leis dos lobos quando chegar à hora.

Argos então desaparece.

Hana então dá um beijo na bochecha de Naruto, deixando-o vermelho.

- Apesar de ser um casamento arranjado, eu estou feliz que você pense em mim Naruto-kun. – fala Hana.

Naruto tem então um almoço com a família de Hana e tudo fica acertado quanto ao casamento.

- Kiba me falou que vocês vão participar do próximo exame chuin. – fala Tsume – é muito bom ver vocês progredindo depressa, mas eu tenho uma aposta a fazer com você. Se você conseguir se tornar um chuin nesse exame eu deixo Pollux e Felix entrarem nesse clã dos lobos e eles vão poder morar com vocês. Se não... Eles vão ficar no canil esperando um novo Inuzuka para ser seu dono... Talvez eu os torne um reprodutores... Eles são uma mistura de raças deveras interessante.

- Eu pensei que eram híbridos! – fala Naruto.

- Nosso clã tem uma técnica que impede a esterilização dos híbridos entre espécies parentes dos cães, mas ela é muito complexa para ser explicada e envolve, entre outras coisas, e ela ocorre ainda no período de gestação, quando o feto ainda está em formação. É uma técnica particularmente perigosa para o filhote.

- Apostado! – fala Naruto. – Essa será a aposta mais fácil que eu já fiz.

- Vamos ver... – fala Tsume.

Depois de comer Naruto se despede da família Inuzuka e segue seu caminho até a famosa loja de armas da vila da folha.

Quando ele entrou na porta da loja ele encontra um senhor de barba grisalha e com pouco cabelo vestido num quimono atrás do balcão.

- Eu gostaria de falar com a Ten Ten. – fala Naruto.

- E quem gostaria de falar com minha filha? – pergunta o senhor.

- Naruto Uzumaki! – fala o rapaz e então o homem arregala os olhos entendendo a situação. – Devo entender isso como um aceite a proposta de casamento?

- Gostaria de falar primeiro com ela antes de dar uma resposta oficial. – fala Naruto.

- Entendo... – fala o homem tocando a sineta da própria loja.

Uma garota com coques no cabelo, vestida em um quimono rosa aparece atrás do balcão carregada com uma pilha de pergaminhos.

Ela larga a pilha desorganizadamente no chão e olha para o pai.

- O que aconteceu, pai?

- Você tem visitas. – fala o senhor.

Ela olha ao redor, vê Naruto e sorri.

- Eu estava ansiosa para saber se você viria. – fala Ten Ten

- Ansiosa? – pergunta Naruto.

- Isso! – fala Ten Ten – Você vai se casar comigo?

- Isso foi bem direto! – fala Naruto – Por que você gostaria de se casar comigo?

- Você não gostaria? – pergunta Ten Ten – É alguma coisa em mim?

- Não é nada. – fala Naruto olhando para ela e corando – Eu só queria saber o por que... Eu terei múltiplas esposas e você deve saber disso.

Ten Ten então agarra a mão de Naruto e leva ele para fora da loja e para longe dos olhos do pai dela.

- Eu entendo sua confusão. – fala Ten Ten a Naruto – Mas eu simplesmente gostaria de me casar com você. Se você pensar bem em poucos anos você será líder de um dos maiores clãs da vila, em pouco tempo você se tornará Hokage, seus filhos serão alguns dos ninjas mais fortes da vila e, além disso, você se preocupa com pessoas que você nem mesmo conhece.

Ten Ten pisca para Naruto.

- Eu não te amo de verdade agora e penso que algumas outras não te amam, mas... É fácil as pessoas falarem de amor quando na verdade o sentimento que sentem é apenas paixão. O amor se constrói com o tempo. Não encaro isso como um dever para a vila, eu acho que talvez em poucos meses eu realmente fique apaixonada por você. – fala Ten Ten – Afinal você é bem bonitinho.

A garota então dá um selinho em Naruto.

- Esse foi meu primeiro beijo, eu sempre sonhei em dar ele na pessoa que eu iria me casar. – fala Ten Ten – Agora eu acho que temos que avisar ao meu pai. Ele pode ficar meio desconfiado se demorarmos muito.

Naruto então entra novamente na loja atrás de Ten Ten e conta a ele sobre o noivado. O que o faz mudar seu rosto para um aspecto preocupado e nada mais. O garoto então se despede de sua nova noiva e continua seu caminho até que ele encontra uma casa que vende Dangos, era ali que Kurenai havia falado para ele que poderia encontrar Anko e lá ela estava comendo dangos junto com uma mulher de aspecto de ser uma ANBU de cabelos roxos, seria ela Yugao? Ele não a conhecia pessoalmente, mas Kurenai falou que ela usa o codinome Gata na ANBU, se definitivamente aquela mascara que ela usava lembrava um gato...

- Olha quem aparece aqui. – fala Anko que desaparece e reaparece atrás de Naruto – fazem dois dias que eu enviei uma proposta de casamento. Não me deixe contrariada!

- Você também enviou Anko? – pergunta a ANBU.

- Até você Gata? - pergunta Anko – Não era de se esperar diferente, não é mesmo?

- Como assim? – não entende Naruto

- Quando eu era da ANBU eu e a gata éramos parceiras de equipe e nossa função era vigiar um certo garoto loiro de olhos azuis para que não tivesse problemas com os moradores da vila. – fala Anko – Na época eu usava uma mascara de cobra e meu codinome era serpente.

- Serpente e Gata... – fala Naruto se lembrando delas, quando ele era pequeno ele foi salvo várias vezes por elas e ele havia se apaixonado por elas, mas isso foi há muito...

- E por que vocês querem se casar comigo? – pergunta Naruto.

- Eu acho você bonitinho... E com algum treinamento você pode virar Hokage... – fala Anko corando - Eu tenho certo fetishe por Hokages... Mas sendo aquele velho não daria... Então eu pensei em fazer eu mesma um.

- Eu sou apaixonada por você desde quando você era pequeno! – fala a Gata retirando sua máscara. – No meu trabalho eu lido com todo o tipo de gente, mas nunca vi ninguém tão inocente em toda minha vida mesmo com todos os problemas que você passa. Eu me apaixonei nessa sua determinação.

Naruto fica chocado com a revelação das duas e logo vem as palavras de Ten Ten a sua cabeça.

"Eu não te amo de verdade agora e penso que algumas outras não te amam, mas... É fácil as pessoas falarem de amor quando na verdade o sentimento que sentem é apenas paixão. O amor se constrói com o tempo."

"Kurenai ama a aparência do meu pai, Ino ama minha aparência presente, Ten Ten ama o homem que eu me tornarei, Yugao ama minha determinação, Anko ama minha futura profissão, nenhuma delas me ama diretamente a não ser a Hinata... e Haku... Mas ele não é uma mulher..." – pensa Naruto – " Talvez o amor de uma pessoa pela outra nasça desse tipo de coisas..."

- Então vamos todos nos casar. – fala Naruto o que deixa Anko e Yugao com enormes sorrisos.

- Você ouviu? – pergunta Anko mais alto que o necessário para o dono da loja de dangos com Naruto agarrado embaixo do braço - Vamos comemorar o nosso casamento com dangos!

Naruto passou algum tempo com Anko e Yugao, ele se sentia bem em ser amado por alguém por mais diferente que esse amor fosse.

Anko começou a beber sake junto com os dangos, coisa que nem Yugao, nem Naruto quiseram acompanhar.

- Sake fica mais gostoso com dangos! – fala Anko quase completamente bêbada agarrada a Naruto – experimente um pouquinho, Naruto-kun!

Yugao, vendo que a amiga exagerou, pega Anko e apóia em seus ombros.

- Ela bebeu demais. – fala Yugao – Vou levá-la para casa, espero que isso não o tenha chateado. Ela só bebe assim quando está realmente feliz com alguma coisa. E eu não a vejo assim há muito tempo.

- Isso não me chatearia. – fala Naruto – Se ela está feliz, é isso que me importa.

- Até a próxima então. – fala Yugao colocando o dinheiro para pagar a conta na mesa e cobrindo seu rosto com a máscara de Gata – Naruto-kun...

Yugao arrasta Anko em direção a sua casa, enquanto Naruto vai em direção a casa de Kurenai, pelo horário ela já deveria estar em casa.

Quando ele chega na casa ele é atendido por Hinata que estava vermelha igual um tomate.

- Que bom que você já voltou, Naruto-kun... – fala ela tímida.

- Você não precisa se envergonhar pelo que aconteceu ontem, Hinata-chan. – fala Naruto – Se tudo der certo, você pode estar esperando um filho meu agora mesmo.

- Naruto-kun... – fala Hinata envergonhada sem saber o que falar.

- Eu passei algumas horas ensinando Hinata sobre o que se deve fazer. – fala Kurenai aparecendo atrás de Hinata – Eu devo presumir que Anko encheu você de Dangos e que você está sem fome... Mas eu tenho uma pergunta a fazer a você, com quais delas você vai casar?

- Com todas! – fala Naruto.

- Você é um rapaz que não consegue dizer não para uma moça... – conclui Kurenai – Por mais que eu ache isso muito bonito, eu penso que você terá problemas se continuar com essa postura por muito tempo... Agora como todos já comemos podemos voltar às lições.

Kurenai então arrasta Naruto e Hinata para o quarto.

* * *

A semana passa rápido e Naruto investe todo o tempo que ele tem na biblioteca da vila estudando sobre selos, é uma coisa muito complicada para ele então ele passava quase o dia todo tentando entender o que o livro dizia sobre eles, ele viu alguma coisa sobre os tipos de selos mais famosos e antes do fim da semana ele conseguia reproduzir um selo de armazenamento de chakra que por ser ainda precário podia armazenar um pouco de chakra apenas, no ultimo dia, ele tentou criar um selo de chakra com o Ougan ativo. E ele saiu perfeito em todos os sentidos.

Satisfeito com a nova evolução ele resolveu procurar um pergaminho mais avançado e descobre que com o Ougan ativado ele compreende alguma coisa até mesmo deles.

Naruto então copiou tudo o que ele podia em pergaminhos que seriam levados para o exame chuin, que, desde quando ele sabia, não tinha um prazo fixo para começar e terminar logo talvez ele pudesse se desenvolver durante ele.

Um dia antes do exame Naruto estava andando em direção a biblioteca e encontra com o time Konohamaru.

- Naruto-nii-chan! – fala Konohamaru correndo e esbarrando em uma pessoa no meio do caminho. – Desculpa!

A pessoa era na verdade um ninja da areia, ele estava todo vestido de preto e tinha alguma coisa coberta de faixa nas costas.

- Tontos irritantes! – fala o ninja que tinha ao lado uma ninja loira – Eu odeio insetos irritantes assim!

O ninja levanta o garoto pelo colarinho de modo que os pés dele ficam a uma altura que costumava ficar a cabeça.

- Esses moleques da vila da folha não tem mais educação, Kankuro. – fala a ninja loira.

- Eu vou ensinar ele como ser mais educado, Temari. – fala Kankuro.

- Eu gostaria que vocês se identificassem e soltassem esse garoto imediatamente. – fala Naruto.

- Outro moleque da folha. – fala Kankuro.

Naruto então ativa sua Kekkei Genkai e encara Kankurou.

- Se eu tiver que me repetir novamente vamos causar uma guerra entre vilas. – fala Naruto – Pois eu vou matar os dois aqui e agora se não soltarem o neto do Lord Hokage.

- Neto de quem? – fala Kankurou colocando o garoto no chão sabendo que fez burrada.

- Agora se vocês não se importarem em se identificar... – fala Naruto.

- Sabaku no Kankuro – fala Kankurou mostrando suas credenciais.

- Sabaku no Temari – fala Temari encarando Naruto. – Viemos para o exame Chuin.

- E o ruivo ai? – fala Naruto olhando para um ninja que acaba de surgir de cabeça para baixo em cima de uma arvore e que ninguém havia reparado até então.

- Sabaku no Gaara. – fala o ruivo com uma voz esquisita – Quem é você?

- Naruto Uzumaki. – fala Naruto – Espero revê-los no exame Chuin. Mas se eu souber que aprontaram alguma com o time Konohamaru ou algum garoto da vila eu não vou deixar passar somente com a identificação.

Naruto desfaz sua Kekkei Genkai e sente o peso do gasto de Chakra.

- Quando vocês encontrarem o Kazekage mande um abraço para o pai de vocês! – fala Naruto

Naruto então puxa o time Konohamaru para longe dos ninjas da areia.

- Como ele sabe que nós somos os filhos do Kazekage? – pergunta Temari.

- Os ninjas da vila da folha devem ser bem informados. – fala Kankurou.

Mal sabiam eles que Naruto havia deduzido isso apenas olhando para eles com o Ougan.

- Você é mesmo incrível Naruto-nii-chan! – fala Konohamaru – Esse é o meu futuro rival no posto de Hokage!

- Esse mês vai ficar cheio de ninjas de outros países. – fala Naruto ao time Konohamaru – Eu gostaria que você ficasse longe deles o máximo possível. Nem todos os ninjas são tão legais quanto os da folha, aquele grandão entrou no seu caminho de propósito para você esbarrar nele e aquele ruivo parecia ser o mais perigoso. Eu sei que você não gosta disso, mas eu acho que se você se meter em alguma confusão com algum deles você deve usar e abusar do fato de ser sobrinho do Hokage. Eu vou reportar as atitudes dos genins da areia ao Hokage e eu acho que ele deve recomendar algum ninja para seguir eles e garantir que não entrem em outra briga dessas.

- Vamos brincar de ninja Naruto-nii-chan? – pergunta Konohamaru.

- Que tal em vez disso eu ensinar a vocês uma coisa muito legal? – pergunta Naruto – Isso vai ajudar a vocês pularem muitas missões chatas Rank D e chegarem mais cedo às missões Rank C.

- Nós queremos saber! – fala Konohamaru

- Pois então nós iremos subir em árvores. – fala Naruto

- O quê? – pergunta Konohamaru – Mas nós já sabemos fazer isso!

- Não da maneira que eu vou lhes ensinar! – fala Naruto.

* * *

No dia do exame chuin, Naruto, Hinata e Kiba se encontram na porta do local do exame e começam a subir as escadas.

Num dado momento eles vêem uma confusão na frente de uma porta.

- Vocês tem que deixar agente entrar! – fala um garoto – Esse é o local do exame, a sala 302!

- Nós somos veteranos e, por isso, não vamos deixar vocês passarem. – fala um genin da vila da folha bloqueando a passagem.

Naruto então ignora aquelas pessoas e prossegue segurando Hinata pelo braço, quando é puxado por Kiba pelo ombro.

- Aqui é o local do exame. – fala Kiba a Naruto.

- Use mais seu nariz Inuzuka e menos seus olhos. – fala Naruto olhando para Kiba com sua Kekkei Genkai manifestada – Não se deixe cair nesse genjutsu.

Kiba então olha novamente para a placa e vê que, para sua surpresa, na verdade estava na frente da sala 202!

- Aqueles dois genins devem ser examinadores disfarçados. – fala Naruto – vamos deixar eles eliminarem a concorrência assim da maneira mais fácil.

Eles continuam andando quando vêem um genin da vila da folha na frente do Time 7.

- Eu o desafio! – fala o genin vestido de verde e sobrancelhas extravagantes. – Meu nome é Rock Lee, o charmoso demônio verde da folha!

- Meu nome é Sasuke Uchira! – fala Sasuke – Foi um erro você ter me desafiado.

- Essa eu quero ver. – fala Naruto.

- Você quer ver o Sasuke acabar com ele? – pergunta Kiba.

- Não... Eu quero ver a cara do Sasuke ser esfregado no chão! – fala Naruto.

Então demora muito para isso acontecer, pois depois que Sasuke avança é atirado ao ar e exatamente quando Rock Lee iria utilizar uma habilidade especial Sasuke é parado por uma gigantesca tartaruga vermelha.

- Uma tartaruga ninja? – pergunta Naruto – Eu pensei que só existissem coisas assim na televisão!

Logo surge um Jounin de roupas verdes tão esquisitas quanto às de Rock Lee e dá um soco em Rock Lee.

- Está ficando chato... – fala Naruto – Vamos seguir em frente.

- Ei... Você é Naruto Uzumaki, futuro líder do clã Uzumaki-Namikaze! – fala Lee – Eu também quero enfrentar você!

Gai dá outro soco na cabeça do pupilo.

- Pelo que meus olhos analisaram da luta você ainda está muito longe de me vencer. – fala Naruto – Você não pode moldar chakra e depende apenas do taijutsu, eu posso ser um lutador de longa distância se eu quiser e com essa velocidade sua, mesmo assumindo que não seja a máxima, eu poderia me esquivar, ao contrário do Sasuke.

- Palavras grandes para um rapaz pequeno como você. – fala Gai aparecendo atrás de Naruto.

Naruto então desaparece numa explosão de fumaça e aparece encima descendo do segundo andar.

- Quando foi que você chegou aí? – pergunta Gai.

- Eu estava aqui desde o começo! – fala Naruto – Se vocês não conseguem diferenciar um Kage Bushin do original, como poderiam me vencer?

- Como esperado do ninja surpreendente Nº1 da vila da folha. – fala Kiba.

- Estarei esperando vocês nas finais do exame chuin. – fala Naruto – Se você quer ser um chuin, certamente terá que superar minhas habilidades atuais.

- Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura e Shino se apressaram para se juntar a Naruto no topo da escada.

- Eu gostaria que aquela tartaruga não tivesse interferido. – fala Naruto com as duas mãos na cabeça – Seria muito legal saber o quanto eu realmente consegui evoluir desde que eu adquiri o Ougan.

Os olhos de Naruto brilham por um pequeno momento e então o brilho desaparece.

- Naruto-kun... – fala Hinata – Eu tive a impressão de ver seus olhos brilharem...

- Isso é por que eu estou com problemas em controlar o Ougan quando eu fico controlado por emoções, eu li que é difícil ficar no controle do dojutsu quando se sofre variações emocionais drásticas. – fala Naruto – Eu estava apenas feliz por termos adversários fortes.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo!


	8. A Primeira Fase do Exame Chuin Começou!

**A Primeira fase do Exame Chuin Começou!**

Quando os times Kakashi e Kurenai chegam à sala onde seria realizado o exame chuim a sala já estava cheia de genins, logo chegam os times Asuma e Gai bem encima do momento que surgem 24 chuins e um Jounin,os avaliadores do exame, os chuins que se sentam nas cadeiras localizadas na parede enquanto o Jounin vai em direção a mesa na frente da sala.

- Cada um deve vir e pegar um número, o número que você pegar corresponderá ao número da cadeira que você vai sentar, agora façam fila! – fala o Jounin – Meu nome é Morino Ibiki e a regra Zero dessa avaliação é sem perguntas!

Eles vão se colocando em fila até que todos estão posicionados em suas cadeiras. Naruto, para sua sorte, fica ao lado de Hinata enquanto os outros ficam espalhados.

O Jounin começou a distribuir os testes aos alunos e começou a escrever no quadro:

Regra Zero: sem perguntas.

Regra Um: o exame consistirá num teste escrito com dez perguntas;

Regra dois: todos começam o teste com dez pontos;

Regra três: quem for pego colando perde dois pontos;

Regra Quatro: quem ficar com zero pontos durante o teste será retirado do teste junto com seus companheiros de equipe;

Regra Cinco: A ultima pergunta será revelada apenas há meia hora antes de terminar o teste.

- E eu vou adicionar um comentário. – fala Morino Ibiki – Se vocês se dizem aprendizes de Shinobi devem ser mais dignos do que essas escórias que são descobertas colando!

Ikibi olha então para os olhos de um garoto que parecem brilhar quando ele fez esse comentário e fica surpreso.

- Podem começar! – fala Ibiki.

- Hinata-chan – Fala Naruto a futura esposa – Eu vou tirar uma soneca, me acorde no horário da ultima pergunta.

-Zzzz...

Os chuins ficam olhando espantados enquanto Naruto dormia durante o exame Chuin.

Ikibi Morino sorriu ao ver que Naruto dormia.

"Talvez eu tenha sido explicito demais quanto às regras" – pensa Ikibi – "Eu poderia ter ocultado mais um pouco... alguma coisa... parece até que ele leu meus pensamentos."

Passaram-se duas horas de terror que os chuins começaram a desclassificar os genins e suas equipes que eram pegos colando cinco vezes de maneira que até que Ikibi olhar no relógio e ver que faltavam meia hora para o final do teste ele manda todos pararem.

- Agora eu vou passar a explicação da pergunta final do teste! – fala Ikibi que fica contente ao ver que a garota ao lado do rapaz que dormiu todo o tempo do teste sem nem ao menos lê-lo estava acordando ele, ele ficaria indignado de ter que passar alguém que dormiu durante todo o teste.

- A essa última pergunta acrescentam-se as últimas regras – fala Ikibi enquanto escreve as regras no quadro:

Regra Seis: Antes de ler a ultima pergunta, deve-se escolher entre responder a pergunta ou não.

Regra Sete: Quem não quiser responder será desclassificado!

Regra Oito: Quem errar a ultima pergunta não poderá fazer o exame Chuin novamente, permanecendo Genin para sempre!

Regra Nove: Sem mais regras.

- Isso é um absurdo! – fala Kiba – Tem alguns veteranos aqui, por que nós não vamos poder fazer novamente!

- Isso aconteceu por que é a primeira vez que eu sou avaliador nesse exame... paciência. Se não tem coragem desista e tente no próximo exame! Vocês tem algum tempo para desistirem.

Logo começa um festival de genins desistindo. Uma equipe após a outra eles vão desistindo aos poucos.

Hinata, sabendo que Naruto não tinha respondido nenhuma das pergunta da prova e que tinha poucas chances de acertar a próxima pergunta começa a levantar a mão para declarar desistência, mas as mãos de Naruto não a deixa fazer isso.

Várias pessoas vão desistindo vão saindo. Até que Naruto que até aquele momento fica calado fica com raiva, por causa da demora. Ele olha Kiba e os outros e vê que todos estão inseguros e essa demora apenas piorava tudo.

- Você é um tremendo de um desgraçado! – fala Naruto batendo as mãos na mesa a sua frente e apontando um dedo na cara do examinador - Você espera que eu acredite que se eu errar essa última questão eu vou ser um genin para sempre? Até onde eu me lembro os próprios exames chuin são meras formalidades entre vilas e quem de fato dá a promoção é o Kage da vila e certamente você não manda em todos os Kages de todas as vilas ocultas, mas mesmo que você fosse o Mestre das Cinco Vilas Ocultas. Oh! Grande Ikibi Morino-sama! Eu iria responder a essa pergunta e se eu errar e não puder virar chuin, no tempo apropriado eu serei o primeiro genin a ser promovido direto de genin para Hokage!

No final do discurso, Naruto estava com um pé em cima da mesa e o outro na cadeira enquanto os Chuins e o Jounin estavam chocados com a atitude daquele genin.

- Pode me mandar à pergunta que eu já estou de saco cheio de ficar sentado nessa cadeira. – grita Naruto.

- Desça da cadeira Naruto-kun – fala Hinata tímida – Todos estão olhando.

Ikibi Morino olha ao redor e vê que toda a insegurança saiu do rosto dos genins restantes e com isso ele sabia que não adiantaria seguir o teste.

"Os novatos vêem ele como um líder, os veteranos sentem que não podem perder para alguém recém saído da academia... Parece que ele me pegou com essa" – pensa Ibiki

- Eu irei dar mais uma chance a vocês. – fala Ibiki aos genins – Essa será a ultima oportunidade de sair dessa sala e poder fazer o teste no próximo ano... Alguém mais desiste?

Como esperado, depois das palavra de Naruto ninguém se move.

- Então na primeira fase do exame chuin, todos os que ficaram na sala, passaram! – fala Ikibi Morino.

Todos ficam chocados e começa um murmúrio geral na sala, vendo isso, Ibiki começa a explicar o propósito da avaliação.

- Esse teste era basicamente para avaliar o poder de coleta de dados que vocês tem, uma coisa que será muito útil quando vocês se tornarem shinobis e para avaliar também a capacidade de pensar em momentos de tensão. A última parte do teste é uma avaliação da força de vontade, percepção e escolha em cima de insegurança.

- Qual é a importância deste teste afinal? – pergunta Temari

Ikibi então tira a bandana da cabeça e revela ela cheia de marcas de tortura, entre queimaduras, feridas de corte e furos.

- A informação e o que se faz com ela é uma coisa importante e a manipulação indevida dela pode colocar a vida de vocês e seus colegas em risco em missões e quanto a ultima pergunta, Chuins podem ser transformados em líderes de esquadrões, se um líder de esquadrão se deixa seduzir por uma escolha fácil e covarde, a missão falha, isso não pode ser tolerado. Eu desejo a vocês boa sorte no próximo teste

Ikibi recoloca a bandana.

- Essa fase do exame chuin teve 78 aprovados, muito mais do que eu esperava...

Uma janela se quebra e um gigantesco lençol aparece na sala entre os genins e Ibiki escrito com letras garrafais "Bem vindo ao Inferno, a segunda Fase do Exame Genin vai começar!".

- Eu sou Anko Mitarashi, a próxima avaliadora... Ei... Ibiki... Temos muitos aprovados na primeira fase esse ano... Você está fazendo seu trabalho direito?

- Temos muitos ninjas talentosos esse ano – fala Ibiki suspendendo o lençol – No próximo ano terão que fazer um teste ainda mais difícil.

- Você está perdendo a prática com a idade. Mas não tem problema, pois no próximo teste passarão menos da metade deles – fala Anko. – Oi Naruto-kun!

A avaliadora então esquece do teste e vai até Naruto e lhe dá um abraço.

- Anko-san! – fala um dos chuins – O teste...

- Há... – fala Anko sem soltar Naruto – É mesmo, vocês estão aqui para o segundo teste... Vai ser um teste de sobrevivência... Vocês tem 24 horas para se reunirem na área de treinamento 44, tragam equipamento e suprimentos para uma semana.

Os chuins então desaparecem, e os genins começam a sair da sala ficando apenas os três novos times da vila da folha.

- É bom você não se atrasar, Naruto-kun, eu ouvi falar de sua promessa com a Hana-chan... – fala Anko – Aquilo foi... Bem cavalheiro de sua parte...

Anko então desaparece deixando os genins sozinhos.

- Quem é aquela doida, Naruto-kun? – pergunta Ino pulando nas costas de Naruto.

Sakura olha espantada Ino estar tão intima de Naruto.

- Ela é uma das minha futuras esposas. – fala Naruto para surpresa geral – Assim como você e Hinata.

- Naruto é mesmo muito sortudo... – fala Kiba.

- Os Aburames não dependem da sorte. – fala Shino – Nossos casamentos são arranjados no dia do nosso nascimento.

- O mesmo vale para os Achimi – fala Chouji.

- Nós do clã Nara achamos que essa história de casamento arranjado é muito problemática. – fala Shikamaru – E nem estou com pressa agora para isso.

- Você quer ficar para trás, Ten Ten? – fala Neji que já estava com o Lee na porta para a companheira de equipe que ficou olhando para Naruto.

- É bom que tenhamos um tempo antes de entrarmos naquele inferno. – fala Naruto – Vocês sabem o que é o campo de treinamento 44?

- A floresta da morte! – fala Shino o que assusta a todos.

- Isso mesmo, essa floresta não tem esse nome à toa. – fala Naruto – Mas os nossos piores adversários não serão as criaturas da floresta, mas antes os ninjas. A maioria de vocês eu conheço desde que entramos na academia e não queria que ficássemos separados e vulneráveis aos inimigos...

- Esse tipo de coisa é coisa de gente medrosa. – fala Neji dando as costas.

- Isso é trabalho de equipe. – fala Naruto – Se você não prestou atenção no que Anko falou, vão sobrar menos da metade de nós, em outras palavras dos 26 times sobrarão no máximo 13... E isso quer dizer que se 4 times se juntarem agora eles seriam virtualmente invencíveis. Não digo que gosto de você. Mas se isso puder manter nossas cabeças em cima de nossos pescoços eu fico muito feliz. Eu acho que num grupo grande pelo menos ficaria mais fácil dormir a noite sabendo que não vai aparecer ninguém para cortar nossos pescoços.

- Vamos passar a noite na floresta? – pergunta Sakura assustada.

- Eu entendo sua lógica. – fala Shino – Mas nisso tudo meu time fica em tremenda desvantagem... Eu e os meus insetos somos os melhor habituados ao local do exame.

- Kiba, Hinata e Neji são excelentes rastreadores... Para combate temos Eu, Lee, Chouji e Sasuke... Ino, Ten Ten e Sakura ficam encarregadas na proteção do nosso acampamento e Surpimentos – fala Naruto – Você faz armadilhas com seus insetos, não é perfeito?

- E eu? – pergunta Shikamaru.

- Você é aquele que pensa nas estratégias de ação. – fala Naruto – Eu não poderia esperar menos que isso de um gênio de QI maior do que 200.

- Como você sabe disso? – pergunta Shikamaru.

- Meus olhos conseguem avaliar até mesmo o QI da pessoa pelas suas ações. – fala Naruto.

- Entendo sua lógica. – fala Shino – Eu concordo.

- Eu sigo Naruto-kun! – fala Ino

- Eu também! – Fala Ten Ten

- Se vocês já resolveram pelos outros... – fala Sasuke – Mas pela sua lógica o exame deve colocar uns candidatos contra os outros... Isso pode causar confusão...

- Se todos trabalharem corretamente, - fala Naruto – Não haverá confusão.

Todos então se dirigem para o campo de treinamento 44 onde eles já encontram os outros times reunidos.

- Eles provavelmente vão nos colocar espalhados na floresta e vão fazer com que cacemos uns aos outros. eu, Kiba e Hinata somos um time basicamente especializado em rastreamento, por isso é mais provável que entremos em contato primeiro, mas Shino e Neji também são rastreadores. O maior problema é o time de Ino, Shikamaru e Chouji... Se alguma coisa acontecer com vocês usem isso.

Naruto então dá uns pedaços de papel quadrados com desenhos neles.

- Para ativar é só rasgar... – fala Naruto entregando a Shikamaru, Ino e Chouji – Ai tem um selo que armazena chakra para o caso de luta.

- Você não vai querer ficar com eles? – pergunta Shikamaru.

- Eu tenho dezenas deles nas minhas roupas. – fala Naruto – Eu só acho que vocês são os que mais vão precisar de ajuda antes de nos encontrarmos.

- Você ficou bem convencido desde que você saiu da academia – fala Shikamaru – Mas não importa o quanto eu analise a situação, eu acho que você está certo...

- Eu sei disso, meus olhos são especializados nisso. – fala Naruto.

"Imagino se Shikamaru tivesse o Ougan quão refinada seria essa análise." – pensa Naruto – "Se ele tem um QI acima de 200 e uma capacidade de análise impressionante, imagine isso amplificado em várias vezes somado a uma percepção insana... Está muito acima da minha capacidade de análise entender isso."

* * *

Os genins então se dispersam em direção as suas casas.

No dia seguinte, exatamente 24 horas após o término da primeira fase, Anko chega junto aos chuins e começa a explicar as regras da segunda fase do torneio aos genins reunidos.

- A segunda fase consistirá em um treinamento de sobrevivência na floresta da morte! – fala Anko – Vocês receberão um desses pergaminhos.

Anko então mostrou dois pergaminhos aos genins, um branco com o kanji gravado de céu e um preto com o kanji gravado igual a terra.

- O tempo total do teste será de 120 horas, ou 5 dias exatamente, após o término do teste vocês devem estar todos dentro daquela torre no centro da floresta portando dois desses pergaminhos. O time que não conseguir chegar na torre no tempo estipulado está desqualificado, o time que não tiver os dois pergaminhos será desqualificado, o time que tiver um integrante faltando será desqualificado e, por fim, um time que fizer uma substituição ou falsificação de integrante será desqualificado, o time que abrir um pergaminho antes de chegar a torre será desqualificado, alguma pergunta?

- O que tem escrito nesse pergaminho? – pergunta Shikamaru.

- Se-gre-do – fala Anko provocando – Como ninjas vocês terão muitas vezes que encarar missões de entrega de mensagens secretas que vocês não devem ler. Pensem nisso como um exercício contra sua curiosidade.

- Aqui temos alguns formulários para serem preenchidos individualmente, vocês tem mais meia hora para preencher os formulários e entregar naquela tenda... Três formulários igual a um pergaminho, por que a partir de agora teremos muito mais chance de mortes durante as provas.

Os chuins começam a distribuir os formulários aos genins que se reuniram com suas equipes para traçar a estratégia.

- E mais uma ultima dica... Não morram! – fala Anko – Não sei o quanto vocês tem orgulho de representar suas vilas neste exame, mas pior do que a desonra da reprovação é a impossibilidade de fazer o teste novamente.

Naruto então segura Hinata e Kiba pelos braços e os afasta dos outros ninjas.

- Como no nosso time nós três somos rastreadores, temos que definir nosso plano de ação, qual dos times vamos procurar primeiro? – pergunta Naruto.

- O time Ino-Shika-Chu é o que está em mais problemas... – fala Hinata.

- Por mais que eu ache que eles estão em mais problemas de todos, eles também sabem se esconder bem. – fala Naruto.

- Eu acho que o time do Shino seria um ótimo aliado. – fala Kiba – O Shino está certo quando fala que a floresta é o melhor terreno possível para ele e com ele ao nosso lado nós teríamos sempre a vantagem de terreno em relação ao inimigo.

- Bem colocado, Kiba – fala Naruto – Primeiro encontramos o time do Shino e depois vamos atrás do time do Shikamaru, o time do Neji provavelmente não precisará ser procurado. Estabeleceremos um acampamento, um local seguro para proteção dos pergaminhos e armadilhas protetoras. Eu acho que isso deve nos consumir um dia inteiro... Um pouco mais se enfrentarmos outras equipes...

Naruto olhou para a tenda e viu que um dos primeiros times já estavam entrando nela, era o time de Shino, Sasuke e Sakura.

- Vamos manter um olho neles. – fala Naruto – Ter o Shino ao nosso lado agora é ter a floresta da morte aos nossos pés.

O time 8 entrou na fila e logo estavam entregando seus formulários e recebendo o pergaminho do céu e foram conduzidos por um Chuin até o portão 16.

- Temos que achar eles rápido. – fala Naruto – Se vocês não se importam eu gostaria de usar as minhas invocações mais rápidas para isso...

- Invocações? – pergunta Kiba sem entender.

- A segunda fase do exame chuin, começa agora! – grita Anko tão alto que todos a ouvem.

O chuin abre o portão e Naruto começa fazer selos com as mãos enquanto correr para a floresta seguido de Kiba e Hinata.

- Justu de Invocação de Lobos! Lords Uivadores!

Surgem três lobos gigantescos todos os três brancos com pintas castanhas, eles então levantam Naruto, Kiba e Hinata e começam a correr a uma velocidade impressionante.

- Eu não sabia que lobos corriam assim... – fala Kiba – São ainda maiores e mais rápidos que os cachorros do meu clã.

- São os Lods Uivadores são os lobos mais rápidos que existem: Arthurius, Aramis e Amaron. – fala Naruto – Argos me falou sobre eles.

- Fico honrado por ser convocado, Naruto-sama. – fala Arthurius que ficava abaixo de Naruto e era aparentemente o líder. – O que vocês procuram aqui?

- Um garoto com cheiro de insetos. – fala Naruto – Especificamente besouros.

- Cheiro de besouros não é tão incomum numa floresta... – fala o lobo.

- Tente cheiro de verde floral! – fala Kiba – É o xampu que a Sakura sempre usa.

- Não sabia que você sabia tanto assim da Sakura! – fala Naruto.

- Eu sei exatamente como cada um de nós cheira. – fala Kiba – Meu nariz é muitas vezes mais apurado que uma pessoa normal, igual a dos cachorros e lobos...

- Isso deve bastar! – fala Arthurius – Cheiro de verde floral é incomum o suficiente para uma floresta...

- Em poucos segundo chegaremos à torre. – fala o lobo que estava abaixo de Hinata chocando os garotos pela velocidade que eles estavam indo. – Tem um time de genins há menos de 500 metros, avançamos neles ou damos a volta?

- Algum deles tem cheiro de verde floral? – pergunta Naruto.

- Não... Mas um deles tem cheiro de sangue. – fala o lobo.

- Algum deles tem cheiro de Alfazema ou de rosas? – pergunta Kiba – A 500 metros eu não consigo sentir cheiros...

- Deixe-me adivinhar, Kiba tarado por cheiros, esse é o cheiro da Ten Ten e da Ino? – fala Naruto.

- Exatamente. – fala Kiba ofendido – E eu não sou nenhum tarado por cheiros, eu apenas sinto cheiros que ninguém mais sente...

- Nenhum desses cheiros. – fala o lobo. – Mas tem cheiro de veneno e cheiro de Jasmim...

- Então sigamos com o plano. – fala Naruto – Só parem se sentirem um desses cheiros.

Os lobos então chegam a torre e logo retornam para dentro da floresta em busca dos times.

- Outro time a 250 metros. – fala o lobo – Achamos o cheiro de rosas, 350 metros a frente, perto das moitas. Parece que tem seis pessoas a frente.

- Nos deixem em um local onde possamos ver onde eles estão. – fala Naruto – tentem não chamar atenção, eles podem estar lutando ou se escondendo de outro time.

- Droga! – fala um genin da névoa – Perdi o rastro deles!

- Eles não devem estar longe! – fala outro

- Eles já estão alertas da nossa presença – fala o terceiro.

- Não são eles! – fala Kiba abaixado ao lado de uma moita.

O lobo simplesmente aponta para o chão onde uma batatinha estava entre os pés do genin.

- Ela era do Chouji! – fala Naruto – Eles devem estar por perto... Vamos pegar o pergaminho deles e juntar nossos times... Vai ser mais rápido assim e eles não parecem fortes. Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

Duzentos Kage Bushins surgem ao redor dos três genins que ficam assustados.

- Não pode nos enganar com essas ilusões! – fala um dos genins que leva um soco na cara de um dos Narutos.

- Aquele é o original! – falam os outros dois que começam a ser atacados também por outros Kage Bushins.

- Todos eles são verdadeiros! – concluem eles finalmente em desespero enquanto a onda de bushins atacavam eles por todos os lados.

No fim de tudo, Naruto está sozinho com o pergaminho da terra nas mãos.

- Eu consegui! – fala Naruto enquanto Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru e Chouji aparecem de trás dos arbustos bem como os dois lobos.

- Esse é o pergaminho da terra? – pergunta Shikamaru – O nosso também é da terra. Pode ficar com esse!

- O nosso é do céu! – fala Naruto – Por isso completamos os nossos pergaminhos, mas o problema agora é nos manter com eles por cinco dias.

- É bom ver que vocês ainda estão inteiros! – fala Kiba – Estávamos procurando o Shino, mas parece que encontramos vocês primeiro.

- Se tivessem me falado para procurar pelo cheiro de batatinhas teríamos encontrado eles antes! – fala Arthurius.

- Não faremos um deslize desse novamente. – fala Naruto fazendo sinais com as mãos e batendo elas novamente no chão – Jutsu de invocação de lobos! Lords Uivadores!

Surgem então mais três lobos, um castanho e dois malhados entre branco e negro.

- Nos ajudem levar nossos amigos até um cheiro de verde floral! – fala Naruto – Podemos parar antes se sentirmos um cheiro de Alfazema...

- Verde floral? Alfazema? – pergunta Shikamaru sem entender.

- É o nariz tarado de Kiba que decora o cheiro do perfume das garotas, foi assim que achamos vocês, pelo perfume da Ino...

- Que seria? – pergunta Shikamaru.

- Rosas! – fala Naruto. – Mas eu acho que isso é mais por que ela trabalha numa floricultura do que por causa do seu perfume.

Todos montam nos lobos e se seguram como podem numa rápida viagem pela floresta. Naruto não dava sinais de cansaço e Shikamaru suspeitava que em parte era por causa daqueles selos de chakra que ele tinha com sigo, mas ele não resolveu falar nada, somente o fato de ele ter um contrato de invocação e saber usar tão bem já era o surpreendente o suficiente para ele.

Os lobos continuaram correndo pela floresta a uma velocidade tão alta que todos ouviam um forte assobio no ouvido e não conseguiam enxergar nada a frente.

- confirmado o cheiro de verde floral, também temos um cheiro forte de besouros, mas não são três pessoas, são quarto e uma delas tem o cheiro de cobra.

- Eles devem estar enfrentando alguém. – fala Naruto – Mas se são três contra um nós podemos avançar sem ter medo.

- Isso mesmo! – fala o genin da grama com a língua maior que o normal – Quando o predador ataca as presas tem que fugir desta maneira.

"Ele é muito forte para que possamos encarar ele de frente" – pensa Sasuke – "Somente a intenção assassina dele é o suficiente para paralisar nós três."

- Se eu entregar isso para você, nós podemos fugir? – pergunta Sasuke com o pergaminho do céu nas mãos.

- Entendo... Para fugir de um predador a presa deve dar algo para que ele fique satisfeito... – fala o genin da grama. – E esse pergaminho é bem aquele que eu queria...

O genin começa a esticar a língua e começa a vomitar o pergaminho dele, que era o pergaminho da terra.

- O quê você pensa que está fazendo Sasuke? – pergunta Shino – Não vou deixar que você entregue o pergaminho para ele, que garantia temos que ele vai nos deixar ir?

Sasuke olha assustado para o genin da grama que tinha um sorriso maligno no rosto.

- Ele está certo, sabe? – fala o genin da grama – É só matar vocês aqui e pronto.

O genin começa a se arrastar pelo tronco da árvore como uma cobra até que várias kunais e Shurikens são espetadas no local em que ele estava a apenas segundos atrás.

- Eu não disse que iria procurar por vocês? – fala Naruto que aparece montado em um lobo em cima de um tronco de árvore.

- Isso não é brincadeira, Naruto! – fala Sasuke – Não é da sua conta, vá embora.

O genin da grama então começa a fugir de uma sombra e pula para um galho bem mais distante.

- Ele fugiu! – grita Shikamaru – Ele foi na sua direção Chouji!

- Ataque do Tanque de Carne!

O genin da grama olha para o alto e uma enorme bola humana está caindo sobre si, o que faz ele se desviar novamente.

Os insetos deSshino então começam a atacar o genin da grama que corre em direção a Sasuke apenas para ser alvo de mais Kunais e Shurikens.

- Vejo que Sasuke-kun tem muitos amigos. – fala o genin da grama – Mas tudo isso é inútil.

O genin da grama começa a fazer selos com a mão, depois corta o dedo com os dentes de passa ele numa tatuagem em seu braço.

- Jutsu de Invocação de Cobras!

Várias cobras aparecem e separam o grupo em vários.

Naruto então se sente ser cercado por cobras e fica com uma raiva muito grande do genin da grama.

Ele ativa a sua Kekkei Genkai, mas dessa vez, diferente de qualquer uma outra, ele não sente um grande consumo de chakra, ao contrário ele sente que tem chakra suficiente para agüentar por muito tempo.

Ele olha para as mãos e vê que ele estava com uma quantidade anormal de chakra que é diferente. Mais selvagem, mais violento e com mais desejo de sangue.

Naruto então avança contra as cobras começa a atacá-las com violência derrubado-as uma a uma.

O genin da grama olha surpreso para a reação dele.

" Esses olhos vermelhos..." – Pensa o genin – "Será que é esse o garoto?"

Naruto ia destruindo as cobras com a ajuda dos seis lobos, de Kiba e Chouji.

- Você vai ficar parado ai igual um gato medroso ou vai ajudar Sasuke! – fala Naruto. – Você não é o Sasuke que se fazia de maioral na academia... È apenas um medroso qualquer.

Ao ouvir a ofensa do rival, Sasuke ativou seu Sharigan cheio de raiva

- Vou mostrar do que eu sou feito. – fala Sasuke que parte ao ataque contra o genin da grama, que é muito mais rápido que ele, mas graças ao Sharigan ele consegue acompanhar e prever seus movimentos.

Naruto então aparece atrás do genin da grama e lhe acerta um golpe fazendo-o afundar no tronco de uma árvore próxima, então o genin da grama olha e vê que suas cobras já tinham sido destruídas.

- Você é mesmo um incômodo, Naruto-kun. – fala o genin da grama – Eu só queria brincar um pouco com a minha presa, mas você vai ficar me atrapalhando sempre pelo visto...

O genin novamente começa a vomitar algo... uma enorme espada sai de sua boca e ele aponta para um dos lobos, a espada começa a se esticar a uma velocidade impressionante e o lobo consegue fugir apenas por causa dos seus reflexos rápidos.

A espada continua atravessando todo o campo de luta a cortado as árvores ao redor e transformando toda aquela área de floresta em uma imensa clareira.

- Todos estão bem? – pegunta Naruto se desvencilhando de um pedaço de árvore que caiu em cima dele.

- Você deveria se preocupar mais com você, Naruto-kun! Olha só o selo está aparecendo! – fala o genin suspendendo Naruto com sua língua e imobilizando-o no ar, levantando sua camisa e deixando um selo a amostra. – Selo das cinco pontas!

Naruto então sente seu corpo ser tensionado na direção do umbigo e então sua energia se esvai e ele fica inconsciente, nesse momento os lobos desaparecem e ficam Shikamaru, Choui, Ino, Hinta, Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke e Shino chocados como Naruto tinha sido derrotado.

O genin atira Naruto no ar e Kiba captura o companheiro de equipe antes que ele caísse nos pedaços de tronco e se ferisse.

- Vamos todos ao mesmo tempo. – fala Shikamaru atacando o genin com sua sombra.

- Taijutsu do Tanque de Carne! – fala Chouji atacando.

- Gatsuga! – grita Kiba.

Sakura, Hinata e Ino também avançam na direção do genin, que para horror do grupo voltou a fazer selamentos com a mão e invocou novamente uma grande quantidade de cobras enormes.

- Isso deve bastar para vocês! – fala o genin.

O genin da grama então retoma sua luta contra Sasuke, que usa todos seus recursos possíveis do Sharigan para combater o genin da grama.

- Seu sharigam já é bem desenvolvido! – fala o genin – Eu vejo que você tem o potencial de superar o seu irmão Uchira Itashi!

- Você conhece ele? Onde ele está? – pergunta Sasuke.

- Você é bem curioso! – fala o genin – Se você me derrotar eu digo!

Eles continuam lutando até que Sasuke consegue imobilizar o genin da grama em fios.

- Você já perdeu! – fala Sasuke.

- Quando foi que você lançou esses fios? – grita o genin.

- Elemento Fogo: Técnica do Dragão de Fogo! – grita Sasuke usando um jutsu de fogo e fazendo o genin gritar em horror.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo!


	9. A segunda Fase do Exame Chuin!

**A segunda Fase do Exame Chuin**

O genin da grama gritava de horror e as cobras paravam de se mexer e iam sumindo pouco a pouco.

Logo o corpo do genin começou a se deformar e sua boca aumentou enormemente e saiu de lá um braço, uma cabeça e logo um corpo inteiro saiu da boca, porém o corpo tinha um rosto diferente.

- Meus parabéns, Sasuke-kun. – fala a criatura, ou o que quer que fosse – Aquele corpo já não me servia mais depois de todos aqueles golpes que recebeu de você e de Naruto-kun... Vou lhe dizer apenas uma vez meu nome verdadeiro... Orochimaru...

- Você é o Orochimaru dos Sanins? – pergunta Shikamaru.

- Você conhece ele? – pergunta Ino.

- Ele é o Nukenin mais perigoso da nossa vila. – fala Shikamaru – Onde ele está coisas terríveis acontecem... Ele está no mesmo nível de um Kage.

- Parece que alguém fez a lição de casa... – fala Orochimaru – mas você errou em um ponto, eu não estou no mesmo nível de um mero Kage... Eu sou superior!

Orochimaru então olha para Sasuke e encara com seus olhos de cobra.

- Antes de ir embora eu lhe deixarei um presente!

Ele faz um selo com a mão e seu pescoço começa se esticar em direção ao Sasuke, porém alguma coisa se põe entre ele e Sasuke, alguma coisa segura à cabeça de Orochimaru.

- Eu não gostei nem um pouco do que você fez da outra vez. – fala Naruto que dessa vez estava com sua Kekkei Genkai ativada, porém o fluxo de poder era muito maior, mesmo sem usar o Chakra da Kyuubi. – Morra!

A cabeça de Orochimaru explode e o corpo dele se desfaz em lama.

- Tsuchi Bushin? – pergunta Naruto que desaparece e dá um potente golpe no chão fazendo quebrar totalmente o chão revelando Orochimaru escondido.

Os outros genins ficam chocados ao ver as mudanças em Naruto, seu cabelo cresceu até o ponto de que ele alcançava seus pés, seus dedos passaram a terminar com garras seus dentes pareciam presas e seus olhos... Eles estavam brilhando como grandes faróis.

- Impossível ter se levantado após eu ter usado aquele selo... Um selo impar em cima de um selo par... O chakra da bijuu não deveria estar se misturando com o seu – fala Orochimaru sem entender – Você deveria ficar inconsciente por dias!

Orochimaru então começa a se deslocar na clareira que ele mesmo formou em grande velocidade, ele pega sua espada novamente, parece que ele não poderia resolver as coisas de maneira fácil como ele queria, ele teria que matar...

Orochimaru estica a espada na direção de Naruto, mas uma enorme força bloqueia o acesso da lâmina da espada ao corpo Naruto, como se algo o protegesse.

- Sua espada é inútil frente a minha Aura de Batalha... – fala Naruto animado – Nem mesmo eu acredito ter descoberto em mim essa Kekkei Genkai.

Naruto então começa a voar, isso mesmo, voar na direção de Orochimaru que tenta atacá-lo de várias formas e se afastar, mas nada parece atingir Naruto.

O dano que a luta dos dois fez a floresta não foi normal, para mostrar quão dantesca era essa luta, Naruto estava usando uma quantidade exorbitante de chakra com uma precisão acima do normal, o que impressionou Orochimaru que sentia que estava perdendo terreno.

Orochimaru então lambeu seus lábios em prazer.

- Se você não tivesse esse monstro selado em seu corpo você daria um excelente hospedeiro. – fala Orochimaru – Seu corpo está em desenvolvimento, mas um dia ele será perfeito... É um desperdício de talento muito grande... Quase faz o Sharingan parecer um prêmio de consolação.

- Não consigo encontrar uma falha em seu jutsus. – fala Naruto a Orochimaru – Ou talvez eu apenas não tenha experiência suficiente para achá-las... Mas eu certamente vou destruir você.

- Eu não posso gastar muito tempo com vocês... – fala Orochimaru – Os caçadores ANBU já estão na minha cola...

Orochimaru começa a fazer sinal com as mãos e quando termina todos ali presentes começam a se sentir caindo sobre o efeito de um genjutsu.

Orochimaru então faz um selo com as mãos e seu pescoço volta a se estender e ele dá uma mordida no pescoço de Sasuke, criando a marca da maldição nele.

Orochimaru então olha para Naruto que já estava saindo do efeito do genjutsu e ainda estava atordoado, nesse momento ele sente que os ANBU estão próximo demais dele.

- Na próxima nós acertamos as contas, Naruto-kun. – fala Orochimaru fugindo entre as árvores.

Quando se recupera do genjutsu, Naruto olha ao redor e não vê Orochimaru, seus amigos estavam paralisados por causa do Genjutsu e Sasuke desmaiado por causa da marca da maldição.

Naruto então começa a desfazer o genjutsu de todos um por um e quando ele termina vê que Neji, Ten Ten e Lee acabaram de chegar.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – pergunta o Hyuuga

- Acabamos de encontrar um Nukenin que estava infiltrado no exame. – fala Shikamaru que estava suando frio – Que coisa mais problemática!

Shino então vai até o corpo que o Nukenin havia abandonado e encontra um pergaminho lá.

- Esse é o pergaminho da terra! – fala Shino – Com o pergaminho do céu que está na bolsa do Sasuke nós completamos os nossos pergaminhos... Só temos que esperar o fim dos cinco dias.

- Nós também pegamos o segundo pergaminho antes de vir para cá! – fala Kiba. – Pegamos de uns manés da vila da névoa.

- O Mesmo para nós! – fala Neji – Encontramos uns caras da vila da chuva que usavam agulhas para atacar... Fácil... fácil...

- Eh... Parece que só agente tem um pergaminho... – fala Shikamaru – É o mais problemático de tudo...

- O que aconteceu com seu cabelo Naruto-kun? – pergunta Ten Ten – Ele não era grande assim...

- Isso é por causa do Tatsumaki. – fala Naruto – A Kekkei Genkai do clã Uzumaki. Eu acho que meio que consegui fazer algo que meus ancestrais achavam impossível.

- Sua circulação de chakra está esquisita, Naruto-kun... – fala Hinata com seu Byakugan ainda ativo – Você geralmente possui duas fontes de chakra... e o dobro de veias de chakra que uma pessoa normal onde em cada metade circula um tipo de chakra, na ultima luta primeiro uma das fontes de chakra ficou descontrolada e começou a aumentar, depois daquele golpe de Orochimaru ela parou e agora um de seus chakras está circulando em ambas as metades de sua rede de chakra, só que está muito mais forte que o normal...

Neji ativa o seu byakugan e verifica que o que Hinata dizia era verdade.

- Você é uma pessoa muito estranha. – fala Neji – Mas temos que nos preocupar primeiro com o nosso acampamento e depois com esse tipo de coisa.

Naruto desativa sua Kekkei Genkai e pede para Ino cortar seu cabelo para o tamanho normal novamente.

Depois de ter o seu cabelo de volta ao normal, o grupo de genins da folha sai da clareira buscando um local mais seguro para montar acampamento.

Depois de montarem acampamento, o que levou muito tempo considerando que eles precisaram arrastar Sasuke e encobrir seus rastros de inimigos, eles então começam a discutir seu plano de ação.

- Como só falta um pergaminho eu acho que seria mais útil montarmos armadilhas e esperar para ver o que pegamos. – fala Shino – É apenas o segundo dia... Dificilmente a maioria já conseguiu os pergaminhos... Ainda deve ter muita gente procurando.

- Não vejo por que não. – fala Shikamaru – Eu acho que não deveria deslocar ninguém desnecessariamente, digo... Tirando eu, Chouji e Ino, todos vocês tem seus dois pergaminhos...

- Eu jurei ajudar a todos e eu ajudarei. – fala Naruto – Se fosse no meu lugar eu gostaria que fizessem isso por mim.

- Eu concordo com Naruto – fala Shino – Uma vez que combinamos ninguém deve voltar atrás de sua palavra. Nosso time recebeu ajuda do seu e do time do Naruto. Só estamos na briga por causa da nossa parceria.

- Se Naruto-kun está dentro eu também estou! – fala Hinata.

- Eu concordo com a Hintata! – fala Ten Ten

- Não vão me deixar para trás! – fala Kiba.

- Minhas chamas da juventude estão acessas nesse ato de ajuda aos meus amigos! – fala Lee

- Por mais que eu seja sentimentalista. – fala Neji sério – Sasuke está inconsciente e eu acho que Sakura não vai deixá-lo de lado, nem acho que ela o deva deixar... Mas ela nem dormiu ontem e não tem esse poder todo para se opor a um time inteiro. Se vamos fazer uma incursão na floresta devemos dividir forças e deixar proteção no acampamento.

- Não acho que deveríamos dividir as forças ainda. – fala Shikamaru – Vamos fazer armadilhas e se não der certo mais próximo ao fim do prazo vamos partir para o ataque. Mesmo que encontremos um time que já tenha concluído a busca por pergaminhos, eles não vão poder entrar na torre antes do prazo, então até lá está tudo bem.

- Pensando assim faz sentido – fala Naruto – Mas se demorar muito vamos ter que partir para o ataque. No ultimo dia vamos com tudo. Não acredito que Sasuke vai ficar dormindo todo esse tempo, de qualquer maneira eu estou preocupado com esse selo do Sasuke. Nuca nem mesmo ouvi falar de um selo igual a esse... Mesmo eu aprendendo apenas o básico de selamento, eu devia ter pelo menos ter ouvido falar em alguma coisa como essa. Ele parece ser bem simples e antigo...

Um dia depois na parte da noite...

- Tem um chakra esquisito circulando dentro dele junto com o chakra normal. – fala Neji – Nunca vi uma coisa dessas antes.

- Esse selo é muito diferente de tudo o que eu já vi. – fala Naruto – Eu fico com receio de fazer algo e piorar a situação. Sem a devida informação eu posso estar piorando a situação dele...

- Três cheiros estranhos! – anuncia Kiba – Aparentemente passaram pelas armadilhas de lesmas do Shino e pelas armadilhas básicas feitas com pedras e madeira.

- Acorde a todos – fala Neji – Se vamos combater devemos lutar todos.

Kiba então acorda seus companheiros que logo ficam em estado de alerta.

- Eu tenho confirmação visual. – fala Neji com seu Byakkugan ativado – Eles são aqueles três da vila do Som.

Os três genins surgem então e se surpreendem ao ver o grupo tão grande e tão preparado.

- Vocês da vila da folha se ajuntaram igual baratas. – fala Dosu Kinuta.

- Eles devem morrer de medo da floresta. – fala Kin Tsuchi.

- Eles são realmente patéticos. – fala Zaku Abumi.

- Não sei o que vocês querem invadindo assim nosso perímetro, mas eu quero que vocês deixem o seu pergaminho e saiam. – fala Neji.

- Olha só! – fala Kin – Parece que um deles é bem corajoso.

- Vocês é que não estão entendendo o nosso objetivo aqui. – fala Dosu – Vocês entregam o Sasuke e deixamos vocês viverem.

- Pra que deixarmos eles viverem? – pergunta Kin – Podemos simplesmente matar a todos eles como baratas que são.

- Se tudo se resume a isso. – fala Naruto – Eu simplesmente vou tomar o pergaminho de vocês à força. Shikamaru esperamos que você consiga uma estratégia para nós...

- Pode deixar! – fala Shikamaru se colocando na posição de pensar.

- Todos os outros vamos dar um chute no traseiro deles! – fala Naruto de maneira alguma vamos deixar que eles peguem um dos nossos.

- È assim que se fala! Shanarou! – fala Sakura.

- Mesmo que seja o idiota do Sasuke! – fala Naruto recebendo um soco de Sakura, mas ele não chegou a sentir nada, pois esse soco nunca chegou a tocá-lo, antes atinge sua Aura de batalha que já estava ativa.

Naruto encarou o time de genins do som e eles se assustaram por causa da mudança que ocorreu nos olhos dele, seu cabelo voltou a crescer e ele estava novamente com o aspecto selvagem.

- Tatsumaki? – pergunta Kin.

- Você conhece? – pergunta Naruto – Talvez eu deixe vocês viverem para que eu possa extrair a informação que vocês tem.

- Temos que obter informações sobre os poderes deles primeiro. – fala Shikamaru. – Sakura proteja o Sasuke que é o objetivo deles. Ino e Chouji, formação de batalha Ino-Shika-Cho!

Naruto então aparece na frente de Zaku pronto para lhe dar um soco, mas o outro lhe aponta seus braços.

- Cortador de Ar! – grita Zaku e Naruto é lançado para longe.

- Então esses buracos saem ar! – fala Naruto – Mal para você, pois seu golpe não me machuca, só me empurra.

Kiba parte para cima de Dosu com seu ataque combinado de transformação em homem fera e a transformação de Akamaru em fera humana

-Vamos lá Akamaru! Gatsuuga! – fala Kiba atacando com tudo junto a Akamaru.

- Vocês são rápidos, mas nossos ataques são da velocidade do som! – fala Dosu tentando acertar Kiba sem sucesso.

- Taijutsu da Massa de Carne: Grande Tanque de Carne!– grita Chouji que se torna uma enorme bola e avança em direção a Dosu.

Shikamaru então captura Kin com sua sombra.

- Sua vez Ino! – fala Shikamaru.

- Justu de troca de mentes! – fala Ino entrando no corpo de Kin, sacando uma Kunai e colocando no pescoço. – Eu tenho agora um refém. Se fizerem alguma coisa eu mato ela!

- Você acha que isso vai nos parar? – pergunta Zaku apontando para Kin seus braços e atacando.- Cortador de Ar!

- Ele vai matar Ino! – fala Shikamaru.

Mas alguma coisa impede o cortador de ar de Zaku.

- Não vai pensando que eu vou deixar você ir matando minha noiva assim! – fala Naruto que aparece na frente de Kin impedindo que o cortador de ar atinja ela. – Procura na mente dessa ai o que ela sabem sobre as minhas Kekkei Genkai e o Selo no pescoço do Sasuke, Ino-chan. Eu cuido desses dois.

Rock Lee corre em direção a Zaku e começa a atacá-lo de maneira que ele não tem tempo para usar seus braços.

- Tolo! – fala Dosu avançando, mas sendo bloqueado por Naruto.

- Minha luta é com você! – fala Naruto

- Você é ainda mais ingênuo! – fala Dosu – Meu braço é especialmente feito para transformar e amplificar o som como um megafone, usando meu chakra eu posso canalizar o som para seu corpo e estourar seus tímpanos... Ninguém pode reforçar seus tímpanos...

- O ingênuo aqui é você! – fala Naruto – Eu não sei o quanto você sabe sobre o Tatsumaki, mas esse truque tolo não funciona em mim. Minha aura de batalha impede quase qualquer coisa de manipular meu corpo com chakra. Para fazer isso você teria que usar uma quantidade descomunal de chakra... Você teria que ser tão forte quanto o maldito do Orochimaru que conseguiu empurrar um genjutsu por através de minha aura de batalha.

Uma enorme explosão de chakra surge e Naruto está envolto a uma enorme redoma de chakra.

- Esse é o poder de Tatsumaki. – fala Naruto criando redemoinhos em volta do braço como se fossem enormes brocas feitas de chakra. – Esse é um dos golpes que deram fama a essa Kekkei Genkai há muitos anos atrás... E eu sei exatamente o seu ponto fraco.

Enquanto isso Neji lutava com Lee contra Zaku que não conseguia uma chance de atacar, de súbito Neji e Lee deram um pulo para trás.

- Essa é minha chance de atacar! – fala Zaku que aponta os braços para eles, mas nada acontece.

- Meus olhos podem ver tudo, eu pude paralisar sua circulação de chakra com meu Junken e agora você não pode fazer o Chakra circular nos seus braços. – fala Neji – É sua vez Ten Ten!

Ten Ten então pega um grupo de pergaminhos e os joga para o alto.

- Invocação de armas! – fala a garota arremessando dezenas, não centenas de armas na direção de Zaku que não tem tempo para desviar do golpe.

- Zaku! – grita Dosu se sentindo ser pressionado pelo adversário.

- Você tem que se preocupar com seu adversário bem na sua frente! – fala Naruto.

- Eu lhes entrego o nosso pergaminho e vocês nos deixam ir? – pergunta Dosu.

- Você parecia muito interessado no Sasuke. – fala Naruto – Não quer se arriscar e ver se você conseguia tirar um pedaço dele?

- Eu só quero sair daqui com o meu time vivos. – fala Dosu.

- Mas vocês não pensaram antes de tentar matar Kin. – fala Naruto – Isso parece armadilha para mim.

- Ainda mais por que agora vocês não podem fugir desse lugar! – fala Shino – Eu já espalhei meus insetos por todas as arvores, se vocês tentarem sair serão capturados!

Dosu então joga no chão o pergaminho aos pés de Naruto e se ajoelha em posição suplicante.

- Eu não quero suas súplicas, nem quero que peçam perdão. – fala Naruto – Só quero que me diga de onde você conhece o Tatsumaki... Nem mesmo Orochimaru reconheceu.

- Isso é uma coisa simples. – fala Dosu – Um dos servos de Orochimaru é o ultimo integrante do Clã Kaguya. Se você tem o Tatsumaki você deve ser um dos últimos, se não o último dos integrantes do clã Uzumaki. Sabe do que nós estamos falando.

- O clã Kaguya servia ao clã Uzumaki. – fala Naruto – Mas se um cara desses está vivo deve ser trazido para a nossa vila imediatamente.

- Ele está entre a vida e a morte. – fala Dosu – O selo amaldiçoado, o mesmo que Orochimaru colocou no seu amigo, somado com a Kekkei Genkai dele estão matando ele aos poucos.

- O que é esse selo amaldiçoado? – pergunta Naruto.

- Eu não sei os detalhes, mas isso parece ser fruto da pesquisa de Orochimaru em um ninja que tinha um chakra especial... um chakra que poderia torná-lo um monstro cheio de chakra, quase como um bijuu... Mas com o passar do tempo foi descoberto que isso é na verdade uma doença que com o tempo mata a pessoa portadora dela... Mas, mesmo assim, Orochimaru procurou criar uma maneira de transmitir essa doença desse hospedeiro que conseguia resistir a ela para outras pessoas... O problema desse cara é que a doença aparentemente mata mais rápido as pessoas do clã Kaguya por causa das peculiaridades de sua Kekkei Genkai... no caso do Sasuke-kun devem demorar uns 40 anos para que ele morra sentindo dores terríveis, antes disso ele conseguirá despertar um enorme poder, mas um poder maldito, pois quanto mais ele usar o poder mais sua cabeça começará a ter idéias malignas...Aqueles que possuem o selo amaldiçoado tem pouca noção de senso comum e não sabem viver bem no meio de uma comunidade. A doença enlouquece as pessoas aos poucos.

- Entendo... Isso que ele disse é verdade Ino? – pergunta Naruto

- Ele falou ainda mais do que ela sabia. – fala Ino – Eu só devo acrescentar que o nome do ultimo membro do clã Kaguya é Kimimaru e que Orochimaru é o líder da vila do Som e está mobilizando um exército ninja para atacar a vila da folha.

- Eu vou ter que falar isso para o Jiji depois, mas por enquanto eu vou estudar uma maneira de dar um jeito nesse selo... Você pode ir e levar seus amigos... Mas se voltar a aparecer na nossa frente novamente durante a segunda parte do exame será assassinado sem mais perguntas, fui claro?

Dosu acena com a cabeça afirmativamente, Ino então cancela o jutsu e rapaz suspende Zaku ferido e começa a andar para fora do acampamento.

- Você vai sair assim? – pergunta Kin que recuperou a consciência e não entendia o que acontecia.

- Vamos embora Kin. – fala Dosu – Orochimaru nos mandou matar um Sasuke meio-morto, não todos os representantes de genins da folha no exame Chuin.

- Mas... – ela olha para trás e Naruto estava atrás dela.

Naruto a agarra por trás e sussurra no ouvido dela.

- Se você não quiser ir com esses dois tudo bem. Eu posso cuidar de você melhor que eles...

Kin então se afasta rapidamente e olha com uma cara de assustada para Naruto.

- Não se assuste assim por nada. – fala Naruto.

- Vamos Kin! – fala Dosu – Eu não vou esperar você para sempre.

Kin então segue Dosu para dentro da floresta.

- Que droga! – reclama Shikamaru – Eles ainda por cima tinha o mesmo pergaminho que o nosso! Não nos adiantou nada.

- Isso tudo é só uma prova da importância do trabalho de equipe nesse teste. – fala Shino.

- Eu tenho que concordar que encarar aqueles três seria cansativo. – fala Neji – Mesmo que não impossível, ficaríamos cansados e seríamos alvo fácil para outros inimigos mais fracos.

Naruto então se aproxima de Sasuke que estava dormindo e começa a desenhar um selo ao redor do selo amaldiçoado.

- O que você está fazendo? – pergunta Sakura.

- Estou usando uma teoria que eu vi Orochimaru usando. – fala Naruto – O selo amaldiçoado é impar, se eu usar um selo par para contê-lo ele ficará ao menos mais fraco.

Naruto começa a escrever símbolos ao redor do selo de Sasuke.

- Que selo é esse? – pergunta Sakura – Isso não vai fazer nenhum mal a Sasuke-kun.

- Isso é uma teoria sobre selos que eu venho desenvolvendo. – fala Naruto – Eu venho examinando o funcionamento e como destruir ou ao menos anular o efeito de um selo e venho examinando principalmente selos especiais e muito raros, mas o que Orochimaru fez me deu uma luz... Esse selo que eu estou fazendo é melhor, mais complexo e poderoso selo par supressor que eu conheço.

Naruto então começa a retirar a camisa de Sasuke e continua a fazer os desenhos por todo o corpo de Sasuke e no chão ao seu redor, ele pensa em abaixar a calça dele, mas então percebe que está sendo assistido por uma platéia e resolve escrever sobre a calça dele e sobre a perna..

O loiro faz três selos com as mãos e o selo começa a mudar de forma e se comprimir até que ele encolhe o suficiente para ficar apenas um pouco maior que a marca da maldição.

- Se isso funcionar eu impeço totalmente que o chakra da doença se misture com o chakra de Sasuke. – fala Naruto – E se for assim ele acordará logo.

Sasuke se levanta naquele momento com uma tremenda dor no local do selo amaldiçoado.

- Que dor é essa! – fala Sasuke se sentando.

- É bom ver que você está bem. – fala Naruto.

- O que é isso no meu pescoço? – pergunta Sasuke.

- Orochimaru colocou uma doença em você através de um selo. – fala Naruto – Eu usei outro selo para absorver todo o chakra contaminado impedir que essa doença se espalhasse. Todo o chakra do selo amaldiçoado fica contido dentro do selo e você não deve sofrer uma redução no seu tempo de vida. A dor vai passar assim que a quantidade de chakra liberada pelo selo se estabilizar.

- Mas a dor no meu ombro é terrível! – fala Sasuke.

- Talvez Hokage-jiji possa fazer alguma coisa sobre isso ele é o especialista em selos, não eu. – fala Naruto que repara então que está novamente com seus cabelos grandes.

- Se você quiser eu corto eles novamente. – fala Ino.

- Obrigado, Ino-chan! – fala Naruto.

- Ei... É verdade que Naruto vai casar com você Ino? – pergunta Shikamaru.

- Não só com a Ino! – fala Ten Ten.

- Naruto-san é mesmo um afortunado! – fala Lee.

- Eu não escolhi assim! – fala Naruto.

- Mas você sabe que poderia não concordar, sabia? – pergunta Neji.

- Não me falaram isso! – fala Naruto indignado – Agora eu já dei minha palavra...

- Estão claramente explorando a boa fé de Naruto. – fala Ino cortando os cabelos de Naruto – Mas para mim realmente não importa isso agora... Afinal é só por causa disso que vamos nos casar afinal...

Os dias se arrastam vagarosamente e finalmente o ultimo dia antes do fim do prazo chega e eles ainda não haviam obtido o ultimo pergaminho do céu que faltava.

- Parece que vamos ter que ir todos a procura do ultimo pergaminho. – fala Naruto se alongando.

- Temos a vantagem de ter dois pergaminhos da terra com agente. – fala Shikamaru – As chances são mais altas de encontrarmos equipes que possuam somente o pergaminho do céu ou que possuam os dois mais próximo ao local de chegada.

Naruto faz alguns sinais com as mãos e faz uma invocação.

- Jutsu de invocação de lobos! – fala Naruto – Grande Lord Uivador!

Surge então um lobo branco com pintas castanhas.

- Eu achei que me chamaria novamente, Naruto-sama! – fala Arthurius.

- Eu preciso encontrar outras equipes. – fala Naruto. Vamos nos dividir em grupos e procurar. Quem encontrar primeiro envie um sinal.

- Como vamos enviar um sinal na floresta? – pergunta Shikamaru.

Naruto então cria quatro Kage-Bushins.

- Se um desses explodir eu saberei exatamente onde vocês estão e os outros serão avisados pelos Kage Bushins. – fala Naruto.

- Eu acho que seria melhor garantir a segurança dos pergaminhos já adquiridos. – fala Neji.

- Vamos deixar uma equipe responsável pelos pergaminhos... – fala Shikamaru – Shino, Ino, Hinata, Ten Ten... Vocês são melhores criando armadilhas do que combatendo... Vocês ficam e protegem o pergaminho junto com dois dos clones do Naruto, além disso, deixar um usuário de Byakkugan vai impedir que vocês sejam pegos de surpresa... Se acontecer alguma coisa vocês desfazem um clone e nós saberemos imediatamente.

- É assim que se fala Shikamaru! – fala Naruto

- O restante de nós deve se dividir em dois times. – fala Shikamaru – Pode ser mais lento, mas é mais garantido... Eu, Naruto, Sasuke, Chouji e um clone do Naruto formam um time, Neji, Kiba Lee, Sakura e um clone do Naruto formam outro.

- Eu quero ficar no time de Sasuke-kun! – fala Sakura.

- É Necessário isso para equilibrar o time. – fala Shikamaru – Neji e Lee estão entre os mais fortes e possuem muita habilidade no trabalho em grupo e a equipe deles precisa de um rastreador habilidoso como o Kiba, por isso o ultimo integrante deve ser você Sakura... Por outro lado Naruto vale como um rastreador e é bem forte e Eu e Chouji contamos com a força vinda do nosso trabalho de equipe, mas mesmo assim precisamos de alguém forte como o Sasuke para equilibrar as equipes...

- Mas... – reclama Sakura.

- Os clones de Naruto não vão poder ser levados em consideração uma vez que contamos que uma vez que a luta comece eles serão desfeitos para se chamar ajuda. – fala ainda Shikamaru.

- Não reclame, Sakura! – fala Sasuke – Eu odeio admitir, mas ele tem razão. Ainda não estamos no nível deles... Ainda não... Mas em pouco tempo vamos superá-los... Na próxima fase... Eu ouvi rumores que a fase final do torneio é um campeonato individual de lutas... Eu vou derrotar todos aqui!

- Quero ver! – fala Neji.

- Você vai beijar a lona. – fala Lee.

- Eu não vou facilitar! – fala Naruto.

- Vamos lá! – fala Shikamaru e todos partem.

Minutos depois eles estavam novamente ao local de partida junto com a equipe que ficou responsável em guardar os pergaminhos.

- Isso é impossível! – fala Kiba – Nós corremos em direção a leste direto desde que nos separamos.

- E nós corremos em direção a Oeste – fala Naruto – Algo não está batendo...

- Eu acho que estamos sobre efeito de um genjutsu. – fala Shikamaru – Preparem-se todos que o inimigo pode nos atacar por onde menos esperamos.

Surgem então uma multidão de pessoas caminhando na direção deles.

- São apenas clones de poeira comuns. – fala Sasuke com seu sharigan ativo – Mas o inimigo pode estar se escondendo no meio deles.

Hinata e Neji ativam seus dojutsus.

- Eles estão abaixo da terra! – fala Neji. – Devem estar esperando até que fiquemos cansados e com a guarda baixa.

- Você identificou qual o pergaminho eles tinham? – pergunta Naruto.

- Eles se moviam e eu não estava sendo muito meticuloso depois que os encontrei, mas considerando que eles estão nos atacando devem estar faltando um pergaminho para eles e somado a isso o fato de termos dois pergaminhos da terra...

- Eu imaginava mais ou menos isso. – fala Shikamaru – Neji, você dá as coordenadas, Chouji e Kiba vão fazer buracos na terra para tentar cercá-los. Shino, seus insetos serão nossa arma principal. Crie armadilhas subterrâneas para que Kiba e Chouji atraiam eles para elas.

- Eu preciso de apenas alguns minutos! – fala Shino com as mãos no chão.

Passados aqueles minutos, Shino faz um sinal para Shikamaru.

- Chouji, você primeiro! – fala Shikamaru.

- Viva as pessoas com ossos grandes! – fala Chouji pulando a uma altura incrível.

- Ele precisava dizer isso mesmo? – pergunta Neji.

- Ele gosta de aparecer. – fala Ino. – É só ignorar...

- Taijutsu da Massa de Carne: Grande Tanque de Carne!

Ele vira uma enorme bola e começa afundar no chão girando como se fosse uma enorme furadeira.

- Eles se espalharam como previsto! – fala Neji – Mas um deles parece ter sido atingido!

- Sobram ainda dois. – falam Shinkamaru. – Sua vez Kiba.

- Vamos lá Akamaru! – fala Kiba – Gatsuuga!

Kiba e Akamaru fazem um buraco no chão com sua grande rotação e começam a girar seguindo as coordenadas dadas por Neji.

- Pegamos mais um! – fala Neji entrou direto na armadilha do Shino.

- Naruto ficou olhando para o chão sem poder fazer muito além de ouvir o barulho e ajudar a Chouji sair do buraco que ele mesmo havia criado junto com um genin desacordado e muito machucado da chuva.

- Esse não tem pergaminho! – fala Chouji enquanto jogava o genin longe deles.

Kiba uma vez ou outra pulava para fora da terra e pegava mais coordenadas antes de mergulhar novamente na terra para caçar o genin restante.

- Você sabe dizer se esse que está na sua armadilha tem o pergaminho? – pergunta Shikamaru a Shino.

- Eu não poderia dizer com certeza até desenterramos ele, mas aparentemente ou eles esconderam em outro lugar ou está com o ultimo. Ele parece ser o mais rápido e inteligente da equipe... Sem dúvida uma boa escolha na questão de ficar com o pergaminho.

- Eu cansei disso! – declara Naruto ativando sua Kekkei Genkai – Se Kiba pode atacar eu também posso!

Ele concentra uma enormidade de chakra nas mãos e dá um soco no chão que é visto por várias pessoas distantes como sendo um terremoto. O chão se desmorona por causa dos muitos furos que Kiba criou e se abre revelando quatro figuras, um Akamaru amedrontado, um Kiba com muita raiva, um genin da chuva coberto de insetos e outro surpreendido de ser encontrado daquela forma.

- Peguei você! – fala Lee saltando e atacando o genin da chuva sem piedade.

- Você não pode fazer uma coisa dessas com agente ainda lá embaixo! – fala Kiba – Olha o que aconteceu com Akamaru.

- Mas ele está bem... – fala Naruto – Só um pouco assustado.

- Você quase o matou! – fala Kiba – E ainda se diz companheiro de equipe.

- Ei Lee-san! – fala Shikamaru fazendo Lee parar de bater no genin da vila da chuva – Ele já está inconsciente!

- Eu me empolguei um pouco... – fala Lee.

- Vamos ver qual o pergaminho dele... – fala Sakura revistando a bolsa do ninja e descobrindo o pergaminho do céu nele.

- Tiramos a sorte grande! – fala Ino – Agora podemos ir para a chegada sem problemas.

- Vamos manter a vigilância! – fala Shikamaru – Tem pelo menos mais um time por aí que ainda não completou o número de pergaminhos. Afinal temos um pergaminho da terra mais... Sem contar aqueles times que perdeu seu pergaminhos e estão procurando obter os dois com alguém que está indo para o final da prova.

O grupo seguiu sendo guiado por Arthurius, o grande lobo branco que caminhava a frente do grupo procurando por eventuais armadilhas.

Eles andaram vagarosamente e, felizmente, não encontraram nenhuma armadilha até sua chegada a construção no centro da floresta.

- Parece que cada equipe tem que entrar por uma porta. – fala Shikamaru – E parece que outras duas equipes já entraram.

As equipes foram divididas bem como os pergaminhos.

- Finalmente vamos sair dessa floresta problemática! – fala Shikamaru

- Finalmente teremos uma refeição decente! – fala Chouji

- Agora é cada um por si! – fala Neji.

- Virará Chuin quem tiver as maiores chamas da juventude. – fala Lee.

- Vejo vocês na terceira parte do exame! – fala Naruto.

- Eu não vou perder de nenhum de vocês! – fala Sasuke

- Não importa o quão insignificante seja o inimigo que enfrentarmos, eu não conterei minha força. – fala Shino.

Os times então escolheram suas portas e entraram todos ao mesmo tempo.

- E agora? – pergunta Hinata.

- Vamos ver se tem alguma coisa por aqui! – fala Naruto. – deve ter uma pista nessa sala.

Eles não demoraram muito e viram uma mensagem na parede. Olharam por toda a sala e não viram mais nada.

"Se te falta " ", busque sabedoria, fique preparado. Se te falta " ", busque as batalhas, procure desenvolver-se. Se você tem " " e " " você pode ser bem sucedido mesmo nas missões mais perigosas." Sandaime Hokage

- Por que você não usa o Ougan para ler a mensagem? – sugere Kiba

- Boa! – fala Naruto ativando a sua Kekkei Genkai – Basicamente essa mensagem tem duas palavras faltando essas partes podem ser perfeitamente preenchidas por Céu e Terra é também uma analogia as habilidades ninjas, onde céu é a mente do ninja e a terra é o corpo do ninja. Então essa mensagem pode ser lida como:

"Se te falta céu, busque sabedoria, fique preparado. Se te falta terra, busque as batalhas, procure desenvolver-se. Se você tem céu e terra você pode ser bem sucedido mesmo nas missões mais perigosas." Sandaime Hokage

- E o que isso significa? – pergunta Kiba.

- Só um poema de um velho. Nós temos os pergaminhos do céu e da terra, logo devemos abri-los e descobrir o que acontece. – fala Naruto.

Quando Hinata e Kiba abrem os pergaminhos Naruto reconhece no ato que os pergaminhos estavam com selos de invocação.

- Joguem isso longe! – fala Naruto – Isso está invocando alguém ou alguma coisa!

* * *

Fim do Capítulo!


	10. Conclusão da Segunda Fase

**Conclusão da Segunda Fase**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Hinata e Kiba jogam seus pergaminhos longe surge Kotetsu, um Chuin da vila da folha que participou do primeiro exame.

- Eu estava imaginando quem seria que apareceria. – fala Naruto – Nós temos que enfrentar você?

- Não... – fala Kotestu – Vocês já estão aprovados na Segunda fase... Vocês formam um grupo bem esquisito diga-se de passagem... Essa prova é meio comum, mas nunca houve uma reunião de tantos grupos num teste de sobrevivência...

- Então era você mesmo que estava nos vigiando. – fala Naruto – Nós percebemos que havia um chuin vigiando cada grupo, assim nós descobrimos Iruka-sensei, você e outros dois estavam nos vigiando.

- Fico surpreso em saber disso. – fala Kotsu – Mas eu gostaria de saber como vocês descobriram se fizemos questão de ficar fora do alcance do Byakkugan.

- O primeiro erro de vocês foi subestimar Neji, a maior distância que o Byakkugam dele alcança é 800m, logicamente ele não consegue analisar imediatamente tudo o que vê, mas com as dicas certas das orientações dos insetos do Shino ele soube mais ou menos as coordenadas onde vocês se encontravam e pudemos assim saber onde vocês estavam. Mesmo vocês tendo todo o trabalho que tiveram para ocultar seu cheiro de Kiba e dos lobos ninjas.

- Vocês são realmente cheios de surpresa. – fala Kotetsu – Às vezes eu fico imaginando quem são os avaliadores e quem são os avaliados... Mas agora não é momento para isso. Vocês tem que comparecer a cerimônia de encerramento da segunda fase do exame chuin.

Quando o time 8 chegou ao grande salão onde o Hokage iria fazer um discurso eles encontraram todos os outros times já posicionados, ficando eles lado a lado aos outros times que já estavam perfilados.

- Hoje eu vejo muitos jovens promissores – fala o Hokage – Mas eu devo adverti-los que os Exames Chuins, mesmo em pequenas escalas são simulações de uma guerra e cada ninja representa o futuro de vossas vilas. Muitos de vocês podem estar assustados e querem desistir. A oportunidade é agora.

Um genin da folha levanta a mão.

- Kabuto da vila da folha quer desistir? Coff! Coff! Coff! – fala um Jounin com cara de doente – Você pode ir embora... Mas alguém? Ninguém?

O Jounin olha novamente para o Hokage.

- A 3ª Fase será um torneio onde qualquer um que participar de pelo menos uma luta poderá se tornar um Chuin. – fala o Hokage – Mas o problema maior é que houve um número muito grande de ninjas classificados para a 3ª Fase de modo que vamos realizar aqui um campeonato menor, uma triagem onde serão definidos a nova classificação.

- Aquele telão vai sortear os nomes aleatoriamente e vocês vão lutar entre si, aqueles que obtiverem uma vitória poderão seguir para a 3ª Fase.

NA: Nesse ponto eu Acho que vocês merecem uma explicação, como nessa fic eu apenas inverti Shino e Naruto de equipe, eu inverti também apenas aquelas lutas, em outras palavras Shino lutará com Kiba enquanto Naruto lutará com Zaku. As demais lutas permanecerão inalteradas como no anime/manga, não havendo necessidade de criar essas cópias sem sentido. Algumas coisas serão diferentes também pela mudança de personalidade dos personagens.

Naruto estava ansioso pela sua luta, depois de ver Sasuke ganhar ele sabia que não podia fazer feio e logo a segunda luta é anunciada, "Naruto Uzumaki contra Zaku Abumi"

Naruto nem se dá o trabalho de usar as escadas, antes se joga do segundo andar caindo de pé e andando em direção ao centro onde Hayate o esperava.

- Acaba com eles Naruto! – grita Kiba – Eu vejo você na terceira fase!

- Vocês da vila da folha são muito convencidos! – fala Zaku.

- Você já parece curado da surra que levou na floresta para estar falando essas besteiras! – fala Naruto – Não liga não, se ficou com aminésia eu vou refrescar sua memória.

- Naquela vez eram 12 contra 3, agora somos só eu e você! – fala Zaku.

- Se o problema são números... – fala Naruto fazendo o selo do Kage Bushin

- Podem começar a luta! – fala Hayate antes que eles começassem a brigar sem seu sinal.

Surgem então uns 200 Kage Bushins ao redor de Zaku.

- Você conhece meu poder! – fala Zaku apontando os braços para os Narutos e literalmente explodindo tudo com seu cortador de ar na potência máxima.

- Você vacilou! – fala Naruto que surge por cima dele e lhe dá um chute na nuca derrubando-lhe no chão e sentando-se sobre as costas de Zaku. Outros dois Narutos aparecem e seguram o braço de Zaku de modo que ele fica imobilizado.

- Juiz já pode fazer a contagem. – fala Naruto.

- Sai de cima de mim! – fala Zaku imóvel.

- Tente me fazer sair! – fala Naruto que deixava os braços de Zaku fora de combate. – Você confia demais nesses seus braços. Um dia um adversário irá tirá-los de você e o que você pretende fazer nesse dia?

- Eu não acho que tem necessidade de fazer uma contagem... Coff! – fala Hayate – Ele está obviamente imobilizado... Coff! Coff! Coff!

- Eu vou sair daqui! – grita Zaku se debatendo mas sem conseguir escapar de Naruto – Lute como homem! Me solta!

- O Vencedor da segunda partida é Naruto Uzumaki! – fala Hayate

Todos ficam espantados com a facilidade que Naruto encerra a luta, nem parecia que aquele rapaz da vila do Som havia dado tanto trabalho antes...

Depois vem a luta de Tsurugu Misumi e Kankuro, onde Kankuro surpreende a todos com o seu surpreendente desempenho do teatro de marionetes.

A luta seguinte é entre Ino e Sakura ela é extremamente demorada, mas no fim Ino vence, mesmo ficando em péssimas condições (Sakura não tem a ajuda de Naruto nessa luta).

Naruto vê enquanto Shino carrega Sakura desacordada de volta ao segundo andar enquanto Ino anda com dificuldades com auxilio de Chouji, o placar então começa a se movimentar novamente e aparece a próxima luta "Ten Ten vs Temari" a luta não dura muito tempo.

O leque de Temari usa poderosas rajadas de vento que fazem com que todas as armas arremessadas por Ten Ten simplesmente não fizessem efeito. Temari parecia estar simplesmente brincando com Ten Ten.

- Eu vou abrir agora a terceira Lua e você vai ser derrotada por mim! Elemento Vento: Ataque do Tonado – fala Temari atacando com o leque aberto ao máximo contra Ten Ten causando um enorme Tornado.

- Nesse tornado tem chakra! – fala Neji com seu Byakkugan ativo.

Quando o furacão acaba, para a surpresa de todos, Naruto que estava com o cabelo maior que o normal estava no centro da arena segurando o corpo inconsciente bem acima do Leque de Temari.

- Ela não agüenta mais. – declara Naruto para Hayate. – Você fez muito bem Ten Ten-chan, precisa descansar agora.

- Ei, não se meta na minha luta! – reclama Temari insatisfeita pela interrupção.

- Se você não gostou eu te vejo na terceira fase do torneio. – fala Naruto olhando com seus olhos brilhando para Temari – fique bem mais forte até lá! Eu não deixarei isso que você fez passar sem retaliação.

- Eu declaro Temari à vencedora da Quinta luta! – fala Hayate enquanto Naruto carregava sua noiva em segurança de volta ao segundo andar.

Quando ele chega novamente ao segundo andar o time Gai está olhando para ele com cara de poucos amigos.

- Como ela está? – pergunta Gai.

- Como você chegou lá? – pergunta Neji. – Por que você interrompeu a luta?

- Como você escapou daquele ataque sem se machucar? – pergunta Lee.

- Ela é minha noiva. – fala Naruto – Eu não podia deixar ela simplesmente se machucar a toa, não é? Ela está bem, só dormindo um pouco... Não precisa de tratamento médico.

- Seu cabelo cresceu novamente? – pergunta Kurenai que estava olhando – Você aprendeu a controlar sua habilidade.

- Eu consegui dominar o Tatsumaki até certo limite. – fala Naruto – Graças a ele eu não fico mais cansado quando uso o Ougan.

O placar então anunciou a próxima luta que era entre Shikamaru Nara e Kin Tsuchi, A luta é ditada por um ritmo bem lento e Shikamaru acaba ganhando enquanto engana sua oponente.

O placar eletrônico começa a se movimentar mais uma vez e mais uma vez e Naruto fica surpreso quando vê que a quinta luta seria novamente entre dois genins da vila da folha.

- Sua vez Kiba! – fala Naruto ao companheiro de equipe.

- Eu acho que com o Shino eu ainda posso ganhar! – fala Kiba se jogando do segundo andar.

- Eu gostaria de saber quem você acha que vai vencer a luta? – pergunta Kurenai a Naruto.

- Eu sou amigo do Kiba – fala Naruto – Mas eu acho que ele não tem muita chance lutando com o Shino agora. Não se ele ficar dependendo exclusivamente de Taijutsu, com o nível de Taijutsu que ele tem agora.

Kurenai apenas observa a luta, ela sabia que a avaliação de Naruto estava certa, ela queria meramente confirmar suas expectativas, pois desde adquirira sua Kekkei Genkai Naruto passou a se preocupar mais em analisar as situações e ela já havia adquirido confiança nas análises que ele fazia.

- Só nos basta torcer para ele. – fala Naruto – E ajudá-lo ficar mais forte para uma próxima tentativa se necessário.

- Vamos torcer para o nosso amigo – fala Kurenai – Nem sempre o mais forte vence a luta.

- Vamos todos torcer para Kiba-kun! – fala Hinata.

- Vai nessa Kiba! – grita Naruto.

Shino aparece no centro da arena numa nuvem de insetos.

- Vocês já sabem as regras da luta... Coff! Coff! – fala Hayate – Tenham uma boa luta!

- Eu já disse uma vez e odeio me repetir – fala Shino que aponta um dedo para Kiba – mas nós do clã Aburame fazemos qualquer coisa que vier as nossas mãos com todas nossas forças! Eu vou lutar com você com força total desde o começo.

- Pois nós vamos lutar com força total também, não é Akamaru? – fala Kiba.

- Começar! - fala Hayate.

Akamaru e Kiba se transformam em uma forma de Kiba selvagem.

- O mimetismo da besta? - pergunta Shino – Inútil!

Uma nuvem de insetos sai dos braços de Shino.

- Vamos lá Akamaru! – fala Kiba – Gatsuuga!

Kiba começa a girar junto com Akamaru e atacar Shino por vários lados ao mesmo tempo, e Shino apenas desvia dos ataques.

- Seus movimentos são barulhentos e muito chamativos para um Shinobi! – fala Shino – Você nunca chegará a chuin enquanto não aprender a pensar em suas ações antes de realizá-las.

- Ele tem razão! – fala Naruto a Kurenai que acena com a cabeça.

Kiba então para para respirar um pouco, ele sentia-se cansado como nunca... Nunca antes usar o mimetismo da besta e o taijutsu do seu clã consumiu tanto de suas energias.

- Você ainda não percebeu? – pergunta Shino – A luta já acabou.

- Pare de falar besteiras. – fala Kiba – A luta ainda nem começou!

Os insetos de Shino começam a sair de dentro da camisa de Kiba e tomar todo seu corpo, o mesmo acontece com Akamaru.

Os dois começam a gritar enquanto sentem os insetos comerem seu chakra.

- Recolha seus inseto Shino! Coff! Coff! – ordena Hayate – O vencedor é Aburame Shino.

- Pelo menos ele tentou... – fala Kurenai.

Naruto pula do segundo andar e ergue o colega ferido e seu cachorro. Ele já conhecia Shino bem o suficiente para saber que ele teria uma vitória sobre Kiba sem machucá-lo.

Quando Naruto chega novamente no segundo andar ele vê que a próxima luta já havia sido decidia, seria entre Neji Hyuuga e Hinata Hyuuga e ele ficou seriamente preocupado.

- Dê tudo de si, mas não morra! – fala Naruto – Você é uma grande Shinobi e eu iria sentir sua falta!

- Eu vou dar o meu melhor. – fala Hinata.

O resultado dessa luta não foi mais do que o esperado e Neji quase mata sua prima, ele teria até conseguido se não fosse a interferência dos Jounins.

- Você sabe da coisa que me deixa com mais raiva? – pergunta Naruto que está novamente no meio da arena olhando fixamente para Neji – É que se ela quisesse ganhar de você seria extremamente simples. E extremamente desleal.

- O que você sabe? – pergunta Neji – Fracassados sempre serão fracassados e gênios sempre serão gênios!

Naruto então avança contra Neji e é contido por Lee.

- Nesse torneio um daqueles ditos fracassados vai vencer um gênio. – fala Lee – Mas agora não é hora nem local para isso.

Naruto simplesmente aponta um dedo para a testa de Neji e ele cai no chão sentindo dores horríveis.

- Você sabe o que é isso? – pergunta Naruto – É fruto da ignorância do seu clã, um selo idiota e sem razão de existir, pelo menos Hinata pensa assim, e por isso não usou contra você! Mas você mesmo assim tenta matar ela?

Os ninjas ficam chocados, quando Naruto havia aprendido a ativar o selo do clã Hyuuga, até onde se sabe apenas as pessoas do clã principal sabiam os segredos do selo.

- Esse selo é bem mais simples do que parece! – fala Naruto liberando Neji dos efeitos do selo – Da próxima vez que você tentar alguma coisa assim selo seu Byakkugan.

- Você não deveria poder fazer isso... – fala Neji – Hinata não poderia ensinar uma coisa assim para você...

- Ela não ensinou. – fala Naruto – Eu meramente aprendi quando eu li algo a respeito em alguns pergaminhos da biblioteca da vila. Eles deixam passar mais do que é seguro saber de muitos dos clãs ninja.

- Naruto. – fala o Hokage que aparece ao lado dele – Eu olhei o selo que você fez no Sasuke Uchira e queria falar com você após o encerramento da segunda fase do exame sobre ele e sobre sua Kekkei Genkai.

- Sim senhor! – fala Naruto.

- Podemos então começar o próxima luta! – fala Hokage quando o telão começa a se mover novamente para anunciar a próxima luta que era nada menos que "Gaara vs Rock Lee".

Todos são obrigados a se retirar e mesmo contrariado Naruto deixa um clone acompanhando a equipe médica que tratava Hinata e retornou ao seu lugar no segundo andar.

Se precisasse descrever a luta entre Gaara e Lee com uma palavra, esta seria fantástica, os dois lutaram com todas as suas forças, especialmente Rock Lee que mostrou uma força acima do normal e uma velocidade que poderia impressionar qualquer inimigo, até mesmo Gaara se viu sendo quase derrotado, quando a técnica especial de Lee clamou seu preço e ele ficou totalmente vulnerável a um ataque de Gaara que quebrou os já machucados ossos dos braços e pernas de Lee e iriam matá-lo se Maito Gai não interviesse na luta.

Naruto desceu novamente na arena e se surpreendeu quando ouviu o médico dizer que pelos ferimentos Rock Lee nunca mais poderia voltar a ser um ninja novamente.

Por ultimo foi à luta de Chouji e Dosu, que foi a luta mais rápida de todas com uma derrota inegável de Chouji quando Dosu dá seu primeiro ataque.

Aqueles que obtiveram vitórias nas preliminares foram reunidos e Hayate distribuiu a todos a tabela com as lutas da próxima fase.

Ino iria enfrentar Dosu, Neji iria enfrentar Shino, Sasuke iria enfrentar Gaara, Naruto iria enfrentar Kankurou, Temari iria enfrentar Shikamaru.

Naruto então olhou para a tabela de lutas e sorriu, ele só conseguiria enfrentar Neji, Gaara ou Sasuke na final.

- Quem participa de uma das lutas da terceira fase tem chance de se tornar Chuin, não importando o resultado. – fala o Hokage – A partir de agora haverá platéias para as lutas e quem ganhar terá o direito de mostrar mais as suas habilidades ao público. Haverão Jounins treinados, e senhores feudais no meio da platéia, vocês devem procurar impressionar eles para se tornarem chuins. Vocês terão um mês para descansarem e ficarem mais fortes.

Os genins são então conduzidos por seus Jonin-senseis, restando apenas Naruto, Kurenai e Sandaime Hokage na grande arena.

- Eu gostaria de saber onde você aprendeu aquele selo que você usou no Sasuke, O selo do Ferro.

- Eu vi ele em um livro da biblioteca. – fala Naruto – O livro não ensinava bem como se fazia o selo, ele meio que explicava como ele funcionava e dizia que era usado para selar Bijuus em Jinchurikis, então eu pensei que ele poderia selar o selo amaldiçoado do Sasuke com ele.

- E esse selo fez um trabalho muito bom. – fala Sarutobi – Eu duvido que alguém poderia fazer um selo mais forte para conter o selo amaldiçoado a não ser que criasse um selo dos quatro elementos. O fato é que esse selo é de um nível muito avançado e pelo que você está me falando você recriou ele praticamente sozinho.

- O Ougan facilita muito para criar selos e o Tatsumaki me dá chakra e controle o suficiente para eu criar o selo de maneira perfeita, se bem que aquele selo do Sasuke não era perfeito, eu não cheguei a criar uma chave para ele, até criar uma chave ele será um selo incompleto, mas eu não acho prudente deixar um selo daqueles com possibilidade de ser liberado a menos que possamos remover junto o selo amaldiçoado.

- Eu concordo com você e digo mais, nenhum ninja da vila da folha, nem mesmo eu, poderia ter criado um selo igual aquele no meio de uma floresta e sem o estudo preciso. – fala o Hokage – Eu gostaria de saber o que você descobriu sobre esse selo e saber como foi seu encontro com Orochimaru.

Naruto conta então toda sua experiência de luta contra Orochimaru e seu encontro com os ninjas do som sem omitir nenhum detalhe, nem mesmo da descoberta da sua nova Kekkei Genkai.

- Eu acho que o departamento médico gostaria de dar uma estudada na sua nova Kekkei Genkai. – fala Sarutobi – Mas eu acho que isso vai ter que ficar para mais tarde. Eu acho que suas habilidades de selamentos são formidáveis e se você não se importar em estudar sobre eles mais a fundo durante o intervalo das duas fases do exame chuin eu irei ter prazer em ensiná-lo o que sei, sou o maior especialista em selamentos da vila e por isso consigo vê-lo como um prodígio que surge uma vez a cada geração.

Naruto ficou contente quando finalmente saiu da área de treinamento 44, pois, por mais que ele não tenha encontrado maiores dificuldades na segunda fase do exame, se descontarmos o fato de ter encontrado Orochimaru, ele sentia que seria mais agradável ter uma cama quentinha para dormir a noite, sem contar que estava ficando com saudades de Haku... Como estaria ele agora?

O loiro colocou ambas as mãos sobre a nuca e andou pela vila como ele sempre fazia até chegar no restaurante de Ichiraku. Onde ele se serviu de generosas porções de ramen.

Teuchi Ichiraku ficou muito feliz em ouvir as histórias de como Naruto progredia bem no exame Chuin e Ayame ainda corava enquanto falava com seu futuro marido, mas fora isso nada parecia diferente para eles.

Depois da sétima porção de ramen extra-grande, ele se despediu de sua Noiva e seu futuro sogro, reparando que já era bem avançada a noite, ele então partiu para a casa de Kurenai onde ele reencontrou Haku, Kurenai que o estavam esperando. Ele então se lembrou de Hinata que estava no hospital e sentiu que devia passar lá para vê-la na primeira oportunidade no dia seguinte.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte Naruto foi o primeiro a acordar e logo percebeu seu cabelo grande demais, por volta da altura do ombro. Ele se arrumou e preparou o café da manhã.

Enquanto ele estava comendo, Kurenai aparece totalmente desperta e sorridente.

- Algumas mudanças foram feitas enquanto você estava na área 44. – fala Kurenai – Os preparativos do casamento já estão quase terminados e eu já até comprei a área onde vai ser o bairro do clã Uzumaki-Namikaze.

- Que bom... – fala Naruto sem demonstrar muita felicidade.

- Alguma coisa o preocupa? – pergunta Kurenai.

- Hinata... E a terceira fase do torneio, acho.

- Hinata está em coma induzido. – fala Kurenai – Ela passou por uma cirurgia e não se espera que ela saia de coma ainda esta semana... Aparentemente ela está sofrendo mais com o desgaste do chakra proveniente da luta. Seus ferimentos nas veias de chakra impedem seu restabelecimento, por isso, os médicos acharam melhor mantê-la dormindo.

- Então eu não poderei vê-la hoje? – pergunta Naruto.

- Ainda não. – fala Kurenai – Mas quanto ao torneio, eu acho que devemos treinar controle de chakra. Com o Tatsumaki você tem um controle de chakra muito melhor, mas se você refinar o seu controle de chakra com sua Kekkei Genkai desativada, quando ativar a mesma ela será ainda mais potente.

- Você conhece a teoria das Kekkei Genkais do clã Namikaze? – pergunta Naruto.

- Teoria das Kekkei Genkais? – pergunta Kurenai.

- Isso é uma coisa que eu li num pergaminho do meu clã. – fala Naruto – Uma velha senhora me deu ele... Eu imagino se ela não tenha algum parentesco com o meu clã... Nunca mais eu a vi...

- Esse conceito foi criado pelo Yodaime Hokage... É bem possível que ele tenha copiado de alguma coisa relativa ao seu clã... Isso é bem possível repassado para nós da vila da folha...

- Tem outra coisa que eu descobri quando usei o meu Ougan num Kage Bushin meu... – fala Naruto – Eu queria usar esse conhecimento para meu treinamento.

- E o que você descobriu? – pergunta Kurenai

- A experiência ganha por um Kage Bushin vai para o corpo original. – fala Naruto – Usando a quantidade certa de Kage Bushins eu posso treinar o equivalente há anos em minutos.

- E qual é a contrapartida desse método de treinamento? – pergunta Kurenai – Digo... Se o Kage Bushin fosse tão bom assim não seria uma técnica secreta.

- A contrapartida é que o cansaço também é transmitido e se os Kage Bushins forem desfeitos muito rapidamente podem ser perigosos a aqueles que não possuem uma mente preparada para tanto.

- Em outras palavras. – fala Kurenai – Exaustão de chakra, fome e possível morte?

- Nada que eu precise me preocupar... Muito... o Tatsumaki me dá uma quantidade de chakra grande demais para criar uns 1000 clones sem me cançar... Se eu usar apenas uns 250 no treinamento, eu acho que não há perigo...

- 250 clones? – pergunta Kurenai espantada – Então no final do período dos 30 dias você terá treinado o equivalente a... 20 anos?

- 20 anos, 6 meses e 20 dias. – fala Naruto – Espero estar no nível de um Jounin ao mínimo.

- Uma habilidade realmente assombrosa. – fala Kurenai – se você garante que isso não irá por em risco sua vida... Não vejo o por que te impedir... Mas eu te aviso que não vou pegar leve no treinamento... Você terá que ter controle perfeito do chakra ao final do treinamento, fui clara?

- Clara como água! – fala Naruto – Mas eu devo te dizer que eu vou enviar apenas 54 bushins para treinarem com você... Seria o equivalente a 4 anos e seis meses de treinamento...

- E o que você vai fazer com os outros? – pergunta Kurenai.

- Eu vou treinar parceria com minhas invocações. – fala Naruto – Eu tenho dois contratos de invocações e ainda não conheço metade dos lobos e dos ratos que eu invoco e, os que eu conheço, eu conheço muito superficialmente. Sem conhecê-los bem eu não posso fazer um bom uso deles em batalha.

- Nisso eu concordo com você. – fala Kurenai – Mas treinar 15 anos apenas para se especializar em invocações... È um pouco demais, não acha?

- Eu quero treinar selamentos, para isso eu vou usar um clone para assistir aulas com Sandaime e outros 53 para a biblioteca, eles se dedicarão a leitura de tudo o que tiver sobre selamentos, temos várias seções por lá. A biblioteca é muito grande.

- Isso é verdade... – fala Kurenai – Treinar selamentos pode ser muito útil.

- Eu vou usar mais uma boa quantidade para aprender Taijutsu – fala Naruto - Existem ratos especialistas em Taijutsu, vou pedir a um deles me ensinar algumas técnicas...

- Isso pode ser realmente bem útil. – fala Kurenai – Você ainda está longe do nível ideal de Taijutsu mesmo para um genin.

- Não precisava ser tão direta... – fala Naruto.

- Só estou dizendo a verdade. – fala Kurenai.

- Eu ainda quero treinar arremeço de Kunais e Shurikens. – fala Naruto eu sei que posso melhorar ainda mais nisso... Quem sabe eu não consiga achar alguém que possa me ensinar Kenjutsu?

- Seria bom se você aprendesse Kenjutsu. – fala Kurenai – Eu vou ver se consigo uma espada para você...

- De qualquer modo. – fala Naruto – Eu logo começarei com meu treinamento... Eu não posso perder muito tempo... cada hora perdida são na verdade 250 horas perdidas...

Naruto então colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e saiu da casa de Kurenai deixando um de seus clones para trás depois de dar-lhe instruções de criar mais clones e treinar com ela controle de chakra.

O rapaz andou pela rua em busca de algum lugar para treinar, ainda estava muito cedo para ele ir até o escritório do Hokage e ele não sabia se suas invocações gostavam de acordar cedo. Enquanto andava pelas ruas desertas da vila ele encontrou Ino que também estava andando no meio da rua.

- Vocês do clã Yamanaka acordam muito cedo. – fala Naruto.

- Eu estava pensando no que eu vou treinar antes do torneio. – fala Ino – Eu acho que sou de longe a mais fraca do grupo que vai participar da terceira fase...

- Você não colocou Shikamaru na conta. – fala Naruto.

- Ele tem o ninjutsu do clã dele. – fala Ino – O ninjutsu do meu clã que serve para combate é muito mais avançado e difícil de dominar. Meu pai é um dos poucos que sabe usar, mas depois das notícias sobre Orochimaru nas redondezas ele foi escalado para liderar um esquadrão e fazer preparações para o Hokage.

- Então Asuma-sensei vai treinar você e o Shikamaru? – pergunta Naruto.

- Eu duvido... – fala Ino – aqueles dois vão passar todos os dias jogando Shougi... Duvido que ele ou Shikamaru vão treinar.

- Isso é mal para você Ino-chan... – fala Naruto – Esse tempo de um mês é para que os genins consigam treinar e melhorar suas habilidades... Bem... Eu vou treinar um bocado nesse mês, você gostaria de treinar junto comigo, Ino-chan?

- Claro! – fala Ino animada.

- O que você vai treinar? – pergunta Ino.

- Eu vou treinar várias coisas, Controle de Chakra, Selamentos, Kenjutsu... Mas eu acho que o melhor para você seria exatamente Taijutsu.

- E quem vai te ensinar Taijutsu? – pergunta Ino.

- Eu vou pedir ajuda a uma de minhas invocações! – fala Naruto que corta a ponta do dedo com os dentes e faz um conjunto de selos com as mãos e quando ele bate a mão no chão grita – Jutsu de Invocação de Ratos.

- Ei! Naruto-sama! Está um pouco cedo! – fala Rittchibi com cara sonolenta.

- Um rato Ninja? – pergunta Ino surpresa.

- Desculpa pelo horário! – fala Naruto ao rato que sobe pelas pernas do loiro e para em seu ombro – Eu vou te dar um pedaço de queijo depois.

- Um queijo gorgonzola? – pergunta o rato.

- O que você quiser! – fala Naruto. – Eu queria aprender Taijutsu, há algum rato que serve como professor de Taijutsu?

- Nós ratos ensinamos Taijutsu de pai para filho. – fala o rato – Mas se você quiser realmente aprender Taijutsu eu acho que seria ideal se você invocasse um dos quatro grandes generais ratos.

- Grades generais ratos? – pergunta Naruto – Eu nunca ouvi falar deles.

- Eles são ratos muito fortes que no passado lideraram a guerra contra os gatos, atualmente eles estão curtindo a aposentadoria. – fala o rato – Mas ainda fazem parte do contrato dos ratos. Eu diria que eles são invocações especiais ainda mais fortes que o próprio chefão dos ratos.

- E como eu iria esconder ratos tão grandes? – pergunta Naruto – digo... Se eles são mais fortes que o grande chefão dos ratos...

- Eles não são maiores que uma pessoa. – fala Rittichibi – Na verdade são ratos especiais que se assemelham muito a seres humanos. Uma espécie de ratos que está quase extinta.

- Você pode me falar o nome deles? – pergunta Naruto.

- Você não precisa convocar os quatro! – fala o rato – A menos que você quiser atacar um país ou uma das cinco grandes vilas ninja... Eu acho que um deles apenas deverá servir mais do que o suficiente para lhe ensinar Taijutsu. Eu recomendo que invoque o grande Mestre Splinter... Ele foi conhecido por dominar todos os estilos de Taijutsu do mundo. Ele era aquele que tinha maior vocação para ser professor, ou pelo menos isso era o que meu pai dizia.

- Será que ele tem problema em acordar cedo? – pergunta Naruto ao rato.

- Na verdade ele é tipo assim um rato que vive de treinamento. – fala Rittichibi – Ele já deve estar se exercitando a essa hora.

- Que bom! - fala Naruto fazendo um selo e criando muitos clones.

- Vocês já sabem o que fazer? – pergunta Naruto aos seus clones que enchiam a rua.

Os clones começaram a correr e se espalhar pelas ruas até sobrarem apenas uns 24 Narutos.

- Dois anos de treinamento de Taijutsu devem bastar por hora! – fala Naruto que estava com Rittichibi nos ombros.

Eles seguem para um campo de treinamento vazio. Naruto nunca havia estado naquele campo de treinamento, mas pode sentir que ele seria ideal para treinamento de Taijutsu, pois ele tinha bastante espaço livre para movimentação de Ino, Naruto e seus clones.

- Jutsu de Invocação de Ratos! Comandante dos Ratos! – fala Naruto fazendo os selos necessários com as mãos e batendo no chão.

- Eu sou o Splinter! – fala um rato com aparência e trejeitos humanos, ele era acizentado e usava um quimono surrado – Um dos quatro comandantes dos ratos. Em que posso lhe servir portador do contrato.

- Uff... – reclama Naruto – Invocar você é mais difícil que invocar o grande chefe dos ratos...

- Isso não é menos que esperado. – fala o rato que ajeita então seu quimono – Eu sou o rato mais forte e um dos mais antigos vivos no mundo. – Só pelo fato de você poder me invocar é a demonstração que você não é qualquer um.

- Nós precisamos aprender Taijutsu. – fala Naruto – Me falaram que você era o melhor mestre de todos para me ensinar isso, Splintes-sama.

- Se vocês quiserem aprender Taijutsu a partir de agora vocês devem me chamar de Splinter-sensei. – fala Splinter.

- Sim, Splinter-sensei! – falam os ninjas.

- Antes de mais nada eu devo lhes explicar a verdadeira história por trás do Taijutsu, a primeira das cinco artes ninjas.

- Cinco artes ninjas? – pergunta Naruto

- Cinco – fala Splinter – Elas são: Taijutsu ou arte corporal, Ninjutsu ou arte ninja, Genjutsu ou ilusões, Kenjutsu ou arte da espada e armas, Fuinjutsu ou arte de selos.

- E por que o Taijutsu é a arte ninja mais antiga? – pergunta Naruto.

- Das cinco o Taijutsu e o Kenjutsu já existiam nesse mundo muito antes de que os ninjas sequer existissem e, no caso do Taijutsu seu desenvolvimento e progresso o correu desde o principio do surgimento da humanidade. No começo as coisas eram difíceis e os homens deviam resolver as coisas usando suas próprias mãos, mais tarde eles aprenderam a produzir armas para poderem ficar mais fortes através do uso delas, mas foi o grande "Sábio dos Seis Caminhos", também conhecido como criador do mundo ninja, que criou o Ninjutsu, Genjustu e Fuinjutsu.

- Entendi agora. – fala Naruto.

- Os estilos de Taijutsu que existem hoje em dia não passam de um conjunto de técnicas misturadas e derivadas dos estilos de outrora, eles são poderosos, mas não passam de repetições onde as pessoas que os usam não conhecem os conceitos básicos por trás da técnica, os estilos de Taijutsu originais são 12: Touro, Carneiro, Galo, Rato, Porco, Dragão, Tigre, Cão, Macaco, Coelho, Cobra e Cavalo. Todos os outros estilos derivaram desses.

- O estilo do Sobrancelhudo também? – pergunta Naruto – Eles chamam ele de Gouken!

- O Gouken é um estilo que deriva do estilo do dragão com a incursão da técnica lótus do estilo do touro que permite a abertura dos portões de chakra.

- E o estilo dos Hyuugas? – pergunta Ino – O Juunken?

- O Juunken deriva de uma combinação dos estilos do Coelho que usa técnicas de velocidade e rotação, Ovelha que usa a flutuação da energia no corpo e da cobra para lançar energia em seus oponentes ao contato, logicamente esse estilo é bem efeitivo para os Hyuugas uma vez que eles possuem o dojustu que lhes permite ver as veias de chakra e enxergar nos pontos exatos aonde atacar e causar maior dano. Mas eu não ensinarei a vocês nenhum desses estilos modernos como o Gouken ou Juunken, antes eu ensinarei a vocês os 12 estilos originais.

- E por qual estilo começamos? – pergunta Naruto animado.

- Começaremos pelo mais fácil e mesmo assim mais poderoso após ser dominado, o estilo do Rato. – fala Splinter.

- Estilo do Rato? – pergunta Ino – O estilo mais poderoso não seria o Estilo do Tigre ou o Estilo do Dragão?

- Ai é que você se engana. – fala Slinter – há muitos anos atrás os 12 clans ninjas que possuíam os estilos de Taijutsu originais lutaram para descobrir quem possuía o estilo mais poderoso e o estilo dos ratos ganhou os outros 11 de uma maneira tão surpreendente e definitiva que até mesmo estilos que se orgulhavam de serem os mais fortes tiveram que reconhecer sua derrota.

- E como o estilo do rato venceu? – pergunta Naruto.

- Basicamente o estilo do rato é o que melhor se adapta para ser usado numa luta. – fala Spliter – Não desperdiçamos movimentos e não fazemos coisas desnecessárias. Vamos direto ao ponto. Vou mostrar a vocês os golpes necessários para dominar o estilo de Taijutsu dos Ratos!

O rato então começa a fazer rápidos e graciosos movimentos durantes um período de quase meia hora, os seus movimentos eram tão rápidos que Naruto teve dificuldade de acompanhá-los, mas forçou-se a manter a Kekkei Genkai desativada, pois ele queria que os resultados do treinamento fossem melhorados ainda mais quando ele conseguisse ativar a mesma.

O rato parecia estar fazendo uma dança de movimentos precisos, mas mesmo assim mortais, depois de algum tempo o rato parou e fez uma reverência.

- Essa esse é o compêndio dos movimentos básicos para o estilo dos ratos, vocês aprenderão os mesmos divididos em cinco partes, depois de aprenderem os movimentos básicos mudamos para os intermediários e por fim os avançados. Depois dos movimentos ainda há o treinamento para se aplicar esses movimentos a uma luta real, que é o mais importante. Com grande diligência demorará um mês para se dominar os movimentos básicos ao nível de usar numa batalha e dois anos para se completar o ciclo avançado.

- Ótimo! – fala Naruto – Eu vou aprender tudo em um mês! Eu acho que dominar um Estilo de Taijutsu será o suficiente para não fazer feio no Exame Chuin.

- Eu vejo que você está falando a sério garoto. – fala Slinter – Eu sou um rato que viveu por muitos anos e sei dizer quando alguém está falando a sério ou não... Eu vou treinar você como você quer, mas para isso terá que terminar o treino básico em dois dias, você acha que pode?

- Fácil! – fala Naruto

- Eu gostei de sua atitude. – fala Slinter – Mas lembre-se que um verdadeiro mestre do Taijutsu não possui somente um estilo, ele domina todos eles e os usa em função de sua necessidade.

- Entendido. – fala Naruto.

- Para se tornar um verdadeiro mestre de Taijutsu é necessário no mínimo 30 anos de treinamento, dois anos para cada tipo de Taijutsu e mais seis anos para se conseguir usar estilos diferentes simultaneamente e criar um estilo próprio, você pretende entrar nessa jornada.

- Claro! – fala Naruto.

- Eu devo tomar que você pretende prestar o curso normal. – fala Slinter para Ino.

- Eu não sou uma especialista em Taijutsu, não tenho tanta Energia quanto Naruto-kun... – fala Ino – Eu sou mais o Tipo Genjutsu ou Ninjutsu... Mas Taijutsu é vital para um ninja e meu clã meio que não tem muita afinidade com o Taijutsu, mas eu gostaria de aprender o Estilo dos Ratos.

- Eu respeito sua decisão. – fala Slinter – O caminho do Taijutsu cruza a vida de todos, mas nem todos conseguem dominá-lo completamente. Isso requer dedicação e habilidade... O estilo do Rato é fácil e poderoso, com ele dominado você não deverá ficar preocupada com nenhum outro oponente de Taijutsu que não entenda realmente o significado e o poder do mesmo. Primeiro eu preciso que vocês usem esses pesos.

Pesos surgiram com uma explosão em quantidade para Naruto, Ino e os clones, que colocaram eles e se sentiram bem mais pesados e com dificuldades de se mover.

- Os pesos cuidarão da parte de velocidade do treinamento. – fala Splinter

O rato então começa a explicar Naruto, Ino e os clones como se fazer os movimentos básicos, era inicio um treinamento bem puxado e cansativo que aproximou ainda mais Naruto e Ino.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo!

O Harém do Naruto já está definido, vai ser graaaaande. Já alguns outros personagens vão ficar chupando dedo mesmo, não me importo.

**N/A:** Pode não parecer, mas comentários na fic ajudam o autor saber que ela vai bem. As vezes eu vejo a quantidade de comentários que outros autores recebem e fico meio chateado... Mas a vida é por ai... Essa fic é feita de fã para fã, por isso eu não vou ficar explicando coisas que o autor já explicou. (Ele foi pago para isso não foi? Eu não sou!) Para quem não assistiu na TV o anime e mangá do Naruto pode ser obtido pela NET.


	11. Treinamento, Treinamento e Treinamento!

**Treinamento, Treinamento e Treinamento!**

Os clones de Naruto se espalharam para todos os lados, e todos que estavam acordados na vila naquele horário acharam que era outra das travessuras de Naruto.

Um grupo de 30 clones em particular partiu para uma área de treinamento e encontraram lá uma garota de olhos e cabelos castanhos com dois coques na cabeça.

- Ten Ten-chan! – fala um dos clones animados – Que coincidência encontrar você aqui também!

- Você veio treinar aqui? – pergunta Ten Ten – Eu vou deixar você treinar em paz... Afinal eu não consegui entrar na segunda fase do torneio...

- Não fale assim, Ten Ten-chan, - fala Naruto – Você deu tudo de si e não teve muita sorte no sorteio. Se tivesse lutado com outra pessoa poderia ter vencido.

- Eu não contive meus ataques. – fala Ten Ten deprimida – Mesmo assim não fui forte o bastante para derrotar minha oponente... Eu ainda tenho um longo caminho a percorrer.

- Todos nós temos. – fala Naruto – Poucos shinobis conseguem chegar no final da jornada para se tornarem poderosos, você sabe o que todos eles tem em comum?

- O que eles tem em comum? – pergunta Ten Ten

- Nenhum deles desistiu na primeira adversidade. – fala Naruto – Alguns deles tinham Kekkei Genkais, outros não, alguns deles tinham muito chakra, outros pouco, alguns deles viajaram pelo mundo, outros ficaram escondidos a maior parte da vida numa floresta longe de todos, mas o quer todos tinham em comum era que não desistiram quando surgiu a primeira adversidade. Eles caíam, levantavam e seguiam seu caminho sem desistir.

- Obrigada, Naruto-kun, eu precisava ouvir isso. – fala Ten Ten – Eu quero que você também se esforce.

- Eu vou me esforçar! – fala Naruto – Mas eu agora vou precisar de sua ajuda, você poderia me ajudar com o treinamento com armas? Eu vi durante a segunda fase do exame e durante a fase seletiva que você tinha muita habilidade com elas.

- Claro que sim! – fala ela feliz – Eu adoraria te ajudar, Naruto-kun. Que tipo de armas vamos usar?

- Eu ainda tenho pouca experiência com a Kunai e a Shuriken. – fala Naruto – Vamos começar com essas e depois vamos avançar para outras mais interessantes.

- Como deve ser feito! – fala Ten Ten – Vamos começar pelo começo... Eu quero que você arremesse 10 kunais e 10 shurikens em seqüência naquela arvore, você só poderá parar de arremessar assim que você conseguir acertar todas as vinte nós podemos seguir para o próximo passo.

Os Narutos se separam então e começam a arremessar as Kunais e a maioria deles acerta as 10 Kunais em seqüência, mas quando chega ao momento de arremessar a shuriken todos eles falham miseravelmente.

- Você tem que entender o propósito desse treinamento. – fala Ten Ten a Naruto – Enquanto você não entender isso você nunca poderá passar para a próxima fase.

Naruto continua arremessando as Shurikens e lá para o quinto arremesso ele já não errava mais nenhuma, mas logo depois de completar o décimo arremesso de Shuriken ele arremeçou a primeira Kunai e falhou miseravelmente novamente.

- Isso é estranho... – fala Naruto, que desfaz os clones para ganhar a experiência e logo depois os refaz e continua treinando.

- Eu entendi mais ou menos como isso funciona... – fala Naruto depois de 2 horas de treinamento – As Kunais e Shurikens são armas diferentes, com pesos diferentes e aerodinâmica diferente. Se eu quiser arremessar uma kunai vou ter que fazer isso com uma força e um jeito diferente do que se eu fizesse com uma Shuriken.

Naruto então faz uma seqüência impecável de 10 Kunais e 10 Shurikens, o que impressiona Ten Ten.

- Isso foi realmente surpreendente, Naruto-kun, eu demorei quase uma semana para descobrir tudo isso. – Fala Ten Ten e você conseguiu em tão pouco tempo... Você é algum tipo de gênio?

- Eu não sou nada disso. – fala Naruto – Você que é uma excelente professora. Com uma professora como você até um burro como eu aprende rápido.

- Então vamos a segunda parte do treinamento. – fala Ten Ten – como você reparou deve-se jogar Kunais e Shurikens de maneiras diferentes. Kunais tendem a realizar um movimento retilínio enquanto as Shurikens realizam curvas. Com o devido treinamento pode-se fazer as Kunais realizarem uma ligeira curva para enganar os adversários e as Shurikens fazem curvas incríveis que surpreenderiam até mesmo um ninja bem experiente. Vamos começar pelas Kunais...

Eles continuam treinando por horas o arremeço de Kunais de Naruto e, usando o método dos kage Bushins Naruto avançava rapidamente, mais rápido que qualquer um outro.

Quando os clones de Naruto se espalharam, um deles foi em direção a torre do Hokage, ao chegar lá ele não se surpreendeu do Hokage ainda não ter chegado e, por isso, ele ficou sentado numa confortável poltrona da sala de espera enquanto a secretária lhe olhava com o mesmo olhar de desprezo que a maioria dos habitantes da vila tinha para ele.

Ele não aguardou muito porém, pois logo o Hokage surgiu a porta da anti-sala e permitiu que ele entrasse na sala junto a ele.

- Que bom que você veio cedo. – fala o Hokage – Esse horário é realmente o melhor para conversarmos, pois as coisas ficam bem mais movimentadas quando chega mais próximo do horário do almoço. Sem mais delongas vamos a nossa primeira aula. Eu disponho de realmente pouco tempo então eu deixarei muito trabalho para que você possa completar até a próxima aula amanhã, mas para alguém que já conhece empiricamente tão bem sobre selos, a base teórica não deve ser problema...

O Hokage então começou a explicar a ele o básico da teoria de selamento, muita coisa Naruto já sabia através dos livros que havia lido na biblioteca, mas havia coisas que o rapaz obviamente não teria acesso naquele acervo e que o Hokage começou a compartilhar com ele, coisa sobre estilo de caligrafia e efeitos diversos causados por pequenas variações nos selos... Muito do que Naruto aprendeu de novo sobre Fuinjutsu vinha basicamente da ampla experiência que Sandaime Hokage tinha nesse ramo.

A aula não durou mais que três horas e no final o Hokage deu a Naruto um grande conjunto de pergaminhos para estudar sobre diversos selos básicos e suas variações.

Naruto correu pelas ruas da vila, já bem mais cheias e movimentadas em direção a biblioteca, onde ele encontrou muitos outros clones seus o aguardando enquanto estudavam diversos pergaminhos sobre selamentos e jutsus.

- O que eu tenho aqui é material de primeira! – fala o clone que se junta com os outros e eles começam a estudar o material deixado por Sandaime Hokage com eles.

Um grupo de Narutos correu para fora da vila, era sem dúvida o maior dos grupos e quando eles chegaram numa clareira não muito longe da vila, cortam a ponta do dedão com o dedo começaram a fazer selos com as mãos e batem nas mãos na terra.

- Jutsu de Invocação! – gritam os Narutos fazendo surgir um enorme grupo entre ratos e lobos.

- Fazia algum tempo que eu não o via, Naruto-sama! – fala um lobo branco malhado – Vejo que agora você está querendo fazer um treinamento para se aproximar de suas invocações, estou errado?

- Corretíssimo. – fala Naruto – E a propósito eu ainda me lembro da promessa que eu lhe fiz duas semanas atrás.

- Eu não duvidei disso por nenhum minuto. – fala o lobo – Eu recomendo que você comece imediatamente o treinamento de sincronização com suas invocações, principalmente as mais fortes. Eu vou começar te falando da nossa invocação mais forte. Ele é pelo menos duas vezes mais forte do que o chefe dos lobos.

- Existe um lobo assim? – falou Naruto – Quer dizer, os ratos tem invocações especiais, isso eu acabei de descobrir, mas os lobos... Como esse lobo é?

- É o Rei das Trevas Alucard. – fala Argos – O ultimo e mais poderoso membro do clã das Sombras. Como eu já lhe disse, os lobos se dividem em quatro clãs, o clã do Norte, o Clã do Sul, O clã do Oriente e O Clã do Ocidente, Mas antigamente eram apenas dois clãs, o Clã da Lua e o Clã das Trevas, porém o clã das Trevas, que era mais forte, foi exterminado durante a última guerra entre Lobos e Gatos, mas antes de caírem eles destruíram mais da metade dos contratos de invocações que estavam ao lado dos Gatos, isso inclui o contrato de invocação dos Leões e dos Tigres... Eram contratos que possuíam seres com absurdo poder ofensivo e graças ao clã das Trevas eles sumiram de existência. Alucard era um lobo jovem naquela época, mas membros do clã das trevas envelhecem muito lentamente e ele deve aparentar mais novo que eu, mesmo tendo participado dessa guerra há mais de 800 anos atrás.

- Os ratos participaram dessa guerra também? – pergunta Naruto.

- Eles participam de todas as guerras contra os gatos. – fala Argos – Eles são aqueles que tiveram mais perdas no passado, por isso são aqueles que mais se esforçam nessas guerras. O único que pode dizer que teve mais perdas que os ratos é o próprio Alucard.

- Entendo... – fala Naruto – Então os quatros clãs surgiram do clã da Lua?

- Exatamente, separe também um tempo para treinar com o líder dos lobos que é também conhecido como Rei da Lua Anthares – fala Argos – Além disso, existem os quatros líderes dos clãs, cada clã é especializado em alguma coisa e os Lords Farejadores que são os membros mais rápidos e fortes dos quatro clãs e agem como se fossem os policiais dos lobos.

- Quais são as especializações dos lobos? – pergunta Naruto

- Combate, Rastreio, Armadilhas e Alarme. – fala Argos.

- E como é essa divisão entre os clãs? – Pergunta Naruto.

- O clã do Norte, o maior dos q uatro clãs, é composto por lobos com grande faro e boa audição, nós trabalhamos com a parte de Rastreio. O clã do Sul é também conhecido como o clã com os lobos mais inteligentes e astutos, eles trabalham criando diversos tipos de Amadilhas. O clã do Ocidente, que é o menor dos clãs, é formado por lobos descomunalmente grandes, grandes como o Rei da Lua Anthares, esse clã é conhecido por ser o clã que pertenceram todos os Reis da Lua, ele é especializado em combate. E o clã do Oriente é formado por lobos com descomunal poder vocal, o poder do uivo deles é incrível capaz de ser ouvido por vários quilômetros, por isso tem função de alarme.

- E o clã das trevas? – pergunta Naruto.

- Atualmente o único membro do clã é o Rei das Trevas Alucard e, mesmo não possuindo o porte físico do Rei da Lua Anthares, pode-se dizer que ele possui as quatro especializações especializadas ao máximo, mas não é isso que torna um lobo um membro do clã das trevas... O que leva a isso na verdade é nada menos o fato de eles possuírem alguma habilidade diferente dessas quatro que eu citei, eram lobos com poderes inimagináveis e agora somente restou o Rei deles...

- Eu eventualmente vou chamar ele. – fala Naruto – Preciso conhecer melhor todas as minhas invocações...

Um último grupo de Narutos correu em direção as montanhas atrás do monumento dos Hokages onde ele iria treinar o aperfeiçoamento do seu Tatsumaki e seu Ougan através das informações contidas no pergaminho do clã Namikaze.

No meio do caminho, porém, ele encontra um homem espiando o banho feminino das saunas.

- Ei! Seu Velho pervertido! O que você está fazendo ai! – grita Naruto quando o velho olha para ele com cara de furioso – Você está espiando a sauna feminina?

Um enorme barulho de gritos é ouvido na sauna feminina e logo muitas mulheres saem correndo e atacando o velho que com um salto sai do meio das mulheres e encara o garoto.

- Você não precisava ter feito isso! – fala o velho.

- Você não precisava espiar o banheiro feminino. – fala Naruto.

- Eu não estou espiando. – fala o velho – Eu estava fazendo uma pesquisa.

- Eu odeio pervertidos! – fala Naruto

- Eu não sou pervertido! – fala o velho.

- Então o que você é? – pergunta Naruto

- Eu sou um super pervertido! – fala Jiraya.

- Sabia... – fala Naruto virando as costas e indo embora quando ele percebe algo vindo em sua direção e ele desvia um pouco antes de uma coisa vermelha quase atingi-lo.

Quando Naruto se vira ele percebe que o velho estava agora montado num Sapo vermelho.

- Jutsu de Invocação? – pergunta Naruto – Você tem certeza que quer lutar comigo?

- Eu não posso deixar assim... – fala o velho – Eu, o grande Eremita dos Sapos! O Sanin mais carismático e mais irresistível para as mulheres! Eu o Gamasanin! Jiraya-sama!

- Tá... Ero-sennin... Se você quer lutar é só falar. – fala Naruto ativando suas Kekkei Genkais junto com outros 23 Narutos que estavam ao seu redor. – Mas não diga que eu não avisei que você vai ficar uma semana no hospital.

- Um genin nunca me derrotaria! – fala Jiraya – Você é muita conversa e pouca ação.

Os olhos de Naruto que já brilhavam ficaram absurdamente acesos como faróis.

- Eu não consigo ver seus pontos fracos. – fala Naruto – Pelo menos não outro a não ser o fato de você ser pervertido, você deve ter muita experiência... Até agora eu não fui capaz de enxergar os pontos fracos de apenas uma pessoa além de você.

- E quem seria essa pessoa, moleque? - pergunta Jiraya.

- Orochimaru, um Nukenin de classe S que antigamente era membro dos três lendários Sanins. – fala Naruto.

- Então aquela cobra ainda está viva por ai? – perguntou Jiraya – E eu tinha esperanças que ele tivesse morrido há muito tempo... Mas é uma surpresa saber que você enfrentou Orochimaru e sobreviveu para contar a história...

- Você conhece aquele bastardo? – pergunta Naruto

- Ele costumava ser meu companheiro de equipe. – fala Jiraya – Afinal eu sou um dos lendários sanins.

- Você? – pergunta Naruto sem entender – Mas... Você é apenas um pervertido com um Jutsu de Invocação!

- Apenas um Ninja muito talentoso pode ter um jutsu de invocação! – fala Jiraya – Nós sanins ficamos famosos por que cada um de nós conseguiu seu próprio contrato de invocação!

- Grande droga! – fala Naruto – Eu tenho dois contratos de Invocação.

- Isso é definitivamente impossível! – fala Jiraya.

Dois dos clones de Naruto cortam um dos seus polegares com a boca e começam a fazer selos. Por fim eles batem com a mão no chão.

- Jutsu de Invocação de Ratos! – fala um clone.

Jutsu de Invocação de Lobos! – fala o outro clone.

Surgem então um rato do tamanho de um cavalo e um lobo mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho.

- Qual é o problema Naruto-sama? – pergunta o rato.

- Temos um adversário difícil pela frente. – fala Naruto – Por mais que ele pareça idiota vocês não podem se descuidar com ele.

- Mas como você pode fazer isso! – grita Jiraya apontando para Naruto.

- Isso é uma coisa que só poucos podem fazer. – fala Naruto – Isso sim é um poder para se considerar lendário, não acha?

- Você tem uma boa quantidade de chakra pelo que eu estou vendo... – fala Jiraya – Mas tem um controle muito pobre sobre ele... Muito mal...

- Eu já estou trabalhando nisso nesse exato momento. – fala Naruto.

- Entendo... – fala Jiraya – Esses seus olhos... Você me lembra meu ex-aluno... Ele tinha olhos iguais ao seus...

- Ele era um Namikaze? – pergunta Naruto – Onde você encontrou ele? Onde ele está?

- Ele já morreu há muitos anos... – fala Jiraya com aparência triste – Mas antes ele era considerado um gênio como nenhum outro foi igual... Ele foi bem famoso... Você deve ter ouvido falar nele, ele foi o Yodaime Hokage!

- Yodaime Hokage era um Namikaze? – pergunta Naruto vivamente chocado.

- Seu nome realmente era Namikaze Minato. – fala Jiraya – Isso deve ser alguma Kekkei Genkai da família Namikaze eu presumo.

- Esse é o Ougan! – fala Naruto.

- O Ougan? – pegunta Jiraya interessado – Eu achava que era história fantasiosa... Se bem que eu já encontrei um portador de Rinegan, quem sou eu para duvidar do Ougan a essa altura. Muito bem... Eu já decidi... Eu vou treinar você!

- O quê? – pergunta Naruto sem entender

- Que mané "o quê?" – fala Jiraya irritado – você deve dizer sim, belo Jiraia-sensei!

- Sim, erro-sennin! – fala Naruto.

- Você não deve me chamar disso! – fala Jiraya.

- E você não deve espiar a sauna feminina! – fala Naruto.

- Touché! – fala Jiraya.

Naruto então liberou sua Kekkei Genkai e as três invocações desapareceram.

- Eu quero que fique apenas o original! – fala Jiraya – Sem atalhos nesse meu treinamento.

Os clones foram embora deixando Naruto sozinho com Jiraya.

- O que você quer mais agora? – pergunta Naruto.

- Vamos começar seu treinamento agora mesmo! – fala Jiraya – Você ainda tem muito a que aprender sobre o controle de chakra, mas consegue liberar uma quantidade. Se melhorarmos um pouco eu vou lhe ensinar um super-mega ultra Jutsu que me foi deixado pelo próprio Yodaime Hokage.

Jiraya começou a caminhar pela vila sendo seguido por Naruto até um local próximo ao portão.

Jiraya não pode deixar de perceber que ele encontrou diversos clones do Naruto espalhados pela vila andando com lobos e ratos de diversos tamanhos.

- E o que você quer que eu faça? – pergunta Naruto

- Eu quero apenas que você canalize um pouco de chakra. – fala Jiraya – Só quero ver o que está acontecendo com você antes de decidir qual é o melhor método de te ensinar.

Naruto começa canalizar chakra e Jiraya percebe algo estranho nele.

- Você poderia retirar sua camisa, muleque? – pergunta Jiraya.

- Meu nome é Naruto! – fala o loiro – E por que você está fazendo esses pedidos estranhos?

- Eu acho que você está com dificuldade de canalizar o chakra com a camisa tão abafada... – fala Jiraya – Eu acho que você vai conseguir melhor sem ela...

Naruto retira a camisa e volta a canalizar o chakra quando Jiraya percebe que suas suspeitas eram verdade.

"Então esse é o garoto JInchuriki da Kyuubi..." – pensa o Sannin.

- Feche os olhos! – fala Jiraya.

- Mas por que Ero-sennin? – pergunta Naruto

- Você está muito distraído. – fala Jiraya – Se fechar os olhos vai se concentrar melhor.

Naruto fecha os olhos e sente que já havia canalizado um poder insano, mas mesmo assim aquele velho queria que ele canalizasse mais... Foi quando ele sentiu um fortíssimo empurrão no estômago e ele voa alguns metros antes de bater de costas para a parede.

- O que você fez? – pergunta Naruto olhando para a barriga e vendo que o selo de cinco pontas que Orochimaru havia lhe colocado sumira.

- Pressionei alguns pontos de relaxamento... – fala Jiraya.

- Mentira! – fala Naruto – Você retirou o selo de cinco pontas que Orochimaru colocou sobre o selo do Yodaime Hokage.

- Então você percebeu... – fala Jiraya – Com aquele selo impar em cima do selo par, não é estranho que você não consiga controlar seu chakra tão bem quanto você está acostumado... Esse selo impede que o chakra da Kyuubi se misture bem com o seu...

- Você sabe muito sobre Fuuinjutsu? – pergunta Naruto

- Eu sei o suficiente... – fala Jiraya – O suficiente para deixar Yodaime e esse seu selo dos quatro elementos no chinelo.

- Eu estou treinando selos com o Sandaime agora! – fala Naruto – Depois eu gostaria de sua ajuda nessa área também.

- Eu acho que podemos deixar aquele Jutsu de nível A e Fuinjutsu para depois... – fala Jiraya – Se você é mesmo um Jinchuriki, deve aprender como dominar o chakra de sua Bijuu. Uma vez no controle você não terá nenhuma necessidade de controlar o seu chakra, simplesmente terá muito mais do que poderá gastar com qualquer ataque. Mesmo aquela sua Kekkei Genkai fica no chinelo perto da quantidade de chakra que tem junto a essa coisa dentro de você... Você já deve ter percebido que em alguns momentos seu chakra fica diferente...

- Eu percebi isso na luta contra Orochimaru um pouco antes de liberar o Tatsumaki - fala Naruto – Meu chakra era mais selvagem, por assim dizer.

- Esse chakra mais selvagem é o chakra da Kyuubi. – fala Jiraya – Você agora vai ter que meditar, tentar em contato com a raposa-demônio que está na sua barriga e tentar conversar com ela, faça-a lhe dar parte de seu poder.

- E como eu vou fazer isso? –pergunta Naruto.

- Apenas sente e fique ai calado meditando. – fala Jiraya – Se você fizer isso de maneira podemos começar a treinar aquele Jutsu nível A que eu lhe disse.

Um dos clones de Naruto passa insuspeitamente pela vila e chega a um ponto próximo ao centro dela onde todo bairro estava em construção.

- Ei! Naruto! – fala uma voz conhecida.

- Inari! – fala Naruto vendo o garoto – O que leva você a estar aqui na vila da folha!

- Depois que concluímos a construção da ponte a vila da folha nos chamou para construção do Bairro Uzumaki-Namikaze.

- Vocês estão construindo o bairro do meu clã? – pergunta Naruto.

- Ei... Eu não sabia que seria o bairro do seu clã! – fala Inari – Deixa só eu falar com o Jiji que ele vai ficar surpreso.

- Tazuma-san está aqui também? – pergunta Naruto.

- Ele é o construtor responsável. – fala Inari – Metade da vila está aqui também... Até Oka-san está aqui.

- Tsunami-san veio até a vila? – pergunta Naruto.

- Agora que o país das Ondas tem uma ponte nós conseguimos nos locomover melhor e o comercio melhorou muito. – fala Inari – Você devia passar algum dia lá, as coisas já mudaram bastante...

- É bom saber disso! – fala Naruto.

- Inari! – grita uma voz feminina.

- Oka-san!

- Tsunami-san!

- Ei, se não é Naruto-kun! – fala Tsunami – Eu soube que estão fazendo um grande festival na vila!

- Eles estão comemorando o exame chuin, a última fase do torneio é uma grande competição e muitas pessoas importantes estarão assistindo ele.

- Que legal! – fala Inari – Eu aposto que somente ótimos ninjas estarão participando desse torneio.

- Claro que sim! – fala Naruto – Afinal eu estarei participando dele!

- Que legal Naruto-kun! – fala Tsunami – Você deve ter ficado muito forte para poder participar de um torneio desses. Eu estarei torcendo por você...

Depois desse pequeno encontro, todos os dias naquele mês um clone de Naruto ia visitar Inari e Tsunami onde seria futuramente o bairro do clã Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Naruto passa a primeira semana inteira nesses treinamentos, Kurenai havia comparado uma Katana para Naruto, como prometido, mas ele ainda não havia encontrado quem lhe ensinasse Kenjutsu, por isso ele achou que isso pudesse esperar um pouco.

No treinamento de Taijutsu, Naruto evoluía rapidamente tendo completado o nível intermediário de Taijutsu dos Ratos para surpresa de Ino que acabara de concluir os cinco passos do estilo básico e estava começando a aprender a como se usar o mesmo e uma luta.

Ten Ten estava o treinando em como manipular múltiplas Kunais e shurikens livremente no ar depois de arremessá-las.

Kurenai, que estava treinando o controle de chakra de Naruto, estava o ensinando a subir nas pedras cheias de limo de uma cachoeira já que ele já dominara a técnica de andar sobre a água.

O treinamento de Fuinjutsu avançava a uma taxa surpreendentemente inesperada. Naruto criou um selo que permitia aumentar a aceleração gravitacional agindo sobre alguma coisa, tornando-a mais pesada, prontamente ele substituiu os pesos que ele e Ino estavam usando por esses selos.

Com as invocações Naruto ficou treinando sincronização com as que ele já conhecia, gastou também muito tempo buscando saber sobre suas habilidades e seus gostos, bem como sobre a hierarquia que havia em cada um dos contratos de invocação.

Naquela noite, porém, Naruto estava treinando sincronização com Argos quando o lobo subitamente para e fica farejando o ar.

- Eu sinto um cheiro forte de sangue. – fala Argos – Eu acho que alguém foi assassinado em sua vila.

Naruto e Argos partem para a direção do cheiro a toda velocidade e no caminho encontram Hayate Gekko, o Jounin examinador do exame chuin mortalmente ferido agonizando.

O homem olha para Naruto e tenta falar alguma coisa, mas Naruto não entende.

- Me desculpe. – fala Naruto – Mas se eu não fizer nada você pode morrer. O poder da Kyuubi vai diminuir o seu tempo de vida, mas você ao menos vai viver.

Naruto pega um selo roxo e coloca sobre o homem que estava agonizando e rasga-o com um pequeno corte na lateral.

Hayate sente uma quantidade muito grande de chakra invadir seu corpo, mais chakra do que ele jamais sonhou em possuir na vida, depois ele sentiu suas feridas arderem como brasas e cicatrizarem a uma velocidade absurda, quando o processo acabou ele estava novamente consciente e em plenas condições físicas, em condições físicas melhores do que ele jamais esteve em vida.

- Eu não sei o que você fez... – fala Hayate a Naruto – Mas muito obrigado.

- Eu só te dei um pouco do meu chakra. – fala Naruto meu chakra costuma me curar depois de uma boa noite de sono, pensei que ele pudesse ajudar você também.

"Provavelmente por causa do chakra da Kyuubi." – pensa Hayate. – "Quem diria que eu seria salvo por causa do chakra da raposa de nove caldas"

- Não tem problema... – fala Hayate – Eu não pretendia viver muito mais do que isso, eu tenho câncer em estágio bem avançado...

"Eu não sinto mais dores para respirar... Nem mais estou tossindo..." – pensa Hayate – "Será possível?"

- Eu recomendo que você procure um médico. – fala Naruto – Só para ficar seguro que nada de mal vá acontecer... Você sangrou um bocado... Por mais que cure feridas, chakra não repõe sangue.

- O que eu posso fazer para lhe agradecer? – pergunta Hayate.

- Isso que você tem ao seu lado é uma espada? – pergunta Naruto – Você poderia me ensinar Kenjutsu?

- Amanhã 7:00h em frente ao escritório do Hokage. – fala o Jounin da vila da folha se levantando – Eu vou me lembrar de falar para o Hokage sobre o que você fez...

O Jounin então sai correndo pelos telhados em direção ao escritório do Hokage.

- Tem mais cheiro de sangue pelas redondezas. – fala o lobo a Naruto que começa a correr pelos telhados atrás do lobo.

Eles quando eles continuam correndo encontram Dosu Kinuta morto e marcas de garras de algum tipo de monstro gigante.

- Que tipo monstro você acha que atacou ele? – pergunta Naruto ao lobo.

- Deve ter sido bem grande – fala o lobo – Essas marcas de pegadas... Mas eu não sei o que poderia causar algo igual a isso... Talvez algum tipo de invocação?

- Vamos deixar para os ninjas da vila o trabalho de descobrir o que aconteceu e remover o corpo... – fala Naruto ficando pensativo.

- O que foi dessa vez? – pergunta Argos.

- Esse cara era genin da vila do som. – fala Naruto – Ele foi o único que foi aprovado para a segunda fase... O que será que aconteceu com os seus outros companheiros? Ele estava sozinho ou será que eles o abandonaram para morrer?

- Eu sinto pelo cheiro que haviam apenas duas pessoas nessa luta. – fala o lobo – Mas eu acho que vale a pena ao menos avisar a ele que seu companheiro está morto.

- Eu acho que sim. – fala Naruto – Afinal até mesmo eles devem ser capazes de demonstrar sentimento.

Naruto vai a grande velocidade atrás dos genins da folha e surpreso encontra Orochimaru e Kabuto conversando tranquilamente.

- Lá se foi um dos meus preciosos sacrifícios – fala Orochimaru – Mas eu tenho um número de servos grande o suficiente para repor até mesmo todos os três se for necessário.

- Você tem certeza que os outros dois não vão suspeitar de nada? – pergunta Kabuto – Digo... Um dos companheiros dele já morreram, se eles acabarem descobrindo que vão morrer também eles não vão fugir?

- Eles não vão fugir por que você vai dar uma droga a eles um dia antes da terceira fase do exame chuin! – fala Orochimaru – Não posso me dar ao luxo de que eles se tornem informantes da vila da folha se fugirem.

- Eu entendo, Orochimaru-sama! – fala Kabuto fazendo uma reverência

"Orochimaru-sama?" – pensa Naruto – "Então ele está envolvido até o pescoço com isso?"

Naruto então vai em direção ao quarto onde o lobo sente que estão hospedados Zaku e Kin e entra nele rapidamente de modo que ambos genins ficam surpresos.

- Eu não estou aqui para lutar! – declara Naruto – Antes eu vim aqui para ajudá-los.

- Ajudar-nos? – pergunta Kin – Me poupe!

- Eu quero fazer com que vocês saiam vivos dessa daqui a três semanas. – fala Naruto – Eu acabei de ver o corpo de Dosu agora a pouco num telhado. Não sei o que ele andou fazendo mais aparentemente Orochimaru vai apenas trocá-lo como se fosse um pneu furado. Para ele vocês não valem nada!

- Quem é você para falar alguma coisa de Orochimaru-sama? – pergunta Zaku – Você é apenas a escória da vila da folha!

- Eu ouvi que Orochimaru vai fazer alguma coisa com vocês! – fala Naruto – Possivelmente vai matá-los. Eu ouvi ele chamar vocês de sacrifícios.

- E o que um genin poderia fazer por nós agora? – pergunta Kin.

- Eu sou um genin da vila da folha, é verdade, mas eu me importo com vocês, vim lhes oferecer proteção da minha vila. – fala Naruto – Eu ofereço a vocês uma chance de recomeçar.

- E em troca vamos delatar os planos de Orochimaru-sama? – pergunta Zaku

- E o que ele fez por vocês? – pergunta Naruto – Aquele homem não tem coração! Ele vai matá-los.

- E o que você vai fazer por nós? – pergunta Zaku.

- O que eu posso oferecer a vocês é que vocês passem a fazer parte do meu clã. – fala Naruto – Provavelmente o Hokage vai querer fazer algumas perguntas a vocês, mas, depois disso, vocês terão a proteção da vila da folha contra Orochimaru.

- E quem me garante suas palavras? – pergunta Kin.

- Eu só posso dar minha palavra como garantia, Kin-chan. – fala Naruto – Eu não tenho mais nada a dar a vocês como garantia a não ser que vocês vão morrer se ficarem aqui. Acredite nas minhas palavras, eu nunca volto atrás delas!

- Eu acredito! – fala Zaku. – Você parece ser do tipo que não costuma mentir... Dosu disse isso para nós uma vez e eu acredito na capacidade de julgamento dele. Provavelmente ele morreu por descobrir coisas demais sobre o plano de Orochimaru, ele estava sempre alguns passos a frente dos demais. Ele tinha esse problema de ser muito curioso... Eu avisei a ele.

- E só não entendo por que você faria tudo isso. – fala Kin – E como você convencerá seu clã a nos fazer membros dele?

- Por que eu faria isso tudo? – pergunta Naruto – Fácil eu não posso deixar meus semelhantes em perigo, mesmo que sejam de uma aldeia rival e como eu vou convencer os membros do meu clã, isso é ainda mais fácil, eu sou o ultimo membro vivo dele, logo eu sou como se fosse o líder do clã extra oficialmente. Na verdade meu clã nem bem foi ativado, ainda estamos construindo o bairro e tudo... Mas assim que acabar o exame chuin eu vou me casar e haverá uma grande festa para comemorar o inicio do clã.

- V-você vai se casar? – pergunta Kin.

- E por falar nisso, eu gostaria de lhe fazer um pedido Kin-chan.

- E o que seria? – pergunta ela pega com a guarda baixa.

- Você gostaria de se casar comigo? – pergunta Naruto.

- Quê? – perguntam Kin e Zaku.

- Você já não ia se casar? – pergunta Kin corada feito um pimentão.

- Como eu já disse eu sou o ultimo do meu clã e como eu possuo uma Kekkei Genkai rara eu poderei me casar com muitas mulheres ao mesmo tempo. – fala Naruto – Eu queria apenas saber se você gostaria de você gostaria de se casar comigo também.

- Mas assim... É tudo tão repentino... – fala Kin sem saber o que responder.

- Não precisa me responder agora. – fala Naruto – Peguem suas coisas e me sigam até o escritório do Hokage. Ele vai ajudá-los a se esconder enquanto Orochimaru estiver por perto.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo!


	12. A Terceira Fase do Torneio Chuin

**A Terceira Fase do Torneio Chuin**

Naruto se encontra meditando, já passaram três semanas e ele ainda não havia conseguido se comunicar com a Kyuubi, mas naquele dia ele resolveu que seria o ultimo senão ele não conseguiria terminar o treinamento a tempo.

Naruto se sente ser puxado da realidade para um local frio, sujo, escuro e úmido como os esgotos da vila só que esse lugar era bem mais sombrio e havia uma presença maligna no ar... Um cheiro que parecia ser o cheiro de morte.

Naruto foi andando pelos esgotos quando ele encontra um enorme portão, tão grande que era umas dez vezes a altura de Naruto.

No meio do portão feito de barras como uma jaula e havia um papel escrito selo colado como se fosse um cadeado. Do outro lado Naruto podia ver que havia uma figura gigantesca que os olhos brilhavam escarlates como duas gemas de rubi.

- Garoto... Se aproxime... – fala a figura.

Naruto dá alguns passos incertos na direção da figura imensa e logo surgem garras animalescas que não conseguem atravessar as barras, mas o garoto não recua antes encara os olhos malignos e vê que o corpo se aproxima da grade.

- Eu quero te devorar, mas esse portão não abre de jeito nenhum! – declara a enorme raposa que surge a frente de Naruto. – É um detestável selamento.

- Você então é a Kyuubi? – pergunta Naruto comemorando – É isso ai! Eu finalmente consegui!

- O que você quer vindo até mim? – pergunta Kyuubi.

- Ei, sua raposa imbecil! – fala Naruto apontando o dedo no rosto raposa – Já que você está no meu corpo me deu seu chakra como aluguel!

- Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! – começa a rir a raposa – Você está me chantageando? Insinuando que se você morrer eu também morro? Você é bem corajoso para tentar me chantagear desse modo! Há! Há! Há! Muito bem, como recompensa eu vou dá-lo a você.

Naruto então abre os olhos e sente seu corpo irradiar de chakra vermelho, muito poderoso e selvagem.

- Esse é o chakra da Kyuubi! – fala Jiraya – Parece que demorou mais tempo do que eu previa, mas o resultado é esse. Agora eu acho que posso te passar isso.

Jiraya abre o um pergaminho enorme e lá se encontrava várias assinaturas.

- Esse é um pergaminho de invocação? – pergunta Naruto.

- Eu andei falando com os sapos e soube das condições especiais do pergaminho de invocação dos Ratos. – fala Jiraya – Se você obtiver ele primeiro você pode conseguir outros dois, não é isso?

- Você descobriu então... – fala Naruto.

- Eu acho que a invocação de sapos seria uma boa complementação as suas demais invocações. – fala Jiraya – Os lobos são bons rastreadores e os ratos lutam bem taijutsu, mas os sapos se adéquam mais ao ninjutsu e você definitivamente é um ninja do tipo que usa ninjutsu.

Naruto rasga a ponta do polegar com o dente.

- Então é só assinar com sangue e colocar minhas digitais, não é?

- Isso mesmo. – fala Jiraya.

Depois disso, Naruto faz os selos necessários para a invocação e quando o termina ele bate com a mão no chão.

- Jutsu de Invocação de Sapos!

Surge então um sapo gigantesco abaixo de Naruto, tão grande quanto uma montanha.

- Por que você me invocou? Jiraya! – pergunta o sapo que fazia tanto barulho que Naruto agradeceu o fato de eles estarem treinando no meio da floresta.

- Você invocou logo o Gamabunta! - fala Jiraya assustado. – Mas eu acho que isso só prova o poder do chakra da raposa...

- Por que você me invocou seu pervertido. – fala Gamabunta – Eu estava na minha hora do cochilo, você sabe disso!

- Não fui eu que o invoquei! – fala Jiraya – Foi esse moleque!

- Ei, que sapo enorme! – fala Naruto – É ainda maior que o chefe dos ratos!

- Sai de cima de mim, moleque! – fala Gamabunta – Você pode ter me invocado, mas você ainda não é um dos meus subordinados!

- Ei! – fala Naruto – Eu invoquei você! Você é um dos meus subordinados!

- Você fala demais moleque! – fala Gamabunta – Saia imediatamente de cima de mim ou deu derrubo você daí!

- Fácil falar... – fala Naruto – Difícil conseguir.

O sapo começou a chacoalhar enquanto Naruto fazia o máximo para se manter acima dele.

- O Chefe dos Ratos e dos Lobos não são tão desajeitados quanto você... – fala Naruto – Você anda muito desengonçado.

- Você ainda vai caçoar de mim? – fala o sapo pulando a uma altura absurda e caindo num lago onde ele para bem no fundo com Naruto quase se afogando na sua cabeça.

O sapo continua pulando igual a um louco, como se fosse um touro bravo tentando expulsar Naruto de sua cabeça e assim o dia acaba e começa um novo e nada de Naruto sair da cabeça do sapo.

- O que foi? – pergunta Naruto – Você está cansado?

- Eu devo admitir que você é bom moleque! – fala Gamabunta – Mas se você quiser ser meu subordinado terá que tomar sakê comigo primeiro!

- Eu não posso tomar sakê ainda! – fala Naruto – Ainda tenho 12 anos!

- Paciência então! – fala Gamabunta fazendo um selo com as mãos – Eu te vejo daqui a 8 anos!

Gamabunta desaparece em uma explosão de fumaça.

- Você é a primeira pessoa que eu vejo ganhar do Gamabunta na primeira vez que monta nele. – fala Jiraya surpreso

Naruto cai sentado no chão e começa a dormir ali mesmo.

- Eu acho que isso tudo foi pesado até para você com essa quantidade absurda de chakra que você tem... – fala Jiraya levantando o corpo de Naruto inconsciente – Não é para menos... O ultimo que conseguiu ficar tanto tempo na cabeça do Gamabunta foi ninguém menos que Yodaime Hokage.

A última semana de treinamento de Naruto foi de longe a mais corrida, Naruto teve que se esforçar ao máximo para poder conseguir concluir os seus treinamentos a tempo de ficar tão forte quanto possível.

Ele dominou o Taijutsu do Estilo dos Ratos e estava concluindo o nível avançado que era muito mais difícil.

Hayate Gekko estava ensinando a Naruto Kenjutsu, com o estilo da vila da folha e ele estava conseguindo avançar bem.

O controle de chakra de Naruto aumentou muito, mas por causa da quantidade de chakra cada vez maior que Naruto tinha Kurenai era obrigada a dar exercícios a Naruto cada vez mais complicados e, mesmo assim, Naruto não podia fazer jutsus mais simples como o jutsu do clone de poeira por excesso de chakra.

Naruto dominou um nível em selamentos de fazer inveja à maioria dos Kages e começou a desenvolver selos por conta própria.

Ele dedicou um tempo especial em aprimorar seu uso em suas duas Kekkei Genkais tendo obtido grande êxito.

O treinamento de com o chakra da Kyuubi parou e Naruto começou a desenvolver sua afinidade com os sapos de seu novo contrato de invocações assim como fazia com os ratos e os lobos.

No meio de todo esse treinamento, porém , Naruto não se esquecera de visitar Hinata e não perdera um só horário de visitas desde que os médicos haviam dado autorização a ela receber visitas, muito graças aos seus clones.

No penúltimo dia antes do torneio Naruto resolveu parar os treinamentos e armazenar energia para as lutas que viriam e, aquele foi o primeiro dia que o próprio Naruto foi visitar Hinata, para isso ele levou Ten Ten, Ino, Kurenai e Haku.

Hinata estava recebendo a vista de uma garota Hyuuga que não era mais velha que Konohamaru e que Naruto eventualmente encontrava quando ia visitar Hinata.

Quando ela viu que eles entraram a garota se despediu de Hinata e saiu do quarto.

- Você veio novamente, Naruto-kun! – fala Hinata feliz.

- Eu vejo que você continua se dando bem com sua irmã, mesmo tendo saído do clã. – fala Kurenai.

- Então aquela é a famosa Hanabi-chan? – pergunta Naruto a Hinata – Eu sempre vê-la de perto, mas eu acho que hoje é o primeiro dia que eu a vejo te visitando.

- Ela passa aqui geralmente fora dos horários de visita, mas ontem ela foi pega por uma enfermeira... – fala Hinata – Eu acho que ela não quer que meu pai descubra que ela está me visitando.

- Eu vou definitivamente dar um jeito no clã Hyuuga assim que me tornar Hokage! – fala Naruto.

- Mas primeiro você deve se preocupar em se tornar Chuin! – fala Kurenai.

Eles ficam ainda conversando animadamente por horas até o horário de visitas acaba e eles são expulsos por uma enfermeira furiosa.

Naruto está andando pelo corredor quando ele encontra com Shikamaru, e eles conversam por algum tempo até que vêem Gaara no final do corredor entrar num dos quartos.

- Você sabe que quarto é aquele? – pergunta Naruto a Shikamaru.

- Eu vi Sakura entrar nele outro dia. – fala Shikamaru – Aquele é o quarto do Rock Lee.

Naruto e Shikamaru correm atrás do Genin da Areia e Shikamaru consegue imobilizá-lo momentos antes de que Rock Lee fosse transformado em uma massa disforme.

- Ei! Retardado! – fala Naruto – O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Gaara nada responde

- Eu estou falando com você seu retardado! – grita Naruto – O que você pensou que ia fazer com o sobrancelhudo?

- Eu tentei matá-lo! – fala Gaara sem manifestar quaisquer emoções enquanto falava.

- Quê? – falam Shikamaru e Naruto ao mesmo tempo.

- Por que você precisa fazer isso? – pergunta Shikamaru. – Você venceu a luta. Você tem alguma implicância pessoal com ele?

- Isso não... – fala Gaara. – Eu vou matá-lo porque o quero morto.

- Isso é a coisa mais egoísta que eu já ouvi em toda minha vida! – grita Naruto.

- Você cresceu em um ambiente bem hostil, não é? – fala Shikamaru. – E você é muito egocêntrico.

- Se vocês me perturbarem,eu os matarei também. – fala Gaara.

- O quê? Tenta para você ver! – grita Naruto irritado.

- Ei, Naruto. – fala Shikamaru desesperado pensando em como reagir, por fim ele resolve blefar – Eu sei que você é um cara forte, mas nós não usamos todas as nossas habilidades nas preliminares e somos bem fortes também. Somos dois contra um, você está em desvantagem. Se você não quiser encrenca nós deixamos você ir embora.

- Eu vou dizer isso apenas mais uma vez. – fala Gaara – Se vocês me perturbarem, eu vou matá-los.

- Você não consegue me matar! – grita Naruto apontando seu dedo na cara de Gaara.

- Eu já disse para não fazer isso! – fala Shikamaru a Naruto. – Ele é forte como um monstro! Você sabe disso, não é?

- Eu tenho um monstro de verdade dentro de mim! – fala Naruto. – Eu não vou perder para ele.

- Não o irrite, idiota! – fala Shikamaru.

- Um monstro, é? – pergunta Gaara. – Somos iguais então! Como você disse eu cresci num ambiente nada agradável. Quando eu nasci eu retirei a vida da mulher que me concebeu, aquela que diziam que era minha mãe. Para ser o melhor dos ninjas minha mãe usou uma técnica para vincular uma reencarnação da Areia em mim. Eu sou um monstro desde que nasci. Ela é chamada de Shukaku, e em uma chaleira ela foi selada. Ela é a alma de um sacerdote ancião da Vila da Areia Oculta.

"Ele tem um Bijuu dentro dele também?" – pensa Naruto

- Deve ser uma técnica de vinculação que vincula uma alma a um ser antes do seu nascimento. – fala Shikamaru. – E pensar que vocês recorreriam a uma coisa dessas... São um bando de loucos.

- Não é uma técnica de vinculação de alma, é apenas um selo extremamente complexo. – fala Naruto – Uma técnica de selamento avançado para conter um demônio dentro de um corpo humano, mas parece que esse seu demônio andou mentindo um pouco para você. Eu gostaria de saber quantas caudas ele tem?

- Demônio com caldas? – pergunta Shikamaru assustado – Não vai me dizer que o que está selado dentro dele é...

- Um Bijuu. – fala Naruto – E ele é um Jinchuriki. Um bijuu é uma fera incontrolável feita basicamente de Chakra, só foi encontrado um meio de controlar um Bijuu, é fazê-lo entrar dentro de um humano que se torna seu hospedeiro e recebe seu poder, mas pessoas de mente fraca se descontrolam e eventualmente seu Bijuu controla seu corpo. Eu gostaria de saber quantas caldas tem seu Bijuu, pois quanto mais caldas ele possui mais forte ele é. Por exemplo a Kyuubi que atacou nossa vila há 12 anos atrás era o Bijuu de nove caldas, ou em outras palavras o mais forte dos nove Bijuus.

- Isso não é uma coisa que um pai deveria fazer. Que jeito mais esquisito de se demonstrar amor. – fala Shikamaru.

- Amor? – pergunta Gaara – Não pense que me adéquo aos seus valores. Família? Deixe-me te dizer que tipo de ligação eu tenho com eles. Eles não passam de um bando de idiotas, ligados uns aos outros pelo mais puro ódio e por intenções homicidas. Eu roubei a vida da minha mãe e foi criado para ser a obra-prima da vila. E sendo filho do Kazekage ele me ensinou os segredos das técnicas ninjas. Eu cresci superprotegido e mimado e depois fui abandonado. Eu achava que isso era amor. Até o dia que aquele incidente ocorreu.

- Que incidente? – pergunta Shikamaru.

- Nesses últimos 6 anos, desde meus seis anos de idade meu pai tentou me assassinar inúmeras vezes.

- Mas você disse que ele te mimava. – fala Shikamaru. – O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Um ser que é extremamente forte acaba se tornando temido por todos. – fala Gaara – Uma vez que eu nasci a partir do uso de uma técnica, minha mente era instável. Os idiotas da minha vila finalmente perceberam que minhas emoções eram totalmente imprevisíveis. Para o Kazekage, meu pai, eu era o trunfo da vila e ao mesmo tempo, uma grande ameaça. Depois dos meus seis anos eles me classificaram como perigoso. Eu era uma perigosa ferramenta da vila, e era mantido com muitos cuidados. Eu sou apenas uma relíquia do passado da qual eles querem se ver livres. Então por que eu existo e vivo? Eu me fiz essa pergunta, mas não consegui achar uma resposta. Eu preciso achar o motivo da minha existência enquanto ainda estou vivo. Ou então minha existência será inútil, como se estivesse morto.

- Do que ele está falando? – pergunta Shikamaru.

- Ele está sendo afetado pelo Bijuu. – fala Naruto – Seu selo deve estar fraco, isso é preocupante. Não podemos deixar um bijuu solto num hospital, podemos?

- E foi isso que eu conclui. Eu existo para matar a todos, exceto a mim mesmo. Eu finalmente achei algo para me aliviar do medo de ser assassinado a qualquer hora. Ao matar aqueles assassinos, eu fui capaz de descobrir a razão do meu luto apenas por mim, e amo somente a mim mesmo. Enquanto eu acreditar que as outras pessoas existem para me fazer sentir assim, o mundo será maravilhoso. Desde que haja pessoas a serem mortas nesse mundo, que me façam gozar do prazer de viver, minha existência valerá para alguma coisa.

Nesse momento o jutsu de Shikamaru é interrompido e as areias começam a se espalhar.

- Você pega o Sobrancelhudo, pula pela janela e procura ajuda. – fala Naruto olhando seriamente para Shikamaru – Pelo nível atual do inimigo se nós dois lutarmos nesta sala vamos destruir metade do hospital até saber quem é mais forte.

- Parado ai! – fala uma voz atrás dele revelando ser Maio Gai – As lutas principais são amanhã de manhã, não há por que ter tanta pressa, ou você quer ficar hospitalizado hoje?

Gai olha para Gaara e as areias caem no chão. O garoto parece estar sentindo fortes dores de cabeça e começa a gritar coisas irracionalmente. Gaara simplesmente se vira e sai do quarto junto com toda sua areia.

- Eu vou matá-los com certeza, aguardem-me! – fala Gaara antes de passar pela porta.

Quando Naruto é acordado por Kurenai no dia da terceira fase do exame chuin. Ele se levanta rápido, se arruma e logo está indo em direção ao estádio correndo como sempre.

Ao chegar ao estádio ele é conduzido ao encontro dos outros lutadores que estão esperando no meio da arena junto com o novo examinador, Genma.

- Cadê o Sasuke? Onde está o Hayate-sensei? – pergunta Naruto ao examinador.

- Hayate não pode prosseguir como o examinador. – fala simplesmente Genma.

- Sasuke ainda não apareceu. – fala Shikamaru. – E aquele Dosu também não...

- Eles já diminuíram o número de lutas que eu vou ter que fazer – fala Ino – Aquele Dosu deve ter desistido antes.

- Ele não desistiu. – fala Naruto – Ele foi assassinado faz três semanas.

- Eu não sei onde você conseguiu essa informação , mas ela é classificada como secreta. – fala Genma – Nem mais um assunto sobre isso.

- Ninguém havia me falado antes sobre a informação ser secreta ou não. – fala Naruto – Mas nem você deve ter tido acesso a toda a informação pelo visto. Afinal você nem sabe que fui eu que encontrei o corpo...

- Você o que? – fala Shikamaru assustado.

- Foi um dos lobos na verdade. – fala Naruto – Mas ainda sim eu acho estranho o Sasuke não ter aparecido ainda.

- Ele deve ter pego a mania de atraso de Kakashi-sensei - fala Shino – Kakashi-sensei se atrasa várias horas para os encontros da equipe.

- Isso é realmente muito problemático... – fala Shikamaru.

- O que vai acontecer se Sasuke não aparecer? – pergunta Naruto.

- Se ele não aparecer até a hora da luta dele começar ele será declarado perdedor por desistência. – fala Genma.

Eles aguardam por algum tempo enquanto são assistidos pelo público.

-As regras desse torneio são iguais ao das preliminares apesar do relevo diferente, apenas não há regras, vamos começar logo as lutas! – fala o examinador – Neji Hyuuga e Shino Aburame ficam aqui na arena, os demais podem subir e aguardar seus adversários.

Neji e Shino se encaram.

- Você é o cara mais estranho que eu já lutei. – fala Neji

- Eu também não gosto muito de você. – fala Shino. – Mesmo eu não sendo da mesma equipe da Hinata como Naruto e Kiba ela foi uma estudante da academia que se formou junto comigo, eu não gosto que mecham com meus amigos.

- Acaba com ele Shino! – grita Naruto bem alto.

- Eu acho que Naruto concorda comigo. – fala Shino – Mas saiba que mesmo que você fosse fraco e patético eu lutaria contra você da mesma forma, por que nós Aburames lutamos com todas nossas forças mesmo que seja contra um mísero inseto.

- Quando essa luta começou, já havia sido destinada que eu fosse o ganhador.

- Vamos ver o destino quando eu fizer que você engula suas palavras.- fala Shino.

- Que a primeira luta comece! – fala Genma.

Neji parte para cima de Shino que por sua vez fica apenas se desviando.

- Você fala muito, mas não ataca! – fala Neji.

- Vejo que você tem muita confiança no combate a curta distância. – fala Shino que apenas desvia dos ataques de Neji e contêm os ataques dele de modo que sua mão não o encoste. – Eu não vou deixar que você me encoste com sua mão.

Neji ataca com uma velocidade absurda e Shino se abaixa e se afasta o mais rápido possível.

- Você é muita fala e pouca ação. - fala Neji

Shino então aponta suas mãos contra Neji e ataca com seus insetos que são evitados por Neji que sai correndo dando voltas ao redor de Shino.

Shino aproveita a brecha e ataca com um soco que facilmente evadido por Neji.

Neji tenta contra-atacar com seu Juunken, mas Shino prende ambos os braços de Neji com suas mãos.

- Você me parece bem confiante para uma luta a curta distância, mas pelo o que eu vi dos Hyuugas vocês precisam que suas mãos façam contato com o corpo de alguém para causar esses danos...

Shino sente então um enorme dor nas mãos, larga Neji e se afasta com um enorme salto.

- Não é só nas mãos que podemos transmitir chakra. – fala Neji – Podemos usar técnicas do Juunken por todo o nosso corpo

- E você já está cercado pelos meus insetos! – declara Shino e quando Neji olha ao seu redor as nuvens com insetos que estava acima dele começa a descer formando um cerco ao redor dele.

- É só isso que você pode fazer? – pergunta Neji – Não vou ser tão fácil de derrotar como o Kiba.

Todos os insetos atacam Neji de uma vez, mas ele começa a rodar e logo surge uma redoma de chakra que o envolve e repele todos os insetos de Shino ao mesmo tempo.

- Essa é a defesa máxima e sem nenhum tipo de falha que apenas os mais habilidosos membros do meu clã podem usar! – fala Neji – Através do meu golpe nem mesmo seus insetos vão conseguir me alcançar.

Shino então se aproxima de Neji e eles começam uma luta a curta distância, a luta é intensa, mas como ela se resume apenas a Taijutsu, Neji tem grande vantagem e por fim ele consegue atingir os pontos necessários para interromper a circulação de chakra no corpo de Shino.

- Você perdeu! – fala Neji – Você nunca vai conseguir me vencer agora que não tem mais chakra circulando em seu organismo.

- Você está certo em uma coisa e errado em outra. – fala Shino – Eu realmente não tenho mais chakra circulando em meu organismo, mas...

Nesse momento um enorme buraco surge abaixo de Neji e ele cai dentro dele.

- Meus insetos ficaram fazendo buracos-armadilha deste tipo desde o começo da partida e eu esperava que mais cedo ou mais tarde você caísse em um deles, mas parece que você não estava usando o seu Byakkugan para prestar atenção nisso. – fala Shino – Estava prestando a atenção em mim que fui uma isca muito boa por sinal.

Logo muitos outros pontos do estádio explodem revelando buracos onde abrigavam vários insetos.

Vários sons de gritos de Neji são ouvidos vindos do buraco e a platéia fica assustada.

- Mas parece que esse torneio acabou para mim também. – fala Shino – No fim eu subestimei um pouco você.

Shino cai de costas inconsciente, Genma olha para toda a situação e vê que não tem como declarar um verdadeiro vencedor desta partida.

- Um duplo Knock-out! – fala Genma – Ambos perderam!

O público olha para tudo espantado, mas logo começam a aplaudir os competidores, nenhum deles havia obtido a vitória, mas haviam lhes proporcionado um belo espetáculo.

As equipes médicas aparecem na arena e eles são retirados de lá para se iniciar a próxima luta que seria entre Sasuke e Gaara, mas Sasuke não estava, logo a pedido do Kasekage a luta dele foi adiada e deu-se inicio a luta de Kankurou e Naruto.

Quando foi anunciada sua luta Naruto pulou na arena diretamente do local onde os candidatos assistem caindo em pé e apontando um dedo para Kankuro.

- Eu desisto! – Grita Kankurou – Você pode ir para a próxima partida!

Mas antes que o Juiz desse sua decisão Naruto começou a gritar.

- Todos os genins da areia são umas mocinhas medrosas iguais a você ou você é só uma mocinha que recebe tratamento especial só por que é o filho do Kazekage? – fala Naruto.

- Ei... Pega leve com os insultos – fala o Juiz – Você não quer causar uma guerra entre vilas agora, ou quer?

- Eu não entendi, mas todos os genins da vila da Areia são assim tão medrosos Daymaiô do país do Vento? Ou será que o Kasekage enfraqueceu a vila durante o tempo?

- Não ligue para ele, Kasekage-dono. – fala Sandaime suando frio – Ele só fala as coisas sem pensar.

- Esse moleque me paga... – fala Kankurou.

- Você vai mesmo mostrar os novos dispositivos para o inimigo só por causa de provocação? – pergunta Temari.

- Você não está pegando um pouco pesado? – pergunta Genma.

- Eu não sei quantas lutas eu vou ter. – fala Naruto – Eu tenho que aproveitar cada uma delas. Eu não sei quantas eu vou precisar, mas eu tenho que sair hoje como Chuin. Tenho pessoas precisando que eu faça isso.

- Então você sabe sobre isso também? – fala Genma surpreso – Então pode apelar, não vou esconder de você que eu também estou esperando que isso aconteça mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Eu falei com você Sabaku no Kankurou! – fala Naruto – Você é um ninja um eles estão dando Shurikens para qualquer idiota medroso que corre no primeiro obstáculo lá na vila da Areia Oculta?

Muitas pessoas que vieram da areia se levantaram indignadas, não somente por causa das ofensas de Naruto, mas também se colocando contra o fato de Kankurou estar fugindo da luta.

- E então como vai ser? – pergunta outra vez Genma – Você vai lutar ou desistir? Não temos o dia todo.

- Eu vou retirar esse seu sorriso idiota do seu rosto! – fala Kankurou – Vou mostrar do que um ninja da areia é feito!

- Agora você fala como um ninja de verdade, não como um idiota que vive de bater em criancinhas igual ao que você estava fazendo no primeiro dia que você chegou. – fala Naruto.

- Eu vou fazer você engolir suas palavras – fala Kankurou que pula de onde estava e cai perfeitamente no chão da arena.

- Podem começar! – declara Genma que se afasta.

- Você só usa Kage Bushis e Taijutsu, o que eu teria a temer de um idiota como você que teve sorte de pegar um fracote nas preliminares? – pergunta Kankurou.

- Você me ofende assim... Mesmo vendo alguma coisa sobre minha Kekkei Genkai na luta da sua irmã com Ten Ten-chan, você ainda acha que eu usei 10% da minha força naquela luta? - Naruto então faz o selo do Kage Bushin.

A platéia faz um enorme som de surpresa.

- Kage Bushin no Jutsu! – fala Naruto fazendo surgir mais de mil Narutos – Essa será a minha primeira luta do torneio que vai me sagrar como um chuin, esteja preparado para uma derrota rápida e dolorosa!

Kankurou então sorri, desenrola seu boneco das faixas e coloca ele novamente nas suas costas.

Poucos inimigos, muitos inimigos, com meu boneco ao meu lado não importa! – fala Kankurou – Vou mostrar a você como um ninja da areia luta!

Os braços do boneco se abrem e são liberadas bombas de fumaça venenosa que se espalham pela arena destruindo os clones de Naruto, mas quando a fumaça desaparece não restam nem clones, nem Naruto, nem Kankuro, apenas o boneco.

- Eu não sei onde você foi – fala Kankurou – mas Karasu está te esperando para lutar! – fala a voz de Kankurou na arena.

- Então eu estou com a vantagem, pois eu sei exatamente onde você foi! – fala Naruto saindo do chão e jogando Kunais numa árvore, fazendo Kankurou cair dela.

- Você estava se escondendo no chão? – fala Kankurou – Algum tipo de Jutsu do elemento terra?

- Você não entenderia mesmo que eu explicasse. – fala Naruto – Mas eu não quero lutar com esse bicho cheio de veneno, para isso eu acho que vou te atacar diretamente a longa distância!

Naruto saca dezenas de shurikens e joga todas ao mesmo tempo.

- Você errou! – fala Kankuro ao ver as armas passarem direto deles.

- Você que acha! – fala Naruto e o público fica surpreso quando as Shurikens simplesmente fazem uma curva que muitos julgariam impossível e atacam Kankuro vindas de trás.

Kankurou se desvia delas pulando no chão e manda Karasu atacar Naruto, mas ele não estava pronto para outra surpresa, pois quando uma das lâminas de Karasu atravessam Naruto ele simplesmente explode se mostrando ser um clone e, ao mesmo tempo uma das Shurikens que ainda estava no ar se transforma em Naruto.

- Você está perdido! – fala Naruto que estava diferente de antes, pois estava com suas Kekkei Genkais ativadas e acerta um golpe preciso nas costas desprotegidas Kankurou com os dedos.

Naruto então desativa sua Kekkei Genkai.

- Pode encerrar a partida Juiz. – fala Naruto – Esse ai vai ficar um mês sem conseguir lutar a sério. Eu perfurei um pulmão com aquele golpe.

Kankurou se levanta e cai novamente de cara no chão com dificuldade de respirar.

A torcida fica dividida entre aplausos e vaias.

- Parece que você precisa de tratamento médico urgente. – fala Naruto sacudindo os dedos e jogando o sangue no chão, depois ele aponta o indicador para Gaara, como se indicando que ele seria o próximo.

Naruto então retorna ao seu lugar andando sobre as paredes do estádio até chegar ao local onde estavam assistindo os competidores.

- Você chamou muita atenção, Naruto! – fala Shikamaru – Agora se eu não puder fazer alguma coisa vão me vaiar com certeza... Eu vou desistir!

- E vai deixar uma mulher ganhar? – pergunta Naruto tocando na ferida – Ino já avançou mais do que você nesse torneio e ela nem lutou ainda! Olha só com a desclassificação dupla de Neji e Shino ela vai direto para as finais comigo.

- Ei! – reclama Shikamaru – Ainda não houveram pelo menos quatro partidas por essa divisão de chaves e você já se considera finalista?

- Eu não entendo muito bem essa divisão de chaves, mas aparentemente Ino, Dosu, Shino, Neji, Sasukee Gaara só tinham duas partidas antes da final enquanto Eu, você, Temari e Kankurou ainda teríamos que enfrentar o campeão entre Sasuke e Gaara antes de ir para a final.

- Esse torneio claramente foi feito para que o vencedor da luta de Gaara e Sasuke enfrentasse Neji. Os competidores do nosso lado são previsivelmente equilibrados e depois de duas lutas estaríamos cansados na terceira contra Gaara ou Sasuke, que teriam tempo para descansar depois das suas lutas, por outro lado os examinadores não esperam grande coisa da Ino depois daquela luta com a Sakura e então Neji teria que enfrentar Shino e Dosu, que não poderiam vencer Neji se ele não os subestimasse muito e lutasse direito. Eu acho incrível que um portador do Byakkugan pudesse cair num truque como aquele...

- Eu acho igualmente surpreendente. – fala Naruto – Eu esperava que Shino viesse com algum tipo de armadilha, mas usar a si mesmo como isca foi simplesmente brilhante. Certamente isso pesará ao seu favor. Você também fará algo brilhante hoje, eu sei, é só você participar dessa luta, não precisa nem ganhar...

- Eu acho que não vou desistir também. – fala Shikamaru – Se eu ganhar eu te paro antes das finais.

- Eu quero só ver. –fala Naruto – Mas de qualquer maneira eu estarei fazendo a final contra a Ino.

- Lutadores se posicionem na arena! – fala o Juiz.

Temari então provoca um tufão e cai lentamente apoiada em seu leque.

Shikamaru desce pelas escadas bem devagar e quando chega na arena ele simplesmente olha para o alto contemplando as nuvens.

O Juiz então dá ordem para se começar à luta...

Nota do Autor: A partir desse ponto as coisas ocorrem similarmente ao desenho. Podemos evitar esse tipo de plagio desnecessário, só é necessário dizer que Shikamaru traça uma estratégia brilhante e finalmente captura Temari com o seu Jutsu de Possessão de sombras para desistir alegando que tinha pouco chakra restando.

Os olhares do público então ficaram novamente na ultima luta da primeira fase que seria entre Sasuke e Gaara, mas Sasuke ainda não havia chegado. O Hokage então resolve atrasar essa luta, para definir aquele que lutaria contra o vencedor entre Sasuke e Gaara antes da luta deles.

Naruto retorna para arena com a roupa impecável enquanto ele vê que sua oponente havia tido grandes problemas com Shikamaru e estava aparentemente um pouco cansada.

- Eu não vou falar que desisto no final. – fala Naruto para Temari – Nem todos os ninjas da folha são tão cavalheiros quanto Shikamaru.

- Eu vou mostrar para você do que os ninjas da areia são feitos. – fala Temari.

- Eu não tenho nada em particular contra os ninjas da areia. – fala Naruto – Eu só não poderia deixar de lutar nesse torneio. Depois iriam me dizer que eu só venci uma luta com um oponente cansado enquanto eu estou descansado. Se bem que é exatamente isso que está acontecendo agora. Aquele cara não deu nem pro aquecimento.

- Eu vingarei meu irmão! - fala Temari

- Você é muito fraternal para tentar falar essas coisas impossíveis. – fala Naruto – Mas mesmo assim eu gosto das ninjas da areia, elas são uma gracinha, a pele queimada pelo sol é uma coisa marcante nas pessoas da sua vila, eu gostaria de saber até onde essa pele bronzeada vai.

Temari fica vermelha.

- A luta pode começar! – fala o Juiz quando Temari abre seu leque. – Golpe do Furacão!

Uma ventania terrível assola o estádio e o próprio público fica se protegendo da fumaça causada pela suspensão da poeira pelos golpes de Temari.

- Eu acho que vocês da Areia tem pontos fracos evidentes demais. – fala Naruto saindo da fumaça com a Kekkei Genkai ativada. – Um ninja manipulador de bonecos que não sabe nada quando a luta é mano-a-mano, uma ninja com ataques de longo alcance que gastam uma quantidade de chakra absurdo, mas quando se trata de curto e médio alcance sua capacidade deve ser medíocre e um ninja que basicamente só se defende, que tipo de time é esse? Dois usuários de técnicas de longo alcance e um de métodos de apoio?

- Você ainda não fez nada de mais nesse torneio ou na eliminatória para ficar se achando todo superior! – fala Temari.

- Eu pensei que você era mais fácil de se irritar igual ao idiota do seu irmão. – fala Naruto assumindo uma postura de luta diferente de qualquer coisa que alguém do estádio já havia visto – A partir de agora eu vou vencê-la apenas com Taijutsu, um contra um, sem bunshins.

- Se você quer tanto assim morrer... – fala Temari.

- Mas antes eu vou retirar os selos da minha força do meu corpo. – fala Naruto.

- Selos? – pergunta Temari.

- Pense nisso como os pesos do Lee! – fala Naruto que retira a camisa e revela um enorme selo que se espalhava por suas costas e braços – Liberar!

- O que ele fez? – pergunta Shikamaru que estava desanimado olhando para luta junto a Ino.

- Ele liberou a restrição que ele havia imposto ao seu próprio corpo. – fala Ino – ele inventou esse selo umas três semanas atrás, ele chama de selo da gravidade, quanto maior ele é maior é a gravidade que o seu corpo tem que suportar.

- Eu tenho um selo desses. – fala Ino mostrando os seus dois braços com marcas do selo – Mas o meu é só nos braços e bem menor que o dele, mas mesmo assim a gravidade que meu corpo sente é três vezes a normal, Naruto deve estar agüentando algo como umas 20 vezes a gravidade Normal. Ele teve que usar um bushin para que ele pudesse desenhar esse selo nas costas e tudo mais.

Assim que Naruto é liberto do selo seu chakra parece triplicar.

Naruto então desaparece ao mesmo tempo que Temari ergue seu leque e Naruto aparece atrás dela.

- Muito rápido! – fala Temari tentando se afastar, mas sabendo que é tarde.

- Viu o que eu disse para você? – fala Naruto – Se eu tivesse dado esse soco em você agora você teria morrido!

- Por que você não me deu o soco? – pergunta Temari.

- Parece que Shikamaru não é o único cavalheiro por aqui... Mas eu não vou desistir também... Por isso... Naruto saca um papel do bolso e coloca na testa de Temari que tenta fugir, mas não é rápida o suficiente, pois Naruto faz três selos e o papel começa a mudar de cor para azul e logo Temari cai no chão.

- Você não matou ela, matou? – pergunta Genma sem entender o que aconteceu.

- Eu simplesmente retirei todo o chakra do corpo dela e transferi para esse papel. – fala Naruto guardando o papel no bolso – Ela desmaiou de exaustão.

- Esse Naruto... – fala o Hokage – Eu não esperava que ele usasse Fuinjutsu durante a luta... Mas depois de tudo o que ele treinou não poderia ser de uma forma diferente, ou poderia?

- Você tem jovens interessantes Hokage. – fala o Kasekage – Mas o duelo mais esperado é entre Sasuke e Gaara. Provavelmente a luta entre esse ai e o vencedor desse confronto será o segundo duelo mais esperado.

Nesse momento a torcida começa a reclamar, mas dessa vez surgem Sasuke e Kakashi no meio da arena.

Gaara ao ver seu oponente na arena desce pelas escadas enquanto Naruto sobe mais uma vez pelo lado exterior da arena...

* * *

**N/A: Vamos pular boa parte da luta entre Sasuke e Gaara, no próximo capítulo vamos direto para a parte de Gaara dentro do casulo e Sasuke com o chidori no peito dele.**

* * *

Fim do Capítulo!


	13. Guerra na Vila da Folha

**Guerra na Vila da Folha**

Naruto observava Sasuke lutando junto aos seus amigos na arquibancada.

Sasuke acabara de atravessar o casulo aparentemente impenetrável de areia e Gaara estava ajoelhado na arena com seu próprio sangue saindo do seu ombro.

- Meu sangue! Meu sangue! – gritava Gaara.

Naruto começa a sentir sua visão embaçar e ele vê penas caindo do céu, ele sabia que aquilo era um genjutsu e ele estava caindo sobre a influência dele uma vez que estava com sua Kekkei Genkai desativada.

Naruto corta seu dedo com os dentes e faz os selos necessários enquanto ainda estava consciente e então ele cai de cara no chão, por sorte com as mãos no chão e então surge uma invocação, um lobo negro muito grande para um lobo, muito maior que um cavalo, mas não do tamanho de um chefe das invocações.

- Genjutsu, eim? – fala o lobo – Eu entendo o porquê você me chamou aqui. Aooooooooooh!

O lobo emite seu uivo que é tão auto, estridente e ensurdecedor que o genjutsu se desfaz e todos da platéia se revelam acordados e atordoados com a situação toda.

* * *

Enquanto isso em algum lugar do país do Trovão, na Vila da Nuvem Oculta...

- Aooooooooooh!

- Ei... Parece que estão dando uma festa e tanto na vila da folha! – fala o Raikage que estava no meio da reunião com os Jounins da vila – Eu não sei que bagunça está acontecendo, mas eu sinto que os inimigos da vila da folha estão ferrados.

* * *

Enquanto isso em algum lugar do país do Vento, na Vila da Areia Oculta...

- Aooooooooooh!

- Eu acho que não foi uma boa idéia enviar um ataque contra a vila da folha, irmã. – fala um dos conselheiros seniores do Kasekage.

- Mas, se não for dessa maneira, eu nunca poderia me vingar do que foi provocado pelo canino branco, irmão. – responde outra conselheira sênior.

* * *

Enquanto isso em algum lugar do país das Plantações de Arroz, na Vila do Som Oculto...

- Aooooooooooh!

- Lord Orochimaru! – fala o ultimo membro do clã Kaguya se levantando com esforço e correndo em direção a vila da folha.

* * *

Enquanto isso em algum lugar do país do gado, na Vila da Chuva...

Um homem está sentado no topo do prédio mais alto da vila da chuva enquanto uma forte chuva atingia toda a vila ele olhava calmamente para o movimento das pessoas, sempre a mesma coisa... Andando de um lado para o outro como se fossem gado...

- Aooooooooooh!

O homem olhou para a direção onde provinha o barulho.

- Parece que Kyuubi não consegue aguardar o momento certo. – fala o homem – Ainda é muito cedo para você...

* * *

- Konoha está sobre ataque! – grita uma pessoa e logo começa um enorme tumulto.

Baki aparece na arena e o Hokage é seqüestrado.

- O torneio acabou por aqui. – fala Genma – Eu luto com esse Jounin, você deixa esse genin de maneira que não possa mais combater e vê se ajuda com os outros. Defender a vila é uma missão de Rank A.

- Então eu também posso participar? – fala Naruto aparecendo no meio da arena nos ombros do lobo negro.

Ele desce e olha ao redor, mas eu acho que tem um pouco de inimigos para todos nós! – fala Naruto criando uns 100 clones das sombras.

- Alucard, eu quero que você vá dar suporte ao Hokage. – fala Naruto – Se eu precisar de alguma ajuda eu chamo alguma invocação do nível de chefe dos animais.

- Vou imediatamente! – fala o lobo que é acompanhado de um dos clones de Naruto.

- Os demais sabem o que fazer! – fala Naruto e todos se dispersam.

- Agora vamos ao que interessa! – fala Naruto olhando para Gaara. – Desde que você me disse que tinha uma Bijuu dentro de você eu quero vê-la, quantas caldas ela tem? Estou ansioso para saber...

- Você sabe sobre Suna no Shukaku? – pergunta Baki que é interrompido por Genma que começa a lutar com ele.

- Sua luta é comigo. – fala Genma.

- Você e você! – fala Gaara apontando para Naruto e Sasuke – Vocês são minhas presas! Vocês são fortes, tem amigos, tem futuros brilhantes pela frente, então eu provarei minha existência matando vocês... Eu serei reconhecido como aquele que acabou com tudo isso!

Naruto faz um conjunto de selos e invoca um novo lobo.

- Argos, eu quero que você me ajude nessa! – fala Naruto – Vamos atacar esse cabeça vermelha sem dó até que ele não consiga mais se mexer.

Naruto então assume sua postura de taijutsu e parte para o ataque acompanhado de Sasuke e Argos.

Gaara tenta revidar com areia, mas logo ele fica com dificuldades de se mover e Naruto atinge ele lançando-o para longe da areia Sasuke aparece depois e dá um ataque que afunda Gaara no chão.

- Eu vou matar vocês! – fala Gaara

O lobo então iria atacar e então o braço de Gaara se transforma e atinge Argos que recua.

- Você está colocando o monstro para fora? – pergunta Naruto – É melhor colocar tudo logo antes de eu esmagar você como o verme que você é!

- Eu provarei minha existência! – fala Gaara cobrindo todo o seu corpo com areia, surge ainda outro braço e uma cauda.

- É só uma cauda ou vão surgir mais depois dessa?

- Uzumaki Naruto! – fala Gaara – Eu vou matar você!

Gaara estica seu braço e gruda ele no chão como se fosse um imenso elástico e quando ele deixa de fazer resistência é lançado contra Naruto que simplesmente saca sua espada e corta fora um dos braços de areia de Gaara.

- Ainda está pegando leve! – fala Naruto – Eu vou te mostrar do que eu sou feito.

Naruto faz uma invocação de um rato vermelho e enorme, tão grande quanto um urso.

- Vamos fazer aquilo que treinamos. – fala Naruto ao rato que começa a fazer selos com as mãos enquanto Naruto segura seus ombros.

- Justsu de colaboração: Elemento Fogo: Fogo Infernal! – falam os dois quando uma enorme chama surge e cobre Gaara e permanece por algum tempo.

Gaara então surge do meio das chamas pronto para atacar novamente em super velocidade, mas é atingido no meio do caminho por um chidori de Sasuke no meio do peito.

- Isso... Vocês devem se debater antes de serem esmagados! – fala Gaara – Eu vou matar todos vocês!

Naruto avança de frente contra Gaara que tenta lhe atacar com um soco, mas Naruto desvia, depois ele ataca Gaara no rosto e antes de Gaara cair ele segura a cauda de areia, gira ele e lança ele contra a parede do estádio.

- Você não pense que vai escapar assim. – fala Naruto novamente com o rato ao seu lado – Ratabi é um rato de fogo... Não vamos perder enquanto lutarmos juntos.

O rato começa a fazer selos novamente e Naruto estava com as mãos no ombro do rato.

- Jutsu de Colaboração: Elemento Fogo: Bolas de Fogo Destruidoras!

O rato então começa a cuspir bolas de fogo do tamanho de pessoas na direção de Gaara que usa sua areia como escudo e nem vê que Argos deu a volta e lhe atacou por trás com uma Kunai com papel explosivo.

A explosão foi absurda e a defesa de areia de Gaara começa a se desfazer.

- Eu não vou perder para alguém como você! – fala Gaara.

Uma explosão e toda vila da folha fica em choque, pois Gaara havia se transformado em Suna no Shukaku, o Bijuu de uma cauda.

- Era só uma cauda afinal? – pergunta Naruto fazendo os selos necessários para invocação. – Jutsu de invocação!

Surgem então Três animais absurdamente grandes: Anthares, o chefe dos lobos, Richatt, o chefe dos ratos e Gamabunta o chefe dos Sapos, dos três Gamabunta era definitivamente mais largo, Anthares era mais alto e, apesar de ser mais baixo e o mais estreito dos três, Richatt era o mais rápido.

- Você me chamou Naruto-sama? – pergunta Richatt.

- Vamos enfrentar Suna no Shukkaku? – pergunta Anthares – Interessante.

- Eu não quero enfrentar esse ai! – fala Gamabunta

- Eu achei que o Chefe dos sapos era menos medroso! – fala Naruto.

- Medroso, eu? – pergunta Gamabunta.

- É o que me parece! –fala Richatt.

- Se você foi invocado cumpra o que está no contrato. – fala Anthares – Sempre honre o contrato de invocações.

- Vocês não deixam nem me divertir um pouco à custa do moleque. – fala Gamabunta sacando a espada.

- Vocês dois! – fala Naruto ao rato e ao lobo que ficaram longe de onde ele estava, pois estava acima de uma invocação chefe - Vão ajudar algum clone meu!

O rato do fogo e o líder do clã do norte vão em direção a algum dos clones de Naruto ajudá-lo na batalha contra os ninjas do som e da areia.

Sasuke cai sentado no chão abismado com a batalha que estava acontecendo bem no centro da vila, ele e metade dos aldeões, incluindo muitos ninjas que só ouviram falar desse tipo de batalhas em histórias.

- Aoooooh! – eles ouvem novamente o uivo de Alucard que é bem mais prolongado, porém dessa vez ele é mais baixo.

- As coisas estão esquentando lá onde está o hokage. – fala Naruto – Eu acho que vamos ter que terminar isso rapidamente.

Gamabunta e Richatt sacam suas espadas enquanto Anthares apenas dá um sorriso sinistro.

Tudo ocorre em poucos segundos, as duas espadas decepam os braços de Shukaku e Anthares corta o rabo, o golpe é tão potente que mais da metade do estádio vem a baixo.

- Argh! – grita Gaara emergindo da cabeça de Shukaku– Você vai pagar por isso!

- Eu não acredito que ele vai fazer isso! – fala Gamabunta.

- Parece que ele vai! – fala Anthares.

- Jutsu do falso sono! – fala Gaara que começa a dormir.

- Agora temos que lhe dar com o Bijuu. – fala Gamabunta – Temos que dar um jeito nesse jutsu antes que as coisas saiam do controle...

- Aya! – grita Shukaku – eu encontrei alguém que quero matar! É você! Você! E Você!

- Você é um louco sádico Shukaku! – fala Richatt – Volte para o seu sono.

Os braços e a cauda do bijuu se recompõem automaticamente.

- Mas logo agora que eu acordei? – pergunta a Bijuu – Agora que a grande Shukaku-sama está livre ela vai matar a todos!

- Elemento Vento: Disparo. – fala Shukaku fazendo três disparos de vento.

- Elemento Água: Impacto. – fala Gamabunta emitindo três projéteis de água.

Naruto pula nas costas do chefe dos lobos.

- Jutsu de colaboração: Elemento Vento: Sopro Divino.

O golpe pega Shukaku em cheio quase fazendo-a explodir. Claramente o Bijuu estava com dificuldades de manter a areia no local que ela queria, nesse momento o chefe dos ratos pula em cima de Shukaku e Gamabunta ajuda a segurá-lo.

- Acabe com esse jutsu.- fala Gamabunta – Acorde o Jinchuriki.

- E como eu faço isso? – pergunta Naruto

- É só dar uma surra nele! – fala o Sapo – Nós não agüentamos ele por muito tempo...

Naruto ativa sua Kekkei Genkai e voa em direção a Gaara, lhe disfere um soco tão violento que seu corpo parcialmente enterrado na areia é lançado para fora, Gaara voa alguns quilômetros para atingir a torre do hokage inconsciente e praticamente morto.

Nesse momento Naruto olha para o telhado em que o Hokage estava lutando e resolve ir para lá.

Kakashi estava ajudando a retirar as pessoas em pânico do estádio, haviam muitas pessoas importantes e muitos ninjas do som escondidos no meio da multidão, sendo muitos deles Jounins, o que dificultava muito o trabalho dos ninjas da folha.

Kakashi olhou para a arena e ficou contente de que Naruto houvesse descido para ajudar Sasuke em sua luta, afinal Gaara estava cada vez mais estranho com seu corpo coberto de areia.

Quando praticamente todos os civis haviam sido evacuados do estádio, começou uma guerra ferrenha mais aberta entre os ninjas da folha e do Som, foi quando Genma aparece novamente acompanhado por um ninja da Areia que ele ficou lutando e que Kakashi reconheceu imediatamente como sendo o Jounin instrutor de Gaara.

- Não dá para ficar mais por lá! – fala Gemna e quando Kakkashi olha para a arena e vê surpreso com a explosão que acontece e surge então nada menos que Suna no Shukaku, o Bijuu de uma calda.

Hayate chega naquele momento e começa a lutar contra Baki que é surpreendido pelo fato do Jounin da vila da folha ainda estar vivo e ainda mais forte desde a ultima vez que eles lutaram.

- Eles não vão conseguir parar essa... – falava Kakashi quando surge uma enorme nuvem de fumaça -... Coisa...

Logo surgem três invocações gigantescas e Naruto estava na invocação do meio.

O estádio estava parcialmente destruído por não comportar as quatro monstruosidades.

- Essa luta já passou faz tempo do nível de um genin normal. – fala Kakashi quando Gai passa acima de sua cabeça derrubando dois inimigos ao mesmo tempo.

- Quantos você derrotou, Kakashi? – fala Gai

- Não é tempo para isso... – fala Kakashi - no primeiro ataque desses monstros o estádio será destruído completamente. Nessas condições eu acho que Naruto faria isso sem pensar duas vezes. Espero que ele consiga parar Gaara antes de destruírem toda a vila.

- Então devemos evacuar esse lugar junto com os outros da vila. – fala Gai.

Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru e Sakura estavam lutando contra ninjas do Som, ou deveríamos dizer que Ino, Kiba e Chouji atacavam enquanto Shikamaru Imobilizava alguns deles e Sakura eventualmente arremessava uma Kunai para distrair algum dos adversários.

- Evacuem a área! – ordena Kakashi – Fujam o mais rápido possível! Esse estádio irá abaixo no próximo movimento de Naruto.

Chouji saiu rolando contra uma parede externa do estádio, destruindo-a e sendo seguido pelos Jounis, Chuins e Genins da vila antes que com um movimento instantâneo as três invocações de Naruto se movessem e obliterassem por completo o estádio.

- Sasuke-kun! – fala Sakura quando vê o estádio ser destruído em uma névoa de fumaça.

Surge então um lobo enorme que segurava Sasuke com suas poderosas mandíbulas em sua mochila.

- Eu achei que ele não conseguiria escapar a tempo. – fala o lobo depois de largar Sasuke nos pés de Sakura.

- Definitivamente isso me espanta! – fala Kakashi – Qual é a quantidade de chakra que Naruto possui? Ele conseguiu fazer um número muito grande de invocações simultâneas sem contar que ele está usando Kage Bushins...

- Esse garoto definitivamente não é normal... – fala Gai

- E o que vocês estão vendo agora é uma pequena parte do treinamento que ele se submeteu neste ultimo mês... – fala Kurenai – Ele ficou muito forte... Tão forte quanto se é possível ficar nesse curto espaço de tempo.

- Eu acho que só um dos Sanins conseguiria acompanhar esse ritmo de luta! – fala Ebisu ajeitando seus óculos - A que tipo de treinamento você submeteu esse moleque?

- Para falar a verdade a maior parte do treinamento ele fez por conta própria. – fala Kurenai – Eu soube que Jiraya dos Sannins ajudou ele no treinamento com o chakra da Kyuubi e Sandaime o ajudou com Fuinjutsu.

Ao se separarem, um dos clones do Naruto segue atrás do Hokage montado no rei das trevas Alucard, mas ao chegarem lá eles encontram o Hokage atrás de uma barreira encarando Orochimaru.

- Que jutsu é esse que ele está usando? – pergunta um dos Anbus para o capitão

- Esse é o Edo Tensei, o Jutsu de Invocação das terras impuras. – fala o Capitão da Anbu – geralmente um jutsu de invocação envolve o sangue do conjurador, mas nesse caso, para manter a alma dos mortos, é necessário uma pessoa viva para ser sacrificada.

- E quem são esses dois? – pergunta Naruto ao Anbu.

- São o Primeiro e o Segundo Hokages. – fala o Capitão da Anbu.

- Por que vocês não passam da barreira? – pergunta Naruto.

- Se fosse fácil nós já teríamos feito. – fala o Anbu – Um de nós tentou ultrapassar a barreira e foi morto, ela é impenetrável externamente.

- Impenetrável é? – pergunta Naruto que examina a barreira usando seus olhos para achar seu ponto fraco.

- Ei... idiota! – fala Naruto para o mais gordo da equipe – Você é só mais um gordo inútil, não é?

- Seu moleque maldito! – reclama Girobou – Depois disso eu te mato...

- Não é necessário. – fala Naruto – Eu vou quebrar essa barreira antes. Vamos lá Alucard.

Naruto faz alguns selos e bate nas costas de Alucard que solta um uivo que não pareceu tão alto quanto o primeiro, mas logo os quatro ninjas do som tentavam proteger o tímpano dos ataques do uivo do lobo.

- Usando meu chakra combinado com o uivo de Alucard nós podemos direcionar o som direto para sua mente e fazer ele ecoar várias e várias vezes nela. Vocês precisam se manter concentrados para manter a barreira, esse é o maior defeito dela, principalmente por que esse gordo inútil não consegue manter-se concentrado adequadamente.

Quando a barreira cai muita água se espalha por todo telhado.

- Primeiro pegamos os servos de Orochimaru, depois ajudamos o Hokage. O jiji sabe se virar bem.

- Você acha que consegue lutar com um desses sozinho? – pergunta o capitão da Anbu.

- Você acha que você consegue? – pergunta Naruto.

Naruto então começa a lutar um Gironbou, ele se transformou em sua forma da maldição nível 2 onde ele ficava vermelho e seus cabelos ficavam longos e brancos. Naruto por sua vez ativou suas Kekkei Genkais e saiu voando para cima dele junto a Alucard.

Enquanto lutava contra Gironbou Naruto viu que os membros da Anbu estavam em desvantagem, bem como o Hokage que não estava conseguindo muito sucesso lutando agora com uma floresta que estava surgindo naquele telhado.

- Eu não queria fazer isso, mas isso é muito somente para um Bushin. – fala Naruto que corta o dedo, faz os selos e bate no chão. – Jutsu de Invocação de Ratos, General Rato!

Para não desaparecer devido ao gasto de chakra, Naruto tem que rasgar dois selos que guardavam chakra que ele tinha deixado para o caso de imprevisto.

Surge no meio da fumaça um rato do tamanho de pessoa adulta ele parecia mais uma pessoa usando fantasia de rato.

- Então você me chamou para essa guerra. – fala Splinter – Eu vejo que você acertou em me chamar, mas você poderia nos dar as coordenadas de ação?

- Nossos inimigos são aqueles quatro com bandanas do som, o cara de cobras e um cara vestido de azul e outro de vermelho, os ultimos são ex-hokages que foram ressuscitados pelo cara de cobra para um jutsu proibido, matar o cara de cobras deve deixá-los livres do jutsu.

- Entendido! – fala o rato.

Sandaime Hokage estava na escuridão total então ele não ativou o jutsu proibido de Yodaime Hokage sem saber que estava recebendo apoio.

Quando Sandaime extraiu as almas dos Hokages ele viu a confusão em que tudo havia se tornado,mas ele já tinha dado passos demais para ser parado apenas ali, então ele enfrentou Orochimaru junto com Ema transformado em arma.

Assim que recebeu as coordenadas de Naruto, a primeira coisa que o rato fez foi imobilizar Girobou era o adversário imediato de Naruto. O ninja do Som, ao se ver capturado morde algo em sua boca e morre.

- É um veneno, uma toxina de efeito rápido – fala Slinter – Ele se suicidou.

Eles partiram então para os outros capangas de Orochimaru, com Naruto à frente montado em Alucard.

O primeiro adversário que encontraram foi Tayuya, Slinter simplesmente ignorou ela, pois achou que Naruto e Alucard já eram oponentes fortes o suficiente para ela que era uma lutadora de longa distância.

- Eu vou tocar para você meu Lullaby! – fala Tayuya que não tem tempo para fazer muita coisa quando Naruto se aproxima dela e toma e quebra sua flauta com as mãos nuas.

- Você não é tão durona sem sua flauta. – fala Naruto que vê Tayuya se transformar na segunda forma da Maldição e retirar outra flauta do bolso, e quando ela toca surgem três invocações monstruosas, três cadáveres gigantes que atacam Naruto e que se não fosse a velocidade de Alucard eles estariam mortos.

Naruto ativa novamente a Kekkei Genkai e analisa o Jutsu de Tayuya.

- Você tem um jutsu bem curioso. – fala Naruto que parte para cima dos corpos que Tayuya manipulava com uma ferocidade impressionante.

- O ponto fraco desse são as pernas. – fala Naruto – Aparentemente elas foram arrancadas assim que ele morreu.

Naruto e Alucard atacam as pernas do cadáver que cai no chão sem conseguir se mover propriamente.

- O esse outro foi morto por decapitação! – fala Naruto quando Alucard pula e com suas garras arranca a cabeça do cadáver que Tayuya manipulava fazendo-o tombar.

- Esse último cadáver não morreu com mutilações físicas... – fala Naruto – Mas sendo só um podemos combater.

Nesse momento um Naruto surge com a Kekkei Genkai totalmente ativa e esmaga a cabeça do último dos cadáveres de Tayuya.

- Eu achei que vocês precisariam de ajuda. – fala o Naruto verdadeiro – Eu cuido dela, vão ajudar o Hokage.

O clone passa pelo original e sussurra alguma coisa aos seus ouvidos antes de ir em direção ao Hokage.

- Agora somos só nos dois. – fala Naruto.

- Seu maldito imundo! – fala Tayuya – Você pensa que me venceu só com isso?

- Não acho. – fala Naruto – Mas agora é só questão de tempo.

Naruto então desaparece e reaparece em frente à Tayuya dando-lhe um soco na boca do estômago.

A mulher cai ajoelhada e depois Naruto segura à cabeça da Tayuya pelos cabelos e lhe dá um beijo estilo cinematográfico com direito a língua e tudo.

Depois que eles se afastam Tayuya fica com uma expressão de incompreensão no rosto. Naruto simplesmente sorri e cospe da boca uma ampola de vidro cheia de veneno.

- Sem atalhos para você. – fala Naruto.

- Ora seu... – fala Tayuya que recebe um golpe na nuca e cai inconsciente.

- Naruto parte para os próximo alvo e vê que dois dos membros da Anbu estavam mortos assim como Kidomaru.

Sakon e Ukon estavam tentando fugir de Slinter e do Capitão da Anbu sem sucesso.

- Splinter-sensei! – chama Naruto – Ajude Hokage-jiji que eu fico aqui.

- Será um prazer - fala Slipinter partindo para onde o Hokage estava.

- Eu quero que vocês apenas se entreguem. – fala Naruto – Não será necessário o suicídio igual ao seu amigo obeso ou lutar até a morte igual aquele cara de aranha. Tudo o que vocês precisam é fazer isso, Orochimaru não vai sobreviver depois dessa, ele não vai poder se vingar de vocês.

- E passar o resto da vida na cadeia? – pergunta Sakon – Melhor a morte!

- Se vocês cooperarem não vão passar o resto da vida na cadeia. – fala o capitão da Anbu – Poderão ter vidas normais assim que for provada a sua boa fé.

- E então? – pergunta Naruto

- Sem Orochimaru nós eventualmente morreremos do mesmo jeito – fala Ukon – Somente os remédios dele podem desacelerar o processo degenerativo do selo amaldiçoado.

- Eu sei como retirar o selo amaldiçoado. – fala Naruto – Se vocês se entregarem eu elimino ele de vocês ainda hoje.

- Isso é sério? – pergunta Ukon – Eu acho que nós devíamos considerar isso.

- Isso pode ser uma mentira! – fala Sakon.

- Eu nunca volto atrás de minhas palavras. – fala Naruto – Se rendam agora, é melhor que morrer.

Sakon e Ukon cospem as ampolas de veneno das suas bocas e levantam suas mãos para o alto.

- Nós esperamos que cumpra sua promessa. – fala Sakon – Nós servimos a Orochimaru-sama apenas por que do contrário nosso selo nos mataria, cumpra sua promessa ainda hoje.

Naruto deixa os ex-capangas de Orochimaru nas mãos do capitão da Anbu e vai em direção ao Hokage que estava segurando Orochimaru.

- Maldito velho! – fala Orochimaru.

Naruto vê um enorme macaco deitado no chão e seu clone segurando uma espada que parecia estar viva em sua mão ao lado de Alucard e Slinter que estavam ajudando a evitar que a espada se movesse.

- Quando eu cheguei à espada estava voando em direção ao Hokage – fala o clone – Jiji falou para não interferir ou eu poderia entrar no caminho do Jutsu.

- Entendo... – fala Naruto sem realmente entender a situação, pois Orochimaru tentava com todas as forças resistir a alguma coisa, aparentemente um genjutsu que Sandaime estava fazendo nele e Sandaime parecia estar tão lívido quanto um defunto.

- Slinter-sensei... Alucard... Ajudem a minha vila a combater os ninjas do som e da areia, estou realmente ficando esgotado. – fala o verdadeiro Naruto.

Naruto sente e o clone ao seu lado desaparece e o Naruto verdadeiro segura a espada que vai na direção do Hokage.

- Lutar usando centenas de clones pode causar cansaço mais rápido que treinar com eles. – fala Splinter – Qual é o ponto mais crítico da batalha?

- Parte Norte próximo ao portão, não temos muitos homens por lá e a maioria dos inimigos se concentra lá.

- Entendido! – falam as invocações de nível Kage correndo em direção ao destino.

- Essas três cobras gigantes estão destruindo toda a vila! – fala Idate Morino – Como vamos pará-las?

- Não sei como faremos – fala Ibiki Morino – Teremos que fazer isso nem que nos custe nossa vida.

Uma das cobras surge então na frente dos dois irmãos que são pegos de surpresa.

Até que uma voz surge no ar.

- Jutsu de Invocação de sapos! Destruição do Demônio!

Um enorme sapo com duas espadas surge e esmaga uma das cobras.

- Jiraya-sama! – fala Ibiki – que bom que você veio.

- Não temam, pois agora o grande Sanin, o eremita dos sapos e mais sábio que os próprios sábios está aqui! – fala Jiraya fazendo sua apresentação quando surge um outro sapo enome, ainda maior que o primeiro que cai em cima de outra das cobras.

- Eu não te invoquei, Gamabunta, o que você faz aqui? – pergunta Jiraya surpreso em ver o sapo ali.

- Aquele moleque me invocou, Jiraya! – fala Gamabunta com sua Katana na mão – Quem foi que achou que era uma boa idéia permitir que ele assinasse o contrato dos sapos?

- Fukasaku-sama e Shima-sama aprovaram! – fala Jiraya com medo de Gamabunta. – Você pode conversar com eles depois...

- Eu quero conversar com eles e com você depois. – fala Gamabunta.

- Depois então! – fala Jiraya desconversando.

Naruto estava cansado, porém alerta. A luta de Sandaime contra Orochimaru se arrastava e o Hokage estava fazendo alguma coisa com Orochimaru enquanto ele gritava em agonia.

"Não sei que tipo de genjutsu jiji está usando, mas eu vou pedir para que ele me ensine depois" – pensa Naruto animado.

Subitamente Orochimaru simplesmente para de gritar e cai no chão desacordado, o Hokage ri olhando para Naruto

- Selar! – grita Sarutobi que logo depois cai no chão.

Naruto se aproxima,mas o enorme macaco olha para ele e fala:

- Não adianta Moleque, ele já morreu!

- Morreu? – pergunta Naruto chocado conferindo os sinais vitais e verificando que o Hokage realmente estava morto.

- Ele usou o jutsu de selamento do deus da morte, o mesmo jutsu que Yondaime selou a Kyuubi em você. – fala o macaco. – Agora devemos seguir em frente, ele foi um grande Hokage até o fim, honre-o!

- Ele certamente era um grande homem. – fala Naruto – Mas seria Orochimaru tão forte a ponto de ele necessitar se sacrificar para derrotá-lo?

- Orochimaru era o melhor dos três alunos de Sandaime. – fala Ema – Ele teria sido Yodaime Hokage se tivesse seu coração no lugar certo.

- Entendo... – fala Naruto

- Essa espada que você está carregando é Kusanagi, ela pertenceu ao Primeiro Tsuchikage e é dita como uma das maiores obras primas existentes somente três espadas podem fazer frente a essa e nenhuma tem seu paradeiro conhecido, ela ficou desaparecida por muitos anos até que Orochimaru reaparecesse com ela, faça bom uso... Você a merece mais que Orochimaru merecia.

O macaco desaparece em uma explosão de fumaça e quase ao mesmo tempo surge um homem enorme de cabelos brancos e ossos saltados para fora do corpo.

- Orochimaru-sama! – fala o homem que se ajoelha próximo a Orochimaru.

- Você! – aponta ele para Naruto – O que aconteceu aqui?

- Orochimaru e Sandaime Hokage morreram por causa de um jutsu. – fala Naruto deprimido.

- Então eu irei cumprir meu destino – fala o homem fazendo saltar ossos enormes de seu braço – Morrerei tentando cumprir a ambição de Orochimaru. Irei destruir a Vila da Folha Oculta.

- Pelo que eu vejo você é o ultimo membro do clã Kaguya. – fala Naruto – Eu pensei que você estava doente... Isso vai me poupar algum tempo de viagem para a vila do Som Oculto.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – pergunta o homem intrigado.

- Kimimaru Kaguya, você, representando seu clã, aceita servir mais uma vez a família Uzumaki como membro da minha própria família? – pergunta Naruto.1

- Você é um Uzumaki? – pergunta Kimimaru espantado.

- Sou o último dos Uzumakis e o último dos Namikazes, agora sou conhecido como Naruto Uzumaki, mas em pouco tempo erguerei um novo clã na vila da folha, o clã Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Kimimaru se ajoelha em frente à Naruto.

- Eu não pensei que ainda houvesse um Uzumaki vivo. – fala o homem – Eu, Kimimaru Kaguya, com minha vida ou minha morte eu vou servi-lo e orgulharei meus antepassados com isso. Temo, porém, não ter tempo para deixar descendentes no mundo para que estes igualmente possam te servir Naruto-ouji-sama, eu não estou em condições físicas adequadas e em breve minha vida cessará de existir.

- Não se preocupe com o selo amaldiçoado, assim como eu farei com Sakon, Ukon, Tayuya, Anko e Sasuke, também removerei o seu. – fala Naruto – Eu não vou deixá-lo morrer assim... Tenha certeza disso!

Kimimaru Kaguya cai de costas no chão.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – pergunta Naruto preocupado.

- Não aconteceu nada. – fala Kimimaru – Eu estou muito doente até mesmo para me mover direito. Eu só conseguia me mover até agora por pura força de vontade, mas assim que ela passa eu fico imóvel assim.

- Que força de vontade incrível, dattebayo! – fala Naruto surpreso caindo também no chão de costas.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Naruto-ouji-sama? – pergunta Kimimaru a Naruto.

- Até alguém com uma Kekkei Genkai que dizem ter chakra infinito pode sentir fraqueza de chakra de, pois de fazer duas invocações de nível Kage, algumas invocações de nível mestre dos animais e milhares invocações de nível inferior, sem contar todos os jutsus e os Kage Bushins... Eu usei quase todas minhas reservas de chakra e até o chakra que eu guardava nos selos se acabou. Imagine o cansaço e a quantidade de informações que eu vou receber quando eu desfizer o Kage Bushin... Eu preciso me recuperar um pouco antes de retirar os selos amaldiçoados...

* * *

Fim do Capítulo!

NA: Eu farei algumas modificações nas histórias até a fase Shippuuden, principalmente por causa da morte de Orochimaru. A fic com hentai dessa história vai ser publicada quando eu entrar na fase Shippuuden (Naruto com +d 16 anos). Até lá eu estarei publicando algumas traduções de fics hentai do site.


	14. Fim da Guerra na vila da Folha

**Fim da Guerra na vila da Folha.**

A guerra prosseguiu ainda por algumas horas e, sem Orochimaru para liderá-los, muitos ninjas dos som simplesmente fugiram o mais rápido que podiam, obrigando os ninjas da areia a acompanhá-los.

Os ninjas da vila da folha, que atacavam com força máxima desde o começo, pois haviam recebido as informações de Hayate, sobre o ataque conjunto da Areia e Som durante a luta da Sasuke e Gaara, fizeram o Hokage ordenar a evacuação da vila muito antes do começo da guerra o que permitiu o contra-atraque massivo desde o começo.

Kakashi, Gai e Kurenai surgem então no telhado onde estava o corpo de Sandaime Hokage e vêem Naruto deitado no chão quase sem chakra.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Naruto? – pergunta Kurenai levantando o noivo.

- Eu acho que exagerei um pouco. – fala Naruto – O nível da luta estava um pouco alto demais para mim...

- E o que aconteceu com Hokage-sama? – pergunta Kakashi verificando que o Hokage estava morto.

- Ele usou a técnica do selo do deus da morte. – fala Naruto – A mesma que Yodaime Hokage usou antes de morrer. Ele selou a alma de Orochimaru e as almas de Shodaime e Nidaime que foram invocadas através do Edo Tensei dentro dele.

- Orochimaru usou mesmo o Edo Tensei? – pergunta Kakashi – Se ele chegou tão baixo ao ponto de sacrificar seus subordinados de maneira a obter vantagem em uma luta... Bem... Ele teve o que mereceu. Eu só fico triste por causa do Sandaime, ele era um excelente Hokage.

- Hokage-jiji... – fala Naruto – Seu sacrifício não foi em vão... Eu me tornarei Hokage e perpetuarei sua determinação do fogo!

- Realmente. – fala Kakashi – A determinação do fogo de Sarutobi-sama não será esquecida, assim como ele próprio.

Naruto então reúne todo o chakra da Kyuubi que ele era capaz de suportar o que não forma nem mesmo o manto ao redor dele, porém que é o único que ainda resta em seu corpo para se levantar e cumprir sua promessa de retirar os selos amaldiçoados deixados por Orochimaru.

O primeiro foi Kimimaru que estava, sem dúvidas, em piores condições em relação aos demais.

Naruto faz alguns selos de mão e começa a escrever um enorme selo ao redor de Kimimaru. Ele então faz uma invocação surgindo então um enorme sapo com um vaso cheio de selos ao redor.

- Eu vou lançar o chakra amaldiçoado dentro desse vaso que eu e o Sandaime preparamos antes de ele morrer. Depois que seu corpo ficar sem o chakra amaldiçoado o selo se desfará sozinho.

Naruto começa a fazer novos selos e logo o chakra começa sair de dentro de Kimimaru e ir na direção do vaso lenta e constantemente. O processo não dura trinta minutos, mas no final Kimimaru está com uma aparência muito melhor e o selo amaldiçoado havia desaparecido.

- O que você fez com ele? - Pergunta Kurenai – Ele é nosso inimigo!

- Ele é um membro do clã Kaguya, o último membro do clã. – fala Naruto – Ele deve servir novamente ao clã Uzumaki, cumprindo os juramentos de seus antepassados.

Mesmo sem o selo, Kimimaru não tinha forças para se levantar e tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era agradecer a Naruto, que partiu para seus próximos alvos que eram Sakon e Ukon.

Não foi muito difícil encontrá-los, pois o capitão da Anbu levou-os para o lugar mais previsível possível, a central de interrogatórios onde eles e Tayuya estavam sendo entrevistados por ninguém menos que Anko Mitarashi e Ikibi Morino.

- Assim fica fácil! – fala Naruto decidindo mudar a ordem – Anko, você é a próxima! Vou retirar seu selo amaldiçoado!

- O quê?

- Você ouviu muito bem, não finja-se de desentendida, sente-se e seja paciente. – fala Naruto colocando a Jounin especialista sentada no chão e fazendo o mesmo desenho ao redor dela que ele havia feito ao redor de Kimimaru, novamente ele fez os selos e invocou o sapo com o jarro.

- Vamos começar o processo de extração de chakra, não se mexa muito que o processo será mais rápido.

O chakra amaldiçoado começou a ser extraído de Anko e ir para o Jarro durante quase uma hora até que ele parou de sair do corpo de Anko e ela se sentiu bem mais leve.

- A marca realmente sumiu! – fala ela segurando o local onde estava a marca surpresa por não sentir mais nenhuma dor.

- Teria demorado menos se você não tivesse se mexido... agora eu vou tratar deles também! – fala Naruto.

- Mas eles são inimigos! – fala Anko.

- Eles só se renderam com essa condição! – fala Naruto – Eu não vou voltar atrás com minhas palavras.

- Você me surpreende moleque. – fala Ibiki que assistiu a tudo calado – Mas eles não parecem querer falar nada a mim, talvez depois de extrair essa coisa deles tenhamos um pouco mais de sorte como agradecimento.

Naruto então extrai o selo de Sakon e Ukon sem grandes dificuldades demorando não mais do que ele demorou com Kimimaru, mas Tayuya foi um grande problema, pois apesar de ela se mostrar a mais grata depois da extração, ela também se mostrou a mais cética antes e durante a mesma e por ela ter se mexido demais a extração demorou mais de três horas.

Pelas contas de Naruto só faltava agora a extração do selo amaldiçoado de Sasuke e ele teria eliminado todos os selos amaldiçoados da vila da folha.

Naruto não sabia bem onde procurar Sasuke, por isso resolveu invocar um lobo que já houvesse tido contato com ele, escolhendo logicamente Argos que o viu durante a luta que eles tiveram contra Gaara.

Não foi difícil encontrar Sasuke ele estava recebendo pequenos atendimentos em uma barraca de campana que o hospital da vila havia montado para casos menos graves do lado de fora do hospital, enquanto ele estava sendo atendido, Sakura estava à tira colo ao lado dele.

- Que bom que eu encontrei você Sasuke. – fala Naruto – Eu tenho que tirar esse negócio do seu pescoço.

- Se você quiser ficar com ela, é toda sua! – fala Sasuke se referindo a Sakura.

- Não era isso que eu ia retirar de seu pescoço. – fala Naruto – Mas e seria um prazer imensurável retirar Sakura do seu pescoço e colocar um anel no dedo dela, mas parece que ela foi à única mulher solteira da vila da folha que não preencheu o formulário de casamento comigo, e isso quer dizer alguma coisa por si só.

- Então o que foi? – pergunta Sasuke.

- Esse selo. – fala Naruto – Esses dois selos. A marca da maldição e o selo do Ferro.

- Eu venho reparado algumas coisas... – fala Sasuke – Quando você aprendeu tanto sobre selos? E quando você ficou tão forte?

- Os Uchira se orgulham de possuir uma Kekkei Genkai única, pois meu clã se orgulha da mesma forma, os Namikazes e os Uzumaki, ambos possuíam grandes Kekkei Genkais e eu agora possuo elas. Não é de se espantar que isso somado a horas de trabalho duro resultem a nisso. Agora sente-se e fique parado o máximo que você puder que eu vou retirar essa doença que Orochimaru colocou dentro de você... Esse chakra amaldiçoado.

- Esse método é seguro? – pergunta Sakura enquanto Naruto estava desenhando no chão ao redor de Sasuke.

- Eu já retirei cinco selos amaldiçoados só hoje com ele e o máximo de efeitos colaterais é que as pessoas ficam um pouco cansadas, mas todos eles ficam bem mais saldáveis.

Naruto puxa então um pergaminho e nele estava um selo.

- O que é isso? – pergunta Sakura.

- A chave do Selo do Ferro que eu fiz para o selo do Sasuke. – fala Naruto – Eu vou ter que abrir antes de retirar o selo.

- Eu estou pensando se é correto retirar o selo.- fala Sasuke – Eu sou um vingador, esse chakra a mais seria um bônus em uma luta.

- E poderia ser sua morte antes de sua vingança ser concluída, deseja chegar perto de seu objetivo e morrer sem alcançar ele?

- Claro que não! – fala Sasuke

- Se isso fosse tão forte assim Orochimaru não teria perdido para um velho com mais de 80 anos.- fala Naruto – Mesmo contando-se o fato que ele agora tinha mais do que 50 anos...

Naruto então invocou o Sapo com o jarro selado.

- Você que inventou essa técnica? – pergunta Sasuke.

- Sandaime me contou que usaram algo parecido com isso para conter as Bijuus no passado antes de inventares os Jinchurikis – fala Naruto – Demorava dias e precisava-se de Ninjas bem treinados para se fazer essa técnica, mas como esse chakra que vocês tem é mais fraco que o chakra de um bijuu, a extração demora apenas alguns minutos se você ficar parado.

Naruto então abre o selo de Sasuke que sente uma dor terrível, mas logo o chakra começa a ser liberado e ele vai relaxando, mas ainda sim sua extração demora uma hora pelo fato de ele ter se mexido um pouco no começo por causa da dor.

- Agora eu vou extrair o selo do ferro, ele não é mais necessário.

Naruto fez alguns selos de mão e foi abrindo o selo que já estava vazio até que ele se desfez.

- Você deve descansar. – fala Naruto – Eu tenho certeza que depois de hoje alguns de nós nos tornaremos chuins.

O portador da Kyuubi ainda fez mais uma viagem, desta vez ele foi até a torre do Hokage. Já era noite e ele agradeceu que quando chegou lá alguém já havia transportado Gaara para os pés da torre e estavam o encaminhando para o hospital com uma escolta da Anbu. Assim ele não precisava entrar na torre e se lembrar do finado Hokage.

- Vocês podem parar ele aqui. – fala Naruto visivelmente debilitado – Eu tenho que examinar ele primeiro.

- Ele está sem condições. – fala o chefe da equipe médica – Nós temos que levá-lo ao hospital imediatamente.

- Ele é um Jinchuriki! – fala Naruto – Se ele acordar no hospital depois de uma noite de sono ele vai destruí-lo como foi destruído o estádio. Eu pretendo amansá-lo antes de mandá-lo para o hospital. Não vou fazer nada que possa matá-lo.

Naruto então obriga a colocarem Gaara no chão e ele começa a retirar a camisa de Gaara em busca de seu selo e vê que o selo de Gaara nem estava no umbigo como deveria, antes ele estava em suas costas.

- Isso foi um trabalho muito ruim. – fala Naruto – Além de o selo ser de péssima qualidade, ele foi posicionado em local errado. Não é de se admirar que ele tenha alucinações e não consiga dormir... É uma pena que eu não tenha conhecimento suficiente para criação de um selo de altíssima qualidade igual Yodaime Hokage... Um selo do Ferro é um trabalho medíocre perto do selo dos quatro elementos que ele criou para selar a Kyuubi... Mas eu acho que deve bastar para a Ichibi.

Naruto começa a desenhar no umbigo de Gaara o novo selamento e demora um bom tempo até garantir que seu trabalho esteja perfeito, depois ele faz alguns selamentos manuais e o selo começa a mudar de forma até que ele se consolida no local correto. Naruto começa então a criar a chave para o selo da maneira mais apropriada a que o garoto da areia tivesse seu espaço mental respeitado pelo bijuu. O processo todo durou algumas horas e depois de tudo terminado ele ainda teve que destruir o selo defeituoso nas costas de Gaara. De modo que já era de manhã quando Naruto liberou Gaara para retornar ao hospital.

- O que você fez exatamente? – pergunta um Anbu que havia ficado para trás.

- Eu criei um novo selo para ele, substitui o selo de madeira dele, que além de fraco era mal-feito, e coloquei um selo de ferro. Basicamente num selo daquele nível representa quase certamente a perda imediata da maior parte dos jutsus que ele podia fazer graças à bijuu. Ele vai ter que aprender novamente a utilizar o chakra da Shukaku, desta vez da maneira certa e o bijuu não vai afetar mais a sanidade dele.

- Isso é impressionante. – fala o Anbu – Apenas o Hokage poderia fazer algo desse tipo.

- Hokage-jiji me ensinou a maneira correta de se fazer esse tipo de selos poucas semanas antes de morrer... – fala Naruto transparecendo tristeza e cansaço – Ele era um verdadeiro mestre em selos... Ele sempre falava que melhor que ele em toda a história do país do fogo somente Yodaime Hokage e Jiraya.

Naruto então anda cansadamente pelas ruas da vila da folha em direção a casa de Kurenai, sabendo que no dia seguinte ele teria que participar de um velório.

O enterro de Sandaime Hokage é realizado junto com o enterro de todos os mortos durante a guerra e é realmente muito triste e todos os habitantes marcam presença para o funeral, inclusive os conselheiros seniores, membros influentes do conselho e Jiraya dos Sanins.

No velório muitos pareciam estar tristes e Naruto obeservou um grupo de ninjas que estavam mais afastados do velório olhando o tempo todo para os cidadãos da vila da folha. A frente do grupo haviam um homem com metade do rosto enfaixado e com uma das mãos oculta sobre a roupa. Todos eles além do homem com a cabeça enfaixada estavam vestindo uniformes parecidos com os da Anbu.

- Eles são da raiz. – fala Kurenai – Eles são membros da Anbu que não eram subordinados a Sandaime Hokage.

- Eles não participaram da guerra. – fala Naruto – Eles devem ter algum tipo de envolvimento com a coisa toda.

- É uma acusação muito grave de se fazer. – fala Kurenai – É melhor você não falar com ninguém sobre isso até que obtenha as provas necessárias. O líder deles, Danzou, tem muita influência no conselho...

- Eu imagino que não poderia ser diferente. – fala Naruto – Purgar a corrupção da vila da folha vai ser um dos meus primeiros atos como Hokage.

O velório continua, porém Naruto não se sente com ânimo de continuar assistindo a ele e sai dele sendo seguido por Hinata e Haku.

- Aonde nós vamos agora, Naruto-ouji-sama? – pergunta Haku.

- A vila da areia deve ter perdido muito do seu poder militar, assim como a vila da folha. – fala Naruto – Tayuya-chan me disse que o Yodaime Kazekage foi assassinado por Orochimaru, logo é questão de tempo que a vila da areia se renda a vila da folha e haja troca de prisioneiros. Podem crer que os primeiros prisioneiros a serem libertados serão os três filhos do finado Kazekage e, para evitar futuros problemas, precisamos ver aquele Jinchuriki da Ichibi novamente.

- Não vai ser perigoso, Naruto-kun? – pergunta Hinata

- Não é mais. – fala Naruto – Ele é somente uma pessoa atormentada pelo seu bijuu. Não tinha muito controle pelas suas ações.

Eles então caminham em direção ao hospital e no caminho encontram Lee e Gai.

- Você está indo para sua fisioterapia, Lee-san? – pergunta Naruto

Lee parece desanimado e responde com um grunhido. Naruto olha para Gai e vê que eles estavam sofrendo muito com o que estava acontecendo com Lee.

- Eu soube que você é órfão Lee, gostaria de entrar na minha família? – pergunta Naruto – Eu tenho certeza que um ninja habilidoso como você vai ser uma excelente aquisição para o clã Uzumaki-Namikaze.

- Mas... Eu nunca mais poderei ser ninja novamente... – fala Lee – Eu não sirvo mais para nada.

- Você falando assim nem parece o Lee que eu vi lutar com o Gaara. – fala Naruto – Eu lutei também com aquele cara, sei como é difícil derrotá-lo. Eu sei que você está ferido, mas ainda sim você deve lutar contra o seu adversário da mesma forma que você lutou contra Gaara. Nunca desista de uma luta, mesmo que falem para você ao contrário.

- Isso aí Naruto-kun! – fala Gai – É esse o Espírito de Luta! É o fogo da Juventude!

- Suas palavras me deixaram mais empolgado! – fala Lee com chamas nos olhos – Eu vou derrotar essa doença mostrando a ela meu esforço e determinação.

Lee e Gai acompanham Naruto, Haku, Hinata e Kimimaru até o hospital e quando chegam lá eles se separam e, enquanto Lee e Gai vão para a sala de fisioterapia, o restante do grupo vai até o quarto onde está o jinchuriki do Ichibi.

Naruto vai até a recepção e verifica o número do quarto de Gaara e vai até lá, era no segundo andar do hospital e foi fácil encontrar o quarto pelo fato de haver três Anbu na porta do mesmo.

Naruto e seu grupo vão até os Anbu e pede passagem, o que lhe é prontamente concedida, pois eles não tinham ordens de impedir que ninguém tivesse contato com os filhos de Yondaime Kazekage, antes eles estavam ali para evitar que eles fugissem do hospital.

Quando Naruto entra no quarto ele se surpreende em ver que Temari e Kankurou estavam visitando seu irmão mais novo.

- O que você quer aqui? – fala Kankurou desagradavelmente – Vocês venceram a guerra, não precisam tripudiar da gente.

- Eu vou matar você Naruto Uzumaki! – fala Gaara apontando os braços para Naruto e, nesse momento Haku se coloca a frente de Naruto.

- Não precisamos disso... Haku haja o que houver não devemos atacar nossos amigos da areia. – fala Naruto.

- Mas... Naruto-kun... Eles tentaram invadir a vila! – fala Hinata

- Eles estavam sendo manipulados por Orochimaru. – fala Naruto – Eles ainda não sabem disso, mas é só uma questão de tempo... Eu tenho uma notícia ruim para dar a vocês três. Um segredo que ainda não foi tornado a público, mas como ninguém me pediu para manter sigilo eu vou falar para vocês, pois eu acho que merecem.

- E o que seria? – pergunta Temari.

- Yodaime Kazekage, que também é o pai de vocês, foi morto há quase três semanas por Orochimaru. – fala Naruto – Assim que sua vila encontrar o cadáver dele e de seus dois guarda-costas ela deve se render a vila da folha e finalizar oficialmente esta guerra.

- Isso não é uma notícia tão ruim. – fala Kankurou – Eu acho que falo pelos três quando digo que ele não era lá uma figura muito paterna.

- Ainda sim ele era nosso pai. – reclama Temari – Você não deveria falar assim dos mortos.

- Eu não quero saber do que aconteceu com o homem que se dizia ser meu pai, o mais importante é que você matou Oka-san! – fala Gaara – Eu não posso mais ouvir sua voz na minha cabeça...

- Eu não matei ninguém... Ainda... – fala Naruto em tom ameaçador – E aquilo que fala a sua mente não é sua mãe, antes é um monstro feito de chakra e de ódio, afinal você é o Jinchuriki do Ichibi. O que eu fiz foi consertar seu selo. Vejo que suas olheiras estão menores, teve uma boa noite de sono?

- Você mudou o selo dele? – pergunta Temari.

- Eu simplesmente tive que criar um selo novo. – fala Naruto – Aparentemente o selo foi mal colocado, estava nas costas dele e mal feito.

- Provavelmente por que ele foi colocado enquanto nossa mãe estava grávida. – fala Temari – É extremamente complicado colocar o selo sem romper a placenta.

- Eu imagino... – fala Naruto – Isso explica muita coisa, mas não explica por que ninguém consertou o selo.

- Ninguém antes havia conseguido parar Gaara tempo suficiente sem que a areia o defendesse. – fala Kankurou – Para fazer esses ajustes seria necessário gastar todo o chakra de Gaara e boa parte do chakra de Shukkaku. Nem mesmo um exército seria capaz disso.

- Vocês da areia choram muito. – fala Naruto – Mas o mais importante é que logo vocês terão uma nova chance de recomeçar, espero que possamos recomeçar de maneira diferente. Você não precisa de ser um assassino para ter razão de viver Gaara.

- Então para que eu viverei... – fala Gaara – Qual o motivo de eu me tornar mais forte? Eu perdi tudo... E agora eu perdi Oka-san!

- Aquilo não é sua mãe! – grita Naruto que levanta sua camisa e mostra o selo no seu umbigo. – Isso é um selo dos quatro elementos, ele foi feito por ninguém menos que Yodaime Hokage quando colocou Kyuubi em mim. Na sua barriga está um selo de ferro, ele não é um trabalho tão bom quanto o selo de quatro elementos, mas eu não conseguiria fazer nada melhor com minha inexperiência... Mesmo assim ele é mais do que capaz de conter o bijuu de uma calda que está dentro de você ao contrário do selo de madeira mal-feito que foi posicionado em suas costas. O fato é que você ainda poderá falar com seu bijuu e pedir emprestada sua força se for necessário, mas ele não ficará atormentando seus pensamentos a cada momento. Você terá de volta suas noites de sono e poderá se preocupar com as coisas realmente importantes da vida.

- Coisas realmente importantes? – pergunta Gaara. – Que tipo de coisas.

- Todo o tipo de coisas, principalmente as pessoas importantes para você. – fala Naruto – Eu vivi uma vida parecida com a sua e, mesmo não tendo a Kyuubi falando comigo o tempo todo eu compreendo como é difícil não ser aceito. Para ser aceito e reconhecido precisa-se de dedicação e esforço... Eu mesmo tive que lutar muito até ter aquelas pessoas que me reconhecem... Matar os outros não vai fazer com que ninguém o reconheça, antes quando você lutar pelos outros é a forma mais simples, efetiva e rápida para que isso aconteça... Quando você luta por alguém importante você fica ainda mais forte.

- Alguém importante? – pergunta Gaara – E quem seriam essas pessoas importantes?

- Para mim eles seriam meus senseis, minhas futuras esposas e os membros do meu clã... Toda a vila para mim é realmente importante. Para você eu acho que você poderia começar com seus irmãos aqui... Seu irmão pode ser um chato e sua irmã um pouco brava, mas ainda sim eles se preocupam com seu bem estar.

- Eu não sou chato! – reclama Kankurou.

- Você é uma pessoa estranha Naruto Uzumaki – fala Gaara – Mesmo tendo passado pelo que eu passei você chegou a essa conclusão... Mas eu não posso dizer que você possa estar errado... Realmente é muito bom poder dormir a noite... Aqueles remédios para se manter acordado causavam dor de cabeça...

- Eu não sei como você leva isso tudo. – fala Naruto – Mas eu não posso considerá-lo um inimigo, antes eu o considero um amigo que passou o mesmo que eu e que agora aparece precisando de ajuda... Eu acho que tudo o que você precisava era ser compreendido... Isso eu posso fazer por você. Viver dez anos de sua vida escutando o que um demônio cheio de ódio diz não é muito saudável.

Naruto então abre novamente a porta e deixa seus companheiros saírem antes dele e quando ele finalmente sai o Jinchuriki da vila da areia está sorrindo.

- Desculpe-me Kankurou, Desculpe-me Temari. – fala Gaara surpreendendo seus irmãos–Eu acho que vou testar fazer como ele me falou... Eu não tenho sido um bom irmão, não é?

- Não precisa se desculpar. – fala Kankurou.

- Irmãos são para isso mesmo. – fala Temari.

"Ele conseguiu mudar Gaara com apenas algumas palavras... Esse Naruto Uzumaki é ou não é o homem mais estranho e perigoso que eu já vi..." – pensa Kankurou.

Depois de sair do quarto de Gaara, Naruto, Haku e Hinata vão até outro quarto onde eles encontram Kimimaru deitado numa cama e uma enfermeira ao seu lado.

- Qual o seu estado? – pergunta Naruto.

- Você não precisa se preocupar, Naruto-ouji-sama. – fala Kimimaru – Este corpo agüenta muito dano antes de cair.

- Pare de se fazer de forte. – fala a enfermeira – Os tendões e músculos estão dilacerados, os nervos estão desestabilizados... Praticamente tudo senão os ossos não parece saudável. É incrível a história de que ele percorreu a distância do país dos campos de arroz até aqui em poucas horas com o corpo nesse estado.

- O quão grave é o estado dele? – pergunta Naruto a enfermeira.

- Ele parece ter tido algum tipo de doença degenerativa... Era como se o corpo dele estivesse apodrecendo de dentro para fora... – fala a enfermeira – Eu nunca vi nada parecido. Por mais que a doença tenha parado de avançar curar as seqüelas delas exige muito dos ninjas médicos desse hospital. O médico responsável pelo caso disse que qualquer um que estivesse no lugar dele estaria sofrendo terríveis dores em todo o corpo e não conseguiria suportar nada sem uma dose extremamente grande de morfina, mas surpreendentemente ele parece ter uma tolerância bem alta a dor.

- O selo da terra realmente destruiu bastante seu corpo. – fala Naruto a Kimimaru – Eu estou feliz que eu tenha conseguido removê-lo a tempo. Não posso deixar o clã Kaguya acabar agora, posso?

- Você não deve se preocupar comigo, Naruto-ouji-sama. – fala Kimimaru com sua expressão imutável – Eu ficarei bem.

- Eu vou procurar o melhor médico para te atender. – fala Naruto – Nem que para isso eu tenha que gastar todo o dinheiro do meu clã.

- Eu já disse para não se preocupar comigo. – fala Kimimaru mecânicamente.

- Você faz parte do meu clã. – fala Naruto – No clã Uzumaki-Namikaze será assim, eu olho suas costas e você olha as minhas. Se um líder de clã não cuidar bem de seus liderados, quem cuidará do líder quando ele precisar?

- Suas palavras são muito gentis. – fala Kimimaru com seu rosto impassível.

- Você é sempre muito evasivo Kimimaru. – fala Naruto – Mas eu acho que não tem jeito. – fala Naruto – Eu não quero forçar você a mudar... Você pode se comportar como quiser... Mas eu quero que tenha algo em mente, para mim a vida de cada um dos membros do meu clã é preciosa. Eu quero que você me ajude a restaurar o poder dos Clãs Uzumaki e Namikaze de outrora. E eu ajudarei a você a restaurar o respeito e os direitos do clã Kaguya.

- Não quero nada mais na vida – fala Kimimaru sorrindo pela primeira vez desde que Naruto o conheceu.

No fim do velório, Jiraya é chamado para uma reunião com os conselheiros Seniores do Hokage.

Tudo ainda estava muito recente para Jiraya e foi doloroso para ele ter que retornar mais uma vez para a torre do Hokage e entrar na sala dele onde ele pela ultima vez encontrou o finado Hokage.

Quando entrou na sala ele viu que haviam outras duas pessoas lá. Não que ele se importasse de ser o último a chegar, pois ainda faltavam cinco minutos para o horário combinado.

- Eu chamei você aqui por um motivo claro e simples. – fala um homem mais velho com as mãos para trás. – O conselho está deliberando a escolha de um novo Kage. Obviamente, pela sua idade avançada, Sandaime Hokage deixava sempre um documento atualizado com aqueles que ele julgava aptos a assumir o cargo de Hokage. Jiraya, você foi aquele escolhido para ser o próximo Hokage.

- Eu creio que agora deve haver outros candidatos mais capazes. – fala Jiraya – Eu tenho uma rede de espionagem para gerenciar. Eu não poderia fazer os dois trabalhos em paralelo. Ser Hokage me prenderia na vila e não me deixaria passar despercebido nas outras nações ninja.

- O Daymao só aceitou que fossem escolhidos os candidatos deixados por Sandaime Hokage e ele só deixou três opções... – fala a mulher idosa - Você é aquele que pareceu mais razoável entre as escolhas deixadas por Sandaime.

- E quais foram as outras? – pergunta Jiraya.

- Ele fez as seguintes escolhas:

Primeiro, Senjuu Tsunade-hime

Segundo, Jiraya

Terceiro, Naruto Uzumaki.

- O moleque? –pergunta Jiraya.

- Nós também não entendemos por que numa vila onde hão tantos Jounins tão bem capacitados o finado Hokage escolheria um genin como terceiro candidato para o posto mais importante da vila. – fala a mulher idosa.

- Ele deveria estar ficando velho – fala o homem idoso.

- Não ofenda Sarutobi-sensei. – fala Jiraya – Eu não tolerarei isso mesmo sendo vocês Homura e Kohaku-sensei.

- Eu ainda acho que a terceira escolha dele incrivelmente intrigante. – fala Homura – Eu gostaria de saber as qualidades que um homem sábio e experiente como Sandaime Hokage viu em um genin da vila e que faltavam em todos os Jounins...

- Logicamente não poderíamos aceitar esse tipo de conclusão. – fala Kohaku

- E o que vai ser feito do moleque? – pergunta Jiraya.

- Ainda lhe faltam experiência e maturidade – fala Kohaku – Ele se tornará um chuin para que possa desenvolver suas habilidades. Eu tenho relatórios dizendo que ele sempre quis ser um Hokage... – fala Kohaku – Mas chegar ao ponto de convencer Sarutobi disso é realmente um feito digno de nota. Eu acredito que com um pouco de esforço e uma boa orientação ele se tornará um ótimo Hokage para a vila.

- Realmente o desempenho dele está acima de qualquer parâmetro ou expectativa. – fala Homura – Ele entendeu os propósitos do primeiro teste e não se curvou as táticas de Ibiki Morino, se tornando referência a todos os novos genins quando encarou o avaliador quando todos estavam com medo.

- No segundo teste ele liderou um grupo bem grande de genins, provavelmente o maior grupo já formado na história do exame na floresta das trevas, o que se provou útil quando eles conseguiram afastar Orochimaru de Sasuke Uchira. – fala Kohaku.

- Na terceira fase ele não só derrotou dois ninjas da areia sem qualquer dificuldade como também ele fez de um jeito que apenas os mantiveram nocauteados pelo tempo suficiente para que eles perdessem a sua participação na guerra. – fala Homura – Se ele tivesse acertado aquele golpe dois milímetros acima ele teria deixado o filho do Yodaime Kazekage entre a vida e a morte, mas o golpe foi tão preciso que ele estava consiente no dia seguinte sem dano a qualquer veia ou artéria importantes, evitou o osso e perfurou o pulmão de maneira que não foi necessário uma grande operação médica para curá-lo. Isso não foi um golpe de sorte, nenhum genin poderia fazer algo assim, nem mesmo muitos chuins poderiam... Isso é coisa que se espera de um Jounin ou superior...

- Eu percebo que vocês querem que eu treine Naruto para se tornar o futuro Hokage... – fala Jiraya – Quanto a treiná-lo... Isso eu não tenho nenhuma objeção. O que eu não concordo é me tornar um Hokage. Vocês só estão me empurrando esse cargo por causa da coincidência de eu estar na vila no período da morte de Sarutobi-sensei.

- Você não pode nos negar isso Jiraya – fala Kohaku – A vila está com poucos Jounins e precisa de um líder forte para que todas as coisas tomem seu rumo...

- Eu já tenho muito trabalho gerenciando minha rede de informação. – fala Jiraya – Você sabe como é difícil conseguir bons subordinados hoje em dia? Eu vago aqui e acolá obtendo informações sobre outros países e sabia que algo iria acontecer na vila da folha, mesmo que eu não soubesse que seria algo dessa magnitude e que Orochimaru estivesse envolvido até que estivesse tudo bem perto... Minhas informações evitaram muitas guerras entre vocês e outros países...

- Então o que você nos sugere? – pergunta Homura.

- Eu vou trazer a vocês Tsunade para que ela seja Gondaime Hokage. – fala Jiraya.

- Mas se você não conseguir encontrá-la? – pergunta Kohaku – Ainda temos a chance de que ela se negue aceitar o cargo como você fez.

- Eu quero no máximo um mês. – fala Jiraya – Eu vou e se eu voltar sem ela, eu mesmo assumirei como Hokage.

- Então vamos enviar com você um esquadrão da Anbu! – fala Kohaku.

- Eu não vou fugir para nenhum lugar Kohaku-sensei. – fala Jiraya – Se eu precisar levar alguém... bem... eu vou levar um Chuin comigo.

Naruto estava ajudando na reconstrução do bairro do clã Uzumaki-Namikaze, pois depois da guerra, o bairro que já estava quase pronto estava bem destruído e com seus clones Naruto podia fazer o trabalho de várias pessoas ao mesmo tempo.

- É bom ver que você está nos ajudando nessa! – fala Tazuma – Levaríamos quase três semanas para fazer o trabalho que você nos ajudou a fazer hoje. Teriamos gastado um tempão só retirando os escombros...

- Naruto-nii-san é muito forte! – falam Inari e Konohamaru que haviam se tornado grandes amigos no tempo que Inari passara na vila da folha oculta.

- Ei... Dá um tempo... – fala Naruto encabulado. – Eu não estou nem fazendo tudo isso... Eu nem estou usando minhas invocações... Afinal eu prometi um mês de férias a eles depois do exame chuin...

- Então o exame chuin acabou, quem foi eleito chuin esse ano? – pergunta Tazuma.

- O torneio foi interrompido antes do fim... – fala Naruto – Mas eu acho que até o momento do torneio ser interrompido tinha-se a expectativa de que eu, Shikamaru e Shino nos tornássemos Chuins pela vila da folha... Se o torneio tivesse continuado talvez Ino e Sasuke se saísse vitorioso da luta contra Gaara tivesse alguma chance também... Mas o que precisamos agora é aguardar a escolha de um novo Hokage... Ele terá que tomar essa decisão.

- Naruto-nii-chan vai ser escolhido Chuin com certeza! – fala Konohamaru.

- Ele ajudou a salvar a vila daquele monstro de areia! – fala Inari – Ele vai ser promovido direto para Hokage.

- Ei... Não exagerem... – fala Naruto – Em vez de ficar falando isso vocês poderiam ajudar na reconstrução da escola... O prédio dela ficou destruído por causa daquelas cobras, não foi?

- Os alunos estão fazendo turnos... Seria muita gente ao mesmo tempo se todos nós ficássemos por lá! – fala Konohamaru.

- É isso ai! – fala Inari.

- Você gostaria de se tornar um ninja também, pelo visto Inari! – fala Naruto.

- Claro que sim... – fala Inari – Eu quero ser tão forte quanto Naruto-nii-chan um dia desses.

Kurenai, Anko e Yugao estavam na frente da loja de dango, que parecia ser a única loja aberta naquele que era o bairro mais afetado pela guerra, aparentemente Anko forçou que um esquadrão de chuins para que ficasse de prontidão apenas para proteger a loja dos inimigos do Som e da Areia.

- Dango é tão bom... – fala Anko provando – Molho Shoyo fica ainda melhor com dango...

- Você realmente gosta de dangos... – fala Kurenai.

- Você não muda nunca... – fala Yugao.

- Será que não existe algo que você goste mais que dangos? – pergunta Kurenai.

- Tem uma coisa sim... – fala Anko mais é interrompido por um homem de cabelos brancos.

- Oi senhoritas... – fala Jiraya – Está um dia agradável hoje, não é?

- O que você quer Jiraya? – pergunta Kurenai – Espero que não fique muito animado, pois sua fama o precede...

- Eu não sei por que todos pensam sempre mal de mim desde o começo! – fala Jiraya fingindo-se ofendido. – Eu não sou um ninja-pervertido como muitos pensa... Eu sou o super-ninja-pervertido!

- Ah... Tá... – fala Anko – Se não tem nada mais para falar eu quero que você vá embora antes que as coisas comecem a ficar feias para seu lado...

- Ei... Senhoritas... Eu só vim até aqui para avisar vocês que eu estarei levando em viagem o nosso genin preferido num período de um mês.

- O quê? – falam as três mulheres ao mesmo tempo.

- Por que você faria isso! – fala Kurenai.

- E o casamento? – pergunta Yugao.

- Eu não vou deixar! – fala Anko.

- Sem Hokage, sem casamento! – fala Jiraya – pelo menos foi isso que os conselheiros seniores deram a entender... Eu e ele vamos em uma missão com tempo de duração máxima de um mês na busca da nova Hokage... Vocês devem conhecer seu nome tão bem quanto o meu, afinal ela era a minha companheira de equipe.

- Tsunade-hime? – pergunta Kurenai – Vocês vão atrás dela?

- Isso mesmo. – fala Jiraya – É o que eu teria que fazer. E como vocês não vão poder recomeçar o clã sem a aprovação do Hokage, eu pensei em levar Naruto para ensiná-lo durante o caminho...

- Entendo... – fala Kurenai – Ele deve estar aonde vai ser estabelecido o novo bairro do clã Uzumaki-Namikaze... ele deve estar ajudando Tazuma na construção.

- Esse moleque não consegue ficar parado mesmo... – fala Jiraya se despedindo das mulheres com aceno.

"Esse moleque é sortudo mesmo... Quem diria que ele iria fisgar alguns dos melhores peixes da vila..." – pensa Jiraya.

Quando Jiraya se aproxima ele vê uma multidão de Narutos que estavam ajudando a construção com diversos serviços diferentes...

- Erro-senin! – fala um dos Narutos.

- Eu já falei para não me chamar assim! – fala Jiraya – Será que você não aprende?

- Que seja... O que você está fazendo por aqui? – pergunta Naruto.

- Eu vim aqui por que temos uma missão importante. – fala Jiraya – Seu casamento foi adiado! Vamos procurar um Hokage novo...

- O quê! - Não entende Naruto

- Isso que você ouviu, sem Hokage, sem casamento e sem Clã Uzumaki-Namikaze... – fala Jiraya casualmente – Você vai me ajudar a achar à nova Hokage ou não?

- E quem vai ser o novo Hokage? – pergunta Naruto.

- O conselho da vila escolheu... E não vai ser o novo Hokage, vai ser a nova Hokage... a Gondaime Hokage será Senjuu Tsunade...

- Aquela Tsunade dos Sanins? – pergunta Naruto.

- Essa mesma. – fala Jiraya. – Vamos lá... Será divertida essa viagem... Encare ela como uma viagem para treinamento... Eu vou te ensinar aquele jutsu Classe A que eu prometi... Ou você quer fazer feio diante do Chidori do Sasuke?

- Então o que estamos esperando? – fala Naruto desfazendo seus clones, o que faz uma das casas desabar, pois aparentemente alguns dos clones estavam segurando ela na posição. – Er... Vamos logo!

Naruto faz um selo com a mão e desaparece.

- Esse Naruto... – fala Jiraya.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo!


End file.
